


Friend Since Birth

by GwynGriffin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF goblins, Don’t copy to another site, Grey Harry Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Powerful Harry, Protective Marauders, Protective Ron Weasley, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 156,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynGriffin/pseuds/GwynGriffin
Summary: Harry barely makes it out of Privet Drive alive after his disastrous 4th year.  Alive thanks only to a timely surprise visit by one fugitive godfather and a mischievous pair of twins.  But what happens when they take him to the Goblins to be healed?  What happens when his closest brush to death sparks the arrival of a forgotten connection to his parents?





	1. So We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I was totally planning on the sequel to Golden Rule... And then this monster didn't leave me alone... With over 211k written and me constantly going back to the beginning to add tiny things, I figured I'd better start posting so I stop changing shit. Granted, if it needs to change, it will change, but here's hoping I stop obsessing.

Sirius was never more ready to kill that damn rat than he was right now. As he rushed down the halls of the Goblin Nation, arms full of groaning godson, he fought the need to hand Harry off to one of the Weasleys following him and make sure he didn’t miss this time… He had no idea where the little shit was but he had a feeling if he asked the one of the goblins leading him, they’d be more than willing to sell him the information. At this point, he was almost willing to pay the most likely exorbitant price.

No one hurt his pup like this. No one.

And Peter fucking Pettigrew had cost him the chance to prevent it entirely.

It was nothing compared to the hatred he had for a blonde whale.

The only reason that waste of breath Dursley was still alive was that the Weasley twins had been there too. And they’d helpfully pointed out that Harry needed him and they needed to get him to a healer fast.

Stupid fucking logic. And from a pair of renown pranksters of all places.

A snarl rippled through the halls but the goblin leading him simply gave him a bland look before ushering the rushing group to the healing hall. Sirius took a deep breath to regain his composure at the subtle chastisement. Goblins were not known to put up with hysteric wizards and he knew if he pissed them off, they’d refuse to help, no matter the amount of Galleons he offered.

“May your gold be ever flowing,” he muttered to the healers gently in Gobbledegook.

He snickered at the exclamations of the twins behind him. But the goblins in front of him looked at him in curiosity.

“Rare that a wizard is gifted with the knowledge of the language of the Goblins,” his escort said in the same language. Sirius knew it was a test to see if he knew more than just the most basic of greetings. “Why did you not utilize it when entering these halls?”

“Respect is shown in private, where listening ears can’t discern alliances,” he said, smirking when the goblins grinned evilly. It was one of the only lessons from his family he intended to acknowledge.

“Ah!”

The shocked screech startled the gathered people and Sirius winced when he saw it was the lady goblin he knew to be the head healer. She’d sounded similar when he’d come in after he’d reached his majority, covered in scars and a fresh beating courtesy of his father.

“What have you done to the boy?” she demanded in English.

“Rescued him from some soon to be blood smeers,” he snarled, shifting Harry as gently as he could to relieve the pressure on his shoulders. The boy was far too underweight, but he was still heavy and Sirius himself was still recovering slightly from 12 years in a living nightmare.

She studied him intently for all of a few seconds before she was bustling them to a nearby private room, the twins following closely but still silent. From his understanding, that was unusual and he was starting to get concerned. Harry had always railed that the pair were breathing energy and noise so when they were quiet, that was when things tended to get interesting around the pair. But he would have to deal with that later. For now, he had some rather pressing issues to deal with, starting with a visit to his account manager, now that the healer was practically stealing his burden from him.

“Set him down, Lord Black, so we may begin!” the head healer demanded, glaring up at him.

He startled out of his thoughts and did as he was told, easing Harry as gently as he could to the soft bed.

A growl escaped when the boy whimpered as the movement caused his broken arm to twist slightly.

“Not now,” one of the twins said gently, overcoming their shock enough to put a hesitant hand on Sirius’ arm.

He’d give it to the pair, they were brave touching him. Most wouldn’t. Especially if they knew of his Animagus. Grims weren’t exactly known to be a real species, but low and behold, he was one. And they’d discovered pretty quickly that it was larger than most common species of dog. And stronger. But it was still to be determined if he was poisonous. All of that aside, he was a Black. A Black that was still known by the wider wizarding world as a mass murderer and insane Azkaban escapee. So that this redhead was willingly trying to restrain him from going on a killing spree said a lot of his courage.

“Bloody Gryffindor…” he muttered but allowed the twin to guide him a bit back from the bed to give the goblins space to work.

“You were one too, mate,” the other twin pointed out, taking up position on his other side and grabbing his other arm just in case.

“To spite my parents, not because I actually felt I should be there,” he admitted for the first time to someone other than the Marauders. He actually had no idea why he’d just said that.

“Doesn’t matter,” the first twin said. “You were there, you’re a lion.”

“Still makes no fucking sense,” he muttered. “Gryffindor, griffin, no clue where the fuck the lion came in,” he muttered. 

The twins laughed but allowed him to keep sulking after that. He would really have to figure out which twin went with which scent. They were grudgingly growing on him and the fact that they hadn’t hexed him on sight meant Harry had probably told them he was innocent. Since the rat had gotten away, he was still in hiding and it was sheer dumb luck he’d decided to chance a meeting with his godson. Hedwig had only delivered his intentions to Harry yesterday.

His thoughts were interrupted when the healer growled in outrage. He could see she’d cast a diagnostic spell, as was typical when starting treatment, but the parchment it had produced was long. Far longer than it should be for a typical kid. Even discounting the trials his pup had faced in the last four years of school. His own growl reverberated in the room and it was only the pair of hands at his elbows suddenly becoming vices that kept him from leaping to the bed, shifting, and curling around his pup to protect him from anything and everything.

“You said you had plans for these abominations, Lord Black?” the healer demanded as they got to work.

“Yes,” he snarled, mind already whirling with possibilities for retribution. 

He couldn’t just charge after them, like he had with the rat. He was impulsive, but he’d learned his lesson on that front. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t suffer, though. And from the frankly terrifying grins on the faces on either side of him, he knew he wouldn’t be alone in his efforts. And then he’d bury them in the justice system. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as sinking his fangs into their throats, but it would keep him at Harry’s side. And that was the most important thing right now.

The best revenge would be when he showed them how happy Harry could be.

“Should you be in need of assistance, the goblin clan of Ragnok is at your disposal,” she snarled, grinning viciously. He grinned back, giving the healer the traditional sign of thanks by fisting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly.

“Isn’t that the head of Gringotts?” one of the twins whispered behind him.

“That would be my mate. He will support me in this,” the healer muttered when she returned her attention to Harry.

Magic swirled around him, the golden glow of goblin magic emanating from her short wand.

“Thought goblins were forbidden from owning wands,” one of the twins said. But Sirius could tell he wasn’t angry or about to run to Aurors to report the problem. He simply sounded curious, and that was all that was needed. No prejudice or fear. He was really starting to like these two.

It was, after all, why the goblins had taken a liking to himself. Shocked the hell out of them when he’d presented himself to them the first time. A Black with respect and unprejudiced curiosity? He’d horrified his parents, which made it that much better.

“In the wizarding world, yes,” Sirius explained before the goblins could, allowing them to keep their focus on beginning to repair the extensive damage. “This is the Goblin Nation, separate enough. Also, the law only stipulates they can’t own individual wands. Healer Eir is utilizing an emergency ward wand. They’re linked to an area instead of a goblin like wizarding wands are.”

“And because they’re usually in charge of the finances of wandmakers, there must be at least a few quite willing to work with them to create the needed wands,” one of the twins said excitedly, obviously catching on quickly to the loophole those asshats in the Ministry had left. Sirius wasn’t going to protest the failure of the wizarding government to limit an entire species that predated theirs, but that didn’t mean he approved of the incompetence.

“Idiots,” the other twin chirped.

“Names, Dee and Dumb,” he demanded, eyes still locked on his godson.

“Fred,” the one to his left chirped. He could smell the lie and waited for the other to answer so he could assign the kids’ scents to the correct twin.

“George,” the other answered.

“Well, then, Fred, George,” he muttered, addressing the correct twin and ignoring the indignant squawks, “what exactly were you doing visiting the pup?”

Everything at Privet Drive had happened too fast for him to be able to ask before. And he needed something to distract him so he didn’t go off in a typical Black temper.

“We had decided to-“

“Visit our darling Harrikins-“

“Since no one had heard from him-“

“Since school let out.”

“We didn’t exactly-“

“Expect a legendary Marauder-“

“To have the same idea.”

“Not to mention-“

“That we had suspicions about-“

“Harry’s home life-“

“But had no idea it-“

“Was this bad.”

“We figured the bars on his windows-“

“His second year had been-“

“An anomaly.”

If Sirius hadn’t known Fabian and Gideon Prewett, he would never have been able to keep track of that amount of Twinspeak…

But then what they’d said clicked.

“How do you know the Marauders?!” he demanded, finally breaking away to look at the pair closer. Harry had told him about the window incident already, so that wasn’t the most pressing issue.

“We found a most interesting map,” Fred said.

“When we were in Filch’s office,” George continued.

“And it has assisted in many a prank.”

“However, it wasn’t until our darling”

“Harrikins explained about your little situation,”

“That we figured out at least one of the real names,”

“Of the men that had become legends at Hogwarts.”

“Mr. Padfoot!” they said in unison.

He glared at them, trying not to react to how much it hurt to be called Padfoot again. Moony said it sometimes, but never with much frequency, since he’d been on the run. However, it also loosened something inside to acknowledge how much he’d actually missed it. At least the pair were following their legacy well. He could still remember ‘horror’ stories Molly had given for the pair’s actions during Order meetings. Though he had to wonder why. Her brothers had been similar and he knew if the Prewett pair had been in the Maruader’s year, the six of them would have been fiendish terrors, even worse than they had been separately.

As it was, he was fairly sure between the Marauders and the two pairs of Twins, McGonagall was greyer than she needed to be.

“Mr. Black?” Fred asked hesitantly.

Sirius jerked back to the room, angry that his mind had wandered off again. Damn dementors! Fuck Pettigrew!

“Well, I’ll not be exposing the others, other than to let you know that Wormtail is dead if I ever see him again… Also, I’ll see if I can’t find the update we created for that map. When Filch filched our prototype, we had to make another and added a few things, like a self-updating function and a Listen-In charm. We each had one of those,” he muttered.

He very much missed the terrifyingly gleeful grins that were exchanged behind his back. It was probably a good thing too.

*****  
In a ancient forest on the other side of the country, nestled against a very famous castle the housed many a wondering mind, a creature stirred. Long had her body slept, it seemed. Long had she been kept prisoner. Long had she learned from the wonderful, sleepy presence not far away. Yet now, now she felt a familiar presence in deep pain. Pain so great, it leaked through their connection and stirred the once almost asleep mind.

Oh, she’d been awake for years, really, but never truly present. The lessons were always gentle, subtle inserts into her brain so she could wake more prepared to take on the manipulator who had secreted her away, but close enough to true sleep from the potions to be unsure of how long it was since she last walked the world.

Yet he could not overcome the bond she had with the other. The one crying with his very soul for the pain to just stop. For peace to finally come to his over exhausted mind and just let him rest. Even if it was in death.

And she could not stand it. The presence that had been her protector woke slightly, then understood and didn’t mind her leaving. As if it knew she’d be back. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was getting to that long thought lost mind. 

So she gathered her magic in preparation.

Then, after what seemed hours, she felt her magic almost purr in happiness. She was ready. She apparated.


	2. Damsel Wakes

******  
Fred watched the dark-haired lord in concern, shooting a bit of it to his twin only to have it reflected back in acknowledgement.

Sirius Black was a great wizard, but he was still not over the tender care he’d had at the hands of Death Eaters and Dementors. They’d have to keep an eye on that.

After they transfigured a certain group of muggles into ants and crushed them.

Harry was broken. There was no other way to describe it. The Twins had seen him injured all the time. All he’d experienced at school, all the quidditch injuries since first year, the startling amount of blood he’d been soaked in after the Chamber of Secrets, all the mess of the Tri-Wizard Tournament over the last year, all the injuries he’d come back from the maze with. It would take every bump and bruise and broken bone times four to equal the state the boy was in now…

And it made their blood boil in anger.

They had no idea how Sirius had gotten the goblins to help, but they weren’t going to argue. They’d known for years that St. Mungos wasn’t the best place to go when injured. They definitely weren’t incompetent, but they were overwhelmed and highly restricted, since most of the best healing spells were invented by dark wizards and therefore illegal. Fred had taken to researching healing on his own so he could patch them up from their inventing mishaps. For the most part, he could put them together again before anyone noticed, but his favorite spells for it had come from so called dark magic. The goblins had no qualms about light or dark, just the most efficient, and they had much more practice at them than the twins.

Fred actually agreed with the goblins on that. He still didn’t really see what the big deal was, but he was never more thankful than when the pair of them had discovered the Room of Requirement so they had someplace to store the more forbidden items they utilized. Not that they cared about dark wizards. Their own cores were grey. But they also didn’t see what the big deal was with the whole light/dark debate. Magic was magic. There wasn’t anything inherently wrong with either practice. The issues came when people went to the extreme, like in all of history.

Sirius Black was the epitome of a dark wizard that wasn’t bad. Lee was another. They weren’t bad people. They practiced a different style of magic. The intent behind their actions was what drove their classification in the wizarding world, though. Not their core color. The pair didn’t really know how they could tell a person’s core color, but they’d accepted a long time ago that no one else could and really, they were fine with that. After all, it didn’t really affect who was going to be a good friend and who was going to get pranked into oblivion.

But Harry, Harry was different. His core was like theirs, pure grey, but he had a bit of blackness twisted around it. They’d spent years, since they’d first noticed it, trying to figure out what it was, but none of their books could explain it and they were far too cautious to ask anyone, even Harry. They wouldn’t treat the raven-haired beauty any differently, but they could imagine a number of people would turn their backs. Such as their mother. She couldn’t stand anyone dark and the blackness around Harry was intense. They’d never seen such darkness.

And now they had a chance to ask someone who wasn’t involved in the light/dark debate. Fred eyed George, pushing his idea to his magical twin through their bond.  
“Brilliant, as usual, Forge,” his twin agreed with a smirk, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“Is there anything that would attach to his core and lead to mood-swings, nausea, and sudden headaches, Madam Healer?” Fred asked the healer as she worked.

He hated to interrupt, but they had no idea if they’d ever get this chance again. And it could be affecting the healing. So he tried to make it as respectful as possible. Goblins were notoriously prickly with wizards, and while they’d never been rude to them, they were usually with their parents. Molly was not the easiest to deal with on a good day, but she was always frazzled when they came to pull money so was often short with the goblin helping them. They’d noticed years ago the goblins rotated who had to deal with their group whenever they came in, since their house was too small to warrant an account manager. Fred made a mental note to ask Sirius for lessons on proper etiquette when dealing with Goblins. He had a feeling they’d need the lessons when they went to open their shop.

Eir seemed to notice the respect. She turned to them, studying them intently before turning back to her charge.

“Snarlfang, get me a horcrux test potion, please,” she snapped.

Fred and George barely caught Sirius when he collapsed unexpectedly at the order. When they had him stable enough, Fred noticed his pale features were sickly white.

“Horcrux?” Sirius breathed, staring at the healer in horror.

“It is possible,” Eir said as she continued to heal the physical damage. 

They’d cleared up most of the cuts on his skin, but the bruises were slow to fade and there were a number of broken bones that couldn’t be handled until the rest was done. “As he is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, there are no known side effects. Frankly, he should have been brought to a healer immediately after it happened for tests. And they should have been extensive to make sure there really were no consequences.”

“I gave Harry to Hagrid so he could take him,” Sirius snarled, mood instantly swinging from horrified to pissed. Fred made note of the wild swing and glanced at his brother in concern. Both for the sudden change and the topic. “Even lent him my bike so they’d get there faster. Hagrid can’t apparate so he needed something faster than running. Apparently, that didn’t happen. And I was thrown in Azkaban not even a day later so I couldn’t check that he’d done so.”

The twins went from supporting the Marauder to restraining him again to prevent him from tearing off in anger.

“Calm yourself, Sirius, or I will pour so much Calming Draught down your throat you will be drooling for weeks,” Eir snarled, turning to the Black lord with wand burnished. “You are distracting us from our work and we cannot afford to make mistakes here.”

Either the threat or the goblin’s use of his proper name caused the man to slump again and Fred rolled his eyes as they took his weight again. And people called them dramatic.

“Perhaps you should head off to start on some legal revenge,” Fred suggested gently. “Gred and I will stay here and watch over him. He won’t be alone. But you have more influence than us, even on the run. The goblins can do a lot so go talk to them and see what actions they will take.”

“Call Remus,” Eir snapped as she went back to her work and basically dismissing them all from her mind.

“Remus? Remus Lupin? That professor we had for DADA two years ago?” George asked.

“Moony,” Sirius said. Taking obvious strength from the suggestion, he found his feet.

Fred grinned at his twin. That explained so much. They knew they’d liked the man for a reason. And why he’d been the only professor to actively encourage their pranking, even smiling good-naturedly when they’d turned his hair lime-green on accident. He’d worn it proudly for a week before fixing it easily, proclaiming his support of their antics without saying a word.

“I’ll just do that, then,” the man muttered.

He pushed himself away from the redheads and stalking to the door and pausing. Then there was a breathtaking transformation as he put on the mantle of Lord Black, posture straightening, face going blank, projecting the perfect visage of a pureblood Black lord. Even in the somewhat battered suit and robes, he looked like a man on a mission. It was a good look for him. The mischief twinkling in his eyes just had the twins smirking. Someone was going to pay dearly.

Then he turned back to them and pierced them with his startling grey eyes.

“Anything else happens to him before Moony gets here and I’m holding you personally responsible,” he warned.

“Yes, sir,” they chorused, giving crisp, sarcastic salutes to the man.

Sirius chuckled before leaving the room.

“Now, Madam Healer,” Fred said, turning back to the female goblin.

“What is a horcrux,”

“And why did it make Sirius Black,”

“One of the strongest men we’ve,”

“Ever heard of almost faint?”

“If you would, please, explain.”

They really tried to minimize the Twinspeak when trying to actually show respect, but in this moment, they were too concerned to really make a solid effort. At least Eir seemed to find it amusing more than annoying. That’s what they took from the smirk she sent them, anyway.

“We shall wait for Mr. Potter to wake to discuss it,” she said.

“’m a’ake,” came a soft murmur that drew all eyes to the slowly waking raven-haired patient.

******  
“Mr. Potter, you should not be awake yet!” a voice screeched.

Harry winced violently when the sound pierced through his head, aggravating his already splitting headache. It took all his willpower not to throw up at the sudden spike. Not that much was keeping him from doing so. Every inch of him ached and he thought, not for the first time, that one of these times, Uncle Vernon would really kill him. And he was starting to wonder if that was a bad thing. Between the nightmare he lived over the summer and the new nightmares he lived at school, it’s not like he had much keeping him here. Yeah, he had friends, but none of them really understood the pressure he lived in constantly. The Boy-Who-Lived was by far the worst title ever given. And no one seemed to understand just how stupid it was to put all their hopes and prayers on the shoulders of a teenager. But he seemed to have survived this latest brush with death, so he may as well deal with it.

He finally managed to get his eyes opened passed the pain. And the sight that greeted him made him question if he was still dreaming. Fred and George Weasley were currently between him and a group of goblins, wands raised and posture defensive. The goblins just looked indulging of the pair. But what struck him most is that he appeared to be lying on a bed in a cave. The familiar set up of a healing ward was transposed on a stalagmite littered underground, though.

“Messers Weasley, the amount of pain potion and dreamless sleep I spelled into his stomach should have kept him unconscious for hours yet, so it is concerning that he is awake at all, let alone coherent enough to speak,” one of the goblins was explaining patiently. “We must examine him to ensure there are no ill effects to his sudden wakening, other than what I can assure you must be a massive headache.”

“’red, ‘orge,” he muttered, forcing the words out from his dry throat. “’elax, let ‘em by,” he ordered. Why the twins were there, he didn’t really care. They were and he trusted them. If he hadn’t before, the obviously protective position they were in would have ingratiated them to him immediately.

He wasn’t entirely sure he trusted the goblins, though. Respect, yes, very much so, but trust? That was in very short supply at the moment.

“You sure,”

“Harrikins?” they asked.

He managed a weak nod. The twins immediately stepped aside, taking up guard at the head of his bed, wands still drawn but no longer pointing at the goblins.

The healer that had been talking to them rushed back to the side of his bed and waved a wand over him. He wanted to ask about that, but he was so tired. He couldn’t really form the words at the moment to ask.

“Mr. Potter, you are going to be exhausted by the time we are done healing the damage,” the healer started, talking to him even as she worked. He wasn’t exactly sure how that was possible, but he appreciated the effort to explain, even more so when each swipe of the wand eased some tension he hadn’t known he had. “We cannot stop to feed you during this process, as some of what we are doing is too delicate to stop in the middle of. Which is why you were meant to sleep through it. However, since you seem to have overpowered the potions, we cannot risk giving you more. There doesn’t seem to be any repercussions, however, so you are incredibly lucky.”

“That pesky Potter luck, huh?” a familiar voice said. Harry could literally hear the smirk.

“’oony!” he called softly, too tired to put the appropriate amount of excitement into the call.

“Hello, pup,” the man said, coming to stand near him. “Gotten into a bit of trouble again huh?”

“’fraid so,” he muttered darkly.

“This is far more than a bit of trouble. The boy is lucky to be alive after what those monsters did to him,” the healer snarled and Harry blinked a little in shock. He’d never heard a goblin get this angry, let alone expected it on behalf of a wizard.

Then he stiffened. Oh, gods, he was in a goblin healing ward, after Uncle Vernon had been beating him. He didn’t remember anything after his head had bounced on the tile in the kitchen, but if he was here, someone had found him. Someone had been to Privet Drive. His mind spiraled in terror of anyone finding out. Gods, if Sirius found out! He’d kill the Dursleys and go back to Azkaban! He could lose his godfather again and this time, the chances of the man making it out sane was near impossible.

“Breathe, Mr. Potter!” the healer ordered loudly, her voice piercing through his panic enough for him to understand and her tone sharp enough for him to automatically obey.

“Can’t tell Sirius,” he ordered when he had enough air, the fear lending strength to his voice, his eyes begging as he met Remus’ soft brown ones. “Can’t.”

“He already knows,”

“Harrikins. We found you,”

“Together and got him,”

“To bring you here instead,”

“Of beating that bastard,”

“Into a bloody pulp.”

“He’s currently plotting,”

“Revenge like the master,”

“Marauder and Lord Black,”

“He is,” the twins said.

Harry really wished he could kiss the pair. They’d instantly known what had set him off and soothed the fear. He slumped into the bed in relief, much to the healer’s own relief.

“Now, Mr. Potter,” the healer snapped. “Do not do that again or you will undo all our efforts and we will then stick you to that bed until such a time as we are assured you have learned not to move when being healed.”

“Admit it, Harry,”

“You are a horrible patient.”

“Oh, ‘ush yo’ t’o,” he whined.

Moony laughed outright and Harry tried not to glare at the man.


	3. Charlie Arrives

Finally, the goblins finished. From the weariness he could see in the twins’ faces, he guessed it was many hours later. But he also hadn’t really been able to pay much attention. With the sleeping draught cancelled somehow, he couldn’t fall asleep, despite the pure exhaustion filling his body, causing his eyes to water. So, he had watched as the goblins had worked, swallowing potion after potion when directed. At least the healer had explained each as she’d poured them gently down his throat.

Nutrient potion to make up for years of little to no food. Bone strengthener to repair the brittle bones he had. Apparently, it was a miracle he hadn’t snapped more bones with the lack of calcium he had, especially with some of the maneuvers he was known for on a broom. Fever reducer for the mild infection in the left-over gash on his arm courtesy Wormtail in the graveyard. Muscle repairer to fix the damage caused by untreated broken bones. Blood replenisher for the anemia caused by repeated and extensive blood loss. Skele-grow for the bones they just couldn’t fix and had to vanish. And those were just the ones he could remember. 

Then there were the pastes they basically bathed him in, much to his embarrassment with the twins still around. Granted, he’d been nearly naked the whole time, but they finally cut the remaining strips of cloth off him so they could gently spell the potions on his skin. He was grateful they didn’t touch him, but he still felt grimy with the bruise reducer, nerve repairer, and various other things they’d slathered on him with a few flicks of their wands.

Basically, he was feeling like a huge bruise now and he was still only in his pants. But they’d been kind enough to cover him in a soft white blanket up to his chest. Harry wasn’t usually so easily embarrassed, having spent so much time twins in the locker rooms for Quidditch, but the last year or so, he had started to look at the twins in a new way. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about them, but he’d learned the wizarding world was much more flexible and didn’t really care who you paired up with. The only thing that really mattered was your blood purity. In response to the news, with the hope that he’d be spending the rest of his life after he came of age in the wizarding world, he’d been taking a harder look at the same sex, to see how he really felt about men. He’d been able to come to the conclusion that he did indeed enjoy the idea of the same sex, but it had taken a while. And he hadn’t said a word, for fear of alienating some of his only close friends by telling any of them. The fact that the Twins were so open about their experimentation and were so fit from quidditch did not help matters, now that he was aware of his views on the subject. His hormones definitely didn’t make hiding it easy, either. The only good part of the Tri-Wizard tournament cancelling quidditch for the year was that he hadn’t shared a locker room with the twins while coming to terms with these new feelings. Add that he just couldn’t choose, and he was still trying to wrap his brain around everything. So being around them naked anytime soon was out of the question. 

And, because his life could never be simple, the Dursleys didn’t approve of homosexuality. It was right up there with being wizard. So, for Harry to be attracted to both sexes and a wizard, he was the height of unnatural. And that wasn’t allowed in that house, hence why Vernon had been middle of illustrating that point. He just knew that if Uncle Vernon had found out that he was considering a triad with two men, he would not have survived the beating, no matter how quickly he was found.

He was distracted from his spiraling thoughts by a whirlwind of red bursting into the room. Charlie Weasley stalked in behind a familiar goblin, his face a storm of emotions and no relief anywhere. The goblin Harry was pretty certain was Griphook simply smirked before gesturing to the group around his bed.

“You two are in so much TROUBLE!” the dragon handle snarled, sounding much like the creatures he cared for as he stalked forward to grab each twin by an ear. “Mum has been terrified! She didn’t even let me sit down when I arrived for a visit before sending me off to find you!”

The twins yelped, bending slightly to relieve the pressure on their ears and Harry snickered when they had to bend farther to account for the fact that they were taller than their older brother.

“You’ve been at lost for days and when I stopped by Lee’s place to ask where you were since you were supposed to be spending the week with him, he only said you’d gone to Diagon Ally, no indication of when. Then I get here and ask around, only for Gambol to say you’d popped by yesterday then headed to Gringotts. I visit rarely enough that I shouldn’t have to spend almost a full day tracking down my prankster brothers to earn a bit of peace at the Burrow!” Charlie continued.

“We didn’t really have,”

“A choice, brother ours.”

“There was something a bit pressing,”

“We had to deal with on,”

“Too short a notice to leave,”

“A note of any kind explaining,

“And Lee did as we asked,”

“Since we didn’t know when,

“We’d be able to make it back,”

“And didn’t want anyone to worry,

“Or try to track us down.”

“Not to mention, we were doing,”

“Something Dumbledore had expressly,”

“Forbidden this summer so,”

“Mum wouldn’t have been happy,”

“Even if we’d told her,” the twins quickly explained, wincing when Charlie twisted their ears a bit.

“And what exactly was so important that you went against Dumbledore’s orders?” he hissed.

“Harry,” they said in unison, gesturing to him as best they could without injuring themselves farther. 

That pulled the second oldest Weasley up short and Harry could see him finally realize where he was and who was in the room. 

The goblins were gone for the most part, only Eir staying. She was snickering quietly as she cleaned up. She’d spelled some soft, loose sleep clothes on him as soon as Griphook had opened the door, to his undying gratitude. Now she was sealing the unused potions and scorifying the last traces of blood off the floor. When Charlie noticed, he went pale, but released the twins to stalk to Harry’s bedside, ignoring the twins instantly rubbing each other’s now sore ear.

Harry shrank a little into his sheets as the dragon handler approached, his face a mask of pure fury and quite intimidating in his dragonhide boots, gloves, vest, and exquisitely tailored shirt and trousers. Harry was suddenly glad most of his scars were on easily hidden spots on his body and they were covered up, as the manic light suddenly in Charlie’s eyes was a bit frightening. He shuddered to think what the man’d do if he could see them. Only knowing Charlie through a few interactions, he wasn’t entirely sure how the man would react. The Twins and Ron’s stories weren’t really helpful, as they were bias. But the redhead only collapsed in a conjured chair and smiled weakly at him. 

“Hiya, Harry,” the dragon handler greeted.

“Hi,” he greeted warily.

“Alright?” he asked.

“He is most certainly not, but will be after a few days’ rest,” Eir snarled before Harry could respond. “And you lot will let him get that rest or I will bar you from these halls and have a word with my mate about any accounts you may have. He does not need any more excitement at the moment.”

The twins winced but Charlie and Remus snickered.

“So, how’s Norbertta?” Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind, uncomfortably aware that if he didn’t start a conversation, the questions about his life at the Dursleys would start. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid right now, it was talking about that.

Charlie smirked at him, acknowledging the topic change, before launching into an in-depth discussion of how the dragon had been since they’d spirited her off in the night three years ago. Apparently, she was about to be a mum herself.

******  
The hours seemed to drag on, but Harry just didn’t fall asleep. Whatever had overpowered the sleeping draught had to be powerful, George mused. He and his twin had both managed to sleep for a few hours and Charlie was still on Romania time. Remus just seemed afraid of sleep. But all of them had managed to at the very least nap. All but Harry. And it was nearing two days since they’d arrived. And almost a full day since the Healers had finished their work.

After reassuring the Weasley matriarch that the twins were fine, without a word on where he’d found them and with a pointed reminder that the pair were now legally adults and therefore didn’t need to inform the woman of their whereabouts, Charlie had stuck around. He rose in their esteem at the subtle chastisement and continued support. They had a whispered conversation about Dumbledore’s orders regarding Harry and Charlie had almost exploded in rage at the news. 

“Who the fuck orders friends to ignore a friend?” he demanded, loudly. George was never more thankful they’d thrown up a silencing spell once they’d pulled their brother away to explain. “Better yet, who is he to order anyone around? It’s not like you kids are part of the coming war and no one wants you to fight anyway. He shouldn’t be ordering anyone around.”

“Well, he is, and we decided it was rubbish,” Fred snarled. George let his twin speak for both of them, too incensed by the topic to lend his voice at the moment. “Harry never talks about his summers, but we’re not stupid. Something isn’t right with the whole thing and we were worried.”

“And still he goes back?” Charlie demanded, face getting red in his growing rage.

George had never seen the laid-back dragon handler mad. And they’d tried. Oh, they had tried. However, he was now seeing it was probably a good thing they’d failed if the growing emotion in their brother was any indication. He was practically aflame with rage, taking after the creatures he guarded.

“He said Dumbledore had advised he wasn’t allowed to stay anywhere else,” Fred seethed.

The string of cursing that followed made Fred and George very proud of their brother. And eager to be taught the various languages he used. He also decided it was probably in Dumbledore’s best interest to stay well clear of the Weasley brothers moving forward. Even just between the three of them, the retribution would be spectacular.

******  
Meanwhile, Moony was talking with Harry, trying to distract him from the aching in his body and the exhaustion that wouldn’t quit. Harry was appreciative, since Moony had decided to talk about his travels. Having never left Surrey until Hogwarts and having not left Hogwarts much, he was pretty eager to hear tales of Moony’s adventures abroad.

“Seems a Marauder can’t have an easy time, even on vacation,” he said with a chuckle when Moony finished his latest story. After all, who comes across a will-o-wisp on a beach?

“Too true, Harrikins,” Fred said, throwing an arm around the werewolf and smirking at the indulgent eye-roll he received.

“What were you discussing in the silencing bubble?” Harry asked of the pair when George joined his brother.

“How much trouble they’re in,” Charlie instantly snarled. Harry smirked at the sheepish grins he received.

Then laughed full out when Charlie instantly started in on another lecture for the pair, emphasizing that though they were adults, they still lived at home and therefore were required to talk to their family. Like normal people.

Harry left them to the renewed bickering and smiled at Moony.

“How’s Sirius?” he asked tentatively. 

It had been two days and there had been no sign of the man, so he was officially starting to worry. After all, Gringotts was located in the wizarding world. It was not outside the realm of possibility that he’d been arrested again. And the healers firmly refused to say, as they checked his progress. He ignored the current assigned one in favor of focusing on Moony’s answer.

“Still with his account manager,” Moony said softly, running a soothing hand through Harry’s mess of hair. “Apparently, there was a lot to go through since he was imprisoned when the last lord died.”

Harry nodded, relieved.

Then a distinctive pop sounded between them and the bickering Weasleys.


	4. New Mysteries

*****  
All eyes turned to the new figure on the floor, instinct having three wands pointed at the woman even as the men surged to put themselves between Harry and the unknown.

But they needn’t have worried. The woman was too distracted by the sudden pain wracking her body to pay attention to the occupants of the room. She writhed, trying to escape it. Her limbs thrashed, knocking into cabinets and beds alike before the men finally determined her not a threat and started to help. Spells flew quickly until a space around the woman was clear, but none tried to stop the thrashing, unsure if she was cursed or having a seizure. Either way, she was moving too fast for them to be of help.

Finally, she stopped, panting and weak, but looking up at her surroundings with piercing blue eyes. Eyes that often made her proud beyond belief, as they matched her father’s. Eyes she quickly locked onto a familiar, if older, face.

“Moony?” she asked hesitantly, still too drained to try and pick herself up off the floor.

She could see confusion cross his face and she tensed, worried she’d been wrong or something was wrong with her godfather. 

When he met her gaze, she saw the shocked recognition as a shudder wracked him.

“Ari?” he breathed.

She wanted to cry with how excited she was to hear that. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe she had just woken from a nightmare and everything was fine.  
Then her little hope was shattered when the man fainted in his chair.

She whimpered at that, then felt gentle hands touching her sensitive skin. She blinked at the redhead collecting her from the floor, biting back a scream when he shifted her into his arms. And another when he eased her onto a bed. But she didn’t mind too much. She was very much aware of the strength pulsing in his arms and she had a feeling he could have done the same just as easily, even if she was twice her weight.

Then her magic started lashing out again, attacking the spells she could both see and feel still around her. Magics she’d been unaware of until she’d regained some form of consciousness over the last few years, something she fully believed was only possible when she came into her majority. Magics that had kept her in a waking sleep, unable to call for help, unable to move, barely able to breathe, buried as she was in a coffin. Magics that her own magic was now strong enough to start to combat, free of the containment wards, though unable to shatter since her magic still seemed confined a bit.

Magics that swirled angrily around the room as they grew in wildness and strength and startled the occupants still watching her intently. Instead of trying to clamp down on the sudden rush of power, she let it work as she took stock of the room, now that she could finally focus. She noticed a pair of red-headed twins helping a weak Moony sit on another bed, a somehow familiar boy laying in a third and watching her intently. The twins reminded her a bit of that Weasley kid, Bill? Or was it Charlie? She wasn’t sure. But there had been Weasleys when she’d gone to school. They reminded her of them. Maybe they were related. If so, they definitely related to the one now perched on the edge of her own bed. That one was stronger, though. Older. Beautiful, with a curiosity burning in his eyes, and willing to put up with the sudden rushes of power that brushed him. And covered in burn scars. Must work with dragons, her brain supplied. She was entranced by this one. He was talking to her gently, but words seemed a bit beyond her at the moment so she unable to respond to whatever he was saying.

When the goblin hovering around the familiar face approached, she finally diverted her attention from the redhead and tried tracking the female. The goblin was talking as well, probably soothingly, but she couldn’t understand. But she didn’t seem to be a threat. At least until a potion she could sort of remember as a cleanser was dumped over her. Then her magics spiked, reacting to the potion and attacking a particularly vicious spell close to her core. The mild containment she’d felt shattered and her power exploded out of her, making its displeasure known without hurting those in the room. She screamed, thrashing and hands searching for something to grip to try and ease the pain. A hand was thrust into hers and she clutched it tight, not really noticing the sound of bones grinding that followed quickly. Or the pinched pain on the lovely face.

Just as suddenly, it stopped. All of it.

She slumped in relief. But didn’t let go of the hand.

After a few minutes, she had recovered enough to open her eyes. When she’d closed them, she wasn’t sure. But she opened them to find the beauty staring at her in confusion and caution and concern. It was surprisingly endearing that he managed all three with one look.

She took a few minutes to catch her breath and take stock. She was exhausted down to her bones, but she no longer felt cramped and squeezed. She also felt a slight tugging on her magics in two directions. One was towards the occupied bed, a somewhat familiar feeling even if she couldn’t place it at the moment, and the other to the redhead still holding her hand. She’d have to figure out why soon. The one tugging was mild and the other was just a soft warmth.

“Care to explain why Professor Lupin fainted at seeing you?” the redheads by the familiar face asked, distracting her.

“Or what your name is?”

She blinked at them, deciding to ignore the questions in favor of trying very hard to remember what exactly was going on. She tried to think back to the last thing she was sure had happened before the pain and not just what she thought happened in a dream. She remembered going to Gringotts when the pain over her shared connection with her brother had spiked. Enough that she was worried about his life and was willing to take responsibility for him, even though she was only thirteen. Her guardians had agreed, after all, and it wasn’t like it would be too expensive for the well-off American pair that had taken her in. And it hurt being so far from him, to be unable to comfort him and tell him stories of their parents. So, she’d decided to damn the consequences or dangers. And her foster parents had agreed wholeheartedly when she’d explained. 

She remembered being tested for inheritances, hoping she qualified for the one that would grant her the authority to recover her brother. She remembered being shocked at some of the titles, about the goblins being shocked at some of them. She remembered the list of compulsions and potions and blocks that had followed the list of titles. Magics that had horrified the goblins and said goblins had advised it was sheer dumb luck she was still alive. She remembered the partial cleansing ritual that had left her feeling drained and so incredibly sore, enough that the goblins had sent her home before they would even think of clearing the rest of the block and allowing her to claim her titles, less she die in the full cleansing ritual.

She remembered heading back to school so she could rest over break, a long list of instructions from the goblins for the best practices in protecting her strained core clutched in her hands, only for her to be attacked while on the way to her common room. She remembered vaguely being levitated to a narrow box that made her blood boil to remember. She remembered the long chant of spells the bastard had cast over her and the long line of potions spelled into her stomach before he locked her into her own mind and buried her on the grounds she had felt so safe in.

“That bastard!” she snarled, squirming in place in her need to attack the bastard but unable to get the energy to even push herself up into a sitting position.

“What bastard?” everyone in the room asked.

She answered without hesitation. “Dumbledore!”

That froze the room and she looked around warily. Only to come face to face with shocked and horrified looks. Great, fucking supporters. Wonderful.

“What’d he do to you?” the familiar voice asked hesitantly. 

Her eyes immediately snapped to the emerald ones staring at her. They belonged to the raven-haired boy in the other bed. Eyes that she suddenly recognized, and which caused a deep ache in her heart, even as the pull she felt grew in intensity.

“Harry,” she breathed, trying again to shift enough to leave the bed. She made it as far as the edge of the bed before gentle hands eased her back into a strong chest.

“Easy now,” the redhead behind her rumbled, his voice deep and soothing as his arms locked around her waist like a vice. She still wasn’t entirely sure why she relaxed into his grip, allowing her muscles to give up and basically puddle into his sure arms, but she wasn’t going to argue.

The redheads by Harry watched them warily, wands suddenly in their hands. She had to wonder if they’d been armed all along and she just hadn’t noticed. She had a feeling they had been. After all, they seemed determined to protect Harry. She had to approve.

“Again,” one of the twins snapped.

“Who,”

“in”

“Merlin's”

"name"

“are”

“you?” the pair demanded. Each word was sharp, and the twins alternated who snapped them. She could see the fire in two pairs of brown eyes that reminded her of boulder opals with the streaks of blue and knew they wouldn’t hesitate to attack if she posed a risk.

Just before she could get her name out, her fingers burned briefly and she felt a surge of energy, filling her core and clearing the fog from her mind. She sat bolt upright and gazed at the rings suddenly on her fingers in wonder. They shouldn’t have been able to come to her without the goblins removing them from their vaults or her actually claiming them.

The redhead over her shoulder stiffened when he saw the rings, his callused fingers snatching her left hand quickly and fingering over one ring in particular.

“You know this one?” she asked with a small smirk.

He twisted her in his arms, studying her face intently before his jaw dropped open in shock.

“Charlie?” one of the twins demanded.

She smirked when she got his name and Charlie immediately blushed. It was an interesting contrast, the strong scarred man with the flaming red face that almost matched his hair.

“Potter,” he muttered, still staring at her in astonishment and visibly ignoring his blush.

“Arianna Potter, at your service,” she agreed, smiling blindingly at the shocked faces around her. “I take it the lies told about my family have become mainstream since I was last in Britain, then.”

The faces around her are still astonished, but none so much as Harry. Then he gets a look on his face that, if he’d been his father, would have meant he was contemplating a particularly difficult prank.

“I remember you, I think,” he finally muttered, breaking the silence and garnering the eyes of everyone in the room. “Didn’t remember until you said that, but Mum and dad were talking about you when Voldemort came. Said they were glad you were safe, should the worst happen.”

Arianna narrowed her eyes at him, confused.

“Harry, you were only a year and a half old. How do you remember any of that?” she demanded.

“Dementors,” he said with a shrug, as if encountering the guardians of Azkaban was a frequent experience for wizards.

“We’ll be coming back to that later, sir,” she snapped before continuing. “As for now, I’m sure you all have questions, but while we’re working on that, Madam Goblin Healer, could we possibly receive inheritance and lineage tests? I’d like to ensure there are no lingering effects from my time away and I need to make sure he’s really alright.”

“Certainly,” the goblin healer said. “And in exchange, you will be explaining how you were able to apparate through Gringotts wards.”

She blinked at that, finally taking a look at her surroundings, only to freeze in shock.

“Um, that might be a little hard,” she finally said sheepishly. “Not exactly sure how I managed that. Especially with the wards around me where I was. I managed to apparate through Dumbledore’s as well.”

“Those are not as powerful as the wards Gringotts employs, but we shall see what the test shows. There may be an explanation there.”

She nodded, still trying to figure out exactly how that happened.

“Perhaps Master Curse-Breaker Weasley could be of assistance?” Charlie said from behind her. 

The goblin healer nodded after a moment’s consideration. “I shall send a note to our Egypt branch to ask for his assistance. He should arrive before the end of the day and may be able to add some clarification after inspecting the wards. We will have some apprentice goblins begin the process, to ensure no damage was wrought.”

Arianna blushed deeply at that, both embarrassed to cause so much hassle and terrified that she might have damaged the bank. Even in her limited experience with the goblins told her that would be a very bad idea.

“Should there be damage, I will do all in my power to repair it or repay the goblins,” she muttered.

“Choose your oaths carefully, young witch,” the healer warned. “Goblins will take your word as binding and it may not be a price you can pay.”

She nodded, but it still didn’t sit right with her yet.

“I shall see about requesting Code-Breaker Weasley and the needed tests,” the goblin said. “Stay here and minimize the stress on your bodies. The boy is going to be sore still for several days and the girl, frankly, should be dead. That cleanser I used was the strongest we possess and if it took that to clear her enough for her rings to respond, she was near death. Only her magic and the rings on her fingers were enough to chase him away for now. And she is not fully cleansed. We will need to perform a full ritual to clear some of the magic I can feel from her. The tests will show the full extent of the taint.”

“Good to know I still can’t make it through a day without almost dying,” Arianna grumbled.

“Seems to be our family luck,” Harry muttered in agreement. “So, sister? Or aunt? How exactly are we related?”

Arianna sputtered a bit at the thought of being his aunt. There was a bit of a gap between them, but that’s why Lily and James had employed the bond they had. She must look worse than she thought.

“I, young man, am NOT your aunt!” she denied hotly. “You, little brother, are in sore need of a big sister and it’s just your luck you have one.”

“You couldn’t just say sister?” he asked dryly, ignoring the still stunned Weasley looking gents in the room.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she demanded, smirking at his eye roll.

“So, why does no one know who you are?” one of the twins demanded.

“Let’s wait for Moony to get his head together before we launch into what I can remember of that time. I’m fairly sure he’ll know a bit more than me, especially since I’ve spent the last however long in a magical coma, locked in a coffin on the edge of Hogwarts grounds.”

“What?!” all the voices in the room demanded. 

The noise was enough to wake the unconscious werewolf. They really should have expected the reaction to sudden wakefulness. The stinging hex smacked Arianna full in the face, but she managed to get in-between his next hex and Charlie, before wandlessly throwing a shield up between the man and the three boys.

“Moony!” she snapped, from the safety of Charlie’s arms but more awake with the spike of adrenaline and the added strength the rings provided.

He finally seemed to realize where he was and instantly, he descended on her, his wand waving franticly as he checked her over. He paled at the marks from the stinging hexes.

“Hey!” she snapped, garnering his attention again. “You lived through a war. It’s ok. You were aware enough to only throw stinging hexes. I’m fine.”

“Pup, you never should have had to deal with them,” he muttered, using his wand to apply a small cooling charm to the area.

“Yeah, well, I should know better than to startle a werewolf,” she said with a smile.

He didn’t smile back, and she narrowed her eyes at him, finally really seeing him. He was thinner than she remembered, and his eyes were more sunken. He also slumped in on himself, as if he was afraid of even breathing. The clothes hanging off his thin frame were threadbare, if well cared for, and his hair longer than she remembered he liked it. There was an overwhelming air of sadness about him and her favorite laughter lines were fading, as if he had forgotten how. This was not the man she remembered. This was not her Uncle Moony who pranked her constantly with her Uncle Sirius, who flirted with the Grim and Lily for fun, who dodged James when the man retaliated, who had a thirst for knowledge and only occasionally saw himself as a monster. This was a man who was broken. In a word, he looked awful.  
She said as much.

“Yes, well, it’s been a tough few years,” he muttered. “But enough about me, pup, how are you?”

“Exhausted, pissed, thrilled, and ready to go on a pranking spree that would make you and the Marauders look tame,” she said promptly, smiling at the timid smile she received.

“Care to expand on that?” he asked with a chuckle as he summoned his chair closer to her bed, as if he couldn’t stand to be even few paces away.

“Exhausted because I just apparently apparated through two levels of wards that shouldn’t allow it, pissed because I spent the last however long in a magical coma buried on the edge of Hogwarts put there by Dumbledore, thrilled I’ve managed to find Harry, and ready to prank to get back at Dumbledore for stealing my life and separating me from my baby brother.”

“How does Dumbledore factor into this?” Charlie asked quietly, giving her a quick squeeze. 

Arianna noticed he still held her to his chest, his grip gentle but strong. Moony seemed to notice as well, a brief twinkle of mischief the only indication that he at least knew the man she remembered, even if he was buried under the grief and pain this one extruded.

“Start at the beginning, pup,” Moony ordered. “Not the middle. And a full explanation, please. No half-truths or wandering tale.”

“Take away all my fun…” she grumbled.

“I’m fairly sure you’ll get over it,” he snarked back. 

She ducked her head in a pout, unwilling to show the man the smile she gave at getting him to respond like normal. She really didn’t like the depressed man he’d become and the sooner she could get him acting like his old self, the happier she’d be. The small pinch she received from the redhead behind her was enough for her to know he was aware of what she was up to. The small kiss to the back of her neck told her he approved as well.

She would have to examine that in a bit. After all, she didn’t know who the hell he was, other than Charlie. She was fairly confident he was Charlie Weasley, but regardless, she should not be comfortable enough with the man to allow what she was. But his arms screamed nothing but protection. His touches only soothed her raw nerves. His presence grounded her.

But she was getting distracted and she spoke before anyone could notice her lapse.

“So, absolute beginning, or when Mum and Da went under the Fidelius with Harry?” she asked.

“Fidelius,” said Moony.

“Absolute,” Harry said at the same time.

Arianna smirked at the pair, nodding.

“I’ll split the difference, then,” she said with a small laugh. “I was seven when Mum got pregnant again. She and Da were concerned I’d feel the new baby would take my place.”

“Not too much of a leap, since you flat out told them so,” Moony grumbled.

“Well, they were right. I’d spent the last seven years as an only child, and it didn’t really matter to me that I’d been a sort of accident right after they’d graduated. A new baby was coming to take my place and love wasn’t what I wanted. So, to prevent those feelings from getting worse, they decided to cast a sibling bond on us, while the baby was still in the womb, so I could get more used to the idea and have a reminder that an added kid wasn’t a replacement. It was just another person to love.”

“Isn’t that incredibly dangerous to do in the womb, though?!” Charlie demanded, squeezing her tightly in his sudden fear. “What if she’d had a miscarriage? The bond would have messed with your mind.”

“She was far enough along that it wasn’t really a concern and magic’s a wonderful thing. They knew a seer who was pretty confident the baby would be fine.”

“Wait, what’s a sibling bond?” the twins and Harry demanded.

Arianna was about to answer, but it was Charlie that explained. “It’s a magical bond between siblings, meant to allow an older sibling to feel connected to their new brother or sister. Most of the time, it’s used as just a gentle reminder of the other sibling, an awareness of the other’s emotions so you can figure out when you’re actually hurting and not just teasing, when your words are supremely unkind. In some cases, it is a literal connection, as in the siblings can feel what the other does, including pain. Mum used it on us for a few years whenever a new kid was born so we wouldn’t feel unloved and could connect to the new addition without attacking them. It’s usually removed by the time the new addition is three, as it’s long enough for the older sibling to get used to the idea and before a more permanent connect starts taking affect.”

The twins blinked in shock, but then nodded. They must vaguely remember their mother performing some such something when a younger sibling had hit three.

“Well, that was the plan, anyway,” she muttered. “Mum didn’t exactly get the chance to remove it…”

“That’s how you’re here!” Harry exclaimed, staring at her in shock and horror. “You felt me in danger.” She could read the fear in his eyes and she wanted to attack whatever had caused it.

“No, I felt you near death and my magic reacted to your panic and pain,” she snapped. “We will be discussing how that came about later.”

“But why didn’t you react when I was bitten by that basilisk?” he asked sheepishly.


	5. History of Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was going to a LONG ass chapter so I split it up. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, as a request, if anyone sees inconsistencies, PLEASE TELL ME! I've got so much going on with this one and, even with over 30 pages of notes, am having a bit of trouble keeping track of everything. If it gets pointed out early, I'll be more able to correct it in future chapters (and, you know, fix the already posted ones). Got no beta, so the not Brit picked either.

“What!?” she screeched, ignoring the similar demands from the men in the room.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” he asked softly, staring at the men in the room. She glared at them, wondering just how close they were to her brother if they didn’t know about that. She at least had an excuse.

“Apparently, we will be discussing your life after I’m done. And I will not stand any details left out because of concern for my mental state or because you don’t think I’ll believe you. Since you’re here, alive, I’ll assume the basilisk venom was taken care of and move on until it’s your turn,” she said.

When he blushed, shuffling in his bed self-consciously, she didn’t even flinch.

“Well, the bond worked. I could feel you in Mum’s belly, could feel when you were happy, when you were tired. And I grew to love it. Instead of feeling replaced, I realized you were just more for our parents to love. I was actually looking forward to more siblings after you. And apparently, it was the strongest bond the healers had seen and they theorized it was because it was formed when you were still in the womb. When you were born, that was the happiest day of my life,” she continued. “I finally got to meet the little munchkin I’d be sharing parents with. And you were gorgeous.”

The twins snickered and Harry blushed brilliantly. Moony chuckled at their antics but motioned for her to continue. She did with a smirk at her kid.

“Well, after that, it was only a matter of a few weeks before it was too dangerous for us. Dumbledore had been insisting on a Fidelius for months, with no explanation, but when the Death Eaters almost snatched me from the playground, it was decided to listen to him.”

“Prophesy,” Moony muttered.

She snapped her gaze off her brother to stare at him in shock. “Prophesy?”

“There was a prophesy that You-Know-Who would be defeated by a child born at the end of July. Dumbledore figured it was either Harry or the Longbottom’s boy. He didn’t say anything until a few years later and even then, no one knows the full prophesy,” Moony reported.

She tried very hard not to lash out at the news. Dumbledore had a LOT to explain when she got ahold of the manipulative bastard.

“He had no right to keep that information to himself! We were in danger from the moment Harry was conceived!” she allowed herself to snarl.

“Would you have gotten rid of me?” Harry asked softly.

Arianna looked at him in horror, staring at how he sat, curling in on himself and as if expecting a blow in her obvious anger. Her eyes narrowed in fury, not at her brother, but at the situation that led him to think she’d hit him. Then her eyes snapped to the twins and very obviously conveyed ‘comfort him, now!’. They jumped to the bed, wrapping arms around her brother and easing him back to one of their chests. She smirked when he allowed them to manhandle him gently.

The chin to her shoulder reminded her that their possible brother was cradling her in a similar situation. Instinctively, she switched her mage sight, allowing the skill she’d stumbled upon at ten to flood her vision and allow her to see the magics around her. When the room was practically glowing in different swirls of color, she looked at her brother again, smirking when she saw the glowing golden threads connecting the three brilliant grey cores. Their auras were also merging, the orange and purple of the twins blending with the startling green of Harry to form an actually ridiculous combination.

Soulmates.

Bonding soulmates.

She smirked, thrilled that her brother was blessed with such obviously caring matches. She’d have to do a full scan of their cores and auras later, but for now, with her theory confirmed, she allowed her sight to fade to normal and set to address her brother’s question.

“Harry,” she called, instantly receiving the attention of the three. “I would NEVER abandon, kill, hit, endanger, or in any way harm you, baby brother. We could have taken precautions if we’d know. I may have only been eight by the time you were born, but I knew what was going on. I knew people were disappearing and we were going to a lot of funerals. And I knew it wasn’t normal. I would have done anything to keep you safe and happy. If that meant we had to abandon Britain and move to the States or the other side of the planet, I would have pushed for it.”

“You would have had support,” Moony agreed softly.

“I would have never put my brother in danger, even before the bond. I did feel you would replace me, but that didn’t mean I wanted you gone. I hated you for taking my parents away, but I loved you. The bond just let me see it easier. And I would love you without it.”

Harry had tears in his eyes by the time she had finished and she whimpered. 

“Harry,” she whined. “Don’t cry. Please? I can’t snuggle you right now.”

He gave a watery chuckle at that but tried valiantly to swallow the tears.

“More?” she asked when he smiled weakly.

He nodded. She ignored the nods of the rest of the men in the room. If Harry wasn’t ready, they could shove it.

“So, when you were born and Mum and Da decided to listen to Dumbledore about the Fidelius, the decision was made to send me away as a precaution. With the Lordship, they couldn’t risk the whole family dying and leaving the vaults and Wizengamot seats vacant. There were already too many by then. So they sent me away. I was old enough to care for myself if absolutely necessary, but Sirius had connections in the States. They didn’t tell Dumbledore where I was going, though.”

“They didn’t tell any of us,” Moony whined. “My pup was so far away! And Padfoot wouldn’t tell me.”

“The Unbreakable Vow he took keboshed that, Moony,” Arianna said with a smirk.

Moony just grumbled, unhappy.

She continued with a smirk. “So, I had to leave my new brother, that I loved with all my heart, my parents and uncles that I adored, and travel oversees to strange people that I’d never met. Granted, Aunt Queenie and Uncle Jacob are amazing but even they admit they are strange. But I was safe. And then the Fidelius was cast and I never heard from them again. When the post arrived with the news, Aunt Queenie had to basically pour calming draught down my throat to prevent me from storming Britain and demanding my brother join us. After all, I was still a Potter and my little brother had just taken out the all-powerful Dark Lord.”

Harry groaned at the reminder and Arianna narrowed her eyes at the reaction. Obviously, the British wizarding community was not being respectful of the fact that her brother had lost all his known family in the same night. That was going to stop just as soon as she could make it so.

“Anyway, they convinced me it was too dangerous and to wait. I did, under protest. News reached us a few days later that you’d disappeared, Dumbledore secreting you away for your protection.”

“Some protection,” Harry muttered, and Arianna stiffened. She wasn’t the only one. Harry seemed to realize what he’d said and paled.

So, so much was on the list to discuss. But she decided to press on and let her brother relax. Their bond was screaming discomfort and shame and she didn’t want to push him since it was obvious both that he was uncomfortable with the topic and that he barely remembered her. After all, the sibling bond was usually stronger for the elder sibling.

“I agreed to stay hidden until I came into my majority and could demand access to you. Aunt Queenie started teaching me defensive magics and occlumency, since she’s a natural Legitimens. Uncle Jacob taught me muggle stuff and baking. And then my letter for Hogwarts came.”

“Oh, the poor owl,” Charlie said with a wince.

Arianna chuckled.

“Yeah, but it came. The poor thing had to rest three days before he could go back with my response. But it was easy to accept. Aunt Queenie was cautious, since the letter was addressed to Arianna Evans, the name I’d taken when going into hiding. Not very creative, I know, but I couldn’t stand giving up the connection with my mum and da. Which meant the Record of Names in Hogwarts recognized the shift enough to address the letter correctly. I’m not sure if McGonagall addresses the letters, but it should have thrown up red flags all over the place, a witch in America with an unknown name so soon after a major war. Especially since I was living with a witch and a muggle. And we hadn’t done a blood adoption. If anyone was paying attention, it should have made them question the distance, even if none of Mum’s professors saw the name. Some of them knew Mum pretty well when she was in school and should have been able to put two and two together.”

“We’ll have to look into that,” Charlie muttered. “I’ve never known the Records to be able to make those changes, but you couldn’t register as a muggleborn. It would have warranted a visit from a professor to explain the wizarding world and take you to get your supplies. I’m told the letter also comes with an automatic warning notice sent to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster of the specialized letter.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Arianna agreed. “Since Mum and Da weren’t sure how I would register with the Records, with him being a pureblood and Mum from a confirmed squib line, they wanted to prepare me for however I was labeled, though muggleborn was more for my information instead of any concern I’d show as that, even with a concealment spell. Also, Aunt Queenie prepared me as much as she could. Still doesn’t explain why no one thought to question the name or location, but I think the letters are addressed with a spelled quill instead of a person. At that time, anyone worth their gold should have questioned a kid from the States qualifying as a halfblood or pureblood in Britain.”

“Wait, Mum was from a squib line?” Harry asked, wonderingly.

Arianna looked at him in consideration for almost a full minute, assessing.

“You really know nothing of our family, do you?” she asked bluntly.

“Hey!” he squawked. “You try being raised by Aunt Petunia and then being thrust into a world you’ve never heard of but where everyone knows your name for something you can barely remember, let alone is the same day your parents died, with no idea you had a sister. When no one had any idea you had a sister,” he snapped.

She paled. “Petunia?!” she demanded, her voice edging to screech. “You lived with Petunia?!”

He gave a sharp jerking nod in confirmation.

She devolved into cursing and it wasn’t long before the twins were staring at her in awe. But it was when she hit the parsel words that anyone did anything. Everyone froze but Harry.

“You’re a parseltongue?” Charlie asked, his arms around her waist loosening ever so slightly.

“Parselmouth speaking parseltongue and of course, I am!” she broke her rant off mid-word to snap. “It’s a Potter gift. Harry should be as well.”

The look on Harry’s face could only be described as conflicted. Arianna noticed hope, dread, fear, and wonder before he settled on curious. 

“Potter gift?” he asked. “Not a transfer from Voldemort?”

The men all flinched, but Arianna smiled when her brother said his name. She’d missed it earlier, but she knew it was not common anymore. Everyone seemed terrified of it and she just couldn’t understand why. So she nodded at him, smiling wider when her nod warranted a blinding smile from Harry.

“We’ll delve into the family lineage at some point in your obviously desperately needed lessons,” she said with a soft smile. “But unfortunately, Potter history is not something those outside the family get to know just yet. And as much as you find them family, until you take the lordship through the goblins, we can’t change the family magic to recognize them as honorary members. Right now, only you, me, and Moony are Potters.”

Moony’s yip of surprise was enough for Arianna to look at her uncle strangely.

“If you think for one second Prongs didn’t add you as soon as he could, you’re barmy, Moony,” she said bluntly.

“I swear to the gods, Moony, that bastard made a mess of my accounts,” a familiar voice snapped as he barged into the room, effectively cutting off any response Remus could make.

Sirius Black froze as soon as he looked up. Which is why he didn’t deflect the hex sent his way.

“You utter bastard!” Arianna snarled, on her feet and another hex already heading to the man before he had a chance to undo the first. 

It took everyone a few seconds to realize she had no wand. And it wasn’t the first time she’d cast a spell.

Then chaos erupted as Charlie sprang from the bed and stood by her side, wand raised to defend her while the twins and Remus darted between the pair, shouting. The twins threw up a surprisingly strong shield that had Arianna stumped long enough for their words to process.

“What do you mean, he’s innocent?” she demanded, pausing in her barrage of the shield. Her concentration was broken enough for Remus to undo the hex she’d thrown first and allow Sirius to detangle the robes that had started attacking their wearer.

“It wasn’t him,” Harry said emphatically, attempting to get out of bed only to fall back weakly. “It was Wormtail. Sirius was set up, but we haven’t been able to find Wormtail again to prove his innocence.”

Arianna narrowed her eyes at Sirius, ignoring his own shocked expression to really study him. Then she switched to her mage sight, attempting to understand if any of them were spelled to defend him. She gave a cursory glance at the twins again, noting a few dark threads but with no connection to the man she once snuggled into as easily as her father. Then startled when she focused on Remus and Sirius. Familiar golden threads twisted between their cores, though they were muted in color, and the pairs’ auras weren’t mixing like Harry and his Twins.

“You’re soulmates,” she said in shock. 

That froze the room, even as Arianna tried to reconcile everything. She’d been crushed when news had hit that her favorite uncle Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters. She hadn’t wanted to believe it, but there had been no alternative, especially when the Prophet had confirmed the trial proved him guilty, that he’d confessed. Aunt Queenie had to hold her for days when she finally accepted the betrayal and cried. To find out they’d lied, that she’d spend years hating her uncle for no reason instead of trying to prove his innocence? It hurt. She still had to verify, but she hadn’t spotted any lies on the pair. Even if the discovered bond had distracted her from checking the others, the fact that Remus supported the man put some of her doubts aside. But to learn he was soulmates to the man? It didn’t compute. And it almost made her question the support he provided.

“No, we’re not,” both men finally denied.

“Yes, you are,” she snapped, trying to wrestle control of her emotions and not hex the pair outright. “I can see the bond. It’s weird, but it’s there.”

That announcement had Charlie looking at her contemplatively for a moment before his face cleared in realization.

“You have mage sight,” he exclaimed before anyone else could speak.

“Yeah,” she agreed, glaring at the astonished looks around her.

“Ari,” Moony said gently, “that ability hasn’t been seen in centuries. Are you sure?”

“The goblins confirmed it,” she snapped. “It’s probably a good thing no one knew or it would have been bound like most of my gifts.”

“What do you mean, bound?” Sirius snapped, suddenly switching from wary of her to concerned and furious for her in an instant. 

When he moved to hug her, she stepped back, staring at him with suspicion.

“I still don’t trust you yet, Padfoot,” she said. “Why do you think it was Wormtail?”

“He was their secret keeper,” Harry offered softly, flinching when he earned the gaze of the room.

Sirius studied him for a second before explaining. “Prongs said it would be too obvious if I was the secret keeper and for some reason, Dumbledore wouldn’t let James be the keeper. He also wouldn’t let the goblins perform the Fidelius, like they usually do, afraid they’d turn to Voldemort’s side if given enough incentive and would then hand them over. Wormtail was chosen as a backup and was then supposed to be in hiding himself, with another Fidelius keeping him safe with an unconnected secreted keeper. Obviously, that didn’t happen.”

“Keep going, Pads,” she ordered, trying to control her temper.

“He betrayed them,” Sirius said, his voice breaking. “He gave them up and then, when I went to warn them, I was too late. I confirmed Harry was ok, gave him to Hagrid to take to St Mungos, and went after the rat. I only wanted to bring him in! I was pissed, yeah, but he’d been our friend! I wanted to know why! But he set me up, killed all those muggles, and staged his own death so he could hide. Then I never got a chance to tell anyone otherwise.”

Her eyes flashed angrily at that, latching on to the phrasing. “Never got the chance?”

“He was sent to Azkaban with no trial,” Harry said.

“What?!” she shouted in horror. “But the paper said-“

“The paper lied,” Remus snapped. “We’ve been trying to track down the rat since we found out last year. Obviously, we’ve not had much luck, but he’s been busy.”

“He’s back,” Harry said. It was the first thing in a while that he said with any sort of volume or conviction and Arianna winced.

“Gods, we have so much shite to do…” she muttered.

She hadn’t wanted it to be true when she’d found out and she’d hoped for the longest time that he was the man she idolized. To have some sliver of possibility that it was? She’d take it and run with it. And worse comes to worse, she could pull in Aunt Queenie to confirm. If Aunt Queenie still wanted to talk to her. Gah, she still didn’t know for sure how long she’d been hidden away.

“So, not gonna hex me anymore?” Sirius asked, edging towards her warily.

“Depends,” Arianna said with a sudden smirk. “Do pranks count?” she asked before tossing a color change hex at him and dodging his sudden lunge with a laugh.

The hex hit him square in the face, changing his still long hair a brilliant electric blue, including his eyebrows, before he lunged again, shifted, and tackled her. The room erupted into hysterical laughter when his fur was the same shade.


	6. Being the Discoveries

When the laughter finally died down, they caught Sirius up on the discussions already had. Then he took over to give them a rundown of his conversations with his account manager.

“It’s not great. Dumbles made a mess of the accounts I gave him access to as my proxy in case anything happened to me. From the unauthorized transfers, the selling of family heirlooms, the use of Black properties, and the sealing of certain wards, I’m glad I didn’t completely lose my mind and make him proxy for everything…. Gods, it’s gonna take years for me to clean up the mess. But the goblins are quite happy to help.”

“What about Grimmauld Place?” Remus asked. “My understanding was that the place was headquarters for the Order now that Dumbledore has reactivated it.”

“The Order?” the twins asked.

“The Order of the Phoenix,” Sirius answered absentmindedly. “Dumble’s special unit in the First War to combat the Death Eaters. I agreed to let them use one of the Black properties for a headquarters around Yule. Now I’m thinking of revoking privileges.”

“Don’t,” Arianna said, eyes suddenly intense and Sirius and Remus could see the telltale signs of a mind whirling.

“What are you plotting, Prongslette?” Sirius asked, wary. That look had never meant good things when James or Lily had it and he knew from experience, Ari was worse.

“I’m plotting a way to ruin the bastard and still manage to stop Voldemort,” she said absently. “I’m not going to be a pawn in either of their games and I’m not going to let my family be either. But we have a few more things to talk about before I can solidify anything. And most of it will hinge on no one knowing I’m out and about, let alone plotting with you all. Dumbles would reapply the potions on a somewhat regular basis, if memory serves, and he just reapplied them, so we have a bit of wiggle room before he starts searching for me. So, your accounts are a mess. The goblins are handling most of it. What are you going to be up to?” she asked. The entire thing was said with such nonchalance that many in the room wondered if she’d been aware of how awful the implications of her words were.

“I’m not sure, other than taking care of Harry,” Sirius admitted. Harry’s head quirked at the news and Arianna muffled a laugh at the perked puppy look he gave. “I know there are some things the goblins won’t be able to handle, as I’m the Lord Black and there are certain heirloom items only the Head or Heir can touch with their protections, but other than spending a fair amount of time in Gringotts, I plan to make sure Harry’s safe.”

Arianna hummed in thought. “And getting rid of the blocks on you,” she muttered.

“Blocks?” Sirius asked, aghast. “I shouldn’t have any blocks! Black paranoia what it is, the Heir ring and my new Lord ring should have prevented them.”

“You have the least in the room, Pads,” Arianna said seriously. “But you have some.”

“Then it sounds like I have arrived at the right time,” a goblin healer announced her presence with a smirk.

“Healer Eir!” Arianna called with a happy laugh. “Such wonderful timing, as always. May your gold run ever in your favor and your enemies fall beneath your blades.”

“And may your endeavors be ever profitable, milady,” Eir greeted with a smirk.

“Ever get the feeling we’ve missed out on something?” Charlie muttered to himself. “Since when do goblins actually like wizards?”

“Since the relationship was both profitable and respectful,” Eir answered bluntly. At Arianna’s slight nod, she continued. “Milady and Lord Black have proven multiple times that the title of Goblin Friend was not given in error. As milady was too young to learn Gobblygook like Lord Black, she proceeded in a language she knew. As she and I spent a very intense while together when she was thirteen, healing a number of compulsions and potions on her person, I am allowed to show some warmth to her.”

“Milady?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes, though which Ladyship she’d like to be addressed by has never been discussed. And as she has not claimed her rings, we cannot-“

“Um,” Arianna interrupted sheepishly, holding her beringed fingers out nervously. “They sort of came to me.”

Eir stared at her in shock. It was an emotion many in the room had never seen on a goblin, and one they were quite frankly perfectly fine with never seeing again.

“You and the goblins of Gringotts are going to have many discussions in the near future.”

“Yes, Eir,” Arianna agreed readily. “Also, please apologize to the healer that was here when I arrived. I fear I was not as respectful as I should have been.”

“She understands and relayed as much when she notified us of the witch who apparated through several centuries’ worth of goblin wards. Master Curse-Breaker Weasley will arrive within the next few hours to assess any possible damage.”

“Can you ask that he remain for a bit longer? I have a feeling I may need his expertise, if he can be trusted to assess the wards around here.”

“Of course he can!” the twins said in unison to the amusement of all present.

“I shall make note,” Eir said with a small chuckle. “As for rings, I see you have received some, enough to stabilize a core on the verge of explosion, but that is not all your rings, milady. We shall need to do a new inheritance test. I have prepared a ritual chamber, just in case.”

“You’re afraid of finding the same?” Arianna asked, startled.

“If not more, milady,” Eir agreed.

Arianna cursed, but couldn’t argue. “Then I’d suggest we test everyone here,” she finally agreed. “If they have anywhere near the number I did, it’ll be needed. And I can already see they’ve got some.”

The men were all shocked by the goblin healer swearing beautifully.

“I had feared that,” Eir finally growled. “I did bring the necessary potions, but I shall prepare additional ritual rooms.”

“As a side note,” Arianna muttered. “If anyone, and I mean anyone, regardless of core, comes to Gringotts, asking to be tested, please do so. If they decide to have them cleared, do so. And bill me if needed. We can work out which vault to pull it from later. I have a feeling there will be many that are being controlled. Not too good for business if they’re anything like mine.”

“Yes, milady,” Eir said sharply. “Now, for your tests, please place seven drops on the parchment,” she ordered, sending sheets of parchment to each individual in the room. “All parchments have the necessary potion. It will take a few minutes to fully process, in which time, I should have goblins started on additional rooms. The one in most need of cleansing will use the one already set up while the others are prepared.”

With that edict, she bustled out of the room.

Arianna grumbled, but held her hand out to Sirius with a smirk.

“What?” he demanded.

“Give me the dagger,” she ordered.

“What makes you figure I have one?” he said, smiling innocently.

“Black paranoia,” she said, deadpan.

Charlie and Remus chuckled at that, and the twins choked on laughter when Sirius produced a sharp black blade from somewhere with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Careful, it’s sharp,” he grumbled.

Arianna just gave him a disbelieving eyebrow raise.

Harry was the one to chuckle then.

“I’m gonna have to get used to you being more than a pup, Pup,” Sirius protested. “It’s hard enough reconciling you alive, let alone the woman you’ve grown into.”

“Simple, enough, Pads,” Moony said with a smirk. “She’s just like Lily.”

“I’m going to stop you there, Marauders,” Arianna said with a snap. “I am not my mother, just like Harry is not his father. We may look like them, but Harry never really knew either of them. I spent time with them, but I am not them. We will never be them so relating us in your minds will do you absolutely no good. It will only serve to alienate you from us when we can’t be individuals in your eyes.”

Sirius and Remus looked both appropriately chastised and in pain at the reminder of their loss, though it was obvious Sirius wanted to protest. One look at Harry forestalled any words, however. The raven-haired teen was trying valiantly to cover his relief at the words and the air hung heavy with the realization of how he felt. Arianna shot him a soft smile, smirking when he blushed and ducked his head. She chose to ignore the muttered ‘sounds just like a Lily scolding’ that Sirius muttered.

“Now, we still have a lot to discuss, but I want these tests taken care of while we do so. We’ve only gotten to my receiving my Hogwarts letter and I have yet to hear much about the rest of you,” she said as she quickly pricked her thumb and allowed the needed drops to fall onto her parchment. A quick scourgify and she handed it to Charlie with a nod to his parchment.

“Yes, please continue, though at some point, I want the names of your guardians in full. I don’t think we ever heard them, as an added layer of protection for you. Only James and Lily knew. They deserve a thank you at least,” Remus said as he added his own.

“Well, I got my letter and we started planning. Since the letter was addressed to Arianna Evans, that’s what we stuck with. Because I look just like Mum and we didn’t want to risk someone recognizing me in case there were those still searching for Potters, Aunt Tina cast an Auror level glamour on me that would shield me long-term. Polyjuice would have worked, if I’d been able to brew it, but, at eleven? Not gonna happen.”

“Hermione got it at twelve,” Harry offered, to laughs from the Twins and a barking snort from Sirius.

Arianna smirked at him, proud he was speaking up, though a little startled that he knew a witch with the skills to brew such a difficult potion so young. He’d been surprisingly withdrawn and fearful and she didn’t really like it. Another was added to the long list of questions she had for him.

“Well, I am not bad at potions, but we also didn’t want to risk me getting caught stealing ingredients,” she settled on commenting.

“Oh,” was all he had to say in response.

“Yeah, oh, so glamour it was. And it was a good thing too, since so many of the professors still remembered our parents. It had only been three years since they died, after all. Three years since the war ended,” she trailed off, eyes going distant as she contemplated it.

It really wasn’t all that long ago, really.

She shook off the melancholy before anyone could ask.

“So, I went to Hogwarts, sorted into Hufflepuff,” she said proudly, laughing at the grumbles from the room of Gryffindors. “And things were great. I got to see how Wizarding Britain was handling the peace, handling the fall of Voldemort, handling my parents’ death. It was fucking hilarious how everyone forgot little Harry was the second born Potter. But since I was in disguise, I couldn’t exactly correct them. And as the stories evolved, I didn’t want to. They were making him into this huge production of a human. There was no way he would ever live up to the hype, but I didn’t care. He was my brother and I knew he was alive. But I will forever regret believing the stories that he was being protected in safety,” she growled.

Harry hunched on himself and the twins were immediately there, sandwiching him between them and glaring death at the non-Weasley redhead in the room. She glared right back but said nothing.

“Where have you been, then?” Remus asked softly.

“To explain that, I have to keep going. When I was twelve, I started getting phantom pains, unexplained and untreatable by Madam Pomfrey. She couldn’t figure out why they were happening, but she suspected some dark curse. Since they were so random, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint it.”

“The bond!” Sirius said with a frown.

“The bond. Not that we knew that. Since I’d gone overseas, it had been muted, so I wasn’t sure it was. And then, when I was just turning thirteen, I felt the worst pain yet. Pomfrey said it was similar to a broken bone, but she could confirm mine were fine. And then I knew.

“Vernon broke my arm when I was five,” Harry said so softly they almost didn’t hear him. “I didn’t get the dinner right.”  
It took everything in her to continue as if he hadn’t spoken. Otherwise, she would scare the boy by pouncing on him, wrapping him up tight in her arms, and never letting him out again. It only took a glance to see she wasn’t the only one with similar urges. 

“I said nothing to anyone but my foster family about my suspicions. They believed me and we made arrangements with Aunt Tina and Uncle Theseus to visit Gringotts over the winter break to inquire after you. It wasn’t until I spoke with Professor Flitwick, though, that I realized how much power I might hold over where you were. Granted, I didn’t specify who my baby brother was, just that I was concerned. Said we’d been separated young, not too strange for the time, but that I wanted to make sure you were alright and keep you safe if necessary.”

“You could inherit,” Sirius said, instantly understanding.

“Yes,” Arianna said. “Apparently, I could have at eleven, but no one had told me and I didn’t quite remember that from my noble lessons with Mum and Da. The States don’t have as much of that issue, since they’re not based on a noble system like Britain so even my guardians didn’t know. Something came up that prevented anyone from joining me, so I went to Gringotts over Yule alone, and found out I’d been manipulated, had potions and compulsions used against me, and any number of other issues. The goblins were appalled and demanded the chance to heal me, then assist me in fixing the issues. I obviously agreed, but before I could claim my rings, I had to be cleansed. Which put my life at risk. So, they were unwilling to cleanse me then process the inheritance immediately. We decided to do a full cleanse, then allow me time to recover. Only after everything was cleared and I was healthy again would we see about the rings. It took a while to clear them all. If they’d rushed it, my magic could have lashed out and killed them and me. A lot were deeply entrenched in my magics and the process to remove them is not pleasant. But they managed it and sent me on my way, giving me a portkey to the edge of the Hogwarts wards so I didn’t have to floo or attempt to fly.”

“No use letting you claim them if you then died either in the process or in attempting to get to bed, without an heir. Lost revenue,” Eir said, announcing her presence before anyone could react the rest of the tale. “Let us see your tests, then, starting with Lord Black, as he should have the least.” 

“Bloody ponse,” Remus teased, handing over his test right after Sirius, watching in fascination as the goblin magic made the ink visible as soon as she touched it. She repeated the process with all the tests she was handed.

“Black paranoia and inherited resistance, actually,” Sirius countered with a smirk. “There are few things my parents did that I approved of, but the Black history of caution I kept. The Heir ring also added some resistance and when I claimed the Lord ring yesterday, it should have cleared any that might have latched on.”

“While that may normally be true, Lord Black,” Eir interrupted. “Your stint in Azkaban weakened your natural resistance and many of these were applied before you could claim the Heir or Lord rings, so would have remained even though they would be weakened.”

She handed over the paper and Sirius took it cautiously. Within seconds, he was tense, glaring at the page as if he could will it on fire. No one was quite sure whether or not he actually could. Then he jerked, turning it so the rest of the room could read it.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Family:_  
Walburga Black nee Crabbe (mother - deceased)  
Orion Black (father - deceased)  
Regulus Acturus Black (younger brother – complicated)  
Alphard Black (maternal uncle – deceased)  
Cygnus Black (maternal uncle – deceased)  
Lucretia Black (paternal aunt – deceased)  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (cousin – alive)  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black (cousin – alive)  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (cousin – alive) 

_Arianna Sirius Remus Potter (adopted daughter and Heir - alive)  
Harrison James Potter (adopted son and Heir - alive)_

_Titles:_  
Lord Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Proxy Albus Dumbledore)  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:_  
0650– 0666 – Black vaults – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons, properties  
0667 – Black Heir vault – galleons 

_Recurring Transfers:_  
1000 galleons/month – Albus Dumbledore  
500 galleons/month – Hogwarts  
50 galleons/month – Molly Weasley  
25 galleons/month – Ginevra Weasley 

_Blocks_  
Magical core – 20% (applied age 1, partially blocked due to Heir status/Family magic)  
Attempted Magical leach – 30% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1, removed immediately due to Heir status/Family magic)  
Soulmate bond – 100% (applied age 1)(50% ineffective due to Heir ring) 

_Potions: Traces only due to time in Azkaban._  
Love – keyed to Nymphadora Tonks (50% ineffective due to Heir ring) (applied age 22, reapplied age 24, 26)  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-21, replied age 26)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (partially blocked due to Heir ring) (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-21, reapplied age 26)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Regulus Acturus Black, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house, outside nations (including MACUSA) (applied age 1, partially blocked due to Heir ring, reapplied every other month from 11-21, reapplied age 26)  
Depression, guilt and bouts of rage - to steadily increase (applied age 1, partially blocked due to Heir ring, reapplied every other month from 11-21, reapplied age 26) 

__

_Contracts  
Marriage contract: To Nymphadora Tonks by Albus Dumbledore. _

“I want him ruined,” Sirius snarled as soon as everyone was staring at him in horror.

“Wait,” Fred said, mind already calculating and pushing through the shock at some of the issues he’d noticed to the blaring concern. “You said Sirius had the least, due to the Black family,” he said, turning to Arianna with growing dread.


	7. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I apologize for the delay! I had to re-read a lot to make sure nothing in this one has changed again! But now that it's being published, IT'S LOCKED! (HEAR THAT, MY STUPID BRAIN! IT'S LOCKED! No more changes, dammit!)
> 
> Always, l welcome feedback! I've already gotten a pair of wonderful people point out the whoopsie I made with Sirius' age vs. Tonks' so if you go back to the last chapter, it should be fixed.
> 
> Now, I will say, I am not sticking to canon, if it wasn't obvious, so there may be a few things here and there that are different and I'm really going to start playing with timeline, so please don't expect everything to be right. (Mostly because ti's been a while since I read the books and I've read WAY too much fanfiction to fully remember the true chain of events... I've got a timeline of major plot points from the books and the relative time they took place, but I'm NOT letting that hold me back if something needs to change!)

She only nodded grimly and gestured for them to look at their own papers. Once they were done reading theirs, they handed them off blindly, continuing until all had been read before anyone dared react. All but Arianna and Harry. Harry looked at his pages in confusion, glancing at Arianna’s and grimacing at the length. But it was not near his. None were. Arianna said nothing but gathered his parchment gently from his numb fingers and handed him the stack of pages from the others, settling down next to him to read them over his shoulder, the two Potter parchment held tightly to her chest. The siblings ignored the stunned silence around them while they read quickly.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Family:_  
Hope Howell Lupin (mother - deceased)  
Lyall Lupin (father - deceased)  
Romulus Lupin (twin brother – complicated) 

_Arianna Sirius Remus Potter (adopted daughter - alive)  
Harrison James Potter (adopted son - alive)_

_Titles:_  
Lord Noble House of Lupin  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:  
2912 – Lupin vault – galleons, books_

_Blocks_  
Magical core – 60% block (applied age 1)  
Magical leach – 30% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 1) 

_Potions:_  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 11, reapplied every year from 11-19)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Regulus Acturus Black, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), outside nations (including MACUSA), Slytherin house, self (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19)  
Depression, guilt and bouts of rage - to steadily increase (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19)  
Unworthiness – to steadily increase (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19)  
Self-hatred - (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19)  
Wolfsbane resistance – to steadily increase (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-19) 

“Professor Lupin is a lord?” Harry asked softly.

“And being fed potions to separate his mind from his wolf, making the werewolf bit that much harder…” Arianna growled. “No wonder you’ve struggled so much with magic, Moony.”

_Charles Marius Weasley_

_Family:_  
Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother - alive)  
Arthur Weasley (father - alive)  
William Arthur Weasley (older brother – alive)  
Percival Ignatius Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
George Fabian Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
Frederick Gideon Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
Ronald Bilius Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
Ginerva Molly Weasley (younger sister – alive)  
Fabian Gabriel Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Gideon Faolan Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased)  
Marius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased) 

_Titles:_  
Heir Noble and Most Ancient House of Weasley  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:  
0707 – Weasley Heir vault – galleons_

_Blocks_  
Magical core – 30% block (applied age 1)  
Magical leach – 10% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 1, partially broken age 24)  
Intelligence – 30% Blocked (applied age 1)  
Animagus – 100% (applied age 1) 

_Potions:_  
Love – keyed to Penelope Clearwater (partially removed due to soulbond) (applied age 6, reapplied every other month from 7-18, reapplied every year 19-24)  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 1 reapplied every other month from 1-18, reapplied every year 19-24)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (applied age 1 reapplied every other month from 1-18, reapplied every year 19-24)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-18, reapplied every year 19-24) 

_Contracts  
Marriage contract: To Penelope Clearwater by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore _

“Thought Bill was the heir,” Harry said.

“We’re all heirs. Dad didn’t want to choose and this way, we all support each other,” Charlie explained.

Arianna just nodded, but conjured a notebook and pen, already jotting down notes and questions. Again ignoring the bit of shock at the wandless magic.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley _

_Family:_  
Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother - alive)  
Arthur Weasley (father - alive)  
William Arthur Weasley (older brother – alive)  
Charles Marius Weasley(older brother – alive)  
Percival Ignatius Weasley (older brother – alive)  
George Fabian Weasley (magical twin brother – alive)  
Ronald Bilius Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
Ginerva Molly Weasley (younger sister – alive)  
Fabian Gabriel Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Gideon Faolan Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased)  
Marius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased) 

_Titles:_  
Heir Noble and Most Ancient House of Prewett, Weasley  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:_  
0707 – Weasley Heir vault – galleons  
2222 – Prewett Heir vault – galleons, books, prank supplies, potions ingredients, ward stones 

_Blocks_  
Magical core – 30% block (applied age 1)  
Magical leach – 10% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 1)  
Aura sight – 100% block (applied age 1 but partially broken)  
Intelligence – 50% Blocked (applied age 1)  
Animagus – 100% (applied age 1) 

_Potions:_  
Love – keyed to Angelina Johnson (partially removed due to soulbond) (applied age 1, reapplied every year from 1-17)  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-18)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-17)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-17) 

_Contracts  
Marriage contract: To Angelina Johnson by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore _

_George Fabian Weasley _

_Family:_  
Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother - alive)  
Arthur Weasley (father - alive)  
William Arthur Weasley (older brother – alive)  
Charles Marius Weasley(older brother – alive)  
Percival Ignatius Weasley (older brother – alive)  
Frederick Gideon Weasley (magical twin brother – alive)  
Ronald Bilius Weasley (younger brother – alive)  
Ginerva Molly Weasley (younger sister – alive)  
Fabian Gabriel Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Gideon Faolan Prewett (maternal uncle – complicated)  
Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased)  
Marius Weasley (paternal uncle – deceased) 

_Titles:_  
Heir Noble and Most Ancient House of Prewett, Weasley  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:_  
0707 – Weasley Heir vault – galleons  
2222 – Prewett Heir vault – galleons, books, prank supplies, potions ingredients, ward stones 

_Blocks_  
Magical core – 30% block (applied age 1)  
Magical leach – 10% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 1)  
Aura sight – 100% block (applied age 1 but partially broken)  
Intelligence – 50% Blocked (applied age 1)  
Animagus – 100% (applied age 1) 

_Potions:_  
Love – keyed to Katie Bell (partially removed due to soulbond) (applied age 1, reapplied every year from 1-18)  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-17)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 1-17) 

_Contracts  
Marriage contract: To Katie Bell by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore _

“Arianna?” Harry asked in concern when Arianna hissed in fury.

“Fred was given potions to seek danger but George wasn’t,” she barked.

The twins didn’t seem to have noticed and snatched their sheets back before quickly exchanging them. Then both paled.

“Forge,” George said with a whimper.

“Never!” Fred denied. “Never would I leave you, Gred,” he promised, pulling his twin into a bone-crushing hug.

“Never willingly, maybe,” Arianna commented, already scribbling quickly.

“Pup, let us see yours, now,” Remus ordered gently.

Arianna didn’t even look up from her notes, but promptly handed over Harry’s.

“Read that first,” she demanded instead, having already read it and had a mild melt-down while the rest had been focused on their own pages. She hadn’t even looked at her own, other than to note the same spells and potions.

_Harrison James Potter_

_Family:_  
Lily Ann Potter nee Evans (mother - deceased)  
James Charlus Potter (father - deceased)  
Arianna Sirius Remus Potter (older sister - alive) 

_Sirius Orion Black (adopted father – alive)  
Remus John Lupin (adopted father – alive)_

_Titles:_  
Lord Peverell, Potter.  
Lord by conquest Gaunt, Slytherin  
Heir Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Flamel, Heir House of Evans, Heir Noble House of Dumbledore  
Heir with conditions – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw  
Additional lordships and vaults may be awarded upon completion of soulbond 

_Vaults:_  
0003-0072 - Hogwarts founders - galleons, artifacts, Ravenclaw library, Gryffindor armory, and remaining founders books, properties, also includes access to Hogwarts vaults and accounting permissions – 25% ownership of Hogwarts  
0346 – Peverell main vault – galleons, books, portraits  
0347 – Peverell Heir vault - galleons  
0456 – Potter main vault – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons, wands, properties, photographs  
0687 – Potter Heir vault – galleons, school books  
0458 – 0470 – Potter secondary vaults – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons, wands (as Potter tradition dictates), properties  
0667 – Black Heir vault - galleons  
0698 – Gaunt main vault – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons  
0699 – Gaunt heir vault – galleons  
0777 – Flamel heir vault – potion ingredients, books, ward stones  
0786 – Dumbledore vault - galleons  
1689 – Evans vault – galleons, portraits, letters, books 

_Bequeathed vaults – _  
Smith – 200 galleons, stuffed animals  
Johnson – 100 galleons, first year Hogwarts books  
Williams – 50 galleons  
Jones – 300 galleons, all needed Hogwarts books  
Etc for pages 

_Recurring Transfers – Potter vaults only:_  
1000 galleons/month – Albus Dumbledore (Harry aged 1)  
500 galleons/month – Hogwarts (Harry aged 1)  
50 galleons/month – Molly Weasley (Harry aged 1)  
25 galleons/month – Ginevra Weasley (Harry aged 3)  
20 galleons/month – Severus Snape (Harry aged 1)  
15 galleons/month – Sybil Trelawney (Harry aged 1) 

_Blocks_  
Intelligence – 70% Blocked (applied age 1)  
Metamorphmagus – 98% (applied age 1)  
Animagus – 100% (applied age 1)  
Horcrux – 80% (Accidently performed by Tom Riddle, gradual increase in power applied age 1)  
Magical core – 90% block (applied age 1)  
Magical leach – 50% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 1)  
Sibling bond – 100% (applied age 1)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 1)  
Parseltongue – 50% (applied age 12) 

_Potions:_  
Love – keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley (partially blocked due to soulmate) (applied age 3, reapplied every year from 11-14)  
Loyalty – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, light magic, ministry, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 1 reapplied every other month from 11-14)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (partially blocked due to sibling/soulmate bonds) (applied age 1 reapplied every other month from 11-14)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Vincent Gregory Goyle, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house, outside nations (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-14)  
Submissiveness – keyed to Dumbledore (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-14)  
Depression, guilt and bouts of rage - to steadily increase (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-14)  
Anti-social tendencies - to steadily increase (applied age 1, reapplied every other month from 11-14) 

_Contracts  
Marriage contract: To Ginevra Weasley by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore_

“Oh gods,” Sirius gasped. “How are you still alive, pup?” he breathed.

“A good question, Lord Black,” Eir muttered when she finally got a chance to review the parchment for her patients. “He will require the chamber first, milady,” she said simply. “Some of these are reaching the point of deadly levels.”

“I figured he would,” Arianna agreed absently, staring at her notes. “His magic is all twisted up and tainted. It was giving me such a headache, I had to switch off my sight when I tried to check them all.”

“I am right here, you know,” Harry snapped.

“Yes, brother dear,” Arianna agreed simply, finally tearing her gaze away from parchment so brilliant blue eyes met startlingly green. “And we figured you’d prefer to be free of these compulsions, potions, and blocks before we even tried to get your opinion on how to proceed with the rest of this mess, seeing as you’re currently, technically, incapable of giving legal consent with the plethora of magic confusing your personality. Not to mention the Horcrux.”

“Unfortunately, that will need to wait to be removed,” Eir said, voice cutting through the sounds of disbelief that erupted at Arianna’s little rant. “Mr. Potter is not medically stable enough to survive the procedure.”

Arianna nodded, but then slid off the bed to crouch in front of her brother. She took his hands gently, tilting her head to catch his gaze again, so he could tell how serious  
she was.

“Harry, I’m not trying to belittle you, or make decisions for you,” she started, urging him to believe her. “I’m not trying to order you to do anything you don’t want. I’m not trying to manipulate you. I’m simply going to say that the goblins are the best when it comes to this. Some of these potions and blocks are damaging your magic. They should never have been applied and definitely not all of them at once or for so long. You are literally being spelled to be suicidal and depressed.” Harry was about to protest, but she cut him off before he could speak. “I know it doesn’t feel that way, since these have been on you so long, but it’s like going to a therapist, a mind healer for those not familiar with the muggle profession. The fact of the matter is, kiddo, that if these are left, they may very well kill you. And soon. If they don’t, they’ll do so much damage to your mind and magic you may never be able to feel happy. You said you’d encountered a Dementor?”

Her question froze a majority in the room and Remus looked to Sirius in concern. But the Black Lord was watching the pair in fascination.

“Often,” Harry couldn’t help the bitter snark.

“And do you know what a patronus is?”

“Yes,” Harry said softly, shooting a tentative smile at Remus that Arianna couldn’t help but notice.

“Imagine feeling that constantly, with no hope of escape with a patronus,” she explained, resisting the urge to close her eyes in pain at the added story of her brother’s life so far. She kept her eyes soft, only allowing a flash of anger on his behalf to show. “That’s what these magics are doing, Harry. I know you’re in physical pain right now. I can still smell the bruise cream, but these are doing the same to your magic. It may feel like your magic is stuffed in a box far too small.”

“And that could go away?” Harry asked, hesitant but willing to listen. He’d figured he was just strange, once he’d heard that it was rare for accidental magic to still be an issue once a magical started school. He was still having issues with it on occasion at fourteen, as if his magic was protesting something. This could be that something.

“Yes, kiddo. This would make it go away. But if you decided not to, we’d respect that. I’d tease you for a while and I’d be sad to lose you to these things, but I would respect your choice. I haven’t known you long, but it’s long enough to realize how little you’ve been given a choice,” Arianna said, trying to keep her anger and bitterness at bay to keep from scaring her brother. She’d respect it, but as soon as he died, she’d go on a rampage that would make Grindelwald look tame against the people responsible.

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes,” Eir said simply. “The depth of some of these spells will require significant effort. Much like we had to utilize when cleansing your sister.”

Arianna couldn’t hide the wince at that.

“Worse than a basilisk fang in the arm? Or Voldemort touching me?” Harry asked honestly.

Arianna stiffened and Eir was quick to respond before the woman could react beyond that. “Perhaps.”

“But if I don’t, I could die,” Harry summed up.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s get it over with. It’s not the first time I’ve faced death, but at least this time, it’s, as you said, my choice. And I want them gone before we start discussing Arianna’s or address the ridiculous amount of lordships and vaults I’m now going to have to deal with. Don’t think I didn’t notice that. Or the bloody marriage contract.”

There were a few weak chuckles at that. Then Eir levitated Harry onto a stretcher and guided him gently to the door to the hall.

“Unfortunately, no one can be in the room as it will affect the magics we will be utilizing, but there is an observation area two doors down the hall to the left should Harry agree.”

The group exchanged looks before Harry nodded at the twins and the three wizards followed the goblin healer out the door. Well, two. The third stayed in his bed, as instructed, and let the goblin healer levitate him along.

“They’re soulmates, aren’t they?” Remus asked.

Arianna smirked at him and nodded. Charlie sputtered.

“But they’re brothers!” he protested.

“No, they’re magical twins,” Arianna denied. “They share a soul and mind. It would be next to impossible for them to have separate soulmates or even lovers since they’d be able to see and feel the other, especially during sex, when their mental shields would be down. Doesn’t necessarily mean they’ll sleep with each other, but they will share a bonded.”

Charlie gaped, opening and closing his mouth for a bit, but Arianna wasn’t going to let him judge the three.

“You say anything about it being wrong where they can hear you and I’ll hex you,” she warned.

Charlie nodded, obviously still trying to reconcile it.

“Hate to tell you, but it’s pretty common with twins,” Sirius offered. “The Prewett twins were similar. Fun in bed, but strange to wrap your mind around.”

Charlie seemed seconds from a coronary, so Remus redirected the conversation before the dragon handler could spontaneously combust. Or his wolf could make an appearance in jealousy at the reminder of Sirius’ playboy days. Especially since the Prewett Twins had been seventh years when they’d all started at Hogwarts. At least he’d waited until they’d graduated to track the pair down again for some fun.

“Time to face the music, pup,” he muttered, holding his hand out for her parchment and almost begging for a distraction from his spiraling thoughts.

“I’ll warn you now, mine’s possibly worse than Harry’s,” she said, getting to her feet slowly. At the raised eyebrow, she meekly handed over the sheet before shuffling to the nearest bed. “Also, I’m fairly sure he isn’t aware of the contract, or he’d have been a bit nicer when I was at Hogwarts.”

_Arianna Sirius Remus Potter _

_Family:_  
Lily Ann Potter nee Evans (mother - deceased)  
James Charlus Potter (father - deceased)  
Harrison James Potter (younger brother – alive) 

_Sirius Orion Black (adopted father – alive)  
Remus John Lupin (adopted father – alive)_

_Titles:_  
Lady Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emyrs, Le Fay, Arcadia, Aiaia, Evans, Plato, Ptolemy  
Heir Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Flamel, Peverell, Potter, Gaunt 

_Vaults:_  
0000 – Aiaia vault – gold, jewelry, books, artifacts, creatures, weapons, warriors, (WARNING – ONLY LADY OR HEIR CAN ACCESS PROTECTIONS ON ALL BUT CREATURE HABITATS!!! All others will be cursed and added to vault contents until Heir releases access, including managing goblin and Goblin king)  
0001 – Arcadia vault – jewelry, books  
0002 – Plato vault – books, prophesy orbs, artifacts  
0003-0072 - Hogwarts founders - galleons, artifacts, Ravenclaw library, Gryffindor armory, and remaining founders’ books, properties, also includes access to Hogwarts vaults and accounting permissions) – 75% ownership of Hogwarts  
0073 – 0115 - Emrys vaults – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons, wands, creatures, potions ingredients, properties  
0116 – 0139 – Le Fay vaults – galleons, artifacts, books, weapons, wands, creatures, warriors, properties  
0145 – Ptolemy vault – scrolls, books, notes, astronomical equipment  
0347 – Peverell Heir vault - galleons  
0687 – Potter Heir vault – galleons, school books  
0667 – Black Heir vault - galleons  
0699 – Gaunt heir vault – galleons  
0777 – Flamel heir vault – potion ingredients, books, ward stones  
1689 – Evans vault – galleons, portraits, letters, books 

_Blocks:_  
Memory – 20% block (applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Intelligence – 25% block (applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Animagus form – full block (applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Magical core – 70% block (applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Magical leach – 20% (Albus Dumbledore – applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Sibling bond – 100% (applied age 8, broken by age 9 due to natural magics, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Soulmate bond – 100% block (applied age 11, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Parseltongue – 100% (applied age 8, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23) 

_Potions:_  
Compulsions – transfer to Ilvermorny (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Love – keyed to Severus Snape (partially ineffective due to soulmate) (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Loyalty – Ilvermorny, Dumbledore, light magic, MACUSA, MoM, Order of the Phoenix (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Danger – seek all danger with no self-preservation (partially blocked due to sibling/soulmate bonds) (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Distrust – Severus Tobias Snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Vincent Gregory Goyle, etc. (See full list of suspected Death Eaters on file), Slytherin house (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Submissiveness – keyed to Dumbledore (applied age 11, reapplied every other month from 11-13, removed age 13, reapplied age 13, partially removed age 23)  
Sleeping death – prolonged usage for full magical coma (applied age 13, reapplied every week – high risk of dependency at this time, partially removed age 17, 23)  
Notice-me-not potion – (applied age 13, reapplied every month, partially removed age 23) 

_Contracts _  
Marriage contract: To Severus Tobias Snape by Albus Dumbledore  
Banking contract: all possessions managed by Gringotts only – Founders, Le Fay, Acadia, Aiaia, Plato  
Exclusive use: ward stones – various properties, Sword of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Diadem, Hufflepuff Room of Requirement (Hogwarts access) 

She knew the moment they reached the potions part of the list. Sirius’ shouted ‘Snivellus’ was pretty much expected. At their similar looks of horror, she just gestured for them to continue.

The marriage contract actually had Sirius’ magic lashing out unexpectedly. Objects all around the room rattled in his anger and a few even shattering. Arianna glared before letting her magic latch on to his and stopping the flow immediately, locking it down and pushing Sirius into a chair with little care.

“I’ll say again, he doesn’t know!” she snapped, oblivious of the incredulous looks at her magic. “If he did, or could see through the glamour I wore, I’d have known. He truly doesn’t know. And he wouldn’t consent even if he did!”

“And why not? The ponse loved Lily. To have a chance to be with her, even if it was in miniature with her kid, he’d take it,” Sirius shouted, struggling mightily to get up from the chair.

“He didn’t love her!” Arianna shouted back, matching his volume but adding in poisonous fury. “He loved your brother, you arse!”

“Reg?” Sirius demanded, stymied in shock.

“Yes!”

“How do you know, Prongslette?” Remus asked, slowly making his way between the two hotheads, even if one of them was basically tied to a chair. “Did you ‘see’ it?”

“Yes!” Arianna snapped. “I knew it was your brother’s magic mixing with his, since it was close to yours but not. He saw Mum as a sister. He confided in her, trusted her, then she sided with you prats and he lost everything. When she died, he lost the chance to make it up to her. Ever think of that?”

Arianna could see neither had. But she wasn’t going to deal with this right now.

“As much as I’d love to rehash my few years of school and the ridiculous prejudice you have towards the man, we have other things to deal with. Harry’s going to be a while, so please let’s discuss something else.”

“Did you know about all these titles?” Sirius immediately asked, almost grateful for the change in topic.

After a minute of deep breaths and careful study, Arianna released the man.

“Some of them,” she agreed. “When I went to the goblins at thirteen, I had a number of them listed, as the heir. It seems I’ve fulfilled a few requirements spending time as a sleeping beauty.”

“You do realize there are fifteen here,” Charlie muttered as he studied the parchment.

“Technically, there are thirteen,” Arianna corrected. “The Founders count as one, per their request. I’ll simply be Lady Hogwarts for those.”

“And you know this how?” Remus asked.

“I’m not actually sure,” Arianna said with a furrowed brow.

“Your rings,” Sirius said, with some shock. “Your rings are telling you. I thought it was a myth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take guesses on who is soulmates? Besides the obvious pairings already announced.
> 
> Also, there is a LOT of info in the previous chapter and this one, so how would you feel about me adding a separate area for just their tests/any major info I decide to add? I've seen it done with other stories, but not sure how people would feel about it. Since I have about 30 pages of notes/ideas for the story, there is a LOT of potential if people are interested/not worried about spoilers. Thoughts?


	8. Emrys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter here. I promise, eventually we'll get out of Gringotts. But they're a right mess and that takes time. 
> 
> As always, reviews, comments, kudos, smoke signals welcome!

_Very good, Lord Black. _ Arianna heard in the back of her mind.

She startled at the masculine voice.

“Bloody hell, that’s strange,” she muttered.

“What is?” Remus demanded, looking between the befuddled woman and the frozen Sirius.

“Voice talking to me,” she muttered, even as her eyes went glossy.

_I am Merlin Emyrs. _ She gasped at the announcement. _ And you are quite powerful. But power isn’t everything. Respect and an open mind are just as important. Yet, none before have fulfilled the requirements to inherit my title. It is perhaps a blessing that I spelled my Lordship ring with my memories to assist my heir and ensure the magics of my time didn’t disappear. Granted, I was not prepared for such time to pass before any earned the Emyrs title, but we can work around that. _

“Arianna?” Charlie prodded.

“Merlin,” she muttered.

“What?” Sirius demanded, inching closer to her, concern plain on his somewhat gaunt face.

“No, really, Merlin,” she said, holding her hand out with a ring held in her palm. “Merlin Emyrs,” she said.  
Instantly, the ring glowed and a golden light swirled from the ring, forming into a ghostly golden man. He was tall, dark haired, and thin. He didn’t fit at all with the typical depictions of him, depictions that would more closely resemble Dumbledore than the man in front of them. A man that smirked at those staring at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“Well met, warlocks,” he greeted.

“Oh my gods,” Charlie said, sitting heavily on the nearest flat surface. It was sheer luck that he was near a bed. “I didn’t expect this when I got up this morning. Talking to the real Merlin…”

“Relax, warlocks, I am not really here. When I was just starting out, I realized I’d need a way to pass on my knowledge, and a book simply wouldn’t do in my time. Most couldn’t read, you see. So I empowered my ring to hold my memories and this is simply a projection of my mind, so I might actually instruct others. More along the lines of the magical portraits you’re familiar with than an abomination like a Horcrux. Lady Arianna here will be able to speak with me any time she wishes and I am able to give her access to information. Such as her Hogwarts ladyship. Salazaar and the others didn’t want their descendants to split due to their differences in personality or values so they made the decision to combine their titles should the divide become too much, so there could be a definite leader to assist restoring the balance. Since the heir would still need to qualify for each title on its own, meeting certain conditions, it would be extremely difficult for one person to inherit the Hogwarts title.”

“But she only has three,” Sirius pointed out.

“Oh, gods,” she muttered. “Harry.”

“Slytherin. He’s Heir Slytherin by conquest,” Charlie breathed. “Would that qualify Arianna, though?”

“If he names her heir, yes,” Merlin agreed. “He claimed the title for the family. As none of the Founders made their lines inherited through a male only, all children are heirs and can claim the lordship. Though I understand many think Rowena designated a matrilineal line. I’m sure it does not help that her children are rather well know for only having girls, but she did not specify. For your situation, Harry will still take the lordship, as he was the conqueror, but Arianna can claim the ladyship as the older heir if Harry requests her to until he’s of age. Therefore, she’ll be Lady Hogwarts until he takes the title back. It is also possible they will both maintain the title should young Harry fulfill the requirements of the other founders. Then they shall be Lord and Lady Hogwarts jointly.”

Before anyone could react to the startling news, Arianna collapsed back into Charlie’s arms, eyes wide in alarm and pain. Her body arched, lungs struggling to get a full breath, and the ring fell to the floor, cutting off the connection.

“Ari?!” Remus cried, lunging towards the woman and slamming into a protective bubble no one saw her erect.

As suddenly as it came, the pain left and Arianna went limp in the strong arms around her, the bubble popping with a soft snap. “They broke his blocks,” she muttered, suddenly exhausted but thrilled at the hum of her brother’s health in her chest. 

She could feel a few pricks of pain, where there were newly healed bones still sensitive from the Skele-gro, but otherwise, her brother’s condition came through their bond loud and clear. It even seemed stronger than it had when they were children. Well, when she’d been a child and he’d been a baby.

“Healer Eir has requested you decide if you’d like the sibling bond to remain, as it is well past time it should have been removed,” a goblin asked, startling the room.

“Leave it for now, if Harry doesn’t care,” Arianna said weakly, trying to push herself up into a more comfortable position and offering a small smile when Charlie handed her the fallen ring. “I have a feeling it’s the least of our worries right now.”

The goblin nodded and darted out of the room.

“Why leave it?” Charlie asked.

“So I can keep better watch on the troublemaker,” Arianna answered without thought.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

“Good luck with that,” Remus said dryly when he could breathe.

“Watch me,” she muttered.

*****  
Elsewhere, a young girl smiled in her sleep. Her dreams were normally filled with warnings. Death and pain and blood and so much hurt. But tonight, something changed. Tonight, there was hope and her dreams shifted. Instead of guaranteed death, of sacrifices no one should be asking for, there was a small window of possibility. Of happiness for all involved.

Bindings were broken. The lost were found. And generations of hatred found forgiveness in the young.

She dreamed of a wonderful future.

But there was a warning as well. A role for everyone in order for it to be achieved. The right moves at the right time. So she would watch closely and work to ensure she was in the right place at the right time.

She was very tired of dreaming of death.

*****  
“But, seriously, how are we going to handle this mess?” Sirius asked, settling into the chair next to Remus and shifting enough that he could rest his head on the werewolf’s shoulder. If he glared at the chair and Arianna before sitting, no one said a word. “I have a feeling there’s something you aren’t saying. After all, you still haven’t told us where you’ve been or why you didn’t claim your rings after you were cleansed at thirteen.”

“Because I didn’t want to upset Harry anymore,” Arianna grumbled. “This has already been extremely difficult for him. For all of you. I’ve had time to come to terms with the betrayal and manipulations.”

“Does this have something to do with you calling Dumbledore a bastard?” Remus questioned.

Sirius tensed, having missed that bit of the day.

“Yes,” Arianna said bluntly. “I was heading to my common room after my healing session to get some rest before I tried to claim the rings, but I was ambushed before I made it. I actually remember it all, too. Seems he wanted to be funny and cast the body bind instead of a stunner. I couldn’t move, too weak from the cleanse to fight back. And I hadn’t claimed any rings, so I didn’t have any family magics to protect me. He poured potions down my throat then sealed me in a coffin and was in the process of burying me alive at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest before the dreamless sleep took effect. I can only imagine he cast a stasis charm on the coffin, so I didn’t wake.”

No one thought it was possible to be more horrified. Especially since they all couldn’t picture kindhearted, champion of the light Dumbledore doing so to a thirteen-year-old girl. Then they all thought back to their own parchments and the potions for loyalty to the man. It seemed having knowledge of the potions were enough to counter them somewhat, as all three men were suddenly thirsting for blood.

“How are you so knowledgeable then?” Remus asked once he’d wrestled his anger under control. “You’re casting without a wand, a skill even magicals of Dumbledore’s age struggle with. You’re quoting history you should have no knowledge of if your education stopped in 3rd year. And the Emrys ring couldn’t possibly know!”

“Hogwarts has been feeding me lessons since I turned seventeen,” she explained. The soft ‘I knew the castle had a consciousness,’ from Remus was ignored. “Apparently, coming into my inheritance was enough to break at least the mental binds. I could think and mentally practice, but I couldn’t move or try to escape. And with the Founder inheritances, even without the rings, I had a connection with the old girl. She must have been too far away to release me, but she was close enough to feed me enough magic to stay alive and try to counter the potions the headmaster was pouring down my throat like clockwork. A castle that has been a school for a thousand years? She had a lot to teach and it wasn’t like I didn’t have the time. I honestly forgot about the lack of a wand. The magic listened anyway.”

“So, basically, you’re quite capable of eviscerating me with a thought and all you threw at me, even when you thought I had killed your parents, was a binding hex?”

“As much as I hated the thought, Uncle Siri, the fact of the matter is you helped raise me,” she admitted. “I could no sooner kill you than I could forget my brother.”

“So, raised by Marauders, trained by Hogwarts, and chosen by ancient houses,” Remus said with a smirk. “How do you want to deal with the bastard, then?”

“Bloody,” she said with a feral smile.

*****  
“Aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be shy and hesitant?” Charlie asked, concerned.

“Whatever gave you that impression?” she asked, twisting in his arms again to look at him.

“That’s how they were when I was in school.”

“You obviously never pissed off a Hufflepuff then. Or saw me responding to bullies,” she said. “But good grief, man, I saw you. You are art on a broom,” she said.

“We were in school together?!” he exclaimed, blushing a bit at the compliment and ignoring the twin sputters from the men across from them.

“Do the math, honey,” she muttered, turning from him and staring at her godfathers. “So, my dear Gryffindors, we’ll do this my way. No rushing off after him without a plan. We’re doing this right and I’ll not have people question us until we’re ready.”

“I’m assuming you already have a plan?”

“Yes,” she agreed. “But none of it can be implemented until we’re all healthy. So, that means sticking around here until we’re all cleansed and anyone we want to bring in is as well,” she ordered.

“Why are we listening to Prongslette?” Sirius asked, half serious.

“Because she’ll hex you until you do what she wants anyway?” Remus offered. “If you haven’t noticed, mate, she’s very much like her parents.”

“Too true,” Sirius agreed, pulling back in his chair a bit to put some distance between him and the grinning redhead. “So, then, we need to talk about who to bring in. But that’s going to be a bit difficult. Since we have so many compulsions on us, I have a feeling anyone we want to include will need to be tested and cleansed before we explain fully.”

“Cleansed of what?” a voice interjected. 

Arianna was on her feet and between the new wizard and the rest of the room before anyone could blink, a wandless shield separating them.

“And who are you?” she demanded of the redhead.

“You must be the surprise that broke the Gringotts wards,” the man said, studying her intently and unphased at the demand.

“Bill, stop geeking out and introduce yourself before she hexes your precious hair off,” Charlie said with an eyeroll.

“Wait, I broke them!?” Arianna almost screeched, stunned.

“Shattered,” Bill agreed, circling the protective bubble curiously and ignoring the sputtering he caused. “The goblins are very interested in how you did that, by the way. I haven’t seen them so enthusiastic at a business venture since the last of the Ceasers offered them the contract of the Grecian tombs a few years ago. Well, that and the twins’ joke shop ideas.”

“Bill…” Charlie groaned. “Focus on the powerful pissed off witch and less on the magic? You know, the people around you that can jinx you into next week?”

“You know him?” Arianna demanded, glaringly following the other redhead’s progress around the room.

“Unfortunately,” Charlie agreed. “Arianna, meet my older brother, William Weasley. Master Curse-Breaker for Gringotts.”

“And I’m assuming we want him?” she growled, still not satisfied there wasn’t a threat and reevaluating her belief that the man trusted to check the goblin wards could be trusted with her campaign against Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus just exchanged amused grins, settling back in their chairs and willing to watch the chaos. They were Marauders, after all. Nothing like watching a spot of drama.

“Yes, we want him,” Charlie agreed, settling a hand on the woman’s wrist and coaxing her into his arms again. When her back was pressed to his chest, he hugged her tightly and surprised himself when he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “He’s the best there is, and it wouldn’t hurt to have another in with the goblins.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, letting the shield fall but glaring at the curse-breaker as if daring him to try something. “I expect a test done and more information on the shattered wards. I didn’t even know it was possible to shatter the Gringotts wards.”

“Neither did they,” Bill said, absently studying the air where her shield had been and raising a hand with a parchment in it. “And I’m assuming that’s why Healer Eir had me take this with me when she sent me this way.”

“Yes,” Arianna snapped. 

“Eir had it finalize before she let me go. It’s all set for review,” Bill muttered, handing it over to Charlie before taking his wand out and poking the area he was studying. 

“Strange…. Never seen a remnant like this before…”

“While he’s being a right rude ponse, let’s have a look,” Charlie grumbled shooting his brother a chastising look while he turned to parchment.

“Oh, should give you this one too,” Bill muttered, quickly spelling another sheet to them. “This is from my entrance exam when I joined Gringotts.”

“Gods, Bill, there’s a dozen compulsions on this one!” Charlie said, horrified. “And now you have a marriage contract with some French girl.”

“The Beauxbaton champion, in fact,” Bill agreed. “I asked for that one. Note the first contract Mum set up. No way was I marrying that brat Edgecombe. So I asked Dad to cancel it, since I didn’t agree to it as the first heir, and set one up for me. He’s apparently friendly with her father. Met through some event where foreign Ministry employees were invited. I just don’t have the time to find an appropriate lady and whoever she is, she deserves my full attention when we’re together.”

“I’m sure that’ll end well,” Arianna snarked.

“Hey, I’m not giving up the job I love to date. And the women I meet at work are not proving what I want in a wife. I need someone to stand at my side, not an airhead who would try to stop me because it’s too dangerous or sleep around with anything because I’m gone constantly. I need a partner, not a servant or bedwarmer. The woman survived the Tri-Wizard Tournament and still managed to sit for 12 NEWTS. We’ve been writing to each other all year and from our letters, I’m sure we’ll get along splendidly. She’s even talked about requesting the Goblins assess her for potential positions in the bank so she can join me in the field, even if she’s not a curse-breaker. And remind me to thank Harry for saving my future sister-in-law,” Bill argued, poking at another spot of seemingly empty air.

Arianna turned her sight on for a moment to see if she could see what he was poking, to make sure it wasn’t something bad. Then went to stop him when she realized. Only she was too late.

There was a massive boom of sound and Bill ended up thrown across the room when the remnant protested the prod.

“Some magic you’ve got,” he said with a groan, pulling himself up off the floor and giving a shake of his head. “Never thought remnants could be booby-trapped. Usually just active magic.”

“I honestly didn’t realize it was,” Arianna said, instantly at his side and helping to guide him to a chair. She may not yet trust him, but that had been a nasty backlash and he’d hit very hard. “If I had, I wouldn’t have let you poke it. At least it’s gone now.”

“So, you were tested before you started work here,” Sirius finally said, ignoring the small burst of defensive magic and earning the attention of the shaken curse-breaker.

“Aren’t you-“

“Sirius Black, at your service. I’m innocent,” he said succinctly.

“I’m sure,” Bill said dryly. “And all those sent to Azkaban definitely don’t say the same.”

“Well, I’m not so sure they’re wrong,” Arianna grumbled. Now that he was settled, she backed away, once again putting herself between him and the rest of the room’s guests.

“Finally figured out old Dumbles, huh?” Bill asked, locking eyes with his brother and trying to suppress his hope.

“You knew?!” Charlie shouted, horrified at the thought his brother had known and done nothing.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly do much about it, could I?” Bill denied hotly. “He’s Headmaster of Hogwarts, the only magical school in the country so has taught literal generations of politicians and citizens alike, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the most powerful legal body in Britain, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the most powerful magical legal body in the world. Tell me what one Heir of a blood traitor house could do against him?”

“And me? Our siblings?!” Charlie demanded.

“I did what I could! I put cleansers on every bit of parchment I sent to you. I tried to get Dad to be cautious. I tried to talk to Mum. She hexed me for speaking bad about the man. When that didn’t work, she made me take a vow to keep it to myself, which is why I didn’t just tell you.”

“And you can talk to us now because either the goblins broke the vow, or we’re not violating it,” Remus said.

“The goblins are quite capable when they want to be. They didn’t take kindly to my being forced to take a vow like that. They’ve been looking for a way around it for years and kept me as far away from the woman as they could to prevent any further issues. And they finally found the break last month,” Bill agreed. “It helps that employment comes with a cleansing ritual upon hiring and yearly cleansings if needed. Since Mum had me take the vow right after I started here, they made mine yearly and mandatory. Mum kept sending potioned chocolates. We didn’t realize until I had to be cleansed the second year in a row.”

“Gods, that’s why she kept sending them, even when you never had them when you visited!” Charlie bemoaned. Then tensed in realization. “She sends them to Harry too. How much you want to bet she’s the one giving him the love potion and all the potions are why he hasn’t been able to sleep? And overexposure of potions made him resistant to the things?”

Arianna growled at that. She would be having a word with the Weasley matriarch. Or several. But if this man was trusted by the goblins and valued as an employee enough that they spent precious and valuable time working to break a vow he’d been forced to take, she’d have to trust them. They were rarely wrong about a person and almost never trusted a wizard that much. She allowed herself to relax somewhat at the thought.

“I’ll admit, I’m still not sure who you are, miss,” Bill said, eyes fixed on her and obviously trying to place why she was familiar.

“Arianna Potter, at your service,” she said, unconsciously mimicking her godfather but adding to it to bow slightly. “Though you may remember me as Arianna Evans from our short time sharing Hogwarts, Mr. Prefect Weasley.”

*****  
Bill stared at her in shock.

“No, I’m not kidding. Yes, I know you’ve never heard of me. No, I was not there the night my brother defeated Voldemort, so no I don’t have a similar scar. Yes, I hate Dumbledore, but probably a bit more than you. And I have a bit more of a leg to stand on to take the bastard down, both politically and magically. Yes, I have a slight American accent. Blame my foster parents,” she rattled off before shuffling over to Sirius’ other side and snuggling into his unoccupied side.

“Right,” Bill muttered, digging into his well of calm. “Then I’m assuming the inheritance tests prove I’m allowed to know your little secrets, like your name, and that I don’t need to be cleansed first.”

“Yes,” Arianna said simply. “Oh, and any help you could be in repairing the wards…. I do feel quite bad about that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bill waved it off. “The goblins have been moaning about needing to update them anyway. The Ministry has been putting them off since they would have needed to close the Gringotts branch briefly to do so. And if they can figure out how you did it, I’m sure they’ll wave the fee for breaking them.”

Arianna grumbled at that and it wasn’t hard to figure out the ‘don’t know myself’ she almost hissed.

“So, why are you all here? Black, I understand, since it’s the only neutral ground he’ll find in the Wizarding world, but Charlie? And I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, sir,” he finally said, looking at Remus.

“Remus Lupin,” the werewolf introduced himself. Charlie and Bill exchanged a glance at that.

“Professor Lupin? That taught DADA two years ago?” Bill finally asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed warily.

“Our brothers loved you,” Bill said with a smirk. “Said you were the first decent professor they’d had in the subject. Fred and George especially.”

“Well, they love him even more now,” Charlie grumbled. “Him and Lord Black.”

“They’ve met?”

“They’re here, keeping an eye on Harry’s cleansing,” Arianna said, words slurring slightly as she started to doze.

“Harry’s being cleansed?” Bill asked in shock. Charlie just handed over the parchment.

Bill growled at the ink. “I’ll kill them,” he swore. “I’ve seen mummies with less enchantments.”

“Me first,” Arianna denied.

“There’s a long que,” Sirius growled. “Wait until you see Arianna’s, though. It’s far worse.”

“He doesn’t know,” Arianna grumbled and Bill could tell it was a quickly tiring argument.

“Doesn’t matter, the stupid git,” Sirius snapped.

Only to yelp when Arianna sent a stinging hex to his ribs.

“So, why do the twins worship the man more now?” Bill asked quietly.

“Remember that map they told us about, of Hogwarts?” Charlie muttered to his brother, just as quietly as they watched the three others start to wrestle sleepily. As if it was old habit. Bill nodded, staring transfixed at the tangle of limbs and giggles. “Meet Messers Moony and Padfoot,” Charlie said with a soft laugh. “I’m assuming James Potter was Prongs, since they keep referring to Arianna as Prongslette and Harry as Bambi.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Sirius,” Sirius interjected, head popping out of the pile long enough to make eye contact before he was grunting at the elbow to the gut Arianna threw.

“Does that joke never get old, Pads?” she grumbled, taking full advantage of his lack of air to pin him to the floor and sit on his chest.

“Trust me, Prongslette, it never will with this goof,” Remus grumbled. “He’s been making it since I’ve known him.”

“Get some new material, Mr. Padfoot, or I shall have to rescind your Marauder status,” she grumbled, pushing to her feet and over to a bed. It didn’t seem to matter that she wasn’t an original Marauder, since Sirius looked quite stricken at the idea. “Now, I’ve been stuck in a magical coma for a number of years and I’d like to get some natural sleep before Harry’s done and it’s someone else’s turn, so shut it enough for me to fall asleep.” With that, she flopped onto a nearby bed and curled around a pillow, her back to the room and ignorant of the amused smirks she received.

“Full of fire, that one,” Bill muttered.

“Oi!” Charlie grumbled. It was incredibly hard for the room not to laugh at that.

“’m fi’e, ‘rge,” a voice slurred, getting louder as it approached.

“If you can say my name without slurring it, I may actually believe you,” George grumbled as he pushed his way into the room.

“Geo’ge,” Harry said from his levitated cot, obviously trying hard to annunciate the name.

“Pull the other one, oh non-healthy person,” Fred said, following the arguing pair.

“Harrikins, you just underwent extremely intense healing and then a ridiculous cleansing in the span of a few days,” George argued. “It’s alright not to be functioning right now.”

Bill glared at Charlie, mouthing a tense request for an explanation. Charlie nodded weakly and knew he was going to get an earful very soon….

“Bu’ I waan’ be ‘wake for ‘alk,” Harry protested.

“Then the talk will wait,” Sirius reassured, trying to school his face into one emotion. At the moment, it was attempting concerned and amused and neither would help the raven-haired teen to sleep. “After all, your sister is still sleeping as well.”

“’en all sho’d s’eep,” Harry ordered as sternly as possible without lifting his head.

Eir rolled her eyes as she maneuvered the bed next to the occupied one.

“He is not wrong,” she muttered. “You are all exhausted, with the exception of Curse-Breaker Weasley, so it may be best to rest for now. Curse-breaker, I trust you have put the fears of these people to bed, so if you could assist in the repairs.”

Bill nodded, pushing to his feet and heading out of the room with a promise to return when they’d all gotten a chance to sleep.

“As much as I’d like to take the next to be cleansed, we will have to wait for more healers to arrive,” Eir offered. “Mr. Potter’s cleansing was difficult and took far more time than normal due to his injuries. We are preparing multiple rooms and have put a call out to all Gringotts branches with a request. I shall return when we have had a chance to rest ourselves and are prepared for the next batch. I feel we will be able to take Messers Weasley together at that time, if not all of you save milady. She will need to wait until our healers have recovered as hers will be worse than Mr. Potter’s and our healers are the best, as we are the main branch. I would not trust her with any other.”

“Thank you, mistress Goblin,” Sirius muttered in Gobblygook. “I’m not sure how we would be getting on if the Goblin Nation was less than hospitable.”

“Quite simply dead, I’m sure,” Eir teased. “Sleep, Lord Black. I will return and to warn you, as all of you seem quite on edge, I shall flash the lanterns prior to my arrival so I do not have to contend with wands pointed in my face. I’m sure the change will be enough to wake the lighter sleepers.”

Sirius nodded gratefully, watching the healer leave the hall before turning to the others.

“You heard the lady, bed,” he ordered.

“Oh, Sirius, you can be serious!” Remus said with a chuckle.

The pillow to the face should have been expected. But they all settled into beds. The twins went so far as to push a pair of beds onto either side of Harry’s sleeping form. 

Charlie wanted to do similar for Arianna, but resisted and instead stared at her bed from his own, wondering why he felt the urge. 

*****  
The pair of Marauders had a silent conversation about the obvious conflict on the dragon handler’s face and decided to let it play out. Arianna was proving to be quite capable of taking care of herself, despite their wish to take up their former relationship with her. It physically hurt for them to realize how much they’d missed with her. How much they’d missed with both the Potter kids. But Arianna had been old enough to know them. Old enough to cause an acute ache in each of their hearts when she’d vanished. Old enough to remember them and wonder why her Uncle Pads and Moony hadn’t come for her. But they couldn’t blame James and Lily. Not now. Not with these truths coming to light. Even if Remus had spent the last ten years looking for the last member of his pack he could possibly still have.

Those were thoughts for the morning, though. For now, the pair settled down near each other, unconsciously reaching out across the space between the beds to hold hands, as if assuring the other that, yes, they were together again, no, this wasn’t a dream, and yes, they felt that way too. After all, they’d had to spend much of the last year apart, while Sirius hid from the Ministry.


	9. Tales of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're really going to start switching POVs with pretty regular frequency. There should be a "*****" between every switch and the first sentence should name the new speaker. SHOULD. I guarantee nothing.
> 
> Also, much appreciation for all kudos, comments, etc! THANK YOU FOR READING!

*****  
“Charlie,” a voice penetrated his sleep. “Come on, Charlie, time to wake up.”

“Just pour some water on his face,” a distinctively mischievous voice teased.

“And deal with the sputtering anger of a dragon handler? Not bloody likely, Fred, but nice try.”

Charlie groaned as he allowed himself to wake. The night didn’t seem long enough to chase away the lingering ache of exhaustion that haunted the group, as days awake in concern for others seemed to do a number of his normally deep reserves. And he knew his brothers suffered from similar reserves, for various reasons. 

“Shut it,” he grumbled, trying to push the voices away and roll over so he could go back to sleep. 

The cleanses they’d all suffered through yesterday had drained them all dry of whatever reserves they may have had, and the healers had warned of some personality changes now that the blocks and spells were gone. Since they’d gone in stages, he’d gotten the chance to see Remus before he’d followed his healer. It was strange watching the man come alive from his own cleanses, shrugging off the deep air of sadness that had surrounded him since Charlie’d been introduced to the shifter earlier in the week. Even playing around with Arianna hadn’t managed to lift it, but when he’d come out of the ritual room with Eir, it was a night and day difference. He smiled so easily, the stress lines around his face almost disappearing and allowing the laughter lines to be that much more pronounced. 

Sirius had been still been sleeping when Charlie had returned, recovering from the cleanse and healing session the goblins had instantly called for after to deal with some of the consequences of his stint in Azkaban. According to Eir, the cleanse made it quite clear he’d never been treated for the prolonged exposure to Dementors, nor accurately healed from the frostbite and malnutrition he’d suffered. The time he’d spent on the run hadn’t helped, as he’d gone from constantly stationary to running all over Britain to keep ahead of Aurors, neither allowing him to eat sufficiently. He had taken the longest of the five of them and Charlie did not envy Lord Black the headache he’d have when he finally woke. Eir made it seem like he’d be wishing for a duel with a dragon instead. 

As for himself, he barely remembered the end of his cleanse. The healers had been kind and gentle, but it had still hurt as they tore through the old blocks and compulsions on him. And Charlie had to admit, he didn’t want to see how he’d changed, wasn’t sure he wanted to try and figure out what parts of his personality were potion driven at the moment. Not yet, anyway.

“But Charlie!” his younger brother whined, interrupting his hazy thoughts. He was too asleep to really care which twin it was right now.

“Allow me,” a feminine voice said airily.

He flailed when he was suddenly breathless with a solid weight on his chest. But he was awake and may not need a cup of strong tea to chase away the lingering tendrils of sleep.

“Ow,” he protested.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Arianna drawled from her position sitting on him. “Time for not so fun discussions for me! Now that you’re all cleansed and Sirius has pulled his head out of his arse and is finally awake himself. We’re letting Harry sleep some,” she continued, not moving a muscle but giving him a smirk when he tried to shift her off.

“Tea,” he grumbled, flopping back when it was apparent she wasn’t to be moved until she was ready to be.

“And breakfast, yes,” she agreed, gesturing to a table full of steaming foods and a pot of tea with various accompaniments.

“Off,” he whined, making grabby hands towards the teapot.

She laughed, but relinquished her spot so he could flop off the bed and shamble to the breakfast table that sat in the middle of the healing ward, as if it was a regular occurrence that a group was large enough to warrant a ward to themselves and may be in need of a permanent table. He didn’t really want to contemplate how much this little vacation in Goblin lands was costing or who was paying.

“So, let’s get started, as I still haven’t heard all your stories,” Arianna ordered as she settled herself in a chair next to Charlie and promptly kicked her feet into his lap. He glared down at the offending limbs while he buttered his bread, but said nothing.

They were quite cute feet, if he had to judge them.

“That kinda happens,” Fred started,

“when you end up sleeping,”

“through all our cleansings,”

“and another ten hours on top,” George ended, smirking at the woman.

“I cannot help that I needed some time!” she protested, voice edging into a whine. “You try apparating through two sets of wards after spending years in a magical coma with your mind locked away.”

Remus whimpered at the reminder, but Sirius rubbed a hand over his back in reassurance while the twins looked properly chastised.

“So, tell me about yourselves first!” she ordered, poking Charlie’s thigh and pointing at the twins. “Harry’s history is gonna need to go last as I have a feeling I’m going to lose my temper with that.”

“If all you lose is your temper, we’ll be lucky,” Sirius grumbled. The sharp look he got was fleeting before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prompted them to get on with it.

Charlie smirked but launched into his life and profession. It was a nice break from the depressing thoughts their inheritance tests brought up and the ramifications they hadn’t even begun to talk about yet. And he loved talking about his family. Breakfast was a calm hour of hearing about the Weasleys. And, when the Twins took over, the Twins’ antics at school. Once they explained their plans for their shop, admitting sheepishly that Harry had given them his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Marauders and Twins were instantly ensnared in plots and plans for pranks and possible products.

“So, we’ve lost them,” Arianna commented dryly when there wasn’t a break for breath in over five minutes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen my brothers that excited,” Charlie agreed. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I should be more thrilled they’ve found people with similar thought processes or terrified of the four of them working together.”

“Terrified,” four voices said in unison, only to divert right back to their plans.

“I’d be more concerned with whoever earns their ire,” Arianna muttered. “If they survive, it’ll be a miracle.”

“I’ve no doubt they’ll survive,” Charlie denied, pulling Arianna fully into his lap now that she was done with her meal. “It’s not worth the pranking if they’re dead. Can’t fully feel the punishment.”

“It’s frightening that the logic in that statement stands,” she muttered. “Let’s just hope they don’t figure out how to prank someone remotely.” She gave a shudder at that.

“I give it a year, tops,” Charlie said with a laugh.

“No bet,” she said instantly. “So, dragon handler, huh?” she asked.

He nodded and the smile he earned was blinding.

“How’s that going?” she asked.

He launched into tales of the preserve he worked for, telling her about the wonders of the dragons he cared for. When her eyes didn’t glaze over after the first ten minutes, he felt the strange urge to kiss her. It wasn’t the first time that he’d felt similar around the woman, either. Very few didn’t find his lectures on dragon care boring and, if anything, she seemed more interested, not less, the more he spoke. But there was a gleam to her gaze he had to wonder about. As if it was familiar information and she was thrilled someone else knew it. Finally, he ran out of things to talk about without getting into privileged information or encroaching on information only dragon handlers could really understand.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” Sirius asked to the calm silence.

“Unfortunately,” Arianna agreed. “As none of us really know what went on, we’ll have to do some deductions to determine the reality. I can already tell it’s bad, just from some of his reactions, but I don’t want to push him to tell us. I figure we can share our observations, or any stories he’s told that stood out as wrong, and then just have him confirm when he wakes up. That way, he doesn’t have to say anything and we’ll still know.”

“Sounds good.”

So they launched into the bits and pieces of Harry Potter’s home life they’d gleaned from the boy. Charlie was of no help whatsoever, having never actually spoken to the boy before this little trip. He had his theories, just from some of the teen’s reactions over the last few days, but he couldn’t tell if it was due to his history or just the stress of the last few days. So, he volunteered to be the scribe for the group. They’d need a comprehensive list of events and suspicions if they were to untangle the mess of the boy’s life afterwards. 

Sirius and Remus ran out of information to contribute fairly quickly, as they’d only really known Harry for two years, and Harry had spent much of the first year either keeping secrets from his professor or avoiding the betrayer of his family. It was really only in the last year the best friends of his parents were able to talk to the boy and start to build a relationship with him, but even that was sporadic, as Sirius was on the run and Remus was searching for Pettigrew to clear his packmate’s name. Needless to say, Arianna was not well pleased with the tale of their lives. But they were here. They were safe. They were getting help. If she crawled into Sirius’ lap and sprawled over the two Marauders when she found out about the almost Kiss he’d received, no one said anything.

Then it was the twins’ turn.

“We noticed after his summer between first and second year how he spends weeks after returning flinching from everyone and not able to eat much before he adjusts again,” George started. “We figured it was a fluke brought on by starting Hogwarts when he was an ikle firstie. Once we realized that it wasn’t, we started keeping an eye on him. He never goes home for breaks. He was supposed to have been raised in the lap of luxury as the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’, but he seemed quite confused by a lot of the traditions and common knowledge of wizards. So we figured out pretty quick he was muggle raised. It never made sense to us, but we didn’t exactly know how to help, other than explain as we went along.”

“He writes two of every assignment,” Fred continued. “He takes his time on one, then he waits until his classmates are done and writes another that is just slightly worse than the best. We figure he’s wicked intelligent but afraid to show up his peers. He’s incredibly small for his age. Thought he was a half-goblin the first year, he was so much smaller than his yearmates.”

“He never seems to like how everyone compares him to his parents,” George said, eyeing the scowling Potter redhead warily but unwilling to not take this chance to help Harry. “He also never seems to want to trouble anyone. He’s more likely to do something on his own, even if it terrifies him, than risk inconveniencing anyone, even though I know our brother Ron would do anything to help him.”

Then they got into the tales of the ‘Golden Trio’s trials and tribulations over the last four years, having been told by both Ron and, more recently, Harry himself just before they’d left for the summer. Even Sirius and Remus were horrified by the stories. Protections on the Philosopher’s stone, shades of the Dark Lord, basilisk, dementor attacks on the Express and the Quidditch pitch… Charlie was actually glad the poor boy had some Weasleys looking out for him. Then they started detailing the last year and Charlie instantly put down his quill to gather Arianna in his arms. He somehow knew she would need the comfort.

*****  
“Good thing you’re a dragon handler,” Arianna growled, even as she pushed Charlie away. “Keep them back,” she snapped before thrashing and snarling whenever someone tried to touch her. 

She had never actually taken her form, but she knew she couldn’t hold it back anymore, especially since the binds were partially broken. Thanks to an accident when she was just learning this magic, she at least knew what form she’d take, but she’d been too young to do so without risking serious consequences or damage to her under-developed core. But the tales she had spent the last two hours listening to had overwritten her concerns and she was quickly losing control of the transformation.

Hearing from her future brothers-in-law what had been happening to her precious little brother had been hard, even hearing that the twins had had to break him out of bars prior to his second year, but what finally broke her calm was the news that he’d faced a newly returned Voldemort not even a month ago and no one had thought to get him help for the trauma. Or acknowledged that he’d just seen a classmate killed. That he’d then faced an imposter professor that tried to kill him. That her godfathers hadn’t even been told what happened during Harry’s schooling, in the graveyard only a few weeks ago, or after in the school that was supposed to be safe. 

To hear it all from the twins as Harry slept was a shock. It meant the boy had felt comfortable enough with the pair and confided everything to the twins but hadn’t decided on trusting his godfather or former teacher before returning to the nightmare that was the Dursleys. That he’d taken four years to trust the twins enough to tell them all the ridiculous dangers he’d faced said a lot. The fact that the twins knew of the abuse said more about the twins’ observation skills, though. From what little she’d seen of her brother, he was usually better able to hide the tells of abuse and few actually questioned him about it. 

And to hear that immediately after the last horrible year, he’d gone back to the Dursleys, only to be beaten almost dead by Vernon? That only a lucky sequence of events were responsible for the boy still being alive? If the boys hadn’t sneaked away to check on him, directly against Dumbledore’s orders, and if Sirius hadn’t decided to risk capture by doing similar, Harry would have died last week. And she would never have met him. She never would have made it out of her hidden prison.

She was seething.

So, it really wasn’t a surprise that she allowed her Animagus transformation to take over so she could have the necessary claws to rip Vernon Dursley and Albus Dumbledore to shreds for daring to touch her precious brother. She snarled at the uncomfortable feeling of the change, the sound quickly deepening and turning harsh as her body started expanding. It didn’t hurt but she wasn’t sure if that was because she had lost feeling completely or it wasn’t supposed to. It just felt like her skin was too tight and she had to shift to relieve the pressure. Not that she minded. Her current body was too small to contain her fury and she couldn’t risk Harry or prison. She felt her wings rip out of her spine, shredding the bland tunic she was wearing instead of allowing it to morph with her. Not that she cared about the offending fabric that had covered her for the years of her coma. The bastard had spelled it on her when she’d outgrown the uniform she’d been wearing when he’d stuffed her in the coffin, just in case anyone ever found her and freed her. Finally, the change took over completely and it wasn’t minutes later that she lay panting in a curled up ball of scales and fury and fire, an iridescent shimmering visible in the firelight and reflecting on the walls around her.

*****  
The room had expanded to allow her space and she sniffed the occupants of the room. Her little clutchmate was sleeping fitfully and she snatched him to her, ignoring the squawks of protest from the little firelings. She gave an experimental sniff at them and rumbled in pleasure. Their scent was a mixture of each other and of her clutchmate, the scents mingling pleasantly and marking them as his mates. They were powerful and would protect her little clutchmate when they grew up. She could smell the sky fire on one and the earth fire on the other, but right now, she needed to protect him. She was the only one that could be trusted to. She knew the firelings had tried their best and furry ones hadn’t known to protect him before. She knew that from the memories she held from her smaller form, but her instincts were screaming at her that it didn’t matter. They hadn’t and therefore couldn’t be trusted right now. 

Her own mate was forgiven. Her little clutchmate didn’t smell of him at all and she caught only very faint traces of her clutchmate on him so he spent little to no time around her precious younger clutchmate. She could not expect him to protect when he was unknown to her clutchmate. 

But everyone else would burn. She could not stand that her clutchmate had been endangered, been injured, almost died before she could protect him, and she screamed her fury to the heavens. It didn’t matter that they were far in the Goblin nest. Her voice echoed in the magic around her, sending her displeasure far and wide at her request. Those responsible would pay. And pay dearly. And this was the only warning they would get of her ire. She almost hoped they’d run, so she could hunt the filth down and fully enjoy her kills. No one touched those she claimed.

*****  
On the other side of the country, far from the deep well-loved cave of a proud nation in turmoil from the familiar roar of an angry dragon, the castle of Hogwarts shuddered at the anger in the sound. Albus Dumbledore paused in his paperwork to wonder at the phenomenon. Then shrugged and went back to the list of upcoming students, crossing off a name occasionally as he went. And ignorant of the fuming a particular black-haired former Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what "firelings" is gonna mean? I will fully admit it still hasn't been written, even with as much as I have already, but I have already decided.


	10. Enter the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay!! I definitely didn't almost forget. Totally!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc are always welcome!!!

*****  
She snarled when a host of goblins entered her new domain, trying to come between her and her Thunder. Her scarlet flames barely missed the lead goblin, but she didn’t want to hurt them. Only get them to leave her and her Thunder alone! She may not be happy with them, but she wouldn’t hurt them! How dare they think she would hurt her own Thunder!

“Um, gents?” a timid voice asked from her claw.

She couldn’t risk taking her eyes off the goblins to check, but she knew that voice in her very bones. She hadn’t heard it often since she was very young, but she knew it. Her little clutchmate was awake. She snarled in warning at the goblins before nuzzling her clutchmate gently, glad he was awake. She was surprised at his squeak of fear. Did he not realize he was safe?

“_**Calm, youngling,**_” she soothed in the language of dragons. “_**Calm. You are safe. None shall harm you again. Adaya will rip apart any that try.**_”

“Someone care to explain why there’s a dragon and why said dragon’s offering to rip apart people instead of trying to eat me?” Harry asked timidly.

She didn’t like that. He should not be timid! He was her clutchmate and a strong one. He should be proud to be so! But she grumbled her displeasure and allowed that he would be timid for a while. He still smelled of pain and something wrong. A closer sniff revealed foreign magic on him. Magic that was hurting him! She snarled, but took a firmer grip on him before breathing her magic over the wrongness before anyone could speak.

*****  
Harry stiffened when the claws around him tightened slightly. He was trying valiantly to contain his fear, eyes locked on the twins and all his Gryffindor bravery at the forefront of his mind. He had no idea what had happened between when he’d fallen asleep after discovering he had a sister, but it looked like those in the room wouldn’t be able to explain what the bloody buggering hell was going on before he was eaten, despite what the creature had said. And he hated it. The dragon was squeezing the breath out of him so he couldn’t even tell Moony, Padfoot, and the twins goodbye.

Then the dragon breathed on him. He was expecting the scarlet fire it had shot at the goblins, but instead, all he felt was warmth. Warmth down to his bones. Then something inside him snapped and he arched at the pain, his vision whiting out.

When he could see again, he was panting in his scaly cage, slumped against the claws, and feeling lighter than he could ever remember. He was also suddenly aware of the snarls coming from above him and the panicked shouting of goblins and wizards alike.

“What just happened?” he asked, panting still.

“_**Adaya freed the youngling from harmful magics,**_” the dragon growled softly, still glaring at the rest of the occupants of the room. Harry took a deep breath, glad the dragon had loosened its grip a little.

“It got rid of something on me,” he announced, voice steady.

“_**The youngling had bad magic caging him. Adaya could see damage to youngling’s magic,**_” the dragon continued. “_**Adaya couldn’t let stand. Those that caged the youngling will pay dearly.**_”

“Apparently something was still restricting me?” Harry continued, finally looking up to see the horrified faces of the Goblins and the terrified faces of the wizards. Who he just noticed excluded his sister. He startled when he realized she wasn’t still in Charlie’s arms, where she’d been almost exclusively since she’d woken.

The dragon handler was standing closest, though, and was studying him intently.

“Are you talking to her?” he asked bluntly.

Harry stared at the redhead in confusion.

“You can’t hear it? Wait, it’s a her?”

“Harry,” Charlie said gently, catching his eye. “She’s not speaking. She’s just growling at us.”

“_**You are speaking, right?**_” Harry asked, squirming enough in her claw to find her eye and unconsciously slipping into the dragon language. He startled at the multi-hued opal that stared back at him, blinking slowly so he knew she was paying attention.

“_**Adaya is, but firelings, mate, and furry ones don’t understand. Goblins do,**_” she explained, turning her gaze slightly to glare at the small group of goblins still trying to get between the dragon and the wizards. She snarled when she saw they’d managed to get Moony separated, shooting a blast of flames over their heads and causing the goblins to retreat again. “_**LEAVE MY THUNDER ALONE!**_” she screamed at them.

Harry startled when the goblins paled before backing away. He actually hadn’t known goblins could pale like that. Or that the renowned warrior race could back away. From Binns’ lectures, they never had. Hence why they spent forever on Goblin wars in class…

“What’s a thunder?” he asked, unsure if he was speaking English or dragon at this point. Apparently, Parseltongue included dragons…. Though he wasn’t sure how. He hadn’t heard the Hungarian Horntail in the tournament.

“Thunder?” Charlie demanded. “She said thunder?”

“Yeah?” he said, still very confused and trying to adjust to the sudden influx of sensations the ‘bad magic’ had apparently suppressed. He could suddenly feel a whole lot more magic at his disposal and he had to wonder if he’d had another sort of block on him that the dragon had sensed. He vaguely remembered the goblins talking about a horrible crux or something...

“Charlie?” one of the twins asked hesitantly.

“A thunder is a family of wild dragons. She’s been protecting her family from the invading goblins…”

“If you could contain your protector, we can heal the boy,” the lead goblin said. “I can sense the remnants of a dark block on the boy and if not dealt with, it can cause damage to his magics. We were going to suggest removing it in a few days anyway, when he healed enough for the procedure.”

“We did the standard inheritance test on him,” Sirius told the goblin. “Maybe it was the horcrux?”

That was the word! He’d have to ask what a horcrux was.

“It is possible. If the inheritance test was performed as required, he may not have suffered so,” the goblin theorized back, eyes still locked on the threat in the room and hand still on the sword. “His family magics require it after a youngling turns thirteen or before they can claim the heir rings at eleven. He was supposed to have it done last summer but all attempts at contacting him to set up an appointment at the bank failed.”

Harry blinked at the news and wondered why he hadn’t gotten a letter from the goblins. But considering the issues they all still needed to talk about, he had a feeling he could guess.

“Arianna, love,” Charlie said with some hesitation, taking a few steps towards the dragon currently holding Harry captive. “You have to either change back or let Harry go so the healers can make sure Harry’s alright. Don’t you want to make sure the nasty magic you removed didn’t hurt him?”

If you’d told Harry that Voldemort was his long-lost brother, he wouldn’t have been more shocked.

“Arianna?” he squeaked, trying to twist in the dragon’s scaly claw so that he could see her face better.

“_**Adaya is called that when in puny form,**_” the dragon rumbled in agreement. “_**Adaya is stronger and better able to protect youngling so doesn’t want to go away yet. Puny form is strong but still weak. Puny form needs more time to heal. Adaya does not. Youngling is in much danger and Adaya will have youngling protected!**_”

When Harry had translated for the others, accurately translating the youngling as himself, he saw Sirius’ mind working furiously. It was strange, seeing the man so engaged in conversation. Then again, he’d also been asleep when they’d returned from their cleansings and Sirius had been asleep by the time he’d woken. They just kept missing each other. To see Sirius standing there, staring at a large unknown dragon and obviously plotting, Harry could almost see the young man he’d been before spending over a decade around dementors.

“Adaya,” Sirius finally called, earning the ruby-eyed gaze of the beast and the wary eyes of the goblins. Apparently, they knew him well if they were already nervous. “I can understand being wary of trusting us wizards to protect Harry, since we have all failed in the past in one way or another, and we are all still weak from our own cleanses. However, would you consider the goblins appropriate protection?”

The slight tensing of the claw around him gave Harry the impression she didn’t. But then she considered it for a moment.

“_**Pointy goblins protect Adaya’s thunder?**_” she demanded.

The leader of the small troop seemed to understand and sheathed his sword in a smooth motion before bowing to the dragon curtly. “_It would be our honor, young dragoness,_” he promised in swift Gobblygook, with Sirius translating softly for those not in the know, like Harry.

“_**You would make a vow, that should you fail, you would face Adaya’s wrath with courage and cunning?**_” she demanded again.

That request seemed to stump the guard and he was at a loss until a familiar voice called into the standoff.

“The Ragnok Clan would make that vow,” Eir announced in English, stomping into the room with an unknown goblin at her side. Harry couldn’t imagine it was any other than the Gringotts head, Ragnok himself. Sirius’ wane smile and nod confirmed it though. After all, he managed the Black accounts.

“_**Then Adaya will go away for now. Puny form needs rest and mild cleanse. Adaya got rid of as many nasty magics as possible, but Adaya can only do so much without harming puny form,**_” Adaya grumbled. “_**Stupid Headmasters and their stupid plots…**_”

A few chuckles could be heard at that, but all Harry could focus on was the claw slowly lowering him to the nearest intact bed. She’d smashed up the bed he’d previously lain on and the ones around it pretty decently. At least the goblins didn’t seem to mind much.

Then he watched in astonishment as the dragon curled into herself before beginning to shrink. Within moments, Arianna was lying on the floor, curled into a ball and quite naked. She was also soundly asleep. However, true to her word, Eir called for a troop of goblins from the Ragnok clan to replace those already in the room. A messenger dashed off to deliver the message and then Eir started examining the troop still there. The troop that seemed to be in various states of shock.

Harry tried very hard not to contemplate how a goblin would be that shocked.

*****  
When the small blonde felt the quake of righteous anger that promised pain to those in the wrong and rattled across most of the British isles, causing more than one spilled tea cup in shock, she smiled beautifully. When she sensed the almost silent snapping of a connection created in rage and pain and death over a decade previously, she practically glowed, much to her father’s bemusement. Events had finally shifted enough that she was able to breathe a sigh of relief for her favorite family and their father, for the many dark dreams she’d had of fire and death and sacrifice. No longer would they have to fear for a life almost taken too soon. There would be no need for a guard on the Department of Mysteries, no need to guard a prophesy already fulfilled, even if no one realized it yet. The dark ones had something else to focus on. And this new obsession would prevent many a death if events unfolded right. 

Her father watched with a soft smile as she let loose a tinkling laugh and skipped out the door, intent on spending the afternoon with her future mate. Even if the light of her life didn’t quite know that yet.

*****  
“Well, that certainly explains how she was able to shatter the wards,” Ragnok said with a chuckle, once all the goblin troops had been tended and sent on their way. 

The new troop had arrived within minutes and a few quick words had them setting up a perimeter around the ward, including a number of magics around the whole room so no one could apparate in or out, no one could tunnel in, and any other mode of transportation they could think of would be unable to access the room without their permission.

“How so?” Bill asked from where he was studying the space expansion charm on the room. It had yet to shrink back down and he wanted to know why.

“_Dragon magic often interacts with goblin magic in strange ways,_” the goblin leader said promptly in Gobblygook. It was necessary, since he was not revealing goblin nation secrets, but it made him feel better that the wizards in the room, aside from Lord Black and Curse-Breaker Weasley, wouldn’t be able to understand. The dragoness might trust them all, but he was not so sure. “_Dragon magic is one of the only things that give us trouble, which is why we rarely seek to displease them. It is also why we have a treaty with the dragons to act as a sort of prison for the rare criminal dragon._”

“_That’s why you only use them sparingly!_” Bill exclaimed, also in Gobblygook.

Ragnok made a mental note to evaluate Mr. Weasley for other projects. He was proving to be quite bright and, while a wonderful curse-breaker on their Egyptian team, he wondered if there was not another area in which he would thrive. It would behoove Gringotts to ensure he was utilized as efficiently and profitably as possible.

“_Correct_,” Ragnok allowed. “_The dragon’s magic overwrites the goblin, or any magic really, and is incredibly hard to break. We are just lucky this young one only shattered the wards around this branch’s Diagon Alley entrance, not the underground areas or the vaults. That would require quite extensive repairs and be very costly._”

“_She’ll be happy to hear that,_” Sirius muttered.

“_Does she not currently know?_” Ragnok asked curiously. They had explained that to Mr. Weasley before sending him off to see his brothers.

“_I may have neglected that part,_” Bill said sheepishly.

Ragnok narrowed his eyes at that but was unwilling to change him mind about using the wizard in other areas of Gringotts’s interests. One mistake was not unwarranted, but a quick and disapproving glare at the man proved his point. He flinched and nodded to the silent reprimand.

“So, I trust you have been able to discuss your plans appropriately,” Ragnok said in English after a few minutes silence. “How would you like to proceed?”

“No one wants to talk about my sister changing into a dragon?!” Harry screeched, breaking out of his stunned silence finally.

“It’s not unheard of, young wizard,” Ragnok said simply, turning to the lad briefly before focusing on the group as a whole. “Our understanding is that magical animagi are rare but not impossible.”

“But dragon!” he denied.

“I’m a grim,” Sirius argued. “Not a dog, Harry.”

“But dragon,” Harry whined.

“Not the only one,” Arianna weakly stated from her bed, drawing the concerned flutterings of Eir and the frantic gaze of Charlie.

“Arianna!” the dragon handler cried, dashing to her side and clasping her hand. “Should you be awake?”

“Have to be for cleanse,” she muttered. “And I want that done before any more drama.”

“You’re in luck, then,” Eir muttered as she waved her wand over the woman, “I was coming to collect you. The healers are recovered and the ritual room is ready. Ragnok has also come to discuss your accounts. We have brought a number of rings for various people.”

“We hadn’t quite gotten to that part yet,” Arianna said before pushing herself to lean against Charlie, vertical enough to look at the room easier.

“And whyever not?” Ragnok wondered. “You have been here for a number of days already.”

“And in that time,” Arianna argued before anyone else could speak, “all but myself have been cleansed of a plethora of compulsions or blocks, more than half of us have had to come to terms with a betrayal so deep and unbelievable that generations have fallen into the trap, and we have needed to get all the information available before starting to make plans. Pardon me for wishing to know all the angles and players before I make a move.”

Ragnok grinned evilly at the news. This was boding possibly well for the Goblin nation. Betrayal could be profitable for Gringotts, especially if it was from the man he thought it might be. “And who is this betrayer? Who warranted the wrath of a dragoness protecting her thunder?”

“Dumbledore,” the magicals all said, with varying emotions. But it was the pure venom from the dragoness that drew Ragnok’s smile.

“Then we will need to plan carefully,” Ragnok replied. “My partner Eir has informed me we will be seeking the blood of abusers, but I would gladly take wizard blood as well. Especially alongside a dragoness. But we will need to move carefully and efficiently if we wish to do the most good, especially with the Dark Lord’s return.”

Ragnok was regretful for the flinch from the young Potter lord, but he would not dishonor the lad’s sacrifices and pain by ignoring that one bit of information. After all, it had taken little to confirm the magic of the bank sensing the return of an account holder, despite those accounts no longer belonging to the man.

“Begin an audit on all vaults of mine you can access. I don’t have any ladyships I need to hide at this point, since all of them have been inactive for so long,” Arianna ordered, pushing to her feet weakly to shuffle to him.

He raised an eyebrow at the rings, still surprised the magic has allowed them to leave their vaults and respond to her call. Much was being explained by her Animagus form. Apparently, it didn’t matter if she was in human form or not. The dragon magic was almost flowing off her in waves and he wondered if none of the wizards she’d encountered had ever realized that was part of why she was so powerful. Given the lack of brains he dealt with, he thought not.

But he did take note of the various rings she wore, smirking when the merged rings flashed the various houses to allow him a full accounting of those she held sway over. It was an impressive number.

“Can you do that with mine too?” the young Potter wondered. “I’m worried about the transfers I saw on the pages from that test.”

Ragnok stiffened in anger at the news. He turned to the lad with sharp eyes.

“Did you not authorize them?” he demanded.

“No…” Harry said warily, staring at the goblin in concern.

“Neither did I,” Sirius said instantly, understanding dawning in his eyes. “I was too confused, shocked, and angry during our discussions to clarify previously.”  
Ragnok devolved into swearing, reverting back to his native tongue quickly to adequately express his ire. English just did not have the slurs Gobblygook possessed.

“Then a great disservice has been wrought on your houses,” he finally snarled. “And the goblins of Gringotts shall do all in our power to correct these issues. However, young Potter, you will need to claim your rings before we can do a full audit and assess the best way to go about retrieving your possessions. Unfortunately, heirs cannot request such things. Nor can they invoke the Right of Recall,” he said pointedly.

He smirked when Lord Black took instant note of the clue and smirked. The Lady Arianna seemed to understand as well, mischief twinkling in her eyes and a most maniacal laugh bouncing around the room.

“What’s the Right of Recall?” Harry asked softly.

“The Right of Recall is the ability of a Lord to request Gringotts retrieve any and all artifacts, books, potions, or other such items, that belong to the House, regardless of how they left the House. Unless the Lord himself sold, gifted, or otherwise disposed of the item, it would be subject to a Recall. Any objects currently residing in House properties would be exempt. And a Recall would allow Goblins to perform their retrieval duties with any means necessary, from any location on the planet,” Ragnok explained. 

Those unfamiliar with the practice were obvious. And Ragnok shuddered that these uninformed magicals were in charge of the freedoms of Goblins…. Though he couldn’t fault these specific magicals. From what Eir had been saying about their cleansings, they were far from responsible for their ignorance. And many of them were striving, within the confines pressed upon them, to learn. Even before the blocks had been removed and against their own species. After all, the twin Weasley lads had expressed respect from the moment they’d arrived, even so far as to thoroughly threaten the goblin healers when Harry had cried in pain, protecting their clanmate completely. So, to impart some knowledge obviously lost to them previously was no hardship.

“Do it,” Arianna agreed instantly. “For all my accounts, though only retrieve the objects in Dumbledore’s care without allowing him to see the retrieval team or any punishments given. I have plans for his consequences. Would it also include any persons belonging to the house but hidden against their will, should we request it?”

“Yes,” Ragnok said instantly.

*****  
Arianna looked to Sirius immediately and wondered if she should say something about the little issue she’d spotted on his test. But it was the Weasleys that seemed to make the connection.

“What does the ‘complicated’ mean on the test, Mr. Ragnok?” Fred asked quickly.

“It would depend on which section the label has been applied,” Ragnok answered quickly and Arianna suspected he was trying to lead them to answers he’d wanted to reveal for a while but been unable to for some reason. She’d have to figure out a way to release him from any and all secrecy oaths, especially if they were just standard Gringotts privacy practices.

“Family,” Sirius demanded, finally making the connection.

“That would mean the family member in question is not dead, but not necessarily alive either. They could be Inferi, or potioned into a magical coma, or any number of other conditions,” Eir actually explained.

“So, if Harry had taken his test when he was supposed to, I would have been labeled as ‘complicated’,” Arianna deduced.

“Yes,” Eir agreed. “Who has been labeled as such, if I may ask? I regret to say I was more concerned with other sections when reviewing your tests.”

Sirius looked sick and the twins were so pale, their freckles looked drained. Even Remus was concerned and Arianna wracked her brain trying to figure out why. Then it clicked. She knew about the other three, but Remus had a brother listed. A brother she hadn’t known about.

“But why would Regulus show as that?!” Sirius demanded hotly, already starting to pace and twist his hands through his long hair. “He was a Death Eater! He died!”

“Obviously not,” Arianna grumbled. “But we can worry about that later, Pads. Right now, we need to do a Recall. I’ll hold off on including people in mine for now, since I’m not familiar with the current Ladyships I hold. I’m not entirely sure how many people that would be and I’m not comfortable chancing a flood of cursed or Inferi storming Gringotts when the call goes out. Please just a full audit and a Recall once the Audits are complete. If you could keep me updated as they go, I’d appreciate it. And should you find genealogy books, I’d appreciate those as well. I have a feeling I’m not the only one in all those houses and I’d like to see just who I’m now Lady over before I announce myself publicly…”

Ragnok nodded and one of the goblins in the room was quick to start taking notes.

“Mine as well,” Sirius muttered, still pacing and occasionally growling. “I know I should have ordered a full audit before, but I’d honestly hoped Dumbles was just losing it with age…. And invoke the Recall. Is it possible to request only one person? Or do I need to do a full Recall when asking for people to be included?”

“Normally, you would need to perform a full Recall for all people,” Ragnok explained. “But I believe, since we have the specific name and estimated timeframe of loss, we should be able to recall just the one. Do you have any more information on when he ‘died’?”

Sirius thought for a moment then sighed. “I don’t, but I can call someone who does…” he admitted with a barely hidden sneer.

“Oh, no,” Remus groaned. “Not him…. He’s horrible.”

“But he knew Reggie best,” Sirius muttered. “Damn nasty thing, but definitely knew him better than his blood traitor brother…. Kreacher!”

With a soft pop, an elderly house elf appeared by Sirius, sneering up at him and grumbling to himself.

“Nasty blood traitor Master called for Kreacher? What new nasties does blood traitor Master have in store? More mudbloods and dark things to bring to poor Mistress’s beloved house?”

Arianna studied the creature with a mixture of pity and distain. Obviously, the Blacks were not very nice to their house elves. But she also wasn’t going to stand for that kind of talk and she decided to act before Sirius kicked the thing. He looked seconds from it as it was.

“Kreacher? That’s your name?” she asked gently, sliding to her knees by the little thing. The stench coming off the elf was pretty powerful, but she didn’t let it deter her.

“Stay away from it, Ari, hun. He’s right nasty and I don’t want you getting bit,” Sirius ordered, only to shy away from the vicious glare he got.

Kreacher seemed to like that and the smile he sent to Sirius was all teeth and angry glee.

“Yes, Ms. Half-blood wench,” he agreed, seemingly eager to talk to someone who could make Sirius flinch. “Master Orion named me, he did. And I has served Black family for years. Saw nasty blood traitor Master and Master Reggie born, I did. And then watched poor Mistress’ house fall far, I did. Nasty blood traitor Master do his mother bad,” Kreacher grumbled. “Lets mudbloods and traitors and manipulators into Black house.”

“Kreacher, would it be alright if we asked you some questions about Master Reggie?”

“Whats yous wanting to know about Master Reggie?” he asked suspiciously.

“Do you know when he disappeared?” she asked.

“Kreacher know exactly when,” he grumbled, rattling off the date and time. “Master Reggie not well pleased when Dark Lord borrowed Kreacher for a special mission. Days and days and weeks and weeks, he ranted before he decided to try and find nasty blood traitor Master…. Told Kreacher to tell him right away if nasty blood traitor Master ever showed up. Was gonna tell nasty blood traitor Master everything.”

Sirius looked like someone had taken a troll club to his head.

“Reg was going to betray Voldemort?” he asked.

“Hush,” Arianna ordered before turning back to Kreacher with a soft smile. “Kreacher, why was Regulus looking for Sirius specifically?”

“Master Reggie didn’t trust any other. Master Reggie didn’t like Dark Lord after Kreacher’s special mission. Kreacher was sick for weeks after. For weeks Kreacher had to be nursed by Master Reggie. Master Reggie who Kreacher had nursed when he was small. Then, when nasty blood traitor Master didn’t show, when Master Reggie couldn’t find even a whiff of him, Master Reggie decided to do something else. Master Reggie ordered Kreacher to take him where Dark Lord had taken Kreacher. Kreacher tried to say no! Too dangerous for Master Reggie! Better for nasty blood traitor Master to take Dark Lord’s horribly potion! But Master Reggie didn’t want to wait anymore for nasty blood traitor Master! Kreacher couldn’t stop him!”

By this point, Sirius was pacing again and Kreacher collapsed into tears. Arianna wanted to gather the poor thing into her arms and comfort him, but she wasn’t sure how that would be taken by the elderly creature. The rest of the room was silent. Finally, Remus pushed to his feet and pulled a snarling Sirius to his chest, ignoring the snapping teeth and pressing Sirius’ nose into the side of his neck. Sirius instantly deflated, burying his nose deeper and inhaling Moony’s scent.

Arianna smirked at the not so subtle comfort. Especially when she saw the twins bracketing Harry, arms wrapped around his slim shoulders and staring at the pair in awe and sympathy.

“What was the potion for, Kreacher?” Arianna asked gently, once the elf had calmed down and was done whipping his nose on his already filthy pillowcase.

“Protecting stupid locket,” he muttered. “Dark Lord had Kreacher drink nasty potion so he could put locket in the bowl. Potion had to be drinked. Couldn’t vanish, not even by elfy magics…. Kreacher tried! Wanted to save Master Reggie! But couldn’t! So, Master Reggie drinked the potions then wanted Kreacher to take the locket and go. Kreacher wouldn’t! Kreacher wouldn’t leave nice Master Reggie! So Kreacher took both! Master Reggie had Kreacher promise to destroy locket then went to sleep. No matter what Kreacher did, Master Reggie didn’t wake up. Then nasty Dark Lord found Master Reggie and took him away! Kreacher couldn’t find him and couldn’t destroy nasty locket! Kreacher a bad house elf!”

Before Arianna could catch him, the elf had run full into the nearest wall, only to get up and start banging his head on it sharply.

“Kreacher, stop!” she cried in concern. But Kreacher didn’t listen, only wailed and hit his head again.

“Kreacher!” Sirius barked. “Stop!” The magic of the bond froze the house elf mid-swing, stopping his head inches from the stone. At Arianna’s prompting, Sirius sighed and crouched by his house elf. “Kreacher, you are not a bad house elf. You did a great thing, trying to save Reg. I wish I’d known he had changed his mind, as I would have gladly drank whatever the potion was. But you did the right thing, taking him and the locket both out of there. I have no idea where you were or what dangers you were in, but you thought of Reggie first. That’s all anyone can ask.”

“Nasty blood traitor Master doesn’t blame Kreacher?” the elf asked with a sniffle.

“No, Kreacher,” Sirius said tiredly. “I only blame Voldemort…. And once I get my hands on him, we’ll show him why you never mess with a Black.”

Kreacher positively glowed at that. “Nasty blood traitor Master not as bad as Mistress says.”

Sirius startled at that, but gave a small smile. “Well, Mum always was a bit crazier than the rest of us.”

Kreacher snorted at that, but said nothing else.

“So, bit more than just the date and time,” Arianna said, pushing herself slowly to her feet and giving Charlie a smile when he rushed over to support her. “I wonder what the potion was, or what was so important about the locket that Voldemort hid it so well, but it sounds like we’ll have at least one more for your tender mercies, Healer Eir.”

“So it would seem,” Eir said with a small smirk. It turned into a full-blown grin when Kreacher squeaked.

“Nasty blood traitor Master knows where Master Reggie is?!” he demanded hotly, instantly on the defensive and glaring at Sirius once more.

“No, Kreacher,” Sirius denied. “But I’m going to find out and get him back. I order you not to tell anyone, in any way, anything to do with what we’ve talked about or what I am up to. You are allowed to assist the Order members still utilizing Grimmauld Place, but I want them ignorant of my actions. You are in no way allowed to release that information. I’m not so cold as to make you go home once we track him down. But I do expect the house to look a little better so I can take him there once it’s safe.”

Kreacher paled at the announcement and Arianna could see he was already itching to get back to the place to start work.

“What should Kreacher be doing about the loudmouth blood traitor with her cleaning and tossing? And the half-blood thief?” Kreacher asked after a minute.

Sirius didn’t seem to get it, but it was obvious the twins did, as both burst out laughing. “Mum, he means Mum,” they managed between chuckles. “Not sure about the thief, though.”

“Fletcher,” Remus growled. “I caught his scent on a few Black family heirlooms I spotted at a market in Knockturn when I was there a few weeks ago. Thought you’d just decided to get rid of any dark objects in the house so didn’t say anything.”

“Never,” Sirius growled. “Never would I do that! I may have hated my parents and their views, but the Black family is more than their narrow-minded beliefs. And I would never get rid of any of the Black artifacts. Some of the things are so dark I wouldn’t trust them with anyone else. Others are spelled so only a Black can handle them at all. And some of those things are almost as old as Hogwarts and just because they’re now considered dark doesn’t mean they started that way. For the most part, the dark artifacts are used for protection. Something magicals needed at one point just to get through a day…. I would never.”

Kreacher studied him closely for a few minutes before nodding to himself and then bowing low to Sirius.

“Kreacher was wrong about Master Sirius,” he muttered. Sirius sputtered at the elf using his given name. “Master Sirius is nothing like Mistress said, caring for Black family and loving Master Reggie. Kreacher will do his bestest to help Master Sirius restore Black family to rightful place.”

“Ragnok,” Sirius said, staring at his elf in wonder as the bond between them seemed to strengthen. “Any chance the Recall can be invoked creatively? I’m sure I have at least one elf that would be quite willing to assist in retrieving artifacts in the goblin manner.”

“Or worse,” Kreacher grumbled.

Ragnok laughed loudly at the exchange but nodded delightedly. It had been a long time since elves and goblins had been asked to perform the duty together.

“It would be my pleasure to welcome any available elves on the hunt,” he finally agreed.  
Arianna smirked then felt her legs buckle suddenly. Apparently, kneeling on the floor for so long had been a bad idea.

“Right, into the room with you,” Eir ordered, instantly directing Charlie out of the room with a groaning redhead in his arms. “We’ve delayed long enough. You need cleansed fully and I’ll not have you dying on me.”

Arianna could only nod weakly.

*****  
Once the door had closed on the cleansing chamber as the dragon handler left, Eir turned to her charge and gave her a pointed glare.

“You should have allowed him in the viewing room, if only to offer moral support,” the goblin healer snapped.

“No,” Arianna said softly, even as her body shuddered in pain. “No one needs to see how much this hurts…”

“Suit yourself,” the goblin said, though it was obvious she felt differently. She even flinched when her charge started screaming. It wouldn’t stop for hours and she’d be going through it all alone. As Eir suspected she’d gone through a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an FYI, my sister is having a baby today so new chapters are either going to be flooding in or absent for a WHILE as my family adjusts. First baby so we're all SUPER excited to meet the little guy. 
> 
> And my stress manifests in weird ways of super productivity or my will running away, so crossing our fingers it's the first. :D


	11. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn everyone now, I'm gearing up for NaNoWri and fully plan to force myself to work on that sequel for Golden Rule that I have been poking, planning, and eyeing in fear of retaliation for the neglect it's suffered over the last year while Arianna took over... 
> 
> While I do still have TONS already written for this story, with chapters already lined up and everything, I cannot guarantee I'll be posting with any sort of regularity in Nov, if I post at all. I have a feeling if I don't immerse myself fully in the sequel, I will get sucked back into Arianna's shenanigans, since I'm almost to the next big scene that I've been planning for over a month...
> 
> BARE WITH ME PLEASE!!!!

*****  
If they’d thought Harry had taken long, they were in for a rude awakening with Arianna. Apparently, with her blocks removed and reapplied so many times, they were all tangled together and wrapped tightly around her core. Her dragon had cleared as much as she could, but it was a paltry amount when faced with the sheer mess of the woman’s magic from being cleansed and having the various spells reapplied. Not to mention the prolonged potions use to keep her down. It was a wonder she’d been able to transform at all, let alone the amount of spells she’d been casting wandlessly. So, the group camped out in Gringotts and became concerned as the hours passed. But they were not idle, either.

Harry took his known rings as quickly as he could and ordered the same audits and Recall as Arianna. He held off on the Potter one, for now, since it had been active in recent memory and he didn’t want to risk alerting anyone that he’d taken the Lordship. Since his whole family was present, at least that he knew about, he also held off requesting the person recall for any of his Houses. He’d have to talk to his sister about that. And he would have to take some time to think about having a sister in the first place. The last week seemed surreal and he wasn’t sure how he felt about any of it. But he could admit he felt better physically and emotionally than he had in years. 

The blocks and potions and spells had definitely affected him more than he cared to consider. All it took was him to think for a few minutes for the changes to reassert themselves and remind him of everything he thought he knew…. He’d never been stupid. He’d been hiding that fact since he was six when Uncle Vernon had beat him for doing better than Dudley again and unconsciously developing a habit that had continued at Hogwarts, but he was unprepared for the sudden ease his thoughts came with. He made connections he hadn’t before, saw subtle signs he would have missed. He remembered a lot more of his life and, if he concentrated, he could remember exact pages of his school books. He didn’t need to try too hard to remember spells he’d learned or conversations he’d had. He had a feeling the sudden boost of memory and thought would be incredibly helpful in the coming weeks. 

He also manifested metamorphmagus abilities, though the Twins had had to explain that one. And it wasn’t until he’d accidently made his hair bubblegum pink that he realized what it meant. If he spent the next few hours altering everything from his skin color to his eye color to his height, no one really cared. But no matter what he changed, he couldn’t get rid of the one thing he hated. His scar. At least it would make it easier for him to disappear in crowds, since he could easily hide his typical Potter hair now. Or his famous green eyes. But the removal of the blocks also showed that he wouldn’t need glasses much longer. The amount of magical binds he had on him had prevented the typical eye-correcting potion from being effective, but now that he was cleared, Eir was able to provide it. She guaranteed he’d be spectacles free by the start of term, though she suggested wearing fake spectacles for a bit after to hide the fact. It was a strange concept since he’d had to use them since he was five. And no one had mentioned the potion yet in his years in the Wizarding world.

He also just felt lighter, as if a huge dark presence no longer loomed. Eir suspected it was the horcrux Adaya had removed so easily. Eir had scanned him as soon as she could after they’d all calmed down from that. He’d been relieved to hear that it had been done correctly, without damage to all the work the goblins had done already. Once it had been explained to him what an horcrux actually was, he promised himself he’d kiss Arianna full on the mouth in thanks. To get a piece of Voldemort’s soul off him was worth it.

And those were just the few changes he’d noted in the time he’d been awake. 

The twins hadn’t changed much, from what he could see. It seemed they’d been fighting the potions subconsciously, aided by their twin bond, and were the most like themselves after their removal than any of them besides Charlie, though they tended to spend far more time touching or within touching distance of Harry than ever before. Not that he minded much. After all, he felt far more confident about his sexuality than he had been with the depression and guilt weighing him down and causing him no end of doubt about everything. With that mostly gone, he could barely take his eyes off the pair on occasion. Sirius and Remus seemed entirely too amused by that. At the moment, though, the pair of redheads had dragged themselves away to review the Prewett accounts and discuss with the House manager the options as the Heirs for the vaults and possibly locating their uncles, the current lords. It didn’t seem to matter to them that they’d never met the pair. The simple fact that they were family and another set of twins was enough for Fred and George to want to do everything in their power to help. If they also had plans going for the campaign of pranks they intended to embark on as soon as school started up, Harry knew nothing.

However, the largest change of all was the two Marauders. Sirius and Remus were no longer their sad, depressed selves. They acted more like Fred and George and far more like the Marauders in the stories Remus had been sending Harry via letter ever since the end of third year. The perpetual pranksters and fun-loving pair. Sirius could definitely switch it off at the drop of a galleon if the need arose, as he still had business with the goblins, but he more easily smiled when he did so. 

Remus gladly took his ring and instantly called for a full Recall of the Lupin House, including people. At the moment, that meant working with his account manager on the returned items and hoping his brother showed at some point. Since the Lupin House had apparently been forgotten for generations, there were a lot of items being returned. It didn’t help that no one but the goblins had considered the werewolf able to inherit, so no one had thought to teach the man how to handle a full House, even if it was not as illustrious as the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black or Potter. So his account manager was being very patient with the wolf and Harry had to applaud the man for keeping his patience in return.

Sirius was bouncing between the pair of them like a Puffskin on pepper-up…. Harry really wanted Sirius’ undivided attention, with the amount of work he was trying to sludge through, but he understood as well. His godfather had his own House to clean up and insisted on helping the ignorant Remus. Harry had a desk to work from, various files to review before he could do anything, and Ragnok to assist. But he was far from prepared for the amount of intricacies he was facing. 

He was currently receiving updates on the Recall, as the hours dragged, and the number of items recovered from various, strange locations became larger than the current vaults could handle. At Harry’s request, he set up an additional vault with numerous extension charms on it in the hope that there would not be more than even that one can handle. 

Though he didn’t initiate the Recall on Potter, he did request a list of the known items that had been removed from the vaults after his parents had died. He figured it was a much more reasonable request than a full listing. House Potter was apparently old and wealthy and he had no doubt there would be many items misplaced or stolen in the years before even his grandparents had lived. It was a good thing that he requested such a small amount of time, though. The list Ragnok handed him some hours later was several pages that had Harry seething as he read. Apparently, Dumbledore had been removing, selling off, or disposing of a lot of Potter heirlooms, starting with the Invisibility Cloak currently hidden at the bottom of his trunk. That had been removed within days of his parents’ deaths. 

When it came time, Ragnok explained that Riddle was the heir for Gaunt and Slytherin and that Riddle or his ancestors had done similar with the Gaunt vaults. Harry wasn’t too surprised, since the mad man would’ve need whatever profits he could get for the few heirlooms left for his campaign as Voldemort. And his real name was a fact Harry would very easily give to those around him now, to de-mystify the Dark Lord and get a small chuckle out of the fact the man was a half-blood selling off pureblood family heirlooms. If he couldn’t chuckle about it, he’d cry. The Slytherin vaults were a bit better off, though, as Riddle had never actually been able to claim those vaults. It seemed the House magics had deemed him unworthy of the Lordship but couldn’t strip him of Heir status. He’d definitely done damage as the Heir, but not as much as he could have.

Harry was actually quite happy that he’d ‘conquered’ the man when he had and gained control of the vaults, even if no one but the goblins had known. And that was just with his main lordships….

Once he realized why his test was so much longer than anyone else, he’d nearly had a panic attack at the sheer volume of accounts he now needed to manage. He knew he could easily just send the list to the goblins and be done with it, trust that they’d manage them appropriately, but he wanted to be involved. He knew this amount of lordships provided quite the punch of political power and he intended to use it to the best of his abilities. Add into it working with Arianna and her own Houses and they’d be able to make a lot of progress on policies and laws they found issue with. But it started with seeing about the bequeathed vaults and heirships. Since the Recall would take a while for his main ones, he decided to focus on those for now. He scanned the long list again. 

“How many of these bequeathed vaults come with an heirship or lordship?” he finally asked Ragnok absently. 

“More than half,” was the prompt answer, as Ragnok worked at his own desk. 

He was just about to launch into the minutiae of the bequeathed vaults and the stupidly long list of potential additional titles he would have to get rid of, when Arianna returned.

As much as an unconscious, sickly looking woman could…

*****  
Charlie darted to the floating bed as soon as it was fully in the room, wrapping up the small limp hand and following the bed as Eir levitated it back to its place.

“How is she?” he immediately asked.

Eir eyed him critically but refused to answer until Harry repeated the question. Charlie really did not appreciate that, but logically, he knew he wasn’t family and therefore had no right to the information.

“She’ll recover,” Eir advised. “She will be weak for a good long while and it may take her some time to adjust to the lack of the sleeping potion. The levels required to keep her down and in a coma were fairly high and she was on them for a prolonged period. She may be dependent at this point, but we will not know for certain for a number of weeks yet. Judging by her ability to sleep while you were cleansed, I would say it is a slight chance and will cite the dragon Animagus as a possible cause for her resilience. The blocks are finally, completely removed and the damage to her core repaired as much as possible. Again, it will be weeks yet before she is fully healed. I would also suggest keeping her well away from that child-hater until she is fully healed. Should blocks be placed again, they will most likely be permanent. As it stands, Mr. Weasley was almost too old to have his safely removed. We were unable to remove the blocks completely from Lord Black or Lord Lupin. Only weaken them. If the Lords hadn’t already weakened some of them when they were younger, I have no doubt it would be even worse. Such as Lord Black never achieving his Animagus if he hadn’t gotten it so young. Lord Lupin’s wolf even helped protect him a little.”

Charlie startled at that small insight into the lives of the pair, thankful Sirius and Remus had already followed his example and told Eir that they would have no secrets from those in the room. He also hadn’t considered that he might have left his cleanse with blocks still in place and he was quite thankful he’d been around when the Twins had caused this ruckus. He was also glad he’d thought to keep up letters to his mum so that there would be less suspicion on what they were up to. As it stood, she and the rest of the Weasley clan living at home thought he’d whisked the Twins away for some ingredient hunting for their pranks. He’d done it at least once before so it wasn’t wholly unheard of. And he was also already plotting to kidnap Percy for his own cleanse. If he was almost too old, he didn’t want to risk Percy and he had little doubt that particular brother had potions and compulsions. His younger brother had always been a bit weaker than the rest of them when it came to health issues and Charlie didn’t want to risk that affecting the chances of removing any blocks he might have.

“As for milady here, she will need rest, though I have little doubt asking for relaxation will be beyond her,” Eir continued, pulling Charlie’s attention once more. “Even in the few conversations we have had, I know her well enough to know keeping her in bed will be an undertaking. Therefore, she is allowed to work, from bed only. Until I say otherwise,” she ordered with a pointed look at Remus and Charlie.

Charlie held no illusions that the two of them were seen as the most responsible and would therefore fall under Eir’s punishment if Arianna succeeded in getting out of bed before the approval came through.

But it was a task he would willingly take up. After all, he had the least issues with his cleanse. He was much the same and had no unexpected lordships thrust upon him. His position in the world hadn’t really changed, but he wanted to know who his bondmate was. He doubted it was Penny. He barely remembered her but knew Percy was friends with the Clearwater heir. From his stories, he highly doubted the girl was aware of an impending marriage contract. Which led him to speculate on who his bondmate really was. With how he was reacting to Arianna, though, he could guess. And with how she was reacting to him, he held out hope that his stirring feelings were reciprocated. 

He was also dead curious about his Animagus form. It was rare to block that, since Animagi were in general rare, but to block it completely when he hadn’t even thought of attempting the ritual? Well, now he wanted to. The worst thing you could do to Charlie Weasley was tell him not to do something. See his chosen profession. So, while he kept Arianna strapped to the bed and working on paperwork, he’d be researching the Animagus ritual. He wondered if McGonagall was safe to contact. She was the only Animagus he knew off the top of his head that wasn’t already beyond busy.

Then he thought of who he’d want to trust, with the information that was coming out in Gringotts.

He spent the rest of the time Arianna was asleep making lists of people he felt it would be safe to trust. People to get to Gringotts as soon as possible to get cleansed so they could help with this mess.

And a list of people to avoid at all costs, including Albus Dumbledore and, unfortunately, Molly Weasley for now.

*****  
Sirius had never been as busy as the last few days had been and the next few years were looking to be. As Arianna slept, the group got on with the few things that didn’t seem to interfere with any possible plans the Hufflepuff had going. Or that any of them could think of. Since most of the Houses they had inherited were ones that had laid unclaimed for years, almost forgotten, it was not as much of a concern. They had little doubt that when news got out about the Founder vaults being active, speculations would run wildly, but their families had been so well hidden…. The last confirmed descendent of any of the houses had lived almost four hundred years ago and no one could really confirm if they’d had any children. There were families who claimed to be descended, of course, but without firm proof or the family magics accepting them, the claims weren’t taken seriously. The others were so old only the goblins could answer any questions on them, but soundly refused to until Arianna allowed it. They wouldn’t even provide first names for the vault holders, so Sirius focused on Harry’s and Remus’. 

The Twins had returned from their meeting with the Prewett account manager with no real luck on tracking down the missing Prewett Lords. They had managed to find a loophole in the Prewett contract with Gringotts that allowed them, as Heirs, to request a partial Recall that included any and all items belonging to the Heirs specifically. The impressed manager, a surly gobliness by the name of Bichuwa, had noted the loophole and promised the Twins compensation for discovering it. After, of course, she utilized it excessively.

When Ragnok had been told the tale, he immediately asked the Twins if they’d ever considered becoming solicitors.

Sirius had laughed for hours, even if Remus had sent a silencing charm at him within the first few minutes so that he couldn’t wake Arianna.

Aside from that, however, he used his time well, working with Remus on sorting through the returned Lupin artifacts and neglected accounts. Sirius couldn’t really help the swell of pride that his best mate, his possible soulmate if Arianna was to be believed, was well and truly a Lord in his own right. The shifter was nervous about the whole situation, and Sirius could understand it. He was about to get a number of students in the Customs and Etiquette of Pureblood Lordship by Sirius Black. Or, as he had taken to calling it, “How to Act Like You Have A Stick Up Your Bum”. Remus hadn’t laughed at that, but Harry had so Sirius considered it a success.

But he wasn’t idle either. Once the Black Lord ring had accepted him, he’d immediately cast Bellatrix out of the family. He didn’t really care how many spells or compulsions she was under. The bitch was insane and he was not letting her anywhere near Harry. Or the Black family vaults. He didn’t care one whit that she was currently rotting in Azkaban. So had he only two years ago. Almost anything was possible at this point.

Narcissa and Andromeda’s statuses were still negotiable, though. He couldn’t fathom his once sweet cousin Cissa being a Death Eater, but after she’d taken Andromeda’s place as Malfoy’s wife, she’d changed. He’d have to see what her tests revealed before he determined her. And Andromeda’s marriage to Ted Tonks had been expected, at least by him. The marriage contract he’d been listed for, not so much. That had been cancelled immediately. As the Head, he could do that. And the contract shouldn’t have been valid anyway. The Blacks had fluid opinions on cousins marrying, but not 1st cousins. Not after his own parents. They were stupid, but not stupid enough to allow quite that level of inbreeding two generations in a row. 

So he had to figure out how it had happened in the first place. He knew for a fact Dumbles had set it up on his behalf, while he was in Azkaban, but he wasn’t sure if the man had Andromeda’s approval or even Dora’s. Since Dora was young enough go to school with his godkid, it grated on him. Granted, she would have been a fifth or sixth year when Arianna went to school, but still. And it had obviously been set up with the expectation that at some point, Sirius would no longer be in Azkaban. After all, why set Dora up for marriage if her intended was to die in the prison with no hope of parole or even completing the contract.

And that thought had him seething, since it illustrated that Dumbles could get him out at any point and was letting him rot.

With that thought, Sirius was thankful the goblins had arranged for a mind-healer to visit. He knew with the blocks removed, he’d have an easier time of it all, but it did not mean he couldn’t use help. The last few years had been hard, trying to get by on his own wits when those wits were still scrambled, but he’d had no other choice. He couldn’t risk revealing himself and going back to Azkaban. Just like he couldn’t risk Remus joining him. The man had enough trouble trying to find jobs with his little furry problem. He hadn’t needed an escaped prisoner added to his list of issues. When Dumbles had made his inquiry about utilizing Grimmauld place, he’d jumped at the chance to interact with others. And now he was regretting it.

Revoking access, he had to admit, had been an idea sparked in anger and his typical ‘Gryffindor’ gut. But he could see the benefits of allowing the Order to still utilize the space and was glad Harry had talked him out of enacting the magic to throw all the traitors out of his house. With his permission granted, Kreacher had put off making the place livable and had gleefully accepted to go with the goblins on a hunt for Black family items. There was no doubt the current residents would make little progress cleaning the neglected building up. He’d just take his petty little revenge and dig into his Slytherin upbringing. As much as he hated his family, he was about to put his Black family teachings to very good use.

Starting with the mess they were facing with the inheritances of the Potter children.

He couldn’t even really begin to express how excited he was that little Ari, his Princess Pup, was alive and here. He often found himself scenting the room to ensure he wasn’t dreaming and that she hadn’t been stolen away again. A tick he noticed Remus partaking in as well. Neither man really wanted to remember the night Lily had suggested the plan. Or how much it had hurt that neither she nor James would let them know the location of the safehouse they finally sent her to. To have her back, in his arms and as spitfire as she’d been as a child?

He was almost afraid he’d finally cracked and this was all a fever dream in his cell.

His mind healer had laughed about that a bit before bluntly saying that if he’d cracked surrounded by Dementors, why was he still so bloody happy?

The logic was sound.

So he threw himself into the accounts and Recalls and political nonsense, grudgingly using skills his mother had beat into him.

The twins were easy, as they really couldn’t do much with their Heirships, though he was impressed with the loophole they’d found. He worked with Ragnok on a contract so the pair could benefit from any goblin utilizing that same loophole in similar contracts. Ragnok laughed at the fact that Sirius understood both that the loophole would be utilized and that the twins should be compensated for finding it in the first place, so easily agreed.

Charlie was even easier. He simply requested an itemized receipt of any monies used from the Weasley Heir vault on him during the course of his life. Sirius agreed the request shouldn’t provide too much insight, but it was good to know anyway. They were both shocked to see the number and size of some of the withdrawals. When the twins repeated the request, there were similar amounts.

“It would seem Mum has been skimming money from the vaults,” Charlie finally snapped, glaring at the pages. “These sums would have more than enough to pay for our schooling and yet we always had to hear about how poor we were so we wouldn’t ask about why we couldn’t have new wands…”

“What?” Sirius snapped, appalled. “What do you mean, new wands?”

“Mum had us pick family wands,” Charlie muttered. “I only have a new one as a gift for graduation and my new job at the dragon preserve. I think Ron ended up with my old one.”

“Which finally broke,” Fred offered, glaring at the page with his eyes sparking in anger. If Sirius didn’t know better, he would almost guess the boy was actually sparking.

“Ragnok!” Sirius snapped. “Would it be possible to arrange a visit from a wandmaker? I’m not sure I would demand Ollivander specifically, but it sounds like we’ll be needing at least a few new wands. And is there any chance mine is hiding somewhere?”

Ragnok grinned toothily, wrote a short note, and thrust it at a nearby page. “Send that to Mykew Gregorovitch and Shikoba Wolfe,” he ordered. “I have a feeling the limited selection of woods and cores Ollivander utilizes will not work with this lot.”

Sirius chuckled at that but couldn’t argue. Even his own was bordering on the edges of what Ollivander worked with. The Blacktorn and thestral tail hair had been an experiment of Ollivander’s from very early in his career and the man had all but given up finding its match. And then he’d stumbled in and made history by finding his own wand immediately. He’d been drawn to the box before he’d even entered the shop and Ollivander had been beyond shocked when he’d walked right past him and took the box down without thought. Ollivander almost had a heart attack when Sirius was able to wield it without the safety measures Sirius gleefully called boobytraps kicking in, knowing instinctively how to hold it correctly and using his left hand, as he did when writing.

And he could just imagine that the vastly different personalities and power levels in this room would confound the man.

“And mine?” he finally asked.

“Stored in the Black vault,” Ragnok said. “As soon as you were arrested, the family magics recalled the wand to the vaults to prevent it from being snapped. When you were prevented from having a trial, the lack of wand was forgotten and it appears as though the Aurors simply assumed it had already been logged into evidence.”

Sirius allowed himself a relieved sigh at that. He’d been afraid for a while and the wand he’d been making do with for the last two years was not very happy with him. “I request it be brought to me, then,” he said.

Ragnok nodded and with a snap of his fingers, another goblin popped into the room, only to pop back out moments later in search of the wand.

That taken care of for the moment, Sirius went back to reviewing the accounts in front of him. Aside from the withdrawals, the Weasleys’ Heir account was not bad off. And far more filled than they expected. It made Sirius wonder just how much of the Weasley’s situation was a true lack of galleons and how much was Molly being stingy. And how much Arthur knew. From what he could remember of the pair, he highly doubted Arthur would allow his children to want for anything if he could help it. To have at least three of the boys with second-hand wands? It was concerning. He’d have to have a conversation with the man and if he could manage it when Molly was conveniently occupied elsewhere, where his words couldn’t reach her? All the better.

He also made note to check the remaining brothers. He wasn’t concerned with Bill at all. The goblins had that man well within their protections and quite busy replacing the shattered wards. It was taking a while because Arianna’s magic had not only shattered them but thrown up its own. With her still sleeping off her cleanse, Bill had to pull Charlie to discuss the intricacies of dragon magic. Sirius had to give the curse-breaker credit for being able to pull the dragon handler away from his goddaughter. The man hadn’t left her side and Sirius had a feeling he’d be forced to use his godfather status soon to threaten the boy. After all, with James gone, he was the one allowed to make Charlie sweat, wasn’t he? And his Princess Pup deserved the world. Just as soon as he made sure she wouldn’t be buried in bureaucracy and nonsense with these vaults.

It was his current plan for both his godchildren. However, Harry’s accounts were simply the worst he’d ever even heard of. Years of neglect and generations of poor choices had left them a tangled mess of debts, monies owed them, artifacts either missing or listed as destroyed, properties long neglected and forgotten. When Sirius noted the list of house elves dead from neglect, it really wasn’t his fault when a set of beds disintegrated. They were all having issues with accidental magic now that they were suddenly more powerful than they’d been and more emotional as their personalities leveled out. It was not his fault that he had started out more powerful than most in the room. He’d been a top Auror and Hit Wizard for a reason and very little of that reason was his family name. He would also grudgingly admit he was a bit more barmy than the rest, even without the years in Azkaban.

“Sirius?” Harry asked questioningly from where he was sorting through some of the mail they’d found in a vault. Ragnok had assured him they’d already tested the letters for curses and the like, so Harry had decided to take a break from the legal documents to read some of letters sent to him as a child.

He had a few running lists of people; those to thank, those to curse, and those to keep an eye on. Sirius had chuckled at that when he’d read the names.

He wasn’t laughing now, though, and Harry was staring at him in concern.

“How do you feel about house elves?” Sirius asked quickly. He was never sure what Harry was aware of, having been raised by muggles, but he hoped the boy had at least been taught something of the creatures.

“Right useful things, when they’re not trying to kill me to save my life,” was the prompt answer. Sirius snorted involuntarily but sobered quickly. “Why?”

“Because you’re about to get several hundred of them and the sooner we bond them to you, the better for them,” Sirius answered, showing him the sheet detailing the current elves for his various houses. “It seems they’re not doing well without a lord and a good number of them have already died from the lack of a bond. Since some of your houses have been neglected for so long, a number of them have made the elves basically sterile until a new lord is named, to prevent further drains on their magic in the form of children.”

“But I’m only Lord of four houses at the moment. The rest are still being processed so I can take them on,” Harry protested, looking over the list in fear. “How can I possibly have so many? And can’t I just free them all so they’re not slaves?”

Sirius startled at that before he immediately set to correcting that view. He also took note of the suddenly interested attention of the rest of the room. “Harry, house elves asked to be bonded to wizards. We don’t force them to serve us. Their magic is too strong for their bodies and the bond allows them to use it without it killing them. It is a very rare elf that doesn’t need a bond, which is one of the reasons the idea of freedom is so horrible to the average house elf. Your houses are old, very old, and have a lot of places to upkeep, since they also were by all accounts, at one point, very large. The number of elves a House is responsible for tends to reflects the size of the House, since the magics required to be lord of such houses are equally large. Most elves are bonded to the House, as well, instead of a family. Kreacher is unique in that he is both a Black elf and an elf for my immediate family. If it makes you feel better, I have no doubt that Arianna will be getting many more when she finally wakes up. Suffice it to say, your elves have waited for a lord a long time and I can assure you, they’ll be thrilled to meet you. But if we don’t renew their bonds with your Houses, they will die. They’re running on fumes as it is. I’m actually surprised some of them are still around.” The pages held the ages of the elves as well and Sirius had never seen elves as old as some of these were.

“Then let’s get them bonded,” Harry muttered, setting the letters he’d been reading down. “What do I have to do?”

Sirius smiled at him gently before walking him through the bonding. It took a while for Harry to be able to sense the connection through his rings, but when he did, the sudden flood of magic to the room was almost overwhelming as golden threads suddenly appeared and then thickened. Sirius knew the preliminary bond was only a temporary fix, but he didn’t think the goblins would appreciate the long line of elves coming to bond directly with Harry. This would at least renew the bonds enough to bolster the health of the elves and let them know, without a shadow of a doubt, that a new master was chosen and would meet with them soon.

Once Harry had finished with his lord rings, Sirius walked him through the simplified steps for his Heir rings. He took great care in instructing his godson in excluding the Dumbledore house. They still couldn’t fathom how he’d garnered that one, other than some misguided belief that Harry would be grateful for the show of trust. Sirius had no illusions that there was no motive behind it beyond giving Harry a connection of family to his ‘grandfatherly’ Headmaster. The intricacies of that house would have to be looked into later, though.

For now, Sirius was glad that Harry was already heir for a number of Arianna’s own ladyships. As she was still sleeping and hadn’t given permission as the head for the goblins to share the files, they hadn’t been able to access any information on her holdings yet. Sirius worried that hers would be in similar, if not worse conditions, so he wanted Harry to at least try the same process with those elves. As the Heir, he’d be able to access some of them, but not all. The thought was that the ones he connected to would spread the word and give a bit of hope to the creatures. With the number of golden threads produced with that group, Sirius was growing alarmed with the sheer volume of holdings he feared Arianna had inherited.

“How do you feel?” he asked Harry once the bond-renewal was done.

“Like quite a crowd is thrilled I’ve said ‘hi’,” he grumbled, pressing at his temple.

“That should go away soon,” Sirius said, quickly helping Harry to the bed he’d claimed. “The connection will fade pretty quickly and you won’t hear them so well. It should feel like a faint hum in the back of your mind, just letting you know they’re there,” he continued, prodding his own link to his elves as he let Harry get settled for a nap to combat the headache. 

Kreacher was perhaps the oldest, but he was by far not the only Black house elf. He just preferred to stay at Grimmauld Place, where his Mistress and family had primarily lived. With recent revelations, though, Sirius was beginning to wonder if the elf had stuck around hoping Regulus would come back. But Sirius blatantly refused to assign another elf to the dump, preferring to let the Order think the Black family only had the one residence and elf. Meanwhile, the rest of his elves were fixing up the Black Manor in the hidden space it occupied on the shores to the south. It was in somewhat better shape than the townhouse, but not by much, and it was taking a while. 

Kreacher, though, was gleefully searching alongside a troop of goblins for the missing Black brother and heirlooms he could track down and Sirius was loath to start worrying about how long it was taking. The Recall should have given them a much more precise location on Regulus, but something was interfering. It wasn’t quite an unplottable spell, but it was close, and it was confusing the magic of the Recall. But if there was one being more dedicated to finding his lost brother than him, it was Kreacher. And that drive had smoothed over a lot of the issues Master and elf had once had.

He was about to delve into the exact quantities of properties and elves Harry now had when a familiar voice managed to penetrate the depths of Gringotts and throw his whole plan for the day on its head.

“What do you mean, I can’t see them?! I’M THEIR MOTHER!”

Well, shit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, MOLLY!!!! (I know... I'm such a wench dropping potential Molly interactions just before disappearing for NaNoWri...)
> 
> At least it's a pretty long chapter??


	12. Motherly Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and rushes back to her NaNoWri story before the characters notice and rebel or the muse runs away again*

*****  
The twins were hesitant to respond to the growing volume of Molly Weasley as she went toe to toe with the goblin tellers. The fact that the woman’s voice had carried to their healing hall was impressive but didn’t bode well for their continued wellbeing. However, they knew they’d have to see her at some point. They’d just hoped they would have been able to make some more progress helping Harry out or finding their uncles before she made her appearance. But Sirius seemed prepared to deal with it.

“Call for a meeting room,” he suggested quickly, putting the papers he’d been reviewing down so he could face the pair. “She’ll be pulled from the lobby before she can make any more fuss and the room will be completely silenced. She won’t be able to give away secrets and the request will throw her off.”

Fred grinned at the Marauder evilly before turning to Ragnok. “Would it be possible to borrow a meeting room for a few minutes? One quite a distance from the lobby and yet grand enough to intimidate?”

Sirius chuckled at that, but Ragnok was positively gleeful. Fred wasn’t sure he liked seeing goblins as emotional as he’d recently found them to be. It was beyond unnerving.

“I’ll see to it myself. Have Griphook show you the way in five minutes. That should give me enough time to thoroughly confound the woman and perhaps get ‘lost’ at least once on the way.”

That had the room laughing uproariously before Eir snapped at them for quiet, pointing gruffly at the sleeping Arianna and Remus. With the full moon only a few days away, the shifter was understandably uneasy and only able to sleep when wrapped up in a member of his pack. No one really wanted to deprive him of the dreams. Arianna had already been sleeping for days.

Five minutes later, Griphook led the pair, with Charlie trailing behind, to a door just a few halls away from their hidey-hole. When asked, he explained that the passages of Gringotts were malleable and allowed for those trusted employees to bend the distance between points. Which meant that, though the meeting room was in the far corner of the Gringotts system and quite a ways away from the lobby, Griphook was able to get them there almost instantly while Ragnok, traveling around the same distance from the lobby would take as long as he wanted to reach the same destination.

Fred and George exchanged an intrigued look, but a sharp shake of his head from Griphook prevented them from asking.

“Guess we’ll be experimenting soon,” George muttered. “Wonder if it’s possible to do similar with environs.”

“Gred, focus,” Fred said with exasperation. 

His brother was far more likely to experiment than he was with Charms and Transfigurations, but he couldn’t argue. That had led to the Canary Creams after all. Even if the proper formula had been an accident while trying to test for noxious potions fumes so they could avoid a repeat of the Slytherin green and silver hair they’d sported for a while.

“Do I even want to know?” Charlie asked as they filed into the room.

It was small, by goblin standards, but about the size of a large office for wizards. There was a heavy oak table in the center of the room and a small cabinet of drinks off to the side. But what stood out as the intimidating portion of the request were the details in everything. The chairs were swirls of colors, obviously expensive woods with precise details carved into the grains. The walls were lined with goblin-made weaponry and Fred really wanted to poke the battle ax that was glowing softly, but experience had proven you don’t poke glowing things unless you were the one to make them glow. The room was perfect.

Fred was pleased to see they were the first ones there. It made him a bit more comfortable knowing they were in the goblins’ good graces as well, as Sirius had denied coming along. He felt family matters were just that, family matters, and had bluntly told them that they could handle it. If not, the goblins could. All they had to do was give Molly an acceptable excuse for being gone so long.

“Probably not,” they finally said in unison.

Fred snickered at his brother’s over the top shiver. Before he could tease the man, the door burst open to Molly and Ron.

“Honestly, how hard is it to find a meeting room?” she asked in exasperation with a glare at Ragnok. “You creatures live here.”

The twins tensed at the disrespect. Their mother very obviously had no idea who had led her to the room. Ron took notice of their sudden tension but kept silent. When Ragnok nodded at the twins sharply before making his exit, Fred relaxed slightly and greeted his family.

“Mum, Ronnikins,” he said cheekily, bowing to the pair.

“George Fabian Weasley, what is the meaning of all this nonsense? First Charlie’s telling me that you’re on an ingredients expedition, then I get word you’re in Gringotts, then I get here and they won’t tell me whether or not you’re here! I had to have Arthur confirm with the family magic before they’d even acknowledge it. Then they refused to get you! This is by far the worst nonsense you’ve pulled and far beyond those silly little pranks you pull. What is the meaning of this?”

Fred grit his teeth at the berating and that his own mother couldn’t be bothered to figure out how to tell them apart. He could hear his twin doing the same and Charlie was just staring in shock.

It was Ron that finally spoke.

“Mum, they’re adults, as Charlie has kept telling you. They don’t need to tell you where they’re going,” he argued softly.

Molly Weasley rounded on him quicker than a snitch. “I was not talking to you, Ronald! I want to hear from your brothers, so sit there silently and stay out of this. Prefect or not, you are only here because we need to get your books for fifth year and talk to that nasty Skeeter woman about the lies she’s printing about Harry.”

Fred started at that, wondering just how Molly was planning to combat the stories the Prophet was publishing, basically calling Harry cracked and attention seeking. After all, why else would he claim Voldemort was back when everyone knew the Boy Who Lived had killed him years ago? Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George were already plotting their own attack on the paper, within the laws though it was. And none of them considered involving a woman like Molly, who, while a sometimes loving mother, rarely involved herself in politics or the news. Rita Skeeter would probably laugh her ass off if Mrs. Weasley stormed her desk at the Prophet. 

However, neither had they thought to include Ron. 

Fred knew he and George were on the same page about remedying that, though.

As soon as they dealt with a certain Weasley Matron.

“Leave him alone,” George snapped, pushing between his brother and the woman he was starting to realize was not really a mother. No mother would be this vicious to her children, no matter the case.

“I’m the parent,” she snapped right back. “I will parent the four of you how I see fit, as I have been doing since you were born. I’ve put up with a lot over the years and I am about done with your attitude. I’ve no idea where you came up with it but it stops now, Fred. Now, where have you been? It was obviously not with your brother. And don’t think I’m ignoring that, Charles. I’ll be having words with you just as soon as I’m done with the twins,” she growled, her face red as she pointed at Charlie.

Charlie looked like a thundercloud.

Fred and George were thinking quickly over their bond, trying valiantly to come up with a story she’d believe that wouldn’t give away the truth or interfere with any sort of plans their group was working on. And would get her out of the building the fastest. 

But it turned out they didn’t need it.

An unknown woman was suddenly sweeping into the room, dressed head to toe in elegant leathers that Fred seriously suspected to be dragon hide. There was a pair of fitted trousers, a vest and dress shirt, knee-high boots, and beautiful dress robes. But what struck the group of redheads most was the subtle signs of wealth. From the intricately etched pocket watch she was slipping back into her vest pocket to the jewel-encrusted hilt of the dagger strapped to her thigh, to the small pearl beads threaded through the braid of rich chocolate hair, she positively screamed rich.

Molly’s jaw hung opened as the woman swept to Charlie, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before swirling away and hugging the twins, who hugged back automatically even as they tried to place why she felt familiar when they’d never seen her before.

“Apologies for being late!” she said with a thick American accent. “Got a bit sidetracked talking with Ragnok about a possible shop in the Nation. Seems the goblins are quite taken with our idea and want one just for themselves.”

“Idea? What idea?” Molly snapped out of her funk to demand. “Who are you?!”

“Oh, where are my manners? Lady Aiaia at your service,” she said regally. Fred was stunned and his and his brother’s brain were screaming a chant of _AriannaAriannaArianna_.

“And what are you doing with my sons?” Molly asked. 

It was obvious she didn’t care that Arianna was a Lady, let alone the name she dropped. Fred barely understood, but he at least recognized the age of the name. It had taken a lot of fast research to find anything about Circe’s last name, but once they’d found it, the group grasped how astonishing it was that the house now had a lady. To Fred’s astonishment, Ron had gone deathly pale and was staring at the woman in awe and fear, as if he understood the name. The awe he could understand if that was true, but Fred suspected the fear was for their mother, who was being incredibly rude to a very powerful woman, even if she didn’t know.

“I’ve recently come to England and was looking for business ventures I could help with. I stumbled upon these fine gentlemen while trying to track down a potioner I’d heard often went hunting for rare ingredients in the area. After hearing their ideas, I decided to invest! We’ve been working on details,” Arianna said breezily, cluing those in the know into her plan effectively.

“And you felt the need to kidnap them?” Molly asked angrily. “I should have been consulted!”

Arianna looked at her in confusion, turning to the pair and asking, with very well concealed humor, “I thought you were of age. Was I mistaken?”

“No,” the twins answered promptly. “We turned seventeen in April and have been planning the shop since we were little fourth years.”

“Then why, for Morgana’s sake, would I need to ask permission to do business with adults?” she demanded of the reddening woman.

Fred and George were trying valiantly to muffle their snickers, but Charlie didn’t even make an attempt, laughing loudly at her acting skills and very astute question.

The slap echoed in the room.

*****  
Charlie stared at his mum in shock, hand cradling his sore cheek.

“Respect your elders, boy,” she snarled, sounding nothing like the woman he had spent his entire life loving with his whole heart.

Then he was curling into himself as the weight of the situation hit. His mother had hit him. Not only that, but she’d done it after tracking him and the twins down, disrespecting every goblin she interacted with, and to top it all off, she’d done it in front of a noble that she’d never met before. But he had to admit, all of that paled in the realization that his mother had struck him. Something she’d never done before, even when he’d helped the twins prank her. For laughing at a question.

It about broke his heart, realizing that there really was no mistake with the tests. Their suspicions were right about who’d been dosing them with a number of those potions. Even with all the evidence and lack of viable suspects, he’d held out hope. Molly Weasley had always seemed the perfect mother, caring and understanding. To have that turned on its head? Well, needless to say, he’d be taking some time to reevaluate every interaction he’d had with the woman.

He did not really expect his brothers’ reactions to her assault, though. The twins were between him and their mother in an instant, glaring at her with wands raised. Ron was trying to gently move Charlie’s hand so he could get a look at the blossoming bruise. Arianna was frozen, glaring death at the woman as items around the room rattled.

“Milady Aiaia?” a goblin called, sticking his head into the room when the weapons on the wall in the hall started rattling; he retreated quickly at the sight of the room. Charlie thought he could hear the male calling for Ragnok, but he couldn’t be sure.

His ears might have been ringing still. Molly had managed quite the smack.

“Charlie, mate?” Ron asked. “Come on, no way the guy who wrestles dragons for fun is that hurt by a slap.”

He must have allowed his hurt to slip through, because in the next instant, Ron was tumbling into Fred’s arms and Arianna was hugging Charlie tightly, ignoring Ron and Fred’s surprised sputtering.

Charlie allowed himself a moment to breathe her in, to take comfort in the scent he was beginning to love, before he pushed back enough to glare at his mother. The woman was currently ranting beautifully, but without sound. Charlie would have to thank whoever cast the Silencing charm on her.

“Now, madam,” Arianna said once Molly had wound down and took to glaring at them all. Her tone was ice and Charlie worried for a moment that she’d transform like she had last time. “I will assume you lost control of your senses for a moment there, thereby leading to you attacking your own flesh and blood, and will forget the entire situation.”

“I very much do not need your approval to discipline my own children,” his mum snapped, having finally managed to counter the silencer.

“From my understanding, they are not children and it matters very little that you are their mother. In the eyes of the law, you just assaulted someone. Charlie is an adult, has been for quite some time, and no one has the right to touch him without his permission, even if he wasn’t. If Charlie wanted, he could bring you before the Wizengamot.”

Molly scoffed, as if the whole idea was absurd. Charlie bit his lip at the disregard. While he’d never consider it before, he was uncertain now. How had he never seen any of this side of her?

“Alright, enough. You obviously won’t hear a word I’m saying, so let’s take our leave,” Arianna snarled, all pretense of patience gone in favor of storming to the door and throwing it opened.

Ragnok was on the other side, hand poised as if to knock.

“Ah, milady Aiaia,” he greeted. “What seems to be the trouble?” he asked politely, indicating the still rattling objects with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nothing of note for the Nation, Master Goblin,” she said, glaring back at the fuming woman. Charlie was reminded that Molly rarely liked to be ignored. He was surprised she’d not exploded yet. “Please reach out to those you are aware of with possible property to sell. I would like to buy a home that would suit the gentlemen here, should the need arise. I have a feeling their current residence will be bad for our business, with the kind of people that share space.”

Charlie was floored by the careful wording. It took him a few moments to realize she was dropping the idea that she would buy him and his brothers a house so they could move out of the Burrow to escape Molly. And giving a subtle reminder that she was doing business with them, thereby implying the money they’d be making would be safer. Add in that she was flawlessly covering the fact that she most likely had a number of properties that would suit already and Charlie was awed. It was brilliant and well worded and very much sounded like something a pureblood Slytherin would say, since it didn’t directly call Molly a manipulative bint that was a danger to her own children.  
He could also tell that he was the first one to really understand the implications, aside from the goblins. Goblins that looked quietly smug. Then again, his entire family was Gryffindors and not known for such Slytherin subtlety.

“Why you-“ Molly started, only to be cut off by a goblin sword drawn on her when she took a menacing step forward. “Move aside, creature! This is between witches and is of no concern of yours.”

“It is our concern when you are threatening the lady of our oldest vault,” Ragnok commented dryly.

Even Charlie startled at that. ‘Oldest’ not ‘one of the oldest’. How in the hels?

“And why should I listen to you?” Molly shrieked. “You got us lost!”

“Because I am Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation and I am in charge of this bank,” Ragnok said smugly, grinning wider at Molly’s suddenly ashen face. “And I do not get lost in my own bank. I decided you needed a bit of time to cool off from the threats you were making to my tellers, concerning your own brood. You arrived exactly when you were meant to.”

Ron hid a snort in a sneeze and Charlie prayed to all the gods that his amusement meant he did not agree with their mother. He’d have to see if he could take prepared parchments to the Burrow so he could test his siblings as covertly as possible. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be easy at the house after this afternoon and he wanted any evidence he could gather as soon as possible, even if they wouldn’t act on it yet. At the very least, he could start the discussions with his siblings and bring them to the healing hall for an extended stay with them if Molly proved a greater danger to them than she had previously. He would not allow her to harm any of them any more than she already was.

“Now, I will kindly ask you to leave so we may continue our discussions of the joke shop Messers Weasley have planned,” Ragnok said, motioning for some of the guards to remove Molly.

“Joke shop?” Ron asked curiously. “You actually moving forward with it?”

“Yeah,” Fred agreed, still watching Molly warily and unwilling to lower his wand. “Lady Aiaia provided the startup costs after hearing our plans. We’re hoping to get it opened by the time we graduate, with the mail-order business in operation over the school year.”

“We were going to discuss the intricacies of the venture today,” Arianna said with obvious regret. “However, I’m afraid I’ve lost the drive. I think a shopping spree would be better plan for the rest of the day. Young Ronald, would you care to join us? I’m sure we can easily complete anything that drew you to the Alley today. Perhaps your mother would prefer a day to herself. She is obviously overly stressed.”

Charlie smiled at the gobsmacked expression on his baby brother’s face, then immediately regretted it as the action pulled on his bruised cheek. Arianna narrowed her eyes at him, and he winced when he noticed the rage burning in her eyes. He hoped Ron said yes so that he could avoid the explosion waiting in that expression. He wasn’t sure if she was pissed at his mother or at him for not defending himself.

“Sure,” Ron finally squeaked.

When Fred and George smiled toothily, Arianna rounded on them and shook her fingers at them. “No! No pranking or teasing,” she ordered.

It was not missed that she hadn’t smacked them while chastising them.

“Aww!!” the twins protested. “But we always prank Ronnikins! He’s one of our most prevalent test subject!”

“Which will be changing,” Arianna said with a glare. “You abuse his trust by putting things in his food without his knowledge. Food is sacrosanct!”

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the scarlet blushes suddenly clashing with the twins’ hair and the amused smirk Ron had.

“Milady Aiaia,” Ron said, snapping a sharp bow to her and for once showing that they did indeed hail from a pureblood family with all the traditions that entailed. “I do believe we’ll get along just fine. I would be honored to accompany you this day.”

“I’m glad to see at least some of your family knows how to show proper respect,” Arianna said, offering her hand so Ron could give the customary kiss to her ring.

Molly hissed in anger but before she could launch into a new diatribe, another pair of goblin guards entered the meeting room to escort her from the bank. The drawn swords prevented any protests and she stomped out with a huff.

As soon as she was truly gone and Ragnok had nodded in confirmation, Arianna slumped, the glamour flickering out with a snap. Only Charlie’s seeker reflects allowed him to catch her before she ended up on the floor and ruining her beautiful outfit.

“I told you not to get out bed yet,” Ragnok said dryly.

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered. “It got her gone and it got the twins an honest excuse to be missing a while longer. I actually do intend to invest in the shop, but I wasn’t really willing to let her berate them. I’m just glad I was here to see that cursed slap.”

“Why?” Ron asked curiously, seeming unphased by the sudden change in appearance. 

Charlie could see his mind whirling and he had to wonder if Arianna knew the boy was a master chess player, with apparently too much exposure to insanity if her sudden red hair didn’t startle him. He’d yet been able to make the leap to practical applications for his strategic mind, but Charlie had no doubt he’d manage soon. This might just be the push he would need.

“Because she’s a bloody menace and now we have a non-family witness to how she can act,” Fred snarled.

Ron startled at the anger before looking at them closely. “Start explaining, now,” he ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at them all.

“Ragnok?” Arianna asked.

“I have a test ready,” he agreed, placing one on the table they’d ignored. “He will just need to add the required drops of blood. We’ve altered the spell so that a goblin will no longer be required to activate it once the blood is added. We have also prepared the required number for Mr. Weasley to take with him for his remaining family members and any others you would like to include.”

Ron was starting to lose patience at this point, and, when Arianna removed the dagger from its sheath, his wand was in his hand quickly. Arianna tracked the movement silently before holding the knife out on her flat palm.

“I’m not going to attack you,” she said softly, allowing her overdone American accent to slip away in favor of the more familiar British sounds. “It’s up to you, but know that we offer this for your wellbeing. We can’t tell you anything until we can be sure you’re clear. Or at least aware and planning to be cleansed. If we had an oath ready, I’d make you take it, but at the moment, this is our best option. I will not have our plans put in jeopardy so you can be in the know. No matter that they’re your family.”


	13. Let Me Introduce Lady Aiaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!! And succeeded in NaNoWri! (Granted, I switched back to this towards the end, but the other story got some much needed love but eh...)
> 
> I'll get back to the 'semi' regular updates now. My version is up to 227,000 words, so no worries about running out of material. Only have to remember to post... And edit... They're things, right?

*****  
Ron studied the elegant woman in front of him thoughtfully. He was so confused, but his brothers seemed to trust her and he wanted to know what in Merlin’s name was going on. He’d never seen his mother like that or his brothers so cowed by her anger. The twins hadn’t even slipped into Twinspeak. Even though he hated it with a passion, he realized it was a sign of their comfort, something he’d picked up on over the last few years seeing them at school. It dawned on him that it might have been because they were away from their mum.

And Charlie? Charlie was the perpetual bachelor! He never entertained ladies except for brief periods and never with any seriousness. But here he was, cradling the woman who spoke with the leader of the goblins like they were old friends.

He was starting to wonder if she’d enchanted them.

“Cast detection spells on us if it will make you feel better,” George suggested.

Ron narrowed his eyes but wracked his brain for one he knew Hermione had drilled into him just after the whole mess with the polyjuiced Moody. It stood out because he’d only had a few weeks to master it before school had ended. And Hermione and he had decided to take no more chances. Especially when those chances tended to have Harry alone with someone trying to kill him… They’d both agreed that, after Ron’d pulled his head out of his arse about the Tournament and how many times Harry had forgiven him and how many times his best mate had almost died while at school, they’d do what was necessary to protect their friend. Even if they couldn’t get him away from his relatives. As it was, he’d have to get better at remembering to test anyone they came in contact with that was new.

When the spell revealed that the magicals were indeed clear of any spells, he studied the parchment on the table, then the dagger still held out for him.

“What is it?” he asked, wary. Despite his reputation at school, he’d learned to be cautious after the last year.

“Inheritance test,” Ragnok said promptly. “It will reveal all your heirships and any spells, blocks, compulsions, or potions on your person.

“Why would I need that? I’m well aware of my lineage and I’m not on any potions,” Ron asked dismissively.

He instantly noted the angered expressions of his brothers but before they could explode in typical Weasley temper, like he could see they were seconds from, the woman spoke up.

“I thought so as well, but, after the test, discovered a number of blocks, compulsions, spells, and other such things applied when I was very small, before I would have been able to remember. They had been reapplied a number of times without my knowledge.”

Ron was horrified and demanded an answer, “By whom?”

Again, his brothers almost explained and again the woman cut in. Ron was not stupid and knew she was the leader here, but he still wasn’t sure why his brothers were listening.

“That is something I cannot divulge until you take your own test. Should you decide not to, we’ll still go shopping, as I promised, and I’ll be sure to pick up extras of certain things, since I know you have a younger sister, but then you’ll go home and we’ll remain here. And you will have to keep wondering. It is nothing against you personally, Ronald. I trust only eight people at the moment and I will risk none of them to satisfy your curiosity.”

“Just trust us,” Fred almost pleaded, snatching the parchment up and offering it to Ron almost roughly.

“Normally, that phrase from you would have me terrified of what prank I’d missed you planning,” Ron said bluntly, earning a chuckle. “But I’ve also never seen you so serious. Alright.”

He gently took the blade and smiled when Charlie immediately swept the woman fully into his arm then kicked a chair far enough from the table that he could sit with her in his lap.

A few minutes later and his blood was boiling in anger. He could instantly understand why they’d been cautious when Dumbledore’s name appeared next to a magical leach on his core.

“Looks to be the same as ours,” Fred muttered, studying the parchment. “But he’s not got a soulbond block listed or marriage contract.” 

Before Ron could ask what he meant, another goblin stormed into the room and the woman shrank into Charlie’s arms sheepishly.

“What part of bedrest did you not understand?!” the goblin snapped. 

Ron was shocked to realize she was female. The goblins were incredibly protective of their females, even if there were tales that the females were just as bloodthirsty, if not more, than the males. The last wizard to actually see one, though, had been over a century ago. Yet here was one, berating the woman like she was a toddler.

“The part where the bed and healing ward and bed were all I was going to be seeing for a while,” the woman snarked. Braver than Ron would have been in her place apparently.

The gobliness growled at her, the snapped her fingers and the woman was levitating, only to follow after the goblin as she marched from the room without a word. The Weasley brothers shared a look then scrambled after her, ignoring the cackling Ragnok.

*****  
“I still don’t see why I couldn’t walk!” Arianna’s whine preceded her and Harry glanced at the door in time to see her levitated through by an irate Eir. “I walked there just fine. Got dressed by myself and everything.”

“Yes,” Eir snapped as she set the pouting woman on her bed and switched her elegant robes for the comfortable linen trousers and shirt she’d been in with a simple spell. “And I will be having words with whomever retrieved those clothes for you. They will not be allowed alone with you again if they’re willing to facilitate your poor health habits.”

Harry winced in slight fear and made note to warn Griphook as well. He had forgotten she was confined to the bed until Eir said otherwise so had thought nothing of asking the goblin for a selection of Lady appropriate clothing or Arianna then asking him to show her the way to the meeting room. Arianna’d been sleeping for so long it had slipped his mind while he worked through his accounts. It had been a very mentally taxing three days and they’d only really made a dent in the bequeathments…

He focused back on his papers in an attempt to keep attention off him and his suddenly red face, but a familiar shocked intake of breath had him snapping his attention to the door again.

“Harry?” Ron ask as he stood frozen in the door.

“Get in the room, wizard, and close the door,” Eir snapped as she fiddled with Arianna’s sheets. “The protections on the room will not be fully effective with the door opened and we’d like to keep the young dragoness appeased for now.”

“Protections? Dragoness? Harry? What the BLOODY HEL IS GOING ON?!” Ron demanded as he stormed the desk Harry was standing at only to freeze a few feet away.

Harry held his wand tightly, backing up slightly from his best mate. He couldn’t fight the instinct to put a weapon between himself and danger, not after Uncle Vernon, not after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not after bloody Voldemort. And he really didn’t want to. Did he want to hex his best mate? No. Would he? In a heartbeat if it meant he wouldn’t be hit again or cursed or any number of other things he’d suffered lately. He was done letting others walk all over him.

He also wasn’t sure if Ron was truly on his side or not. Gods, he hoped so. He dreaded finding out any of his friends were only so on Dumbledore’s orders, but he wasn’t naïve enough to think none of them were. But if it was Ron or Hermione? He was fairly sure it would break something in him. Something that nothing would be able to fix, no matter how much time he gave it.

“Mate?” Ron called, sounding worried.

Harry realized he’d zoned out a bit again. He’d lost a few minutes of time in his panic and fear. It had happened a few times since the graveyard, but he’d hoped it had gone away with his cleanse. Apparently not.

Otherwise, how could he miss his sister suddenly between him and Ron, despite Eir’s vocal protests.

“Remember when I said we’d answer questions if you took the test?” she asked gently, distracting Ron enough that Harry could start calming down. He still couldn’t put his wand back down, but he was at least able to breathe and was aware of the room.

When the twins immediately bracketed him again, he relaxed further, and George was able to gently pry the holly wood from his numb fingers. They guided him to the bed they’d been sharing, too often woken by nightmares when apart to really care what the adults thought. Harry wished he’d thought of it before. He’d never done well sleeping alone but it was a rare night he gave up his pride to crawl into Neville’s bed to curl up. His fellow Gryffindor hadn’t even said anything, just cuddled Harry close and set an alarm spell to wake them before anyone else before going back to sleep. That there was nothing in it besides avoiding nightmares helped him feel a little better about it. Sometimes, he just needed a constant reminder he wasn’t alone. And Ron’s snoring didn’t count.

“You’ll explain that too, right?” Ron asked, pointing at the three of them as Fred eased Harry back onto the pillows and pulled his glasses off.

“Well, not sure there’s much to explain there,” she said with a smirk.

*****  
Arianna studied the youngest Weasley boy closely. He was staring at his brothers in confusion and, when glancing at the twins as they tucked Harry in, a bit of protective anger. Given that the twins had been pranking the Marauders since day one here, she wasn’t surprised. They had a reputation after all. But Harry was in good hands and she wasn’t worried. They wouldn’t like the consequences if they dared prank her brother just after a pretty intense panic attack.

It had taken them ten minutes to get him to focus again.

“Ronald?” she called after a few minutes watching the twins.

He snapped his attention to her, a demand for answers burning in his eyes.

“Perhaps we should start with, do you know everyone?” she asked, gesturing to the room. She had no doubt he had met both Sirius and Remus, but whether he remember that or not was up for debate. It would not shock her to learn Dumbledore had obliviated him to hide certain truths from the boy that was Harry’s brother.

“Professor Lupin? Sirius Black! But you’re on the run! What are you doing here? What if the goblins call the Aurors?”

Well, that answered that.

“The Goblin Nation is neutral territory,” Sirius said with a smirk. “It’s why the Death Eaters can still do their banking, even if there’s a Kiss on Sight order or arrest warrant out for them. I’m just utilizing it for a bit until Black Manor is livable.”

“Why didn’t you do that before?” Ron demanded, storming to the Black lord hotly. “You had Harry terrified you’d be caught, running all over the bloody place over the last year!”

Sirius winced but explained. “I wasn’t Lord Black yet. I only took my ring last week. I didn’t know I was still the Heir until I came to the bank and asked. Figured, depending on who the new Head was, I could petition for sanctuary under the Olde traditions. My mother threw me out when I was sixteen, if you remember. Lived with the Potters for a while?”

Arianna smirked at that. A ‘while’ had been long enough for her to be born and a number of years after that. Sirius had only gotten his own place once his Hit Wizard duties had become too much for him to justify the possible danger he might bring home. He’d gotten a flat a few blocks from the Ministry only three months before Harry was born.

“I get the Professor, since he’d go anywhere for Sirius, but Charlie? Fred, George? What did you mean when you were looking at my test?”

“This will simplify things,” Arianna said, handing over the copies of all their tests. She very pointedly put hers at the bottom.

Half an hour later, Harry was sleeping soundly with the twins curled around him, Sirius and Remus were pouring over the last of the Lupin artifacts from his recall, Charlie was working with Bill on a few alterations for the wards on the branch that would incorporate the needed goblin spells without breaking the dragon magic, and Arianna was back in bed, spelled to the sheets. With the help of the elegant sliding desk that Eir had added that allowed her to work, she had started going over her own accounts while Ron processed and was answering dazed questions as he worked through it all.

“You’re his sister.”

“Yes.”

“You and everyone else here had way more potions than I do.”

“Yes.”

“You really do want to invest in the joke shop.”

“Setting up a pilot store come next September and a mail order business until then.”

“You like my brother Charlie, the dragon handler.”

“Yes.” She answered that one only because Charlie was gone and Sirius and Remus were too entrenched in a debate about a cursed teapot than on their conversation. She could do without the teasing.

“You’re lady of 15 Ancient houses, including three Founders of Hogwarts.”

“Yes.”

“Harry was beaten by those nasty relatives of his so bad it took the goblin healers a full day to fix everything.”

That yes was almost a snarl and Ron smiled at her viciously.

“There’s a plan for that, right?” The question had far more emotion in it than all the others.

“The beginnings of one, starting with ruining their sterling reputation,” she said.

“How does no one know you exist?” Ron finally asked. Arianna had been waiting for that one and she sighed, putting her pages down.

“I think it would be best to hold off on anything else until you decide how you want to proceed. The goblins can cleanse you of everything, but it will involve a bit of pain. And you’ll have to go back to the ‘Burrow’?” Her tone belied the question she had for the name of the place. “I hope I’m calling your home the correct name. The twins pretty much curse it and Charlie’s taken to ignoring it exists in favor of setting up shop here for now.”

“You’ve got it right,” Ron assured. “But why would they not want to go back?”

“Because there are a number of suspicions that are slowly being confirmed with every bit of information we unearth,” Arianna grumbled. “Starting with who’s been basically poisoning us and moving quite quickly into debates of the political situation as it stands. The acts done against my person alone will have crippling consequences once news hits the Wizarding world of my past and the titles I hold. But I won’t move until I have all my affairs sorted and all the evidence I can gather so there’s no question of the crimes perpetrated against me. I will not have any of the people I know for certain are responsible slipping free on a technicality.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my brain around all this,” Ron sighed. “How are you already plotting?”

“I’ve had five years locked in my own mind to sort through my feelings on everything and plan quite viciously,” was her prompt answer as she went back to the list of properties she now held, making note as she went of how long they’d been sealed, if they’d been sealed, and other such information the goblins had collected. “If you remember, Dumbledore spelled me to sleep until he woke me. I will inform you that I was locked in a coffin so he would have easy access to me to keep me under. It’s only sheer dumb luck I woke at seventeen when my core fully matured, even if I couldn’t move to get out. That kind of time with nothing to look at and no way to escape leads to quite some time in your own mind. Some might go insane. I built mental shields that would rival even the most accomplished Legitimens and planned for every contingency I could think of if I ever managed to escape. Never even considered apparation, but I figure I wouldn’t have been able to in any other scenario.”

“You’re being very open for someone so untrusting,” Ron commented.

That had her setting her papers down again and turned her full attention to Ron. “Don’t mistake my explaining these tests as being trusting. There are a lot of things we’ve yet to explain to you. This is just to set the most basic facts for you so you can make an informed decision. Note I haven’t explained what each of my houses are and mean in the wider world or any of our plans are in detail.”

“I had noticed that, yeah,” Ron said with a chuckle.

“And I also haven’t pointed out how much of a git you were to him this last year,” she said. The warning in her tone was enough to make Ron swallow nervously, all traces of humor gone.

“Yeah, I was a right arse,” Ron admitted.

“At least you acknowledge it. I’d be more worried if you felt you were justified,” Arianna said. “But I will not force anyone into the fiasco this is going to become, no matter how carefully we plan. I hardly want to ask anyone to go against their family, but Molly Weasley is not on my nice list and never will be. I will have to see just how far she is willing to take things before I decide how to deal with her. It may be as little as just simply ignoring her but it may be all the way up to charging her with illegal use of potions and possible Line Theft, if our suspicions prove true.”

Ron drifted into thought at that and Arianna turned back to her pages, grumbling at the sheer mess some of these things were. When she got to the listing of house elves, she about fainted at the ages and numbers. It looked like the magics had been thin for them for a very long time. She was about to proceed with the preliminary bond for them when Eir stormed to her, startling Ron and followed closely by Sirius.

“No!” she shouted at the witch, snatching the parchment from her and growling menacingly. “You’ve only just survived healing and cleansing. Your magic is far too weak to take on all of these elves, what with the bonding needing to pull on your magic to ground the elves. Elves old enough will significantly strain the bonded core if they try anything too big, especially one as weak as yours is at the moment. They’ve survived this long. They can survive a few more days.”

“At least let me bond to the oldest! They’ll die if I don’t and they deserve to feel a bond again if it’s their time if only a preliminary one. Even if they die in the next few days, the bond won’t hurt me and they’ll get the chance to at least feel it. They’ve waited long enough!” Arianna argued, mind calling up the oldest group. Eir glanced over the list herself and blanched at some of the numbers. It was unheard of for elves to reach these ages.

“Only the oldest fifty,” Eir finally conceded. “And only the preliminary. I don’t want either of you initiating full bonds with any of them until your core is stable and you’re not so drained.”

Arianna nodded, after checking the list carefully, pulled at her ladyship rings. She was grateful Ragnok had showed her how to position them so the rings could merge, allowing her to have only five rings for fifteen houses cluttering her thin fingers, but it was odd having to pull at the ring so the appropriate house seal shown for the appropriate spell or needed connection. She’d have to look into another option than rings, since she tended to work with her hands far more than most nobles. Once she had the rings how she wanted, she initiated the bonds. She could feel the flow of overwhelming happiness greet her in return but left it at that, sending a comforting thought of ‘soon’ to the newly bonded elves. Gleeful joy was their response.

That done, she looked to Ron, only to see him studying her closely, as if analyzing her.

“I’ll take the cleanse, help you all,” he said. “I’m not giving up on my brothers and Harry’s my best mate. We’ve been through too much together for me to doubt that he’s in the right, regardless of who’s standing against him, even if that’s Dumbledore and my own mother.”

Arianna beamed at him, excited to have some good news to share with her kid brother for once. She knew he’d be thrilled he wasn’t going to lose one of his best friends. Now she’d just have to see about the rest of them, starting with one Hermione Granger. That one was going to have be handled carefully, as Arianna suspected the girl’s know-it-all attitude was partially to blame for why Harry was turning in subpar assignments.

“Eir, we have another one!” she chirped to the healer, who had wandered over to check on the sleeping Harry.

“Fantastic,” Eir said dryly as she made a note on the parchment they used to keep an eye on the patients in the room. 

“Oh, he’s gonna be easy! Least yet, even including Pads!”

“Grand. Will he be staying here as well or should we ensure he can walk after, unlike the two of you?”

“Hey! Are you implying you were able to cleanse me without making me bedridden for days?”

“I said no such thing,” Eir said with a smug smirk. “You inferred that. Though I will also point out you did not specify, when agreeing to the cleanse, any terms that would prevent such an outcome.”

Arianna narrowed her eyes at her before bursting out with a bark of laughter. “No, no I did not. I’ll remember that in the future.”

“You have been warned about such lapses when working with the Nation, milady,” Eir said sweetly. “I would suggest you become accustom to such measures in the future, less you forget and be unprepared for consequences.”

“Agreed,” she admitted. “So, yes, he’ll need to be able to walk. Also, preferably not exhausted. We need to send him home today, with the appearance of only having spent the day shopping with an eccentric lady. Tired is fine, but not falling asleep while walking. If that is all possible.” Eir gave a short nod and bustled to the door to charge a goblin with getting it all set it up.

“How will we cover not actually going shopping?” Ron asked. “Mum will definitely check if I have everything I need for school and we still need to schedule my ‘interview’ with the Prophet.”

“Sirius and I can handle the shopping, if you have Polyjuice and a voice changing charm,” Remus offered.

“You’re playing Ari,” Sirius instantly commanded as he sorted through a stack of books Kreacher had delivered earlier.

“I’m fine with that,” Remus said sweetly. “At least I won’t have to act like a fifteen-year-old boy going shopping for five hours.”

Arianna cackled at Sirius’ horrified realization.

“And Arianna at least chose an outfit that doesn’t include a dress,” Remus muttered.

“I think I looked fabulous,” Arianna said haughtily, nose in the air and mischief in her eyes.

“Very beautiful,” Remus agreed with a nod.

“Bloody sexy,” Sirius put in.

“And your goddaughter,” Remus pointed out.

“Which means I get to hex anyone that agrees with me!” Sirius said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Eir, if you would be so kind?” Arianna said, gesturing to the gob smacked Ron as he watched the pair.

“We do indeed have stores of Polyjuice potion, with small flasks that can be rented for the needed timeframe. We also have charms that could possibly be used for altering one’s voice. However, if I may be so presumptuous as to suggest? Milady also has a number of such items in the Evans vault. It would seem a number of experimental prank items from a group called the Marauders ended up there per request of the late Lady Lily. I believe a few cauldrons of Polyjuice, with needed accompaniments, were placed under Goblin stasis charms before the vault was sealed upon the Lady’s death.”

“Marauders?” Sirius and Remus called excitedly.

Eir gave them a knowing smirk, but Arianna was fighting sudden tears at a flash of understanding hit her.

“They knew,” she said softly, sniffling. “I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection when I saw the name, but they knew there was a good chance they’d die. They prepared for a betrayal and put things they knew would be important in a place no one would think to look. Mum was muggleborn. She wouldn’t have a vault until she graduated, since most muggleborns either use school funds or their parents convert muggle money. And she married Da right out of school, with me coming not long after. She would have used the Potter vaults. For there to be a separate vault under her maiden name? They wanted it hidden. That’s why there are Marauder things there. They knew most people would throw anything made by you four out, since they’d not trust it or it could be seen as dark. And the Polyjuice, under Goblin stasis charms that wouldn’t rely on either of their magics to sustain? How much you want to bet they worried we’d have to run and would need to not look like ourselves?”

“Well reasoned, young one,” Eir said softly, suddenly somber and willing to ignore the tears now running down Arianna’s face. “You would be correct. Your parents came to us in the few months leading up to their deaths. They shared their concerns and requested our help in protecting the two of you. Unfortunately, our hands have been tied by the laws concerning us, by the sealing of their wills, by the Minister, and by Dumbledore. We were under strict orders to never reveal anything within hearing of any but yourselves and your trusted few. And only then, when you’d made the connection yourself that they were aware. They didn’t want to burden you if you were truly happy, nor risk exposing your lives if you started to move before you were ready. I suspect you would have learned the truth of their suspicions when you reviewed the audit of the Evans vault, as there are a number of letters there for you and people they trusted.”

“Pull them all, with the needed supplies for today’s outing. I’ll deal with the letters later as I’ve got too many pages to sort through today and apparently, I’m not leaving the bed anytime soon,” Arianna ordered promptly, still respectful of the goblin but not as polite as she might have been before finding out the goblins had been so restricted.

“Don’t take this out on us,” Eir warned softly. “We did everything in our power but not even we goblins can break an Unbreakable vow or risk the entire Nation to go against the Wizengamot.”

Arianna took a deep breath and sighed, nodding in acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry, Eir…. It’s been a trying week.”

“I suggest you take time to yourself at regular intervals, then,” Eir said. “It is no doubt going to get harder and we cannot afford setbacks because you’ve unintentionally insulted someone due to exhaustion.”

A nod in agreement was all that Eir seemed willing to wait for. Then she was making her way out of the room and Sirius approached Ron to work out what supplies he’d need, taking his school list and comparing it to the one that had been diverted to the bank for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think? Anyone got favorite scenes in the whole story? Bits that had you spitting out your drink? Parts you wanted to punch someone? Burning questions you NEED answers to? 
> 
> I'm curious.
> 
> And my brain automatically fills in anything that might be missing so I have no clue if there's a gaping plot hole or not (though it might be explained later...)


	14. School Shopping by Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give Kudos to all those following this! I love knowing people like my stuff and that it makes enough sense to others to keep reading. :D

*****  
“At least they’re not altering his list to intentionally put him behind or without needed supplies,” the Black lord muttered. “I had feared Dumbles’d try something like that. And Harry’s captain of the Quidditch team so I’ll pick up some of the books James used to help him out…. There’s nothing here for that other than the pin.”

“Shouldn’t you practice talking like me?” Ron asked as he read over Sirius’ shoulder. He’d not honestly looked at the list, since he never really cared for the supplies, and the prefect badge had definitely derailed him enough to forget the list. He didn’t buy them, after all, and he knew nothing about the authors or quality of the books. With so many siblings ahead of him, it wasn’t like he’d offer an opinion that hadn’t already been heard anyway. And Mum’s screeching about having another prefect had caused enough of a scene. He was just happy the twins hadn’t been around to hear her comment…. Since it seemed they didn’t count as family to her then…

“You’re supposedly spending the day with a strange, rich, foreign noble woman that insulted your mum and bustled you away without much care for propriety. Any inconsistencies someone might overhear can easily be explained away as nerves or attempts to sound more ‘cultured’ than you are,” Sirius said as he read. “Who in Merlin’s name picked _Defensive Magical Theory_? That book is rubbish.”

“We’ll pick it up and pick up some actual books on defense while we’re at it,” Remus said, scribbling notes on a page. Ron had a feeling the former professor was making a list of items he felt they would need and, if Ron was honest, probably already planning lessons if the new DADA professor proved to be as incompetent as all but the shifter himself had been since Ron’d started at Hogwarts. “I have a feeling there’s some of the more standard school books in one of your vaults, Ari, but if the goal is to make this shopping trip seem legitimate, we’ll need to pick them up anyway. Maybe we can donate them or something if we end up finding copies as we sort through.”

“See if you can find a copy of _Defense and Vigilance_ by Percival Graves,” Arianna offered absently as she worked on her own lists, earning some shocked looks.

“The American Auror that was kidnapped by Grindelwald for a while?” Remus asked. Ron was a bit lost on that one, as he’d not known about that.

“He got very effective after that and helped track down Grindelwald so he could face trial. He’s one of the reasons Nurmengard is such an effective prison. He and his husband actually invented a number of spells and such to defend against the kinds of dark magics Grindelwald used on him,” Arianna explained.

The room was silent as she trailed off.

“I read things!” she said defensively when the silence continued a beat too long for comfort.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Remus finally muttered. “But I make no promises. Britain’s a bit backwards when it comes to the States. I’m not sure any shops in Diagon sell American authors.”

Arianna devolved into grumbles, but nodded, promising to buy them a copy via owl order if needed, since she felt the book would do them the most good in effective, but low magic required defense spells. The fact that the book apparently came with pictured instructions, so it was easier to self-teach was a bonus Ron was actually looking forward to. He hated school mostly because he couldn’t stand reading. The words always shifted around for him and no one could seem to understand why. He’d always preferred practical learning and if he could get the proper information in picture format? He might actually succeed the first few tries. If he could improve with a new wand after second year, he had no doubt he could with some different books.

Eir returned a few minutes later with the needed items from the Evans vault and soon, everything was sorted for the trip. Ron had to agree that it was strange seeing and hearing himself walking away with another Arianna courtesy of Polyjuice and a voice mimicking spell he’d never heard of before, but he did not deny he was relieved to avoid the shopping itself. He was not a fan. 

He had his doubts Sirius would be able to mimic that hatred, since the man himself was such a clothes horse and typical pureblood when it came to taste, but he hoped Remus would be able to reign him in and remind him he was shopping as Ron. If not, he would have to explain it away as excitement for being able to spend someone else’s money. Or in Arianna spoiling him. Even for having known her for only a few hours, he knew it was well within her habits. He’d about laughed himself sick when he found out she was a Hufflepuff. Until she’d hexed him for laughing at her.

Then he was off for his cleanse. Oh, the things he put up with for his friends.

*****  
In the end, Sirius and Remus decided to switch who was playing who, since Sirius couldn’t honestly hide his love of shopping, nor curb his urge to buy presents for people he’d been denied access to for years. The fact that he couldn’t quite hide his unease in the open and would therefore be more believable as a habit from a foreign witch in a new country didn’t have anything to do with it. Remus couldn’t argue against spoiling their pups, though. And the new peck of Weasleys they’d picked up. They passed it off to inquiring ears as a short stop so the Lady Aiaia could speak with a goblin that had been unavailable earlier, waiting until the Polyjuice was fully out of their systems before switching flasks.

Remus ignored the cackling from Arianna when Sirius grumbled about having breasts. Then they were off and quick to finish the trip. Ron had been cleansed easily and, as promised, was only tired, not instantly asleep like the rest of them. He and Arianna spent the time the Marauders were shopping discussing what his concerns were with returning to the Burrow. Remus wanted to suggest an Unbreakable Vow, since the boy didn’t know Occlumency, but he knew it was a risk. If they all took one now, there was no way to remove it once things started coming to light. He was still brooding over options when they went back to Gringotts at the end of the day.

Ragnok just laughed and suggested a Fidelius charm when Remus spoke up.

“That didn’t work so well for James and Lily,” Sirius muttered.

“Yes, but you will be Secret Keeper this time,” Remus growled. “And I have no doubts about your loyalty.”

He agreed and the goblins set up the ritual quickly, anchoring it to the room they were in with the understanding that it would act as a safe space for them moving forward. Eir had just waved their protests away with a blunt reminder that between the eight of them, they were heirs or heads of almost thirty houses and held over a thousand vaults. 

Remus felt a little bad about having to stun Ron before he went into shock at that.

He didn’t need to be awake to be part of the ritual, after all.

Then it was a simple matter to cast the charm and remind everyone of the discussions they’d had. Sirius had just barked ‘remember’ and the conversations flooded back. He’d need to write a short note for anyone moving forwards, though.

“Now, you won’t be able to talk about any of this in detail outside this room, nor will anyone be able to read about it in writing or if they scan your minds. We can adjust it to be mobile or take it down if and when all members are accomplished Occlumences, but I’m not chancing it after the last debacle,” Sirius muttered once they were done.

“So, I can return home without worrying about the Headmaster getting wind?” Ron asked yet again.

“Yes,” came multiple exasperated snips, Harry’s being perhaps more frustrated than not. Harry had forgiven Ron’s shouting sending him into a panic attack and, once Ron had understood what happened, he’d apologized profusely.

“I’d also suggest checking for compulsions or potions on anything not from the eight of us,” Arianna grumbled. “Maybe not destroy everything immediately, but we can see about keeping some of it for evidence.”

“We have portable vanishing boxes available for valued clients,” Ragnok offered. “We could provide enough for those of school age to accompany them, so should any such tainted things make their way to the children’s possessions, we can collect them here without the children put at risk. They also make a fairly useful method of communication over distance, without the risks of an owl.”

“Have I told you lately that I love goblin minds?” Arianna said, smiling blindingly at the male.

Remus had to agree. So many services the goblins were willing to provide if given the right incentive. Apparently, bring them respect, a business deal, and fifteen previously thought dead houses, and they’ll be pretty accommodating.

A quick discussion, a few galleons exchanged, and Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie had boxes. Fred and George would have shared one, but, as Ron pointed out, it couldn’t hurt to have two in case they needed an extra for a large number of contaminated items or if they added another to the secret without a chance to visit Gringotts quickly. Charlie got one because he needed to return to the reserve in Romania at least for a little while to put his affairs in order for a prolonged leave of absence. Since he had taken very few vacations or days off in the years he worked there, he had little doubt his superior would grant the request. 

Especially if Charlie mentioned he was in search of a partner. From the stories he shared, his fellows at the reserve were beginning to worry for the redhead, since he was such a workaholic. And Remus wasn’t stupid. If the way Harry, Fred, and George were acting indicated they were soulmates, he had little doubt Charlie and Arianna were as well. Given that the woman had only been out of a magical coma for about a week, most of which was spent expending a lot of magic or undergoing medical procedures, it was no wonder they couldn’t see it yet.

He only hoped Arianna’s claim of his own soulmate would prove true at some point. He resigned himself to either continue pining for the man or dig for his forgotten Gryffindor courage to ask the Lord Black on a date. He’d held off during their schooling because the man was a perpetual flirt and he couldn’t tell if he was honest in his attentions or if he was just unable to turn it off. Then they’d been fighting a war. Then James (and Peter) had died, Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban, and he’d lost his pack. Now they were combating a ministry most eager to put the escaped murderer back, a mess of Wizarding Britain, and no time.

“Oh, fuck it,” he muttered before stomping to the man and kissing him soundly.

Ron left with the sight of Remus snogging an eager but surprised Sirius burned into his brain and glad to be going back to his manipulative bint of a mother. Though, Remus thought idlily as he devoured Sirius’ plump lips, that could be more to do with the box of prank product experiments the boy had shrunk in his pocket than on any actual affection for the woman. It seemed she suffered from a chronic case of producing Marauder heir brats. Then he pushed it aside in favor of memorizing the taste of Sirius’ mouth.

*****  
Arianna smirked when Remus pulled his head out of his arse enough to kiss Sirius. She completely ignored them, though, in favor of giving Ron a few last minute pointers on how he should act with Molly.

“Now, remember, we want her thinking the twins are popping in frequently to prank her but not showing themselves to anyone in utter disgust of what she did to Charlie,” Arianna said, handing him yet another package of experimental prank products. “And you need to take careful notes on how these work. Try them individually at first, to see if they’re working how they’re supposed to, then go for it with combinations.”

“Geeze, you’re worse than ‘Mione,” Ron grumbled, but took the bag.

“We’ll have to arrange a little chat with Miss Granger,” Arianna growled. “If she’s as bad as I’m beginning to suspect, we may need to put her on the avoid list…. I will not have her bullying Harry. I don’t care how bright she is.”

“I’ll speak with her,” Ron said hurriedly. “She’s honestly not that bad, but she gets stressed…”

“As I’ve already proven, stress excuses nothing when it comes to being rude or bullying,” Arianna said, blushing slightly at the remembered reprimand from Eir.

“We’re supposed to spend a majority of the summer at Grimmauld Place. We’re to leave for it at the end of the week,” Ron said even as he headed for the door and tried to ignore the snogging men. “She’s meant to join us next week, after her family’s vacation is over. I’ll try to talk to her, maybe explain why Molly’s getting pranked. Hopefully, she’ll help. I’m not excited to be writing notes outside of school…. Even for prank ideas.”

“Check your bags when you get there,” Arianna said, gesturing to the shopping bags he had dangled from his wrists. It had been decided that having them all shrunk would have looked suspicious, so Remus had shrunk half and the other half had featherweight charms on them. Since they’d ended up getting a lot more than was on the school lists, they didn’t want Molly having kittens at the amount Arianna had spent on the boy. Let alone that she’d spent galleons on a Weasley she’d never met. “There should be a Dict-a-quill in there for you. I figured it would help in Binns’ class, at the very least. Should you find any of the other professors aren’t opposed, well, good on you.”

Ron blushed and Arianna smiled.

“I better be off,” he muttered. “It’s almost supper and she’ll be in a right rage if I miss that, after messing up her day and missing lunch.”

“If it gets to be too much, Ron,” Arianna said, trying to catch his eye as he shuffled in place by her bed. “You are always welcome here. It’s a safe place, after all, and quite capable of handling another Weasley for a while, until one of the properties is ready.”

“I appreciate everything you’re doing for Harry and for me, Ari,” Ron said softly. “I don’t think I would be able to live with myself if the twins and Sirius hadn’t saved Harry. I knew those muggles were bad, but I never suspected they were that bad. Or that Dumbledore was letting it happen. And for you to forgive that lapse? To accept me even though I never said anything? I can’t really thank you enough.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much,” Arianna said. “I never said there wouldn’t be consequences, especially for your actions towards him last year. They just won’t be damaging to anything but your pride. I’m all for pranks, but I can’t stand being cruel to undeserving people. Pranks are meant to be fun. We’re only using them to punish Molly because I’m not allowed to rip her to pieces. And if anyone so much as looks at my brother wrong during the year, I’m trusting you to say something this time. Whether to a professor or to me. You’re to protect him, understand?”

Ron smiled again, just a touch proud and smug. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, giving a mock salute before following the guard out of the room in search of the nearest floo.

“You are such a ‘puff,” Charlie said with a smirk as soon as Ron was gone, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“When is that a bad thing? Ever?” Arianna asked, smirking at him.

“So, what next, oh fearless leader?” Fred asked from where he was cuddling Harry.

“Anyone up for hosing down the horny adults?” Arianna asked with a mischievous look at a still snogging Remus and Sirius. She was only too glad they’d decided to stick to kissing for the moment.

A wicked gleam entered the eyes of the rest of the group and the goblins made a hurried exit as five voices cast at the pair. The flooding of that half of the room was quite acceptable payment for the surprised squawks the pair gave off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I threw around the idea of having Ron being complacent with Molly, but when push came to shove, I just couldn't... So, we get a super protective Ron Weasley in the making.
> 
> I promise, we're almost to the part where Fantastic Beasts comes in. It's not just a tag for reference :D


	15. Plots and Heirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I'm still alive! Took a bit longer to recover from NaNoWriMo than I thought it would. Hope you're not too disappointed in me.

*****  
“Ruining all my fun,” Sirius pouted.

Arianna just rolled her eyes at him and Sirius pouted harder.

“Oh give it up, Pads,” Remus muttered. “I’m fairly sure you perfected that look after watching the pair of them as kids.”

Sirius grumbled, but desisted and focused back on the pages they were reviewing.

“I’m seeing a lot of properties here,” he muttered. “More than half haven’t been touched in hundreds of years. That’s going to take a while. Where did we want to start?”

“I figured, we could focus on one property, make it livable, ward it to the heavens, then operate out of there. We can assess the rest as we have time, but if they’ve been unoccupied for so long, they can wait a bit longer. Once Harry and I get the elves fully bonded and set to task, I’ve no doubt the places will be put to rights in short order. I’m not entirely sure what I’ll do with all of them, but I will not be selling any of them. They’re mine and I’ll not have them leave the holdings of the houses they belong to. Even if I have to live in a different one each night so the elves can feel good about their work.”

Sirius chuckled at that. Ever the Hufflepuff…. Always thinking of others. Even elves.

“Maybe we could use one or two for primary schools? They could be like Hogwarts, which is still technically a private residence that has a school in operation. Or at least that’s what I’m gathering from us owning it. Doesn’t matter that the entire country is educated there.” Harry asked, looking over his own list. It was, if possible, longer, since a number of his bequeathments were from houses with no heir and most had at least the family home. “I’ve always wondered why magicals started education at eleven when muggles start at four or five.”

Sirius gaped a bit at that. “Four? What on earth could a four year old learn?”

“Colors, numbers, letters, social skills,” Arianna listed off absently. “It’s mostly used as a way to give the parents a break while still stimulating the children to begin thinking for themselves and developing friendships. Mum had me signed up before Da even knew she was thinking about it. Made some wonderful memories, even if my mundane teachers had to be obliviated on occasion when I accidently turned my hair green or summoned a toy from home. The other kids just thought it was hilarious and they were too young to really be worried about with the Statute. Seems there’s a clause that excuses anyone under the age of seven as they’ll likely forget on their own given enough time and they’ll not be believed by adults.”

“But what would wizarding children learn there?”

“The same,” Harry said. 

“If not more,” Arianna said, studying a page intently and marking off one of the properties. When Sirius looked over her shoulder, he saw the note of ‘possible school’ in the shimmering purple ink she favored. “Since magical children tend to develop faster, they would be able to include flying lessons, muggle studies, history, basic wand care, ingredient prep for potions, and academic magics like ink removal and how to write on parchment, how to hold a quill as they get older, and maybe a few other things. It’s a rotten shame that magicals have no idea how to interact with muggles, even if they don’t particularly like them. At some point, they’ll need to exist in a muggle place and standard glamours only last so long. What if they get waylaid? And if they’re muggle-raised? With no preparation for existing in a magical place? Even just school work is difficult. Most of my classmates that were muggle-raised got terrible marks on their essays because the professors couldn’t read their writing, but no one showed them how to work with a quill. It’s no wonder there’s so many problems on both sides.”

“I’ve gotten along quite well,” Sirius protested. “And I’m a pureblood!”

“With extensive magical training from a young age and a muggle-raised as a friend. You also spent extensive time out in muggle London to shop for appropriately scandalous clothes to annoy your family,” Arianna pointed out. “I’ve no doubt it all helped when you were on the run, correct?”

Sirius had to grant her that. His ability to hide in the muggle world had definitely allowed him to slip past Aurors on more than one occasion. It didn’t help that they were so easy to spot, even with the advanced training they received to pass for a muggle. He knew the fashions they were taught were out of date, but it wasn’t until he’d spent time as a fugitive that he realized just how much. His own shopping as a teen had helped put him at the front of that particular class in Auror training, but he’d mostly stuck to ‘timeless’ items like jeans and t-shirts.

“And what of muggleborns?” Harry muttered angrily. “They get thrust into this strange world with little to no preparation for the laws and customs of the place, expected to adhere to age old traditions they have no knowledge of. There’s only so much a professor can impart when they take them to Diagon. And some aren’t even shown that courtesy. It depends on when they are to receive their letter. I had to ask Hermione about that when we were finally friends, since she seemed to know so much and I was clueless.”

“What do you mean?” Sirius snapped, already halfway to pissed.

“I mean I was, as far as anyone was concerned, a muggle-raised, and I had only Hagrid showing me around while we shopped for my things in first year. Yeah, he tends to babble on about random things, so I got perhaps more than I was meant to, but other than that, there was no explanation about the Statute or politics or even how to get onto the bloody platform for the train!”

By the end, Harry was out of breath and Sirius was fuming.

“So, I’m going to hex Hagrid, if I can find one that will affect the half-giant arse,” Sirius muttered.

“You can always go the non-magical prank route,” Arianna suggested. “Plastic wrap his hut or something. Though I believe Dumbledore is more responsible than the poor man for the state Harry arrived in. He’s supposed to assign the professors that visit the students over the summer and, since McGonagall is his deputy, she should have gone.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if the professors are just inept or so loyal to Dumbledore that they just don’t care for the incompetent way he’s running that school…” Remus muttered. “I wouldn’t have thought Minnie would be that oblivious.”

“Minnie?” Fred, George, and Harry exclaimed in glee.

“Regardless of Hogwarts, I’ve marked a few properties as possible for a primary school, but we’ve bigger problems that need addressed before we begin seriously pursuing them or go too far down the rabbit hole of Dumbledore’s incompetence. We can float the idea of a primary to the Board of Governors, but otherwise, we’ll have to wait on that. I’d like a few more people with actual teaching experience to consult before we start the major planning.”

“And what would you like to do about the school your brother is attending?” Sirius snapped, incensed and ready to run off to hex anyone and everyone he could think of at this point. How on earth had his society fallen this far?

“Oh, have no fear, Uncle Pads,” Arianna said, eyes twinkling. Sirius was beginning to fear when her eyes did that, as it usually led to plans he wouldn’t put past a Slytherin. “I’ve got plans for that. Starting with a little trip after I’m allowed out of bed but before school starts. But for now, I believe we need to sort out Heirs. Since I’m the lady of so many houses, and Harry’s even worse off, I will need to name Heirs to my houses that don’t require direct blood relations. Harry’ll unfortunately need to keep those, though I will name back-up heirs if we can find them. I’ve been discussing it with Ragnok and it seems a majority of the houses with requirements allow me to name an heir. Magic will decide if they’re worthy to take the head upon my death, only applying the conditions at that point. I’ve already named Harry the official heir for all of them for now, but once I have an alternative, I’ll be switching them. Harry, this means your inheritance test will be more complex should you take it again. Ragnok is already getting the rings for the Le Fay, Aiaia, Emrys, and other houses. Speaking of Emrys, Merlin Emrys!”

Sirius startled when the golden man from earlier appeared, pouring from her ring quickly.

“You called, good witch?” he said with a chuckle.

“Well met, good sir,” she muttered. “Would I be mistaken in naming Harry my Heir for now? I know your House came with conditions, but the goblins will not share exactly what they were.”

“Since the only requirements were true neutrality, or grey status, and respect for all creatures, magical and mundane, I’ve no doubt young Harrison will make a fine heir until you succeed in your quest for another,” Merlin said.

“That was it?” Sirius wondered aloud. “How in all Hels didn’t anyone qualify before?”

“An astute observation, young warlock,” Merlin said. “Though many have qualified for one or the other, none have managed both at the same time. The closest was a young warlock some decades ago, but in the end, his love of creatures was limited to those of the magical variety. I was sorely disappointed, but couldn’t fault the man. The magical world has gotten quite dangerous for the poor things and his book ended up helping quite a lot with generations old misunderstandings.”

Arianna gasped. “Newt! Newt Scamander almost qualified for the Emrys title?”

“I believe that was his name, though the first is a bit odd. I would have sworn it was longer.”

“Newton,” Arianna said absently. Merlin smirked but said nothing while Arianna continued. “He always hated it. Says only his mother called him that. And his ponse of a brother when he’s being difficult.”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at that. It was not the first time she’d made illusions to knowing some pretty famous magicals, but this was the first she’d slipped up enough to outright say something only someone who’d talked with the famous magizoologist would know.

“You and I are going to have a discussion soon about who exactly you lived with while in hiding. I never knew for certain who ended up with you, just that you were in the States and the names I gave were ex-pats,” Sirius promised.

Arianna flushed. “I suspect it will be sooner than later. I may have sent a letter to them explaining a bit about where I was without outright giving them any information. As three of them are ex-Aurors, one is a natural legitimens, and one is insanely curious, I’ve no doubt they’ll storm the room as soon as the goblins clear them. I also might have charmed the paper with a powerful cleanser just in case…”

“Oh, it was powerful, alright,” a voice snapped from the door. “So powerful it overwhelmed the Swooping Evil venom poor Jacob has lived with for decades. I would have preferred he not remember the exact events from when we met…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's shorter than my usual, but I could not resist a cliff hanger. Anyone wanna guess who entered?
> 
> (And don't worry, new chapter won't be nearly so long in coming... I love giving cliff hangers but hate waiting for the new info myself so I don't torture readers. Much)


	16. The Americans are Coming!

*****  
Arianna gasped in delight, trying to get up from the bed to hug her foster family, only to remember she was still spelled to it when all she managed was to tangle herself quite effectively in the cotton sheets.

“I’ll take this as my cue to leave, young witch,” Merlin muttered. “I am keeping close watch to the goings on around you, so feel free to call upon me whenever you need advice. I’ve a few ideas for those schools you were talking about.”

Arianna nodded absently and barely felt the magic cut off the connection as she struggled to untie herself.

“Uncle Grey!” she whined. “Help!”

“Oh, no, not a chance,” Percival Graves snapped as he stormed to her bed. “I’m not getting on Eir’s bad side. She explained your condition as she was showing us to the room and I’ll not risk pissing her off so you can be an idiot and overextend yourself more. She was already not pleased with the news of your overpowered cleanser. You’re lucky the marriage bond with Queenie wasn’t included or the poor man would have died, since he’s well over the age a normal no-mag usually lives to.”

“Uncle Grey,” she pouted. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“That’s beside the point,” the man growled as he waved his wand over her with irritated snaps. “You’re in better condition than I was expecting…. A decade under sleeping potions should have damaged you far more.”

“Eir suspects it has to do with my connection to Hogwarts and the proximity I had to her,” Arianna offered weakly. She’d been shocked but not displeased by the theory.

“Well, whatever it was, I’m glad it saved you,” Graves muttered. Once he was satisfied with his own scans, he enveloped her in a tight hug. “You gave us quite a scare, kid,” he whispered, the relief and lingering terror enough that Arianna felt tears prickling at her eyes.

“Is anyone else coming?” she asked weakly. 

She wasn’t sure if anyone else would have the time. Last she knew, Aunts Tina and Queenie still worked for MACUSA, though their skills were more for consultation than field work at this point. Uncle Jacob had had to retire from the bakery, since he was well past the age where muggles usually worked, but he’d been talking about opening a similar bakery in the magical portion of New York, since he was so bored without his favorite hobby. And Uncle Newt was still saving the creatures, though he was far more likely to allow others to rescue them at this point. He was over a hundred, after all. But no one else really had the touch he did with some of the creatures. She remembered a particular incident with a nundu when she had just arrived that MACUSA itself had requested his assistance on, since no one else could approach the beast without getting bit.

“As if we’d stay away,” Aunt Queenie said imperiously as she swept into the room. Still as elegant as ever. “What a kind thing to say, honey.”

Sirius looked about a second from either hexing or pranking them. Arianna wasn’t exactly sure.

“This is why you basically demanded that book!” Remus exclaimed, all trace of the normally calm professor gone in his growing enthusiasm for the people in front of him.

“Yes?” she said, giving a small shrug and grinning sheepishly.

“What book?” Uncle Newt asked as he shuffled in, staring around him in fascination and blatantly ignoring the people in the room.

“Uncle Grey’s defense one,” she said promptly, smiling at her eccentric uncle. From the stories, he hadn’t really changed much in the years since he’d first traveled to the States. Still more comfortable around creatures than humans, though he’d gotten slightly better after his book tour.

“Oh, yes, that’s a good one,” he muttered as he studied some of the paintings of goblin battles that adorned the walls.

“Newt, dear,” Graves muttered. “Please pay attention to the girl in the bed we’ve spent the last decade looking for that even your most dedicated creatures couldn’t catch a whiff of?”

Newt smiled sheepishly before settling on Arianna’s other side and patting her leg gently. “Good to see you, Anna,” he greeted.

“Hi, Uncle Newt,” she replied, smiling at him. “I just might have some news that’ll pique your interest.”

“Oh, please don’t!” Graves protested. “He’s already being insufferable with his plans for a new book. Don’t give him more of an excuse to travel. I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Arianna cackled but put off explaining about her Animagus transformation.

“Oh!” Aunt Queenie exclaimed. “Oh, yes, I do believe he’ll enjoy that. Are there any others?”

“Not that we’re aware of besides Pads,” she denied. “But he’s been one for a while.”

Arianna could see the moment Sirius got it and smirked when the man grinned. But he held off transforming and she thanked the stars he understood they had more pressing things than showing off.

“Now, care to explain what the Hel happened to you?” Graves demanded, his surly nature taking over in his worry.

She locked eyes with Sirius and tried to convey just how much she trusted these people.

“Names?” he muttered quietly, grudgingly agreeing to add them to the Fidelius. 

She listed them all, then waited for Sirius to finish the notes that would allow them to share in the secrets of the room. Graves studied the pair closely and she knew the moment he realized, because his eyes widened in alarm only to narrow in anger.

“What the fuck is going on that’s bad enough you’re under a Fidelius?!” he demanded hotly.

*****  
Newt startled at the sudden burst of anger, but turned to study Arianna curiously. When the man with the somewhat familiar face, Pads?, was done with the notes that would read them into the secret, he handed them out, keeping two in reserve for the still missing Tina and Jacob as Newt read the short note. Jacob was being accosted by very interested goblins looking for a chance to be involved in the bakery idea and Tina was trying to extract him politely with promises to set up a meeting with a representative as soon as they were done with their business. He and Queenie had left them to it. When they had stumbled into the room, it was to the sight of a fuming Graves glaring at the woman they barely recognized as the kid they’d hidden so long ago.

And the room was a mess of windblown papers as his magic rolled off him in his anger.

Newt hadn’t seen the man this mad since that time Newt’d come back from France with tales of battling Grindelwald’s followers and Fiendfyre strong enough to vaporize the Lestrange crypt, a holding with so many protective wards it should have been impossible. To say Percival had been pissed to be left at home, still recovering from being held prisoner for two years by the darkest wizard of the age, would be to seriously understate things. He’d had to retreat to his case to escape the magical lashing Graves gave out, since the man who’d chose to stick around Newt was smart enough to avoid aggravating the Sphinx he’d had at the time.

“I will slaughter the man!” Graves growled. “First manipulating Newt into confronting Grindelwald, now this? The man is a menace and I do not envy you Brits the cleanup from this mess! It was bad enough undoing two years of Grindelwald as Head of Magical Security. This man has been at this decades!”

“Oh, trust me,” Arianna growled, “I have plans for the man. No one treats me that way. And with how he’s treated Harry? He’ll pay.” Newt was reminded of a mother dragon defending her eggs.

“You’re not far off, honey,” Queenie whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. Despite his aversion to touch, he found comfort in the gesture. After all, she was one of his only friends. “That’s not true, Newt,” she denied instantly.

“Please stop that,” he muttered. “You know I don’t like it.”

“If you’d just learn Occlumency, you wouldn’t have to deal with it,” Arianna said cheekily, wincing at the smack Percival gave her head.

“You know he can’t,” his husband chastised. “It would interfere with his work with creatures. They don’t trust Occlumens.”

“Alright, alright,” she muttered. “Meanies…”

“What are you, five?” Percival asked with an exaggerated eyeroll.

“Maybe three,” she snarked back. Newt smiled at that.

“Infant,” Percival muttered. Then Tina and Jacob tumbled into the room, slamming the door behind them.

“Remind me to keep business ideas to myself around goblins,” Jacob panted.

“Duly noted,” Queenie said with a smile.

“Now that everyone’s here, explain,” Percival ordered.

Arianna waited until Jacob and Tina had read their notes then nodded and launched into a tale that had Newt grimacing quickly. She was sure to introduce everyone as she spoke, but her brother really didn’t need it. The siblings looked just like the pictures Arianna had of her parents, though the eyes were switched. When she finally finished, the man she’d introduced as Charlie was holding her tightly, comforting her. The explanation of her brother’s life had caused her to break down and the boy himself to panic that they knew so much. He hadn’t denied any of their speculations, though, so Newt had a feeling the boy had endured much more than they even suspected. He decided to approach the boy like he would a wounded creature until he knew for sure just how he was dealing with everything.

It wouldn’t hurt, to be careful of his state. He may be a Gryffindor, but even Newt would admit there were limits to that house’s ability to bounce back from adventures. After all, the Ilvermorny house of Thunderbird was similar and his own husband hailed from that one. And Percival had taken a long time to recover from his breaking point. Newt firmly believed that if Percival had attended Hogwarts, he’d have been a lion.

But when things turned to discussion of how to proceed, Newt had to overcome his discomfort with strangers to step in.

“You can’t start with political until you have a base story put together,” he denied. “Dumbledore is too used to manipulating people to not try it, even with someone unknown. It’s second nature to him. I’m not even sure he realizes he’s doing it at this point.”

“He knows,” Arianna growled, tone slipping deeper in her anger Newt noted. “Only conscious manipulation would explain burying me in a coffin under stasis charms and sealing our parents wills so he could place Harry with those horrible muggles that dare to claim blood-relation to us.”

“I still don’t get why, though,” Black muttered. “Why place him there? Why make him go back when it was obvious he was being abused? Surely he checked on Harry over the years. He had to have, as the one listed as Harry’s magical guardian.”

“Nope,” Harry muttered. “I’d never seen him before my Sorting…”

“He does that,” Newt muttered. “I think it’s because he wants pawns, not warriors. Cow them enough, and anyone will listen to almost anything. I would suspect he told the muggles to treat Harry poorly so Harry would look kindly on anyone that took him from that situation. Add in the Headmaster’s ‘grandfatherly’ charm he uses now, and you have instant hero worship.”

“Speaking from experience?” Black asked with a raised eyebrow.

Newt shifted uncomfortably. He did not like the piercing gaze the man was giving him, even at his age.

“There may have been a few bullies when I was a student,” he muttered.

“Pup, please let me hex the bastard,” Black whined.

“Later,” Arianna muttered. “Any chance Uncle Theseus will help? I have a feeling we’ll need all the help we can get to do a clean sweep of the Ministry. There are a lot of people either corrupted or blackmailed, I suspect, but I’m not nearly as adept at spotting them. We’ve all been away from the politics for too long or not involved at all.”

“Do we have to involve him?” Newt whimpered. “I was hoping to avoid him.”

“He’s married to Tina, and she’s here. Did you really think that would work?” Arianna asked curiously. Newt groaned. “Seriously, after all this time and the amount you’ve worked together, you’d think you’d’ve gotten over it…”

“He’s my brother. I’ll never get over it. It comes with the title,” he muttered darkly.

“I can’t agree with you on that,” Arianna said with a warm smile at her own brother.

“I can,” Black muttered. “When I find him and fix him, my little brother is getting hexed so bad…”

“Kreacher will hex Master Sirius right back for harming Master Reggie,” a house elf announced gleefully.

*****  
Sirius startled at the house elf. He hadn’t even heard him come in.

“I’m your master!” he pouted.

“Kreacher knows and Kreacher will punish hisself for harming Master Sirius, but Master Reggie has been through enough. Doesn’t need mean Master Sirius hexing him after his sicky time,” Kreacher said dryly.

Sirius was a bit floored by just how snarky the house elf was proving to be now that he could stand him. Then the elf’s words caught up with him and only Remus’ quick hands had him on his feet.

“You found him,” he breathed.

“Yes!” Kreacher crowed happily. “Kreacher speaking with other elvies, seeing if anyone had seen Master Reggie or knew where wizards disappeared to and house elf from Lestrange family says old Missy had him bring bad wizard to special place for hidings. Elf now bonded to Black family again, since Master Sirius throw out nasty Missy, so elf was able to tell Kreacher. Kreacher go with elvies and goblinsies and find Master Reggie and others! Goblinsies bringing now.”

Without further warning, a troop of goblin healers entered the hall with a string of levitated patients behind them. Once all five were in beds, the room swarmed them to try and identify them. Regulus was easy, since he basically looked just like Sirius. But Sirius gasped in horror at the others. No wonder the twins had been unable to find them, if they were hidden by elf magics…. Fabian and Gideon Prewett lay side by side. And Sirius recognized Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily’s best mates in school, after Alice. The last was unknown, but he made the leap that the very familiar looking face belonged to Remus’ twin, Romulus, the twin Remus hadn’t even really known he’d had.

“You found all of them, Kreacher,” he said in awe. “You are an amazing house elf.”

Kreacher seemed to glow at the praise.

“They were in the Janus Thicky ward of St. Mungos,” one of the goblins said gruffly. “We’ve found another dozen or so that were listed as killed by Death Eaters and are treating them in another ward here in the bank. As these were part of a Recall issued, we figured we should bring them here. As it stands, all but the Black boy are under sleeping draughts and compulsions.”

“What’s wrong with Reggie?” Sirius demanded.

“Family magic, from what we were able to tell with the field scans,” the goblin grumbled. “We can’t combat that, but I’ll put a request in with the healers to cleanse the other four. The Prewett Lords are listed as bonded to the McKinnon woman, so we won’t be separating them. It would damage the bond, as it appears to be blocked somewhat.”  
Sirius gaped at the male, shocked. He’d not known Marlene had bonded the pair. Then again, the twins had been years ahead of them, enough that they had been too involved in their NEWTs to prank with the Marauders, to McGonagall’s relief.

“Who else?” was all Sirius could think to ask, ignoring the foreign magicals watching the developments with curiosity and, in the case of Mr. Graves, growing wrath. He hadn’t thought the man could get angrier and mentally noted to prevent pissing him off in the future. He did not envy Dumbledore the man’s response.

When the goblin was done listing the names, Sirius had to sit down. So many they’d thought lost. So many pureblood families believed to be extinct now. So many titles gone unclaimed. And he couldn’t figure out why they’d been kept alive in the first place.

“Breeding stock,” Scamander muttered to himself, only to draw the gaze of everyone in the room.

“Excuse me?” Sirius snarled, vicious enough to cause the timid man to flinch and Graves to shoot a sticking hex at the Black lord.

“Breeding stock,” Scamander said again, hesitantly. “All the people you just named, Master Goblin, are from Sacred 28 families, some of them the last of their lines. I can only imagine that, since Voldemort couldn’t sway any to his side, he kidnapped them and put them in stasis to preserve the lines. But the only reason to do that would be to have heirs they could control. With the adults too against them, the only way to get heirs would be to breed them…. Take the babies, raise them with the needed ideals and loyalty to the man, and kill the parents once they were of age to inherit or the adults too old to bear more.”

Sirius felt his blood run with ice at the thought. Especially since he could see the logic in it.

“The sad part is, I can see both sides taking that strategy,” Arianna muttered darkly. “Could be why Dumbledore didn’t kill me outright.”

“Wow, you Brits are a strange lot,” Mr. Kowalski said.

“I can assure you, very few of us would stoop to the level it seems Voldemort and Dumbledore exist in,” Sirius said with a growl.

“Any chance the healers will say something about the goblins kidnapping over a dozen patients from their long-term ward?” the more serious Goldstein asked.

“No,” the goblin denied. “The ones that were angry were obliviated and the rest were quite happy to be rid of the extra patients, especially when we explained that a visiting lady from an ancient and quite comfortably well-off house was willing to pay for goblins to take over the care of the group.”

He grinned at Arianna and the woman just huffed. “You all really need to stop taking cues from Eir…. Just because I probably would have offered doesn’t mean it should be assumed… What if I’d said no?”

The goblin just chuckled before heading out.

“Like you would have,” Queenie said with a smile.

“Like I would have,” Arianna agreed with a sigh.

“So, more cleanses at the very least,” Eir muttered as she bustled in, already assessing the new additions to her charges and glaring at the visiting magicals. “I’ll have you know, I do not normally involve myself so much in the healing of witches and wizards! I haven’t been this busy in years and I’m not sure I appreciate you kidnapping my mate so frequently.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said with an eye roll. “If we could trust anyone else, I assure you, we would. I’m not too fond of inconveniencing the Nation so much either, but at least we know where we stand with you.”

“See that you don’t forget it,” Eir muttered darkly. “Now, get over here and wake your brother. He needs our attention first, since he’s suffering a prolonged separation from his bondmate. Seems he was a little smarter than you and actually completed his quite young.”

Sirius startled at that but followed Eir’s instructions. When he connected to his Head ring and felt the family magic surrounding his brother, it was only the combined magics of Eir, Graves, and the twins that kept him from going hunting.

“He’s pregnant!” he shouted when he was coherent enough to explain his renewed anger. “He’s fucking pregnant and that bastard had my mother use family magic to freeze him so it wouldn’t grow! If she wasn’t already dead, she would be now! How dare she! And he used my proxy to reinforce it when she died!”

“You realize, we’ll have to bring Severus in on this now,” Remus said.

“I give no fucks what the hels went on when we were kids!” Sirius shouted. “He’ll make an honest man out of my brother or he’ll face my wrath. They’ll be lucky if I can remove the magic without killing the feotus and there’s still whatever potion Kreacher mentioned. I’ll not have his firstborn die so easily but this is going to be bloody difficult.”

Without further comment, Sirius channeled his anger towards healing his brother and dove into his magics, reaching to his connection with his brother, granted by the Head ring. A vicious tug on the bond with Snape was all he gave for thought of the git, enough to give Snape a driving need to see his bonded and a vague idea he’d find him at the bank, before he launched into the task of delicately untangling the web of magic around his baby brother.


	17. Vault Vexation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually really hate this chapter because I think it feels bulky and repetitive, but I honestly can't really find anything in it that's been mentioned before (without cause).... But I can't stare at it anymore trying to find ways to fix it... So, here you go...
> 
> Don't get me wrong, there are some parts I do like, but the rest is just ugh...

*****  
“Well, now that he’s doing his job, let’s take a look at the state the boy will be in when he wakes,” Eir muttered, easily pricking Regulus’ finger and applying the needed drops to a prepared parchment.

Harry had to admit he was dead curious. So much was going on right now, but he would not fault his godfather for the frantic need to help his brother. They’d talked about it over the last few days and Sirius admitted he had never hated his brother, just the choice he’d made to take the mark. He’d been the first to confess to concerns about their mother pushing the younger man towards it, but, as he’d been out of the house for a year by then, he’d been unable to do anything about it. Harry could tell Sirius felt personally responsible for leaving Regulus in that house and not taking him with him when he’d fled to the Potters.

To have him returned? And apparently pregnant for the last however many years? Yeah, he had no doubt Sirius was going to be unbearably protective of the man. Watching him hover over the bed, a golden glow connecting him to his brother and his hands plunged into a web of knots floating above the smaller man was strange. Harry hadn’t seen that type of magic before, but he was incredibly curious about it. He’d have to see if it was something he’d be able to do.

“Arianna,” the man named Graves growled. Harry shuddered at the anger he was still giving off. “What do you need?”

Arianna grinned, all teeth and menace, and Harry was suddenly glad he was on her side. Hers and Sirius’. He’d come to the realization over the last week that he never wanted to get on either’s bad side.

They launched into a discussion of plans and plots, many of which Harry had heard before and some he hadn’t. The group of obvious Americans, with the exception of Scamander, listened intently, offering suggestions here and there but obviously impressed with the depth and breadth of the woman’s strategy already.

In typical dramatic fashion, Snape made his appearance in a flurry of black robes and scowling features, though Harry couldn’t figure out how he knew where to go or even why he had been summoned. Then Snape sailed across the room, ignoring every occupant in favor of storming the bed Regulus occupied, but no one even blinked in surprise except Harry. A quick look at Snape’s face when he caught sight of Sirius’ younger brother, and Harry understood. He could honestly say he had never expected Snape capable of that level of adoration or love. When he tried to snap at Sirius to leave the boy alone and stop whatever nonsense he was undertaking, Remus cut in before he could distract Sirius.

“What do you mean, pregnant?!” Snape shouted.

The goblins had to provide another set of cots when Snape’s anger reduced the only free ones to splinters.

Harry had a feeling the goblins were only doing so because Arianna promised to have the entire group moved as soon as possible to one of her properties and to provide an entire set of new furniture for the room in thanks for their continued patience and hospitality.

Then Eir shoved a bottle of calming draught at the potion master and demanded he either take it and sit down or leave, as she would not risk them losing the feotus to his temper or hatred of Sirius. After all, it was almost guaranteed if Sirius didn’t finish his delicate removal of the family magics, and even if that was successful, there was no telling what difficulties would arise from such a prolonged stasis or the potion he’d taken prior.

When Snape heard about the potion, he demanded to talk to the house elf, to see if he could figure out what it was and perhaps start brewing a counter. Kreacher was all too eager to appear at Remus’ polite request for him, especially when Remus explained quickly why they needed him. Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow at a Black elf responding to the shifter, but seemed to push it off in favor of interrogating the elf for any and all information he could about the potion. Then he stormed off to a lab provided by the goblins to brew the counter. Harry hadn’t ever heard of Drink of Despair, but he could take a guess from the name and Kreacher’s own experience with it that it was dreadful and probably not the best for a hormonal pregnant wizard to ingest. 

Kreacher was beside himself when he realized his beloved Master Reggie was pregnant when he’d ordered Kreacher to take him to the cave Voldemort had taken him to and it was only quick, snapped orders from Sirius that saved the elf from doing permanent damage to himself in punishment. Then Kreacher wailed at distracting ‘good kind Master Sirius’ from his work saving his beloved Master Reggie... Eir finally snapped and grabbed the elf, dragging him away to sort through the Black vaults for baby things that could work if they managed to save the pregnancy. When Kreacher heard that idea, he scampered away with her eagerly.

“You don’t do anything the easy way, do you?” Graves commented as they watched the drama of the Black brothers unfold.

“Would it matter if I said I really wished we Potters did?” Arianna asked wearily.

Graves chuckled. “Probably not. It seems fate hates you quite a bit.”

“Understatement,” Harry muttered, thinking to the nonsense he’d had to deal with over the last four years.

The woman, Queenie, gasped when he got to the graveyard and he looked at her curiously.

“Oh, honey, it wasn’t your fault,” she said with a heartbroken sob, collapsing onto his bed and pulling him into her arms while ignoring his flinch.

“Queenie, dear,” Jacob said with a soft chastisement in his tone. “What have we said about reading people without their consent? And touching people?”

“Oh, but Jacob, he’s so heartsick about it!” she protested, holding Harry’s head to her breast even as he tried valiantly to wiggle away without hurting her feelings. “He was practically shouting about it.”

“Queenie, release the boy,” Graves barked.

Queenie whimpered but did as instructed. Harry scrambled away, hiding behind the twins and peering at her from around George’s solid frame. He wasn’t sure he liked them yet. Sure, he was in awe of meeting Newt Scamander, but that was more because he had loads of questions about Arianna’s dragon form than on the fact that he wrote a book. Hermione would be ashamed of him. And Mr. Graves seemed a decent sort. If he reminded Harry a bit of the paranoid Moody, well, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing if the real Alastor Moody was anything like the fake one had been. He’d enjoyed the man until he’d tried to kill him. But Queenie was a bit too touchy for his tastes. Too familiar with him. And he was sure she’d read his mind without him allowing it.

“Oh, honey, I don’t mean to,” she said softly, staring at him in sympathy. “I’m a natural legitimens and I can’t help it sometimes. I had a handle on it at one point, but it’s been getting harder as I’ve gotten older. And your mind is surprisingly open for someone so cautious.”

Harry scowled at that.

“It’s just because you haven’t had training,” Arianna reassured. “We can work on that, but you’ll have some protection because of your rings. It just won’t be enough for someone like Aunt Queenie. She’s a very powerful natural legitimens, always has been. There’s only about three of them in the world and none of the others are in Britain right now. She’s usually able to get through shields without a problem, unless she’s the one that teaches you how to build them. I doubt even Dumbledore could get through mine, since she trained me.”

“Not sure I like the idea of you reading my thoughts,” he admitted.

“It’s ok, honey, most people don’t,” Queenie said. “I don’t take offense.”

Her sister only rolled her eyes.

*****  
“Anyone else about done with excitement for a bit?” George asked after a few hours of watching Sirius work on his brother and the healers working on their found family.

It was proving difficult to remove the enchantments on the group from St. Mungos so the goblins were taking them one at a time. So far, only Fabian had been returned and he was still sleeping soundly, though of a more natural variety this time.

“Gred, my brother, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of the excitement we’ll be facing this year,” Fred muttered.

“Well, as long as our darling Harry has a quieter year, I think I’ll take it,” George muttered. “He deserves a break after all.”

“Not likely,” Harry muttered.

“How much of an inconvenience do you think we could provide by being professors?” Tina asked. “From my understanding, Hogwarts is in need of a Care of Magical Creatures professor yet.”

She looked pointedly at a blushing Newt and George laughed at the elderly man’s embarrassment.

“Too bad the Defense position is taken,” Arianna said with a chuckle. “I’d pay quite a large sum to see the look on Dumble’s face when Percival Graves applied for it.”

“Who says I can’t still teach? Surely there’s a way for some private lessons, at least for you lot,” Grave said. “From the sounds of it, the education in the subject has been lacking for a while and if you’re all planning on fighting a war, I doubt what you have now is sufficient.”

“You can say that again,” Fred said with a sneer. “Besides Lupin in our fifth year, we’ve not had one proper teacher in the subject. Not even fake Moody, though he was a sight better than Lockhart…”

“That’s just sad,” Graves bemoaned. “How has anyone passed that exam?”

“The ones that write the exam had the same problem and have dumbed it down so much, first years at Drumstrang would pass it…” George said. “We asked when they were here last year.”

“Well, if the new professor proves to be as bad as previous, let me know and we’ll see about doing long-range tutoring,” Graves muttered.

“Or we could,”

“Just sneak you in,”

“To the castle to teach,”

“A group of students,”

“Who might be interested,”

“And can keep a secret,” the twins said.

“Please don’t do that again,” Jacob whined. 

“Sorry, mate, can’t do that,” they promised in unison.

“It’s a side-effect of the magical twin bond,” Eir muttered as she returned with Gideon, only to take Marlene next.

“Would you be willing to teach a few Occlumency?” Arianna asked Queenie.

At the woman’s eager nod, her sister offered to provide lessons on the differences between the British Ministry and MACUSA, while Remus offered to actually teach them History of Magic. Then things devolved into who could provide tutoring for what subjects and what subjects should be offered but weren’t and possible changes to implement at Hogwarts, especially if they got the primary schools up and running. By the end of the discussion, Harry had promises of help on every subject, suggestions for what to self-study, and a list of recommended readings for help with his titles and holdings.

He could honestly say, he was actually kind of excited for the year to start so he could maybe relax a little. After all, he was used to professors trying to kill him and mediocre classes. Having titles and holdings and lessons on wizarding politics and customs and correcting the gaps in his knowledge of both magical and mundane was proving to be far more exhausting and hazardous to his mental health.

*****  
The goblin healer cleared everyone but Arianna within two days of the arrival of the American magicals and Sirius was not allowing anyone to be idle, even if Arianna had to stay in bed. His accounts would have to stay in a sad state for a while, until he was able to justify removing Dumbles as illegal proxy while he was still a fugitive. How the man had managed to be named it when Sirius himself hadn’t known he was eligible to inherit, they were still looking into. He had reviewed everything and taken care of the major issues like expelling Bella from the family, and he had plans in place for whenever he could come out of hiding. But he couldn’t do anything else without alerting Dumbles. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t put to rights the others’, especially since many of the new Lords and Lady in the room knew next to nothing about managing a House, let alone an Ancient House like most of them now held. 

It also gave him significant distraction from dealing with Snape hovering by his brother’s side. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he’d have time to decide. The goblins were holding off on waking the now sleeping man until they’d confirmed the time in a coma hadn’t damaged him too much. It had taken Sirius hours to undo the Family magic on Regulus, hours spent entangled in his brother’s magic and the budding magic of the feotus growing there. Hours spent staring at the spark of life and the pulsing magic that screamed Regulus and a twist of another. One he had to assume was the man he’d almost killed when they were kids…. Sirius had a lot to make up for, to his brother and the git, Severus…. He was never going to be fond of the man, but if Regulus loved him enough to have his kid, Sirius would try to be less of a prat about the greasy dungeon bat. As it was, they still weren’t sure if the feotus would make it. 

At least they had a better idea about everyone else that had been rescued. Arianna proved it was possible to come out on the other side of a decade of sleeping death potion intact, if not fully sane. Sirius still wasn’t sure if she’d counted as such before, but he’d stopped saying so after the fifth hex and the third hair color.

So, he threw himself into helping the others with their holdings. He had Remus’ well sorted in a day and was making good progress on the rest. The Weasley accounts would have to wait, since the living Head, Septimus Weasley, had not spoken to any of them in years and left most of the Head duties to Arthur, basically allowing Arthur to be the Head while Septimus held proxy for the Wizengamot, and the rest weren’t able to do anything but access the Heir vault. As for the Prewett, Sirius was helping the twins at least organize the products of the partial recall. With the line assumed dead beyond Molly and her children, a lot had been sold off by the Ministry, despite the fact that the wills and Head rings were still in Gringotts, unreleased. Since the heads were still alive, Gringotts had refused to release the wills, but they’d been unable to prevent the plundering of the various properties, unmasked by shattered wards. The Lords had a lot to take care of when they finally woke, even with the partial Recall the Heirs had called for and the inventories of activities they’d wrangled out of the goblins. But with the issues they could deal with in order, he sent Remus and the Weasleys back to their respective lives. 

The redheads had protested, but he pointed out bluntly that they needed to keep up appearances, so they bought as much time as possible. And that there was only so long Ron would be able to trick their mum into believing they were popping home in random intervals. The goblins had reported several Howlers had arrived and been destroyed, so obviously the youngest Weasley boy was making good use of the products they’d given him, but even he would be caught eventually. Sirius didn’t want to risk Harry’s best friend to his mother’s wrath, especially when she’d already been taken to task for how she parented. Then he’d reminded them that they’d be moving to Grimmauld Place by the end of the week and they shut up. Charlie was due back in Romania in a few days, to arrange his vacation, and the Twins would be able to hide pretty easily once they all stepped into Sirius’ domain. He even gave them instructions on how to access the hidden study on the fifth floor that could serve as a safe spot, since it was hidden under a secondary Fidelius that only the Head could reveal. One he hadn’t known the location of himself until he’d put the head ring on... After he wrangled a promise not to touch anything in there from them, of course.

One of the more interesting things to happen before they scattered, though, was that Remus discovered being so far underground actually prevented his monthly full moon change and he couldn’t be happier. The full moon had been the night of the Americans’ arrival, but he’d stayed pleasantly human. When Scamander had picked up on the palpable relief, he’d made the deduction and then proceeded to launch into everything he knew about werewolves, starting with the idea that some combinations of potions actually separates the mind into the man and the wolf, thereby making the wolf insane and bloodthirsty, whereas he’d met some that lived very easily with their wolf, even learning to change at will. After a look at Remus’ test, he’d confirmed the spells, potions, and such on the page could lead to the insane option. Which caused quite the scene in and of itself. Remus had been shocked, Graves and Sirius had been furious, and the rest had just tried to figure out what it meant. It was Harry that finally voiced it, though.

“Does that mean you won’t try to kill us on a full moon again?” he asked, effectively silencing the room.

“Pup,” Remus whined, a soft keening of pain and self-hatred coming from the man. Wolf he was not, but also not quite human on this night. At Harry’s sheepish shrug, he pulled the wolf onto his bed with him and allowed Remus to cuddle him the rest of the night.

“I’ve been around a number of packs on the full moon,” Scamander offered. “Only those trying to suppress the wolf ended up dangerous. If Mr. Lupin were to try and shift outside the full moon and cease these potions, he should be just fine. He would not be responsible for his actions otherwise.”

“Fat lot of good that idea has,” Sirius snarled. “The laws right now won’t even let him find a mate, let alone a functioning pack or any sort of job.”

In a rather abrupt show of how far removed they lived in the States, Scamander was appalled, turning to Graves in fury that Sirius had to admit, he wasn’t sure the man was capable of.

Graves had sighed and promised to go through each of the laws passed in the last ten years to see just how bad it was, with the understanding that he’d probably have to pull earlier laws if the current ones expanded those or overturned others. He wasn’t a solicitor, but he was good at spotting loopholes and plowing through the legalese. The older Goldstein had immediately offered to help, the witch an accomplished Auror and eventual solicitor. By the next afternoon, Remus was in better spirits and off to see about talking to some of the Order members, to gauge their willingness to listen without giving anything away. They needed allies. And the American pair were sequestered in a far corner of the hall, surrounded by stacks of parchment, copies of laws, books, and fast approaching pissed as they worked.

Then there were his godchildren and their plethora of vaults, titles, and properties…. If they managed to make sense of those accounts by the end of the year, he’d be impressed. If they managed to clean them up by the end of the decade, he’d kiss Snape. The holdings for Arianna were in better shape simply because of who held them last. Most had been held by the famous witch or wizard who set up the account and hadn’t been touched since, so they were well off. 

Even still, Ragnok had invoked the Recall on all of them as soon as Arianna had issued it, sparking a flurry of activity the Goblin Nation hadn’t seen in generations and allowing for far more goblins to be able to leave the bank than had been able to in just as long. Since the laws dealing with goblins prevented a goblin from being above ground except in business that could not be done in the bank, many had simply never tried to leave. It was better to be surrounded by stone than wary wizards. But many artifacts in need of retrieval were out in the world and the goblins were gleeful to track them down. They’d already discovered three previously unknown tombs that they had added to the list for their curse breakers. The Recall allowed them to know the locations and determine that the tombs belonged to no House still extant. The artifacts had been stolen, so the tombs were free game. 

Now that Arianna was awake, she could start reviewing the artifacts already collected. It was hilarious to Sirius, watching her pout in bed as goblins brought item after item to her for review and decide what to do with until she finally just asked them to separate everything into three categories; books, money, everything else. She asked them to do similar with the vaults. Per House, one vault for all the money the house had access to, one vault for any books or scrolls or whatever held writings, one for all the miscellaneous artifacts they were retrieving, and finally, one Heir vault, to be filled with 10,000 galleons. If the House didn’t use galleons, she asked to hold off on an Heir vault. But each house would have an Heir appointed by her. She did ask again that, should a genealogy book be found in any of the vaults, that she’d like it given to her. Sirius suggested the goblins organize the artifact vault to some degree, such as all the weapons in one area, all the jewelry in another, so when they had the time, or the inclination, they wouldn’t have to sort through thousands of items to find everything. He also requested they make a full inventory of everything, with notes for the more intricate items, such as spelled daggers or cursed cups.

The goblins had relished the task and soon, a small stack of books began appearing by Arianna, delivered by the same Ragnok Clan goblin that had been guarding the room since Arianna’s little dragon fit. Sirius had the sinking suspicion that the goblins were very much bored if they were so happy to help with sorting. They had to be involving many, if not all, of the goblins not tasked with being tellers in the bank entrances. And that was just Arianna’s vaults.

Harry’s were just frightening. Mismanagement, time spent vacant, stealing, and other such nonsense had them in a right state. And that wasn’t even including the vaults Dumbledore had access to…. Or the hundreds of bequeathements given to the Boy Who Lived. Many wizarding families had been hit incredibly hard in the last war, especially those with muggleborns or half-bloods in the last few generations. And many of the survivors were witches and wizards well past their childbearing years. According to Moody, who Sirius was a bit loathed to write off as untrustworthy, the Wizengamot was almost empty. So many old families had been killed off, or so they thought. Sirius had made a point to visit the other rescues from St. Mungos and had recognized more than half the people. He’d also suggested the goblins demand to test the inheritances of everyone in long-term care at the place, with the excuse of looking for lost heirs and at the request of the same American noble woman. Arianna had been quick to agree, hopeful like him of finding more people hidden away ‘for the Greater good’. Apparently, Dumbles had said such when burying her alive. Something Sirius was sure he could throw in the old man’s face eventually. 

If they could get enough lords and ladies back, if they could find everyone hidden away, they’d be in a much better position to go after Dumbles and be ready for Voldemort. Sirius had no illusions the bastard wasn’t making preparations of his own, nor that the loyal Death Eaters weren’t instructing him on just how precarious the political and economic situation was currently. They were riding the edge of the collapse of the Statue of Secrecy as it was. And that wasn’t even accounting for the number of people that would be spending months recovering in whatever stronghold they ended up taking shelter in. Since he remembered Arianna frequently coming home with some creature or kid she’d rescued from bullies or nature, he made preparations with the goblins to move any and all rescued persons to said stronghold when it was set up, and requested suggestions on healers they trusted. If a goblin trusted a wizard or witch, Sirius would definitely consider the person. Assuming, of course, that their own test came back clear.

The goblins had only given him one name and he still wasn’t sure he should act on it. Andromeda Tonks was still on his hesitant list, though Charlie had listed her as to be trusted. The dragon handler had handed him the lists he’d made before flooing to Romania and Sirius had to hand it to the man; he knew a lot of people and seemed to have a good instinct about them. He wondered if it was some innate talent or cross over from his work with dragons. After all, one had to be able to read a dragon correctly to prevent being roasted alive. In the end, though, he decided to write her and give her the option of meeting him. Harry’s owl Hedwig had found them within hours and was willing to carry the letter for him. Her white feathers were too distinctive though, so with a quick word with her, he cast a charm to darken them to a more common brown.

“I know, milady, that brown is not your color,” he said solemnly when she grumbled in protest, “but we must be careful of who knows what and your beautiful white is just too memorable. I’ll change you back as soon as you return and give you a good preening. How’s that sound?”

He wasn’t sure if it was the bird liked him or if she genuinely liked the idea of a preening, but she hooted, fluffed herself, and set to nibbling on a strand of his hair in affection.

Then she was off and he hoped he wasn’t wrong about his cousin. She really was his favorite but if she’d had any part in the marriage contract with Dora, he’d cast her out just as fast as Bellatrix.

A few days later and there was much progress to show. Snape was again at Reg’s side with his antidote potion successfully administered since the web of Family magics was gone. The Weasleys were sending updates as often as Hedwig and Pig could make the flight from the Burrow to Gringotts. The other rescues were all cleansed and asleep until their cores stabilized. Sirius was recovered from his prolonged time concentrating on his brother, and he and the Potters were making progress. 

Eir explained to an anxious group that the sleeping magicals were in fact in a mild magical coma, but one that didn’t require potions since it was only meant to last a few days. After it wore off, though, they might sleep longer on their own, depending on how long it took their cores to stabilize. She also confided that the healers had almost put Arianna in a similar state, but the dragon transformation and accepting of Ladyship rings had stabilized her much faster than was normally possible. Add in the sheer power she could wield, and the others were lucky they’d not have long lasting affects when they were finally conscious. It took Sirius and Eir’s adamant explanation for the others to accept that the extended time they spent in the state they’d been in, with no way for their magic to expend itself naturally, had drastically destabilized most of their cores and the sleep was the only way for it to even out without risk of further damage. If they had to deal with a few bouts of accidental magic from the sleeping magicals, well, they were well used to it at this point and the group was separated enough in the healing hall to have isolated incidents.

Otherwise, Sirius, Harry, and Arianna managed to apply some of the same strategies Arianna had applied to her accounts in her fit of annoyance to Harry’s, requesting vaults for the books, the monies, the artifacts, and the heir vault for all his actual Houses. For the bequeathments that didn’t involve taking on the House but were more actual gifts, Harry had the goblins separate them into the main three, but instead of an Heir vault, a mail vault. Apparently, people liked writing the Boy Who Lived, and there was thirteen years’ worth of mail that hadn’t been diverted to Dumbles. It grated on Sirius to allow that to continue, especially since the old bastard had apparently been receiving his Gringotts summons since he was at least thirteen. Sirius had no doubt he was also receiving the usual statements the goblins often provided to the Head of House detailing the current status of all vaults and monies held by the family. Certain families, like the Weasleys apparently, allowed those statements to go to other members, but Sirius knew for a fact the Potters were supposed to go to the Head, or the Heir apparent if no Head lived. Even without his ring, Gringotts would have listed Harry as either the moment James had died and proceeded appropriately.

So, instead of getting angry yet again and tempting fate, Sirius simply sighed in annoyance and requested the goblins separate the mail into simply safe and magicked. He had no doubt some of those letters were cursed and gave a mental moan of pity they couldn’t just pass those on to Dumbles, but he didn’t want to try and sort through it all one at a time and sending the old fool over a decade’s worth of cursed parchment at one time was probably not his best idea. If he could get the goblins to utilize their magics to make the sorting process simple and prevent any accidents that could cost him his godson, he’d do it. And if he offhandedly mentioned that the cursed letters might find their way to Dumbles, as long as they contained no relevant information or would be needed as evidence against someone, well no one said anything. Though the goblins seemed enamored of the idea. The guard they’d been blessed with seemed particularly fond of it and Sirius had to wonder if the goblin was shaping up to be their Head Guard. He’d heard stories of the goblins granting them in the past to particularly favored Goblin friends, but that had seemed a wild tale, especially in today’s political climate. Regardless, he’d have to figure out the male’s name so he could thank him properly. So far, he’d only caught a few and none of them were unknown to him from previous ventures into the Nation.

The Americans and Scamander watched everything with avid attention, if they weren’t buried in their side projects. 

Graves and Tina, as she insisted on being called, were through the first few years of law review and had already added another decade to their list to be reviewed, taking them to the time right before the war got bad. Just after Arianna had been born and Sirius had graduated. Apparently, it wasn’t going well, but they were putting together a report on their findings so they’d be able to give a general overview, with a list of the laws in need of adjustment or abolishment, without Sirius having to read them all himself. He had to thank the years of administration and reports the pair had backing their habits. Otherwise he might have hurt someone trying to understand everything. He was an ex-Auror, not a solicitor.

Queenie, again at the woman’s insistence, and Jacob, since Kowalski was just a mouthful and the muggle was adamant that Mr. Kowalski was his father, well, the odd pair had somehow managed to get the goblins to magic a kitchen for them and were busy overloading everyone with baked goods. Something the goblins watched in amusement even as they secreted away sheet after sheet of buns, cookies, cakes, and other such things. Sirius had a feeling the pair would have to be careful or the goblins would steal their receipts.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Scamander commented when he noticed Sirius tracking the latest heist with mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Jacob signed a tentative contract when he was able to get away for a few minutes to talk to Ragnok. He knows better than to enter goblin territory without something to interest them. He’s spent too much time around me and I tend to over talk when people are willing to listen. And Jacob has always been willing if not eagerly so.”

Sirius suspected the little rant was a nervous habit and he couldn’t help but find it endearing. He’d heard stories of the magizoologist, but he’d figured they were wildly exaggerated. Now, having met the man and the person who had chosen him as a life partner, he wondered if they were perhaps a bit understated. It was going to be interesting having the Americans and a famous historical figure on their side. Even more so when he remembered the article he’d read announcing the man’s death some fifteen years previous. Yet here he was and goblin certified of being exactly who he claimed.

“Well, as long as they don’t steal from him,” he muttered. He was already very protective of the group and it had little to nothing to do with them taking Arianna in without a second thought when her life was in danger. Or at least that’s what he would tell people. No need for them to think him soft.

“I suspect they’re only teasing the goblin populace with the potential bakery,” Scamander said, letting his red-white hair fall into his eyes. For a man of almost a hundred, he had still managed to keep a pretty even blend of the red he was born with and the white of all older people. “They were quite enamored of the idea and Jacob has been so bored lately he’s overcompensating now that he’s got a new test group. I’m fairly sure he never made some of those before and is experimenting already.”

Sirius chuckled at the idea that a muggle, already an anomaly in a goblin bank, let alone in the wizarding world, was experimenting with baked goods on goblins of all things. With the ex-head of MACUSA’s Magical Security sitting in the same room without a care.

He was almost eager to see what this strange group would bring to the floor against their enemies if this is how they were with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies... I'll be putting the next chapter up sooner as a peace offering.
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter that they're fully at Gringotts. Yay!


	18. From the Nation to the Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I love each and every one of you! I really do still hate the previous chapter, but everyone else seems to have liked it so I'll just shut up and put my self-doubt in the closet where it belongs.
> 
> As for this chapter! We GET OUT OF GRINGOTTS!!!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

*****  
Finally, a week after Ron and Arianna’s American foster family had joined them, Eir finally cleared her to leave the bed. The healer would have released her sooner, but she kept trying to get up early and Eir was apparently spiteful. Something Arianna was sure to note for the future.

Then it was a whirlwind of preparations. 

One of the Hufflepuff properties, Badger’s Den, had taken no time at all to prepare, to Arianna’s and Newt’s amusement and the grumbles of the plethora of Gryffindors they were surrounded by. Apparently, Helga Hufflepuff herself had spelled the place with self-upkeep charms. It included some that she invented herself to help with the various greenhouses so the plants didn’t flourish too much and take over and to update the technology of the place as the magical world around changed. It was one of the only ones that that had plumbing and didn’t require massive fires in all the fireplaces to maintain any sort of warmth so Arianna had quickly set the few elves she had a full bond with to the property to assess it. That very morning, the elves reported it was ready. They had really only needed to do a light cleaning but the reason it had taken so long was because it was so massive.

Then they were moving in and setting up shop. Arianna barely took in the details of the place, beyond a plethora of soft golden colors, including more shades of yellow than most could name and warm, rich browns than the Gryffindors cared for. But it was cozy and didn’t feel quite as large as it looked and that was all that mattered. Even the lions could agree to that, to the Americans’ amusement.

Once all the rescues were settled into a ward with strict regiments for their nutrient and other various potions, as promised to the Goblins (though Eir grumbled about not leaving her patients and insisted on a small suite for herself so she could keep an eye on them), the rest worked to settle into the vast estate. Rooms were claimed, with Arianna sending a packet of photos to the individuals not present, with instructions to pick the room they’d like. When she got the almost immediate response, Hedwig fluffing in annoyance at the speed she’d been requested to return with and the slight singe she had to her again brown feathers, she about choked laughing at the letter that demanded specific rooms and a warning that if they’d been previously claimed, the Weasleys would be quite upset.

In true Marauder fashion, she’d neglected to respond, though she happily put the labels on the requested doors. It would only be fair to let them stew a bit in retaliation for ruffling Hedwig’s legendary calm. And for almost barbequing her with an escaped prank product intended for Molly. The letter had included a sheepish apology for that but Arianna had no doubt the owl would get her own revenge the next time she saw any of the culprits.

The report on the products themselves was quickly handed to Sirius and a visiting Remus, both of whom quickly lost their hard won composure immediately. Arianna had to hand it to the group, they were inventive. But by far her favorite was the accidental balding they’d caused. It came with art and another sheepish note detailing how they’d have to remember not to combine those ingredients accidently around anyone they did actually like. Molly’s reaction was bad enough that they were very happy Sirius had allowed them access to the study. They’d moved to Grimmauld Place around the same time and were already making good use of the space, setting it up as a temporary lab and sleep space to avoid her wrath for a while.

Harry wasn’t too happy with the news that they had to resort to hiding from their own mother, but Arianna assured him that he and Sirius would be joining them in due time and would be able to provide a distraction for the irate woman.

After all, she had to ensure he was still ‘spelled’ to her daughter and allow for certain habits he had. Not that she knew a thing about him, really.

In fact, Arianna was contemplating joining them, at least for a little while, if only to see Molly’s reaction to the changes in Harry. Arianna had only been around him for a few weeks and already she could note some significant differences.

By far the biggest change was how he carried himself. There was a calm confidence he extruded now, where before it had seemed as if a well placed snide remark would crumple him. Not that he’d been weak before, his adventures proved otherwise, but that his mental state was so overwrought that he was close to a breakdown, if not full out snap. Now, he walked into a room and commanded attention because he wanted to, not because it was a side effect of his name. He was taking to Sirius’ pureblood lessons like a duck to water. If he stubbornly maintained some of his muggle habits, all the better. 

The purebloods, as Sirius liked to remind everyone, were a stuck-up, stuck in the past group of idiots that needed new blood and ideas. Traditions were wonderful, she wouldn’t deny that, but there had to be something outside of them. A society stagnated and died with no innovation or fresh blood. The Potters were going to turn Wizarding Britain on its head and maybe, just maybe, help get it back in line with the rest of the world. Even just catching up to America was going to be difficult, and the place had its own issues, not least of which was the simple young age of it. MACUSA had already had several complete turnovers in politics in a few hundred years because of issues the British ministry had taken care of in its formative years.

Beyond the confidence and political know-how, Harry was also improving in leaps and bounds physically. With the blocks removed and the boy taking his nutrient potions and other needed potions like clockwork, he had hit a growth spurt, one long overdue if the Weasleys were to be believed. He now towered over her, to her intense embarrassment, and she was not short. Not tall enough to match their father’s genetics, but tall enough to tower over most women herself. And Harry was now tall enough to rest his chin on her head if he chose. He’d only done it once, though. She made sure of it.

And he was filling out. None of his clothing fit anymore and they made plans to visit a tailor just before heading to Grimmauld. The clothes the Dursleys had provided and he’d worn most of his life were collected by a very eager house elf that Harry seemed to know by the name of Dobby. The elf popped in with the bundle of fabric, grinning with glee, then promptly set them on fire, so Harry was forced to wander around in his ill-fitting school clothes and uniform until they managed the side trip. If the elf also returned from his jaunt to Number 4 Privat with all Harry’s possessions stored in his trunk, well, Harry may have been overenthusiastic in his thanks. The elf hadn’t complained though and Arianna’s opinion of the strange little creature rose.

Arianna sighed when everything was put on hold for the time being when the rescues started waking up.

Marlene was first, but she seemed in a state of shock. She said nothing, just grabbed the Prewetts by the hands and settled between their beds. Hours later, the pair woke simultaneously, and Arianna had to throw up a quick shield to prevent the thrown hexes from finding a target. She should have known they’d be able to cast wandlessly.

“Relax,” she soothed. “You’re in no danger.”

The twins turned to her as one and Arianna dreaded the day Fred and George did the same. It was just a bit unnerving.

“Lily?” Marlene asked, finally coming around now that the twins were awake. 

Arianna took note of the odd occurrence. It seemed their bond was strong enough to keep the woman at least partially in the same state as the twins. It could be a problem when Harry and his own twins completed their bond.

“Unfortunately not,” Sirius denied, announcing his presence at the same time.

Heads were immediately pointed in his direction and Arianna felt the crackle of restrained magic. They may not have wands, but they were quite able to defend themselves if needed.

“Hi, all,” he said with his trademark smirk, obviously picking up on the same danger. 

Arianna was sure he was not oblivious to the incredulous stares he got, but he chose not to comment. None of them were ignorant of the fact that, though he was much better than he’d been before the cleanse, he was still the most aged of them. Young yes, looking younger than he had even a month ago, yes, but over a decade with Dementors had left its mark, even if only his eyes and a few grey hairs in his inky strands showed just how much the time still haunted him. His goblin mind healer was doing her best, but she was not quite equipped for wizards and they were looking into finding a suitable replacement. Arianna hoped his cousin proved trustworthy, as she knew the woman’s husband was a skilled one. It would help immensely to have them both on board, since they’d have both a mind healer and a body healer who knew magicals specifically.

“Sirius?” one of the twins asked with uncertainty.

“At your service, my good Fabian,” he greeted, giving the newly woken group a little bow.

“We have a lot to tell you, but unfortunately, I have to start with the news that, while I may look a lot like my mum, she and Da didn’t make it to the end of the war,” Arianna said softly. “They died protecting my brother Harry from Voldemort himself.”

The triad exchanged horrified looks and Sirius grumbled next to her.

“That’s what you start with? Not that the war ended and we won?”

“Did we?” she asked back, voice soft.

Sirius eyed her for a moment then shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“What of our family?” the twin who’d yet to speak demanded. “What of our parents and Molly?”

Arianna winced at the mention of Molly, but chose to push aside her growing hatred for the woman and give the facts. After all, if she wasn’t around, Arianna would be deprived of a lot of amusement and a number of favorite people. Not to mention Charlie.

“I’m not sure about your parents, but Molly’s alive and still with Arthur. They have seven children. I’ve not met all of them, but I know Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Ron. Bill’s the oldest, then Charlie. There’s a brother between Charlie and the twins, but we’ve not met Percy yet. Then Ron, and finally, the only girl Ginny,” she listed.

The twins exchanged a glance before looking at her and releasing their magic. “The twins?”

“Fred and George, pranksters extraordinaire!” she said with a flourish, startling herself when the pair themselves popped into the room and gave a grand bow.

“Why thank you, dear sister!” they cried in unison.

The stinging hex she sent towards them was quickly deflected, their grins not even dimming as they snickered.

“You should know better than to startle me!” she said hotly, pointedly ignoring Sirius as he cackled.

“You should know better than to provide such a perfect opening!” they teased back, still in synced Twinspeak.

“Menaces, the two of you,” she grumbled. “Absolute menaces. I can’t wait to unleash you on the idiots.”

“We are at your service, milady!” they chorused, giving another exaggerated bow. Then turned to the trio still sitting silently on their beds, magic raised again and watching the byplay avidly. “Fred and George Weasley, pleased to make your acquaintance,” they greeted, thrusting their hands out at the other set of twins and practically lighting the room with how bright their smiles were. “Your heirs,” they added.

Fabian and Gideon exchanged a startled glance before shrugging, releasing the magic again, and crossing arms to shake the offered hands, causing the Weasley twins to snicker.

They agreed to hold off on getting the full story of the missing years until everyone was awake, as no one wanted to have to explain the long list multiple times and each person had to be added to the Fidelius before a word could be said. The Prewett Lords had quirked eyebrows at the mention of a Fidelius but said nothing. Marlene pushed to spend time with the Potters, eager to see how her best friend’s kids had turned out. She was more of a mischief maker than either of them, and it suddenly made perfect sense to Arianna how she’d ended up matched to the Prewetts. With seven master pranksters around and now awake, it was a wonder they were able to get anything done.

Then Romulus woke up and it just got worse. Remus’ brother had been taken when they were children, a fact neither was too happy about. Digging into their memories with the assistance of the goblin mind healer allowed them to see Romulus being secreted away in the night, but obscured who had done so. He’d spent the next ten years with no memories of his family and no idea he had a twin. When he’d come into his inheritance, he’d remembered his elder twin and had tried to track him down. Only to be stunned before he could even get out of the little town he’d grown up in. In the States.

Graves was furious that a wizard had been smuggled into his jurisdiction and held without consent for over a decade only to be smuggled back out. Arianna had a feeling he’d be looking into the matter when he returned, even if he was retired from MACUSA. And he’d be checking into the enrollment process for Ilvermorny, where Romulus had studied.

It also begged the question of why Romulus had remembered at their shared birthday, but Remus had remained oblivious until the test at Gringotts. When Eir visited to check on them, and Arianna posed the question, she simply said the potions had severely affected him and the lycanthropy hadn’t helped. Romulus had benefited from the distance, as it meant whoever was responsible for drugging Remus, ie Dumbledore, hadn’t had as easy access to Romulus and had missed a few doses of the booster to the potions and memory charms. With Remus’ cleanse and his brother right there, his memories of their short, shared childhood years should return with time.

Now that both were awake and remembered the other, though, it didn’t really matter that Remus couldn’t remember Romulus exactly or that they’d spent decades apart. And Remus, it turned out, came by his prankster tendencies naturally. A trait shared by the mundane twins and much to the amusement of everyone else.

Arianna just requested that all pranks perpetrated at the Den were not targeted at anyone but the witches and wizards present. And under no circumstance was Snape or Regulus to be pranked. When someone slipped up and ended up turning the house elves blue for an hour, the wrath she rained down on them necessitated the entire group to institute the rule of absolutely no pranks in the main Den. They left that for the workshop quickly set up and temporary workshop at Grimmauld.

*****  
Bill sighed as he sank into a chair in Ragnok’s office. Normally, he’d refrain from showing such exhaustion in front of the head goblin, his boss’s boss’s boss type situation, but the work he and Charlie had done to assess and integrate the new wards Arianna had unconsciously created into something the goblins could work with was beyond tiring. Granted, he had a feeling not even Merlin himself would be able to get through them now if the goblins didn’t want him to, but he was still tired.

While they were powerful, the real issue had been the sheer complexity of it. Since Arianna did it in dragon form, instinctually, she wasn’t able to provide any insight into how they worked. And it had taken them this long to even begin to list all the things they protected against.

The goblins were thrilled that they now had a ward around the branch to keep anyone Polyjuiced and any other form of concealment magicals used out. Anyone with the intent to steal in any form was also banned and apparently, they were now a sanctuary for any creature seeking shelter from hunters.

That one had been learned the hard way when a small jarvey had dashed in a previously non-existent door into the lobby, practically begging for shelter and squeaking in terror when a wizard had stormed through the bank doors. Only the goblins denying any knowledge of a jarvey had gotten the wizard to leave. Well, that and the sharp spears pointed at him when he refused to leave without a thorough search.

Bill hoped to be assigned to the team designated to fully study and test the wards so the goblins would be able to replicate some of the protections.

“I see the wards are proving a worth adversary,” Ragnok said with an amused chuckle as he entered his office, startling Bill out his mild doze. Bill was just about to apologize when Ragnok waved at him dismissively. “Fear not, Curse Breaker Weasley,” he soothed. “Your manager has given his report already and I am well aware how draining working on the dragon wards are for all involved. That you were on time to our meeting, early even, and not immediately asleep after your shift says much for your abilities.”  
Bill blushed a little but nodded and stood to offer a proper bow.

“My thanks, Chief Ragnok,” he said.

“Sit, Curse Breaker Weasley,” the goblin ordered as he rounded his desk.

“May I ask why I was called in?” Bill hesitated to ask. Goblins, after all, suffered no fools, but he really didn’t know. He assumed, since the Potters had requested he be recalled to England, that he’d be reassigned to something of theirs, but he could easily be returned to Egypt.

“First, I would like to inform you that your siblings have returned to your parents’ home briefly before being relocated to an undisclosed location that may belong to the Lord Black.”

Bill smirked at the round-a-bout way of telling him that his brothers, and most likely the two Potters, had left the bank while also reassuring him that they’d not be at the Burrow long before heading to Sirius’ house.

“My thanks for the information,” Bill acknowledged.

“With that in mind, the healing ward previously occupied by our Lady Aiaia and her guests is now vacant as she volunteered to house all involved, including those still sleeping. Therefore, the hall itself now needs to be assessed. As with the wards on the branch itself, the wards around the room have been affected by the dragon.”

Bill blinked in surprise.

“Sir?” he finally said, still trying to figure out how to phrase it without simply begging for the assignment.

“I am reassigning you to London for the foreseeable future,” Ragnok said simply. “You will work with your brother Charlie when he returns from Romania to assess both the healing hall, which we will be simply assigning to Lady Aiaia’s permanent use, and the bank’s wards. We feel you both are least likely to be adversely affected by any protective elements in the wards and the knowledge Dragon Handler Weasley has from his work may prove invaluable. We will reach out to his superiors in a few weeks’ time to add to the illusion that he is actually taking the vacation he has requested. Should any other assignments come to our attention during your work, you may be temporarily pulled to work on it, but your primary work will be the wards.”

Bill couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face.

*****  
Sirius eventually made a list of everything they still needed to do before Harry and the others went back to Hogwarts, starting with a much-delayed trip to Diagon Alley. Or maybe to a muggle shop. Since Arianna couldn’t exactly show her face in Diagon yet, with how distinctively she looked like Lily, she would either need to wear a glamour again and risk someone recognizing the magic, or shop where no self-respecting magical would shop. Or at least no self-respecting pureblood. The pompous asshats. Sirius saw no reason not to take advantage of the advances the muggles had made in fashions and manufacturing. It didn’t mean he felt they shouldn’t go to an actual tailor and spend a good chunk of converted galleons on expensive and Lady worthy clothes. If anything, they would be better quality than what wizards produced, with the exception of some of the purely magical fabric sources, like acromantula silk.

They still needed to get wands for everyone. The Prewetts would just need to pick up theirs from their vaults, like Sirius had, but Marlene, Romulus, Arianna, Fred, George, and Ron needed new ones, as theirs were either destroyed like Arianna’s or not exact matches like the Weasleys. They had an appointment at Gringotts to meet with the wandmakers Ragnok had summoned. It had taken a while only because Gregorovitch had been on a pre-scheduled ingredients trip and been unavailable until now. Sirius had a feeling bringing at least six customers to the wandmakers would more than compensate them for the personal trip cut short.

Something had to be done about his fugitive status still. Arianna wanted to call for a trial, but she wouldn’t be able to without some reasonable excuse for thinking Sirius was innocent and why she’d been looking into the situation. Saying she was concerned about her business partners’ younger friend’s godfather was a bit of a mouthful and a stretch, even in pureblood circles. If his meeting with Andromeda went well, he might be able to convince her to inquire about his trial. If not, he’d have to start all over. Since Remus couldn’t call for a trial and many of the people he’d call friend were dead, it would take a miracle if Andy didn’t help him. 

His brother also hadn’t woken yet and it was starting to concern him. The goblins assured him it was because he’d been under different magicks and he was pregnant, but Sirius couldn’t help worrying. To find out Reg had gone against Voldemort himself, had turned his back on his family’s wishes and against the darkest wizard in a generation, with no backup and with his own brother thinking the worst of him was causing a lot of emotional trips for Sirius. He felt so guilty for writing his brother off as an enemy, for leaving without taking him along when he knew how his parents could be. He even started to wonder if Regulus had taken the mark willingly and he was beginning to suspect he hadn’t. Which started to make him wonder about Snape…

Another thing he had to deal with. Snape was proving quite a tenacious attachment to Reg’s side and Sirius honestly couldn’t fault him. He still hated the ponse but his own guilt about the prank he’d pulled in their sixth year was beginning to grow the more he saw Snape act around Reg’s sleeping form. The potion master was attentive, protective, and downright nasty to anyone to even so much as jostled the boy. Sirius had never seen him like that, and he was starting to re-evaluate his own actions. Now that the potions were cleared and he could be assured of his own mind once more, he had to admit he’d been a right git. Now he just had to figure out if he could swallow his pride enough to apologize. He’d probably never like Snape, there was too much history and bad habits, but perhaps they could come to a truce for Regulus’ sake. And he would be such a boon to their plans, if they could convince him to help. So far, they’d been dealing with him by casting a silencing charm around the pair of black-haired men every time they needed to talk about anything, really.

What he really wasn’t looking forward to, though, was the move to Grimmauld Place. The time away from Molly’s screeching was very welcome and he was getting the chance to reconnect to his godlings, something he was loath to give up. But as he’d explained to the young Weasleys, they had to keep up appearances. He’d been explaining away his continued absence as a search for allies among foreign contacts he’d made as an Auror years ago or as a travel companion for Remus, who was still ‘searching’ for wolf packs to join the cause. It was a flimsy excuse even for him. So, he’d at least have to go back at some point. He’d also have to make sure no one was doing damage to the house. Ragnok had already reported a number of items appearing in the Recall that Sirius knew for a fact had been in the various rooms, but a quick discussion with the twins revealed that Molly was going on a ‘cleaning’ spree, throwing anything and everything dark out of the place while he was gone. Between that and Fletcher’s sticky fingers, he was mildly concerned he’d return to an empty house. Was it wrong that he was hoping his mother’s portrait was giving them hell?

So, he needed to return, and Harry would need to join him. As much as he’d love to leave the lad here, where he had access to his sister and a number of protective adults, up to and including a group that had combated Grindelwald himself and triumphed, he was selfish in wanting at least one of his Prongslets with him. He knew the plan was to retrieve him from the Dursleys just after his birthday, but he’d be damned if he allowed Harry back to that house, even to maintain the ruse. They’d just have to make up some excuse for why Harry wasn’t there.

Sirius groaned as he looked at his list. So few things, in the grand scheme of things, but so much work to implement even one of them. Then one of them decided to present itself in the form of a looming figure reading over his shoulder.

“Why on earth would you need to speak with me, Black?” Severus sneered, glaring down at Sirius and his scrawled list with contempt twisting his features.

“So many options to respond to that,” Sirius muttered. “Adult or me?”

“I’d go with adult, Pads,” Arianna said airily as she wrestled with the Prewetts in the large study. The furniture was pushed to the sides of the room to allow some space and Sirius had commandeered a desk to work from while still being on hand to assist if needed. “Who knows when he’ll drag himself away from Uncle Reggie again!”

Sirius smirked when Fabian managed to get her in a headlock, only to have himself flipped onto his back, landing with a thump on the floor. Even cushion charms wouldn’t stop that from hurting. She may have suggested the tussle as a way for all of them to get out some aggression without hexing certain Headmasters or Death Eaters, but it was still amusing to watch her wipe the floor with them all. She was in surprising shape for a woman who spent so much time in a coma and so little time alive before that. She was, after all, only twenty-two. 

He briefly questioned whether it had anything to do with the dragon beneath her skin but turned to Snape before he could follow the rabbit any farther down the hole. He was determined to get better at keeping his attention on the task at hand. It was easier since his cleanse, but it would still take work.

“I needed to talk to you, Severus,” he began, smiling softly when Snape startled at his honest and respectful tone and use of his given name, “because I need to apologize. I was a right ponse to you and I would never have forgiven myself if my actions in our sixth year had caused you to either get bitten or killed. I’ve treated you horribly the entire time I’ve known you, and I just want you to understand how sorry I am.”

Sirius watched with some amusement as Snape stared at him, mouth agape and a calculating look in his eyes. He was tempted to allow the man access to his mind to prove himself, but he was not lowering his mental shield for anyone, let alone Snape. It had taken far too much to rebuild them and he was beyond tired of people messing with his thoughts, even to confirm the accuracy of his words.

“Know that this apology comes with no conditions, no requirements. I’d be apologizing even if you didn’t know Regulus. You never deserved what we did to you and I shouldn’t have let my own pain and anger get the better of me. We were bullies.”

“Am I dead?” a soft voice called from the door. “Because I’m fairly sure my git of a brother would only apologize if I was dead.”

Sirius was on his feet and at his brother’s side before anyone else could register the words. Regulus was leaning heavily on the doorframe, but awake, and Sirius slipped under his arm to help him to a nearby chair. It took conscious effort to ignore the dark mark coloring Reggie’s pale arm even as it shone in the light streaming in from the summer sun.

“You’re not, but you gave it quite a go,” Arianna chirped, undeterred from her trouncing of Gideon now. Fabian was sprawled in a nearby chair himself, panting and head lulled back to stare at the ceiling.

“She’s a right menace,” the man grumbled.

“Who is she?” Regulus asked, watching the fight with interest.

“Lily’s daughter,” Snape answered before Sirius could. When Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him, Snape just rolled his and explained. “Contrary to your twisted memories, Black, I am not stupid. She is a carbon copy of her mother and I, at least, recall Lily having another child. Dumbledore is incapable of wiping my memories of her.”

That had Arianna’s attention and she landed with a thump as Gideon took full advantage of her distraction to take the upper hand.

“Fuck, Ari, sorry about that!” Gideon cried, scrambling to her side even as she huffed laughter. The sudden stop had knocked the wind out of her, but if she was laughing, she was fine.

“Never apologize for winning,” she said after a moment. “The Death Eaters won’t, and you shouldn’t either. Without wands, you need to be able to hold your own in a brawl and I can take a little beating. You’ll see why soon.”

Sirius shook his head at her…. She had yet to reveal to anyone her Animagus form that wasn’t already aware and yet she kept dropping subtle hints. He suspected Newt at least had an idea it was a magical being, but Sirius doubted he’d made the leap to dragon yet.

“You’re right,” Regulus muttered, shifting uncomfortably under the sudden stares.

“Regulus!” Arianna cried happily, bouncing up off the mat and scampering over. Sirius had to intercept her before she got too close, though. Snape was glaring at her, wand out and posture screaming protective.

“Please to meet you, milady,” Regulus said with overexaggerated airs. 

“Oh good, you’re just as much of a sarcastic little shit as Pads here,” Arianna said with a chuckle, not fighting Sirius’ arms around her. “That makes things easier.”

Sirius burst out laughing at the look on his brother’s face. It would seem Regulus couldn’t decide on being offended or amused.

“I still don’t get why we’re allowing Death Eaters in on this,” Fabian grumbled, ignoring the warning look his brother sent him.

“Non-negotiable,” Sirius growled, releasing Arianna to stand with Snape between the Prewetts and Regulus.

“Perhaps it’s time for some explanations,” Arianna offered, glancing between the two groups. 

The tension was suddenly thick and it didn’t matter that the two Prewett lords were covered in sweat and wandless while the pair of men in black were an imposing sight. Sirius and Snape would gladly hex the other two in an instant if either made a move to the young man behind them. A young man that was eyeing them in wonder and mounting concern.

“I’m definitely dead,” Regulus muttered. “No way the two of you would be on the same side otherwise…”

Arianna’s loud laughter garnered the attention of the rest of Badger’s Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Every other OWL level?
> 
> As an FYI, I'm going on vacation on Wed, so I'll be gone a while with limited/no access to update this. Like, leaving my laptop and don't have the ability to write on electronics while I'm gone because I refuse to write on my phone. I'll try and remember to post a chapter when I get back, but jet lag is a thing. So, short of it, might be a bit before a new chapter. (though I may be ambitious and get another one out today or tomorrow)


	19. The Circle Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful responses to this story! I love reading each and every comment, even if I sometimes suck at responding to them.
> 
> Hope you all keep enjoying this.

*****  
“Now, everyone will behave or I’ll confiscate wands and spell you to your seats,” Arianna ordered to the gathered group. 

As promised, now that Regulus was awake, it was story time and she had little patience for shenanigans, even as the last of the people in the know joined them, including Bill and Charlie. She was not ignorant of the tensions between individuals and the blatant mistrust of Snape and Regulus, but she was done with the threats and taunts. Regulus had only just woken up, cleared of all potions and spells just like a number of other people, herself included, and no one had really known him before. Just because of some ink on his arm. She made a mental note to look into those marks to see if they could be removed. If the trouble was in the black lines, she’d remove them and then maybe everyone could weigh the men on their merits and not past actions.

But she was not joking around. If she had to field another hex thrown at the pair, she would follow through with her threat. She had found a nifty little box in the study for holding magics in stasis and she had no qualms about tossing the few wands in residence in there for a few hours. Since no one but her seemed so adapt at wandless magic, it would give them all some peace for a while. The resigned faces around her indicated that many of them recognized that willingness and were loath to test her.

“Now, I’ll start with asking you, Snape, if you can please take this test. Of everyone here, you are the only one who has not,” Arianna said, offering the treated parchment from the goblins.

The potion master took it gingerly, studying it for a moment before his eyes snapped to hers and he glared.

“Am I to believe this is necessary? And that Regulus, who was in a magical coma, has taken this?”

Arianna just handed over the completed tests, holding hers and Harry’s in reserve. As theirs were the absolute worst and showed the sheer power, both political and magical, they wielded, she was hesitant to give that information out without assurance that it would be well guarded. Everyone but Regulus and Snape were already added to the Fidelius and she’d seen no reason to withhold the results of their own tests, as they’d all agreed to use them as evidence moving forward.

Snape glared at the list of spells, scoffing when he got to Sirius’ pages. When he was done with one, he handed it over to Regulus to peruse. They repeated the process for everyone.

“I’ve noticed neither yours nor the brat’s were included,” Snape said with a sneer.

“For a good reason,” Arianna said, taking a deep breath at the brat comment. She was doing this for her mother’s friend. She was doing this for her mother’s friend. Shewasdoingthisforhermother’sfriend. “And unfortunately, I will not be handing them over until you take your own test. There is information on there that I will not allow to leak to anyone until we are ready to take action.”

Regulus looked sick, holding Sirius’ test in his hands tightly and staring at his brother with obvious pain. Snape just looked deep in thought, studying her intently before his gaze swept the room for a moment. The others were getting restless, but Arianna would not jeopardize anyone for the sake of a few minutes of unnerving silence. If they couldn’t give the man the time to make the decision, she would gladly ask them to leave. And they seemed to sense that, even the ones who had only woken recently and had few interactions with her.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, Snape pulled a dagger from a sheath at his hip and pricked his finger. Once the blood was applied and the ink stopped flowing, he handed it to her. It was surprisingly clear, the only truly unknown piece the Prince Lordship, though she did sigh at the same marriage contract she had already cancelled for herself. It was a bit surprising it was still showing for him, but perhaps he would have to cancel it himself to prevent magic itself from choosing another match for him now that she was ineligible.

“I suppose being a Potion Master helps,” she muttered.

“Of course,” he drawled in response. “I never eat anything without checking it and I have a stock of counters to every known potion. A fact that Dumbledore seems to forget when he’s regularly spiking my food and drink. The simple truth is he shouldn’t even feel the need to try, with being my proxy since I discovered I was not disowned with my mother, the threats he holds over me, and the life debt I owe the Potter brat.”

Arianna raised an eyebrow at that, but a grimace from Sirius confirmed the theory that one had been created when her father had saved the man from Moony during their school years.

“So, no love of the Headmaster then?” she asked, quirking her lips when Regulus adopted a sneer reminiscent of Snape’s own.

“None,” the pair snarled together.

Arianna nodded, looking to her godfather and asking without words his thoughts. He seemed to pick up on the request and turned to study the pair for a moment. Then he nodded sharply and she could see him working the Fidelius to include the pair.

Snape noticed as well and could obviously feel the buildup of magic.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Adding you to the Fidelius,” she answered. “We literally can’t talk without you included.”

“And if I’d been potioned? Or said Dumbledore was a beacon of light that all should follow?” he snarled.

“If potioned, we’d offer a goblin cleanse, just like the rest of us had. If you supported Dumbledore, I’d still suggest the cleanse, or at least a more intense test, since I know you hate him and wouldn’t say that willingly. If it turned out I was wrong, well, we’d thank you for your time and send you on your way with a mild alteration to your memories and no remorse in requiring the return of all moneys paid to you from Harry’s accounts. Now you get involved in the discussion and we assess whether or not to require the return of the funds stolen,” Arianna said promptly.

Snape glared at her but nodded in acceptance. When Sirius gave his own nod, indicating the pair were successfully added, she promptly handed over her and Harry’s tests. She tried not to wince when his eyes snapped to her as he read and she knew that would have to be addressed. It did make her feel better that the man obviously didn’t know about the contract and hadn’t fully read his own prior to handing it over.

She knew this portion of the explanations had to be boring for the others in the room, but they all stayed silent. With the younger Weasleys absent and Harry trying valiantly to fuse himself to Remus and Sirius’ sides, the room was full of adults, most of whom had fought in the first war. None of them had been happy with the results of their own tests and so few of them were willing to judge the pair of Death Eaters without listening first. It had been hard to convince the Prewetts, since they distinctly remembered the Death Eater attack that led to their imprisonment, but the other two were on the fence. Marlene and Romulus knew in theory that the Death Eaters were bad, but they had both avoided being targeted directly for either recruitment or attack as both were secondary, or spare, heirs for their houses. Romulus for being second born and Marlene for being female. It also helped that neither were from one of the Sacred 28, so they were pretty low on the priority list for recruitment.

Yet all of them were allowing Snape and Regulus time to process before demanding answers for the full story. Arianna had yet to explain everything to everyone. The ones with the most knowledge remained Sirius and Remus. Even the Weasleys had missed a few discussions and her American Family had been too entrenched in their projects to remember to ask. She had little hope of that continuing, especially with Uncle Theseus joining them soon. He had sent an owl with the news that he was wrapping up the last of the urgent business that kept him away and would arrive within the week, well before they were scheduled to take a trip to Diagon. She’d responded with a short note detailing where they were and permission to access the floo.

“Have I missed anything?” his familiar voice demanded, effectively cutting the silence but ratcheting up the tension as wands pointed his way quickly.

Only Uncle Newt didn’t react, grumbling about obnoxious older brothers while the rest of the room stared in shock at the elderly but straight-backed ex-Auror. His reflexes didn’t suffer from age, though, as he had his own wand drawn, a shield spelled quickly to prevent any mis-fired spells.

“Little one?” he called into the room warily. “Black?”

Arianna gave a careless wave of her hand and collected the results of her expelliamus. The small pile of wands was then dropped on a nearby table as she bounded to her uncle. She was careful with her tight hug, though, since he was over a hundred, even if it was only by a year or two.

“Hello,” she greeted, face buried in his wool traveling cloak.

“Anyone want to do introductions before we get to the discussion?” Sirius asked dryly, smiling at them and offering Theseus a small wave of recognition. She had to snicker at the eye roll he gave her. Obviously, he’d not made the connection that Uncle Theseus was Theseus Scamander.

“Everyone, Theseus Scamander. Uncle Theseus, everyone,” Arianna announced grandly, smirking at the various eye rolls she received. 

Then she went about properly introducing everyone and following the same procedure with him that she’d instituted with everyone else. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the test parchment, but dutifully pricked his finger and allowed the test to take effect, Aunt Tina snuggled into his side. When Arianna handed him the tests for everyone else, she made sure to stress that these were before cleanses, holding off on hers and Harry’s again. Aunt Tina gave him a few whispered tidbits of information as he reviewed them but fell silent when Theseus’s test came up clear, just as the others from America had been. Then he was added to the Fidelius and handed the Potter tests. When he put them down, his face was stony.

“You do realize this test of yours indicates you should have fallen in love with Snape but wouldn’t trust him,” he asked, voice frighteningly void of emotion for a man known to be passionate.

“I did pick up on that, yes,” she said dryly.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” he snapped. “The implications of this will rock Wizarding Britain far more than Grindelwald could have dreamed.”

“Oh, they’ll affect far more than Britain,” she snarled. “I can guarantee that Dumbledore is directly responsible for more than half my list and I have strong suspicions he’s partially responsible for the rest. He’s a manipulative old bat with no compunctions about morals or magical bonds or the ‘greater good’ he’s constantly spouting about. He erased me from history! He left my brother with the worst sort of people. All so he could have the perfect little pawn in my little brother, the CHILD who lived through his parents’ murder, the abuse of magic hating muggles, and a society literally brainwashed into seeing him as some magic-given gift to wizarding kind with NO preparation! To have a child take on the problems of an entire society when grown arse adults couldn’t handle it the first time around! Because a man that can come back from being obliterated would be within the powers of a teenager to defeat when seasoned Aurors with decades of training fell to the man and his followers! Dumbledore has touched the minds and magics of the ruling parties of almost every country in Europe and if he managed to get his hands on someone abroad, I have no doubt most of the world. To top it off, after his efforts in the last war, they practically handed it to him!”

Sirius eyed her warily, but she ignored him in favor of trying to regain control of her temper. The room was literally shaking with her magic and she felt her transformation contained with only whispers of power. If she didn’t get a grip, she’d definitely lose control and tear a huge chunk out of the building in the process. Harry extracted himself from their godparents and edged close to her, face intent and hands out to the sides in clear indication he wasn’t a threat.

The rest of the room just watched, hands twitching for wands.

“As much as I appreciate someone finally acknowledging the stupidity of my life,” Harry said with his brand of snark and his apparently signature smirk, “I don’t think you’d thank yourself later for ruining the main home of Helga Hufflepuff, even if you do own it.”

She gave a weak laugh at that, but allowed him to continue to soothe her, wrapping her up in his long arms and whispering various pranks they could implement to get some form of revenge before she was able to hammer at Dumbledore publicly. Finally, after too many minutes for her comfort, she was able to breathe normally and the various items in the room had finally stopped rattling. She wasn’t able to save the unoccupied couch, the splinters and bits of fabric all that was left after her magic had torn into it, but she was in control again. 

“Geeze,” Jacob muttered, the only one capable of speech after the show of blatant power. “Kid, you have been holding back.”

Arianna couldn’t help the laugh at that.

“Only a bit,” she agreed.

Then proceeded to give the full story. From the night her parents had died, to the connection everyone in the room had to her or her brother, to the ones not able to be there but in on the secrets. She poured out her suspicions of Harry’s home life after his whispered agreement, glad when he added his confirmation of all the facts. She held him tightly to her when she was speaking, offering comfort even as she aired the truth of that horrible house. It also allowed her to shield him from their reactions, since Queenie tried to envelope him in her arms and the various Aurors started demanding the chance to go arrest the whale of a man for attempted murder. A few cutting remarks had them sitting back down so she could finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Outstanding, Exceeds Expecations? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I may put another chapter up in the next few days as a thank you for all your patience. :D


	20. A Long Time Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See!? See!? I can update early! I remembered. :D

*****  
Harry still wasn’t sure why he was included in this conversation. He could justify being there for the brief time Arianna was describing his home life but by this point, she was winding down from giving information on what the legal pair of Graves and Goldstein had discovered in the recent laws and the others were chiming in. The main bulk of the story was told and this was about the time anyone else would have sent him from the room, citing his age as a legitimate reason. When he finally asked, Arianna stared at him.

“It’s your life. You should be able to make informed choices in it,” she simply said.

He blinked in shock, then tried to contain his sudden tears, burying his face in her shoulder and cursing his fucking mood swings. They were leveling out the longer it was since his cleanse, but it still meant he was crying far easier than he ever had and it took a stiff wind to trigger his already hot temper. He was honestly shocked that Arianna’s defense of him earlier hadn’t triggered a sudden fit of either crying or anger, but it seemed only one of them could freak out at a time. He fucking hated Dumbledore.

He also fucking hated Snape for being so surprised by the news that he’d lived in the muggle world. His professor for four years and he’d not once questioned Dumbledore’s story about where he spent the majority of his life. Only tormented him for simply looking like his father. And the more snide comments the man made, the more Harry was struggling to control himself. His patience was quickly running away from him and instead of Arianna lashing out, he was starting to worry about himself.

“I’m sure the wolf is quite capable of getting the needed evidence about the werewolf laws. After all, he’s a friendly little puppy,” Snape sneered.

“Hey, I told you that was all me! And I apologized,” Sirius said hotly, jumping immediately to defend the ashamed Remus.

“Forgive me if I don’t forgive you almost killing me by feeding me to your pet werewolf so easily,” Snape growled.

“He was poisoned!”

“And your treatment of me? Of the brat’s saint father? You know he acts just like James? That he’s a rule-breaking arrogant-”

“Enough!” Harry shouted, on his feet and quivering in rage. There went his control. The adults all looked to him in shock, some because he’d been so quiet since being introduced and others because they’d never seen him truly angry.

“Really, Potter? Going to defend your saint of a father?” Snape asked.

“My father was a prat to you,” Harry snapped instantly, continuing before Sirius or Remus could protest. “But for once all of you are going to fucking listen to me without interruption. You want me to have a say in my life? Well, then listen up because I’m only going to say this once. My father was a prat to you, Snape. But if you reacted to him like you do to me, you were as much if not more so to him. I won’t even pretend to understand what when on between the two of you aside from your run-in with Moony and I frankly don’t care. But do you have any idea how much political potential you threw away in your little fights instead of just talking about the issues? If you’d made friends with the Marauders instead of fighting like toddlers, you could have actually improved the lives of so many! You should be ashamed of yourself as a Slytherin.

And I also just want to point out, I’m NOT MY FATHER! You have tormented me since you first saw me, with NO idea who I would turn out more like. I’m still half Lily and instead of focusing on that or on the supposed life debt you owe me, you have bullied me since I was eleven! The first interaction I had with you was you demanding answers of me in the first class of the year! Answers even a well-read fifth year would struggle to remember, let alone a fresh off the train firstie who had to sneak a peek at his school books before they were locked away until the start of term! 

Not only that, but you then proceeded to spend the next four years targeting me for every little infraction you could dream up, even if there was no way to prove it. I’m not an idiot. I know you favor the Slytherins. I even suspected you’d target Gryffindors when bored. What I didn’t figure was that you hated me so much you literally went in search of me to try and find something I was doing wrong so you could deduct more points and make me scrub more cauldrons. Does it make you feel better knowing I started comparing you to Aunt Petunia with the idiotic and mundane tasks you assigned me instead of remembering, oh yes! You’re a wizard? You would literally have to leave the cauldrons for weeks to accumulate enough dirty cauldrons for me to be scrubbing for hours at a time. And that’s just you!”

Snape was collapsed into his seat, stunned, while Regulus was glaring at the potion master, withdrawn as much as he could be while still seated on the same couch. Sirius and Remus looked on in smug satisfaction until Harry turned on them.

“And you two!” he snarled. “Sirius, I can understand how you reacted to Peter after Mum and Dad died. I can even forgive abandoning me. I am not going to fault you for scaring the Hels out of me my third year, since you came to find me as soon as you escaped, even before you looked for Remus or started hunting that rat. But you still knew Dumbledore was preparing me to fight Voldemort!” He ignored the synchronized flinch of the newly awakened and the Death Eaters, “You could have sent me books to help prepare me. You are a fucking Black! A name, even as a muggle raised, I knew was known for extraordinary feats of magic and defense. You could have spent the last year training me. And you know how to get to Hogwarts, even when on the run! You could have owled me and arranged to meet at various places to do some spot training! You could have arranged tutors, even if you weren’t able to teach me yourself.

I know Hedwig has always been able to find you! You even sent me a Firebolt for Merlin’s sake. And you were an Auror. You could have given me a practical demonstration of a dozen different spells I could use to better defend myself, then assigned readings or something so I could pick it up. I’m working with nothing! Dumbledore also didn’t say you couldn’t visit! You obviously knew how to find me at the Dursleys. You were there in the bushes when I summoned the Knight Bus. Even if you’ve been struggling, there have been things you could have done. You keep whining about how bored you were, but you could have done so many things!”

Sirius looked ashamed but couldn’t argue. Harry knew he couldn’t. And no one in the room seemed inclined to come to his defense, either, still stunned into cowed silence. But the rattling books, windows, and bricks might have done something to warrant that.

“Remus! I know you are a werewolf! Everyone and their brother who has even a passing connection to you or one of the Marauders knows you are a werewolf! Yet no one with any sort of sense seems to think it would have been a bad idea for you to take me on! Or do the same things Sirius could have! You could have tracked me down, could have owled me or sent a letter through the post if you found no response. Even if Britain would have prevented you taking custody, there are other places we could have run. If you didn’t want to run with me, there was still other things you could have done. I was a child and even a mundane letter would have given me something. If anything, it would have saved me some hardships, since the Dursleys wouldn’t find fault with someone using ‘normal’ means to talk to me, even if they were a wizard. And it would have stayed their hands for a few of the beatings, for fear you’d track them down if I didn’t respond!

And when we were at school, you could have spent the time teaching me about my parents! You were the first person I knew that had a connection with my parents as a friend. You could have taught me so much! It wasn’t until you found me with the map and cloak you even hinted at knowing them beyond resemblance! You had me as a professor. You knew how much I didn’t know about the wizarding world, even as a third year! And you did NOTHING! I don’t care what Dumbledore said about the entire matter. He was obviously not helping you prior, if you arriving for your post on the Hogwarts Express was any indication. The day students arrived with no time to prepare your classroom or settle in like should be allowed in any post. So why was staying away from me worth his ‘withdrawn’ support of you?”

Remus looked positively shattered and Harry just couldn’t find it in himself to care. He’d bottled all of this up over the last four years and he was done. Done being a pawn. Done holding his tongue while the ‘adults’ handled everything. Done thinking adults could handle it if he, a fourteen-year-old, was able to find loopholes in all their plans. Even with hindsight, they could have thought for a second.

“I can forgive Bill and Charlie, since before the last few weeks I had only seen Charlie the once, tending the dragons last year, and I’ve only heard about Bill. The Twins have gone above and beyond to try and help me, going so far as getting detentions every night for a month in order to prank people that are especially mean to me. They give up their precious time to watch over me and teach me what they can. I don’t even need to explain Ron or Hermione. But I’m done blindly trusting adults. I’m done being your punching bag, Snape. I’m done having people talk about my parents like I should know exactly how they were and how I’m a disappointment for not being more like them or for being too much like them or for being exactly like them,” the pointed glare at Snape said quite a lot about his thoughts on that claim, “Well, news flash everyone, I DIDN’T KNOW THEM!” a small pot shattered at his lash of furious magic. “How can I be expected to know how they’d react to my choices, when I’m actually allowed to make one myself, when I have no clue who they were? All I know is they fought like cats and dogs in school, yet somehow fell in love and had me. I didn’t even know they loved each other long enough to have two kids, let alone just me, nor that they were out of school for almost a decade before dying. 

Because NO ONE ASKED! No one thought to see if I’d heard their story about my parents or their lives. Not once have I been asked by an adult and only rarely by someone my age about my time away from the wizarding world, other than to see if I enjoyed my tutors. Not that anyone asked who they were. It was easier to just agree than try and explain I had no idea what they were talking about. That their precious savior spent a decade scrubbing floors and receiving beatings at least once a week with no clue about all the stories people have told about my childhood and the plethora of the best tutors and whatnot. But I’m done hiding it! You want a savior? Go find someone else. I’m done hiding and I’m done being a pawn. 

I’ll help deal with Voldemort only because the acts he committed are against everything I believe. I care not one whit about this bloody light or dark debate. Both sides have tried to manipulate me into joining their side, with no care for _me_, so everyone can go fuck themselves. I want nothing to do with the majority of them. I’ll do my duty, take care of Voldemort since everyone seems under the impression that I’m the only one that can, but after that, I QUIT! I quit the wizarding world and I’m moving as far away as possible and warding my home to all but my most trusted.”

He was out of breath by the time he wound down, glaring around the room and daring anyone to say anything to him that contradicted everything he said. There was silence. 

“I get that a lot of that is probably made worse by the potions I was on, by the ones everyone else was on, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve spent an over a decade around people that either hated me or wanted to manipulate me into killing myself for people I’ve never met. It’s not going to just go away when the potions are gone,” he finished, voice dripping distain and pain, but no longer shouting.

“No one’s asking it to,” Arianna said, a pointed glare at Snape all the warning he was going to get. “But Sirius, that need for a mind healer? Just went up in priority.”

Harry wanted to protest, but Arianna raised a hand and locked eyes with him again, reminiscent of her talk with him about the cleanse at Gringotts. “Not just for you, if you want to, but I know for a fact I’ll need one and everyone should probably see one, preferably outside the influence of wizarding Britain so there’s less chance of influence by either side. This was a long time coming, kiddo, and I don’t blame you a bit. I’m not angry or in any way mad at you. You’ve voiced a lot of hard truths that people needed to hear, either from you or from me. Regardless of the intentions behind things, this is how you feel and that’s valid. But there’s no way I’m going to let you continue to feel this way. 

If you don’t want to see a mind healer, that’s fine. But you can’t let this roll around in your gut. You’ll do major damage to your mental well-being or even your magic, if you keep suppressing lash-outs that are long overdue. Eir will skin us alive if we do anything to damage the cores and bodies she spent so much time putting back together. If a mind-healer isn’t the route you want to take, fine, we’ll try something else until we find what makes you feel better. If what you need is to destroy every piece of furniture in a room, I’ll get one set up and subscribe to whatever mail-order service I can so there’s always new furniture for you to obliterate. Hels, with what you’ve been through, even if it’s alcohol, I’ll gladly supply it. You deserve it. Will I take a bit of sick pleasure in hexing it if needed when you overindulge? Yeah, but I’ll give you warning about it before I hand it over.”

Harry chuckled at the threat but had to hand it to his sister; she knew how to handle a Potter temper. And see past the bluster to the underlying cause of a number of his issues. It would be interesting to see how she proceeded. But he was more concerned with the rest of the room.

Those that had been in St Mungos were sitting quietly, absorbing all talk but saying nothing. Harry had a feeling they were overwhelmed still and he couldn’t exactly fault them. He couldn’t imagine waking up over a decade in the future only to find out a good chunk of the people he’d known and trusted were either dead or worse than those they’d been fighting.

Charlie and Bill were studying him in a way he had a feeling their coworkers would attribute to a particularly difficult curse or ornery dragon. Interested but wary and determined to figure it out. If they did as he hoped, they’d be training him before the day was out in their respective skills. He’d push for lessons at Hogwarts as well, if they could figure out a way to sneak them past the wards. Something he had a feeling he or Arianna would be able to manage with their statuses in the Founder Houses...

But he almost gave up his indifferent mask at the heartbreak on his godfathers’ faces. Sirius and Remus looked positively crushed, the pain making them seem worse than they’d been before their cleanses. He did feel bad about the way he’d finally snapped, but he would not take back his words. Both men had to start thinking like adults and stop caring about what others thought about them. He was not going to let himself get any closer to the pair if they couldn’t promise to be around more. He couldn’t let himself actually trust them if they were only going to keep throwing themselves towards danger with no thought to the consequences if the plan failed. If they weren’t going to put him first. He needed father figures, not more people to mourn.

Snape, though, looked seconds from exploding.

“What do you mean Petunia?” he finally growled, eyes narrowed in fury and steam almost literally pouring from his ears. In fact, when Harry looked a little closer, he could actually see wisps of vapor. Huh, that was interesting.

“Exactly as I said,” Harry snapped in response, unable to moderate his tone to something more respectful, still feeling a bit raw from the outburst. “I lived with Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon from the day after my parents died until the start of term my first year and every summer since. There was that short break between first and second where I stayed with the Weasleys, but that was only a few weeks. Didn’t you ever wonder why I never went home over Winter break? Or why I never talked about home? Never received any letters from home?”

Snape did the unexpected and stormed from the room.

*****  
Arianna rushed after the potion master, unwilling to let him wander when he was so angry. She heard a few people follow, but she only cared about tracking the man before he damaged something that couldn’t be replaced.

She finally found him out in the surrounding wood, magic happily dismantling and repairing a rock formation as he swore up a blue streak. As she got closer, he started ranting.

“I asked Dumbledore! I demanded he deny the signs I saw. I would never let a child stay in such a situation! Even Potter’s brat. I know all too well the consequences of such a life. The bastard assured me Potter was fine! That he was just adjusting to his fame, since he’d been hidden so long for his own safety. When I asked why he was not working to clear Black’s name, no matter how much I hated the man, he said the timing wasn’t right. That Black’s triumphant return needed to wait so it could do the most good against the Dark Lord! That Potter was fine where he was for a while and that Black had agreed. When I asked where Arianna was, he told me she was attending school elsewhere, still safe! I never said anything about her for fear of losing another connection to Lily, but he promised! Why in the name of Salazar did I listen?! How could I be so trusting and naïve?! He promised the same for the Potters and still, she died!”

He finally finished, exploding the formation with a vicious disregard and ignoring the accompanying cuts from sharp pieces.

Surprisingly, it was Harry that approached before Arianna could.

“Professor?” he called hesitantly, having never seen his professor so furious and definitely never on his behalf.

“I have apologies of my own to give, it would seem,” Snape said softly, still not looking away from the now pile of pebbles. “I have failed you, as a professor, as a friend of your mother’s, as a simple human being. No matter how much I dislike Black, he is still a far better choice than Petunia would ever be. I would not wish her or her hateful ideals on my worst enemy.”

“Me either,” Harry said softly, inching closer. “Though, I’d pay a pretty sum of galleons to see her go toe to toe with Voldemort, especially with his current snake face.”  
Snape chuckled brokenly at that, but Harry was close enough to touch now and Arianna was poised to interfere if Snape tried anything she didn’t like. She needn’t have worried, though, as Snape seemed too raw to even allow touch. He drew away when Harry reached out a tentative hand and Harry respected it, backing away. Regulus didn’t even hesitate to take over, slipping past the teen and enveloping the potion master in a firm hug despite the man tensing immediately.

“He’s got a lot to pay for,” Regulus muttered, maneuvering Snape’s head until he was pressed to the smaller man’s neck. There was some question of which man he was referring to, Dumbledore or Voldemort, but Arianna tried to hide her surprise at his words alone. Regulus hadn’t said a word since he’d announced his presence hours ago. “Least of which is the lies he’s told. Did you know he had the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin just because I’m a Parselmouth?”

A choked whine sounded behind them and Arianna knew Sirius had followed as well, if not the whole group. In favor of Snape’s rather Slytherin views, she decided to leave them alone for now, though, instead of addressing that particular ball of spider silk. The wards would prevent them from leaving before she could speak with them and the Fidelius would prevent them from giving away secrets, but they needed time alone. So she turned, pulling her brother with her, and shooed the rest back into the study they had commandeered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt that Harry needed to break at some point and while the 5th book gave some of it, I never felt like he yelled at enough people. Now I feel better.
> 
> Thoughts? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. You Want an Actual Plan?

*****  
“How could the hat be wrong?” Sirius whimpered, curling into the cushions of a couch with his head on Remus’ lap. 

The shifter was playing with the inky strands idly, reviewing the parchment of their discussions so far. Arianna had demanded a dicta-quill from the twins and was putting it to good use to track all the dates, times, people, crimes, and other bits of information they were uncovering as they added more people to the Fidelius. It was distressingly long already and there were only fourteen of them so far, excluding the goblins.

“If not Slytherin, like the last six generations of Black, what house was Reg supposed to be in?” Sirius continued, voice creeping into high octaves in his distress.  
Remus winced at the noise but didn’t get a chance to respond.

“Gryffindor, with my ponse of an older brother,” Regulus announced. He stood in the doorway, snuggled into Snape’s side and glaring at Sirius. The Black lord sat up abruptly, almost knocking his head into Remus’ chin.

“Gryffindor?” Sirius demanded.

“Not the only one who hated mum and dad and wanted to be the exact opposite of what they expected, Siri,” Regulus snapped. “Which you’d know if you bothered to talk to me instead of writing me off for being in Slytherin! Or talked to me at all after you left. Or taken me with you. You knew how our parents were, yet you left me there.”

“It was either leave you and have someone decent inherit the title when I was disowned or taken you and risk kidnapping charges, or did you forget you were only fourteen at the time Mum threw me out?” Sirius asked, studying his brother curiously.

Even Snape seemed entranced by the latest bickering and Remus sighed. It would seem the removal of blocks was making everyone’s emotions a little touchy and he did not look forward to dealing with this constantly. But he’d take emotional outburst over being manipulated and potioned without his consent any day. He had a feeling most would.

“Gents,” Arianna interrupted before they could really get going, to Remus’ gratitude, “as much as I’d love the brotherly bonding moment, we do still have a lot to discuss, not the least of which is the plans and ideas for how to deal with this all, who to trust, and just how much of Harry’s affairs we can sort out before he goes back to school in a month. And all while keeping this whole group a secret. I’m not sure how the goblins managed to keep the removal of two dozen patients from the Janus Thicky ward a secret, but they did and all are still recovering at the bank from the same spells and potions. We’ll need some way to ensure their silence as they start reentering the world and doesn’t include involving them in this mess yet.”

The Prewett brothers exchanged a look then nodded and offered to act as a go-between for the groups, making inquiries about possible loyalties and allies that the rescued purebloods might prove to be. It would also provide them some time in Gringotts to sort out their own affairs and perhaps delay the announcement of their own return. Remus knew they were well remembered by the Aurors at least, since they took out so many Death Eaters before they finally fell.

Arianna made note and smiled at the twins gratefully. “That will help immensely if you’re able to sway even a few of them. As we were discussing, there are a number of laws I’d like to start repealing, but I cannot suggest all of them. With the various titles I can throw around, the allies I already possess in the Lords Black and Prewett, and trying to overhaul the entire system, people might start to worry I’m looking to take up the monarchy.”

That had Remus perking up. It was a little-known fact of the current political climate that the Wizarding World still operated with a monarchy. The title had been vacant for so long and the purebloods so distracted, the information had been lost to history. Remus only knew about it from his research and he’d written it off as impossible.

“Forget it, Moony,” Arianna said when she noticed his eager smile. “I wouldn’t take the title if you paid me. I want to protect people, not rule them. And Magic chooses the monarch anyway. She would have to judge me worthy and I’m not planning on asking, even if it would make Harry untouchable. It’s a last resort only. As in, the world is literally burning and the only way to get it to stop is if I ask. We’re quite capable of protecting everyone without that little headache.”

Remus had to chuckle at that, still wondering just how much fun it could be to see how people would react to a monarch like their little Prongslette.

“Now, back to plans, the Prewetts are going to be working with the goblins on the rescues and their vaults then see about their holdings and seats in the Wizengamot. Sirius, would you and Remus be willing to be a barometer of possible people to trust? We’re going to need as many people as possible to go against two powerful groups and I’ll not have a traitor. Unfortunately, depending on when any blocks were applied, the adults will probably be too old to have them fully removed, as we discovered with the pair of you, but we can offer the chance to at least partially break them. Even removing half of a block will give them a boost in power and Eir has assured me that removing any potions or compulsions shouldn’t be too much trouble no matter the time applied, since they need to be given boosters periodically. They’re not meant to be permanent anyway and the only ones that might pose problems have tried and true options, like the sleeping draught dependency. 

The goblins have agreed to a discount for anyone who we bring in, since they assume there will be a number, Sirius and I are Goblin Friend, and I’ve already set up contracts to take on the expense. I think they’re also eager to test people so they may find lost heirs to accounts and Titles that even their meticulous records cannot trace. Once they’re cleansed, the Fidelius will be required if they want to join in on further information and Sirius is the only one that can add anyone. At this point, I think the tests from our original group may need to be given as proof only after they are added to the Fidelius. I’m not sure of anyone not going off and blabbing if they decide not to be included. And I won’t make them join us in exchange for the cleanses.”

Remus exchanged a look with his packmate, secretly glad they were still able to have a discussion with only facial cues. Then turned back to their pup and nodded.

“Bonus,” Arianna said with a smile, “is that there will be a lot of travel involved, since you’ll need to visit those we’d like to include. We’ve got some tentative lists, a good chunk of which Charlie drew up while we were still in Gringotts, but we’ll take suggestions from everyone of people they think will agree that the whole mess is utter rubbish... Ron and the Twins area already starting to check Order members based on Remus’ work already and their siblings, though I’ve asked they be incredibly cautious and not even try with some of them. Moody in particular. But you’ll need to make your own determinations. I trust your judgement, well, definitely more now,” she ignored Sirius’ indignant squawk. “We’ll work on getting your name legally cleared, Sirius, so until then, be careful. But you’ll be moving constantly, doing surveillance, and I hear hunting can help relieve stress.”

Remus got the pointed suggestion immediately, turning a feral grin to his goddaughter. Oh, she was very much like her mother. And her father. And her godfather. He was going to enjoy protecting his pup from the idiots that would see the colors she wore in school and write her off. Almost as much as he was going to enjoy seeing her take the world by storm and fire.

“Perhaps you might suggest a starting point for the hunt, then?” Sirius asked, eyes maniacal and almost reminiscent of his cousin Bellatrix.

“I hear Little Hangleton is nice this time of year,” she said. “The goblins tell tale of a huge mansion there that has recently gotten new owners and one of them, with a beautiful piece of magic replacing his hand, is often seen in the village on errands for the lord.”

Remus smirked at that. Not only a location, but knowledge of where Voldemort had holed up since his return and a way to get the rat alone.

“I’ll warn you, though, if you get caught or seen, I’ll not be happy with having to rescue you before you’re kissed, so be careful,” she said, pointing a finger at them and scowling so impressively Sirius flinched back. “As Harry pointed out, you can’t be your usual idiotic selves that charge in with no plan. If you must wait, wait. The goblins are keeping a close eye on the pair, since they are notoriously bad for business, what with their killing and distracting, and damaging buildings. If you can’t get the rat, don’t. We can try again later.”

Remus agreed instantly and, after a pointed elbow from him, Sirius did as well though he did so with a grumble. Remus didn’t care, though. Their pups were right. They had a responsibility to the pair and he was not losing another piece of his pack. He already knew he wouldn’t survive it if he did. If it also got them away from people for a bit so they could breathe and process the changes since that fateful night Sirius had decided to hang the warnings and visit Surrey? All the better. And if they paid a visit to the filth that dared to be related to their Lily-flower and pups? Well, Remus would show the often overlooked part of himself, the Marauder part, and say nothing.

“We’ll head out as soon as we’re done in Diagon. I’ve still got to meet with Andromeda and we need to meet with the wandmakers,” Sirius promised. Arianna nodded and smiled.

“So, next is Charlie,” Arianna said, moving down her list.

“Took a leave of absence starting as of yesterday, so I’m all yours,” he said.

“Not yet, you’re not,” Arianna muttered, too low for most to hear, but Remus smirked. “Alright, I think I’m going to need you here. Some of my accounts listed creatures as part of the holdings and I’m going to need you to take a look at them with Uncle Newt.”

Remus laughed at the gob-smacked then eager look the dragon handler shot to the blushing older gentleman. Graves laughed as well, nudging his husband with a smirk.

“Bill, if you would, I’d like you to join them when you’re not working on the projects Ragnok gives you, just in case any of the vaults or habitats have curses or wards around them. With the way the phrasing for the Aiaia vault is, I’ll need to open that one personally, since even the goblins haven’t had access since it was sealed, except to care for the creatures within. I’ll try and visit the rest of the vaults beforehand to remove any protections, or at least allow you access, but I’m not losing someone to some creature that they don’t know how to approach correctly. Otherwise, I leave it to you, Charlie, to catalogue the creatures and put together a team to care for them. I would suggest consulting with the team the goblins have at the moment, ask for their opinion on the species they currently know about and if they feel their numbers are enough to continue to care for them properly. 

I have no idea the stipulations Circe added to her accounts but two thousand years of separation from the upper world may have had some effects regardless. I have a feeling a lot of the creatures still alive will need to leave the vaults and experience sunshine again, if not for health than for sheer space. From my understanding, the vaults expand as needed but even goblin magic has limits and if they’re breeding the creatures, to ensure some were still alive when the accounts were finally inherited, there could be quite a few to deal with. I don’t want them to continue living in a cage, no matter how beautiful or carefully tended. I intend to move them to one of my other holdings with expansive wizarding space filled with natural areas, like Hogwarts uses for the Forbidden Forest…. You’ll be my contact for reviewing possible locations and setting up some kind of preserve. I’ll get you a list of the properties, with the ones I think will work highlighted, but other than that, it’s all yours and Newt’s.”

Charlie looked like someone had just handed him a lifetime membership into every Quidditch game in the world and as much Honeyduke’s chocolate as he could eat for each game. Newt Scamander wasn’t much better, and Graves had to hold his excitedly wiggling husband to his seat. He certainly didn’t act the age of someone who’d fought Grindelwald. None of that group did and it made Remus put more stock in the idea that wizards could live to be well over two hundred naturally. Flamel was an anomaly, but if these witches and wizards were any indication, the idea had merit. It made him wonder what was causing the shorter life-spans. Surely it had to be more than inbreeding. Perhaps something Dumbledore was doing? He knew the war hadn’t helped the population, many too afraid to have children and even more dying well before bearing their own, but he’d have to do some research.

“Promise?” Charlie asked, sounding much more like a child than a man who’d been studying dragons for almost a decade and risen to the position of dragon handler in the few years since he’d graduated.

Arianna chuckled but nodded and Charlie let out an excited whoop, dancing around the room until his brother pulled him back to his seat with a tug on his trousers and a laugh. Newt scrambled away from his husband and pounced on the dragon handler to get started on strategies and theories on what sorts of creatures they could find. Apparently, a lot of creatures had gone extinct since the vaults were sealed and they wondered if there would be some survivors locked away. Remus caught Newt’s enthusiastic hope of a breeding population for any of them and tried not to wince at the idea after their discoveries in St. Mungos.., Creatures were different.... 

“I would suggest Tina and I continue our audit,” Graves said with quiet grace, diverting everyone from the celebrating pair. “As outsiders, we might be a little more objective. Theseus, would you join us? You may be able to add some history and perspective without the more recent prejudices.”

The elder Scamander nodded and Arianna made a note on her parchment while Remus took a moment to really grasp who he was in the presence of. Newt was his own case, since he was so famous for his book and the stories of his adventures entertained quite a few young witches and wizards. But Theseus was a war hero in more than one way, a man many adults admired. He’d fought in both the wars with Grindelwald and was known for being efficient yet graceful and honorable to a fault. He defended his brother at every turn and even managed to protect him after the first visit in New York had turned so sour and again when Newt found Graves, the real Graves. When he’d moved to the States to continue to support his brother and his new fiancé, all of the Ministry had wept about the loss. From the sounds of it, though, he led his new department at MACUSA with an iron hand and had little patience for people who misused their power. He and Graves had been a sight to see, from the accounts, when they were clearing out after Grindelwald’s exposure by his brother. And now here he was, talking to Remus’ pup as a beloved uncle and helping in yet another war without much more than a greeting and a demand for where he was most needed.

Remus was very much looking forward to the day the pair was set loose on the corrupt institute Britain called a Ministry.

“And what shall we be doing?” Queenie asked, perking up when Arianna turned to her with a smile.

“How do you feel about taking up your old job of lie detector?” she asked.

“Oh, that’s perfect, honey!” Queenie said with a laugh. “I’d love to go with your uncles to talk to potential allies! I might just be able to steer them away from the worst of those pesky Gryffindor habits I’ve heard such tales about as well. What about Jacob dear?”

“Well,” Arianna said with a smirk, turning to the man in question. “It sounds like you need to start setting up a bakery in the area. That can be both an excuse for you to be here and incentive for people to either stay close or make frequent visits home.”

Jacob laughed but agreed readily, especially with the promise of the goblins assisting. They were very interested, and Remus was a little shocked at the emotion from the usually stoic race. Both for the bakery and the joke shop the twins would be setting up in a year’s time. He had to admit, he may have misjudged the creatures, even if he’d never been as disrespectful of them as some of his fellow magicals.

“What of us?” Regulus asked softly and Remus eyed the pair of Death Eaters warily. 

He’d been about to ask the same question, since he wasn’t sure if the pair would join them with two Potters and the remaining Marauders as part of the core group. Severus alone would loath the idea no matter the steps they had taken to reconciliation. He supposed it would all depend on how much Regulus actually trusted his brother.

“Well, that depends on you both,” Arianna said. Remus recalled her stipulation that no one would be forced to join them and he smiled.

“I suppose you are looking for us to assist in these ridiculous plans in exchange for the assistance you gave Regulus,” Snape said with a sneer.

Arianna just snorted. “Obviously, you weren’t listening, so I’ll say it again. My assistance is free. I’d do the same for anyone in the same situation, regardless of their history. I might be less careful about it if you have directly hurt my family, but no one deserves to remain in that state, no matter what they’ve done. No repayment needed. If the two of you wanted to leave and spend the rest of your lives working against me, fine. The Fidelius will ensure you can’t talk about much, but your prerogative. I’m offering you a chance to get back at the real culprits of your pain, instead of focusing on the wrong targets.”

“How exactly does any of this affect the menaces that tormented me or ignored Regulus?” Snape asked with a sneer.

Remus was about to point that out when Arianna reacted. “Did you miss the entire section of literally everyone’s tests about hating Slytherins?” she snarled, summoning the test parchments to wave them around pointedly. “Did it ever occur to you to ask where that potion came from?”

Regulus startled in realization.

“Dumbledore.”

Arianna nodded and looked to Snape. “I think he’s having the house elves dose the food. It’s the only way to account for such widespread unknown potion consumption. It’s up to you to join us in our efforts, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine. If it’s too much putting aside your history with my godfathers, then fine. But please at least look into that. As the Head of Slytherin House, it would at least be your duty to ensure the best possible situation for them.”

Snape studied her closely, but Remus could see Regulus was with them. The younger Black was staring at his brother longingly, even if he held Severus’ hand tightly. If Snape didn’t join them today, he had no doubts the man would look into the goings on at Hogwarts for his own sake. But Regulus was with them. He might go with Severus but he would help.

“What would you have me do, were I to join?” Snape asked, tone wary but open.

“Well, there are just as many vaults that list potion ingredients as creatures,” Arianna explained with a blinding smile.

She got no farther into her pitch before Snape was agreeing eagerly and summoning a notebook to start planning how to go about the whole thing, to Sirius’ amusement. The Black lord was lounging back again, head pillowed on Remus’ legs and a contented rumble sounding in his chest.

“I will warn you, though, that you’ll probably need to go back to Hogwarts, if only to resign,” Arianna said before Snape could disappear into his visions of ancient potions and books written by famous potioneers.

“Oh, I’ll be going back anyway for the school term,” Snape said offhandedly and waving a hand in her direction as he scribbled away, looking to the test parchments to note which holdings he would be looking over. “I’ll not have that manipulative old goat touching my snakes and if your suspicions are accurate, I may be able to do something about it. There’s also that Ministry toad taking up the Defense position to keep an eye on.”

That had Remus sputtering but a quick explanation from Severus had him keeping quiet. It looked like the Ministry was done with Dumbledore’s rather horrible choices the last few years and, with Crouch Jr. able to pass himself off as a longtime friend of the Headmaster’s while using Unforgiveables around students, they weren’t taking any chances. They would just have to implement their lessons for the children instead of simply talking about them.

“And what about yourself?” Charlie asked once the quiet lasted a while.

“I’ll be going over accounts and properties until the end of time,” she grumbled dejectedly. The room erupted in laughter.


	22. Alley Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm horrible person with a terrible memory... I totally thought I had been away a few days and oh look! Almost a month....
> 
> Apologies.

*****  
Finally, finally they were in Diagon Alley. Arianna could not contain her excitement for that fact, even as she maintained her high lady persona. Courtesy of muggle hair dye and a raid in the Evans vault for clothing, she’d adopted a similar outfit and hair color and was quietly celebrating the way Charlie had reacted to seeing her in it again. The lust she could see burning in his eyes gave her hope that his mother’s slap hadn’t tainted any other reaction he may have had when she’d invaded their meeting. And it gave her hope that her thoughts about the redhead were returned.

But as they made their way along the crowded street, she focused on keeping track of her brother and his twins. People were giving them a wide berth, either because of her obvious signs of wealth or the plethora of burly men acting as guards she had at the moment, so it made it hard to track the three. Sirius had crowed for days at her idea to have Bill, Charlie, Graves, and Theseus guarding them, even if he wouldn’t be able to join. He had his wand, an appointment at Gringotts with his cousin, and they couldn’t risk someone seeing through a glamour or Polyjuice, even if Aunt Tina used the Auror level one she had used on Arianna when she went to Hogwarts. Not with the real Mad-Eye and his damn sensitive fake eye back out in the world and probably in search of Harry. 

Remus had reported that Dumbledore was in a panic looking for him after a rather impressive pulse of magic, felt the country over, had pushed him to checking on Harry over the summer for the first time in over a decade. The Order was tasked with keeping an eye out for the boy and Arianna was not pleased for that little snag to hit just before they were scheduled to go to Diagon.

She would have protested the guards otherwise. Though they were proving more a hinderance than a help at this point, with the attention they were garnering.

“Boys!” she finally snapped, voice carrying above the crowd even as she tried to contain her worry. 

She was not enjoying having her clutchmate so far away when there was so much potential danger around. She was getting better about melding her dragon mind and her human mind since her initial transformation, but there were certain phrases and habits that didn’t translate well. And she’d yet to transform again or had the time to tell anyone who hadn’t been in the room. But Adaya was protesting hotly having Harry too far away. She’d done well while they were picking up the things on Harry’s list, but now he was out of sight.

She did not appreciate when he appeared behind her with a pop, with George attached to his side to perform the Side-Along apparition.

“Menaces!” she snapped, smacking the pair upside the head. 

She’d been adamant about not touching them without permission, but the trio had just laughed and said they trusted her not to abuse a blanket permission, even knowing she liked to smack heads when annoyed. They had yet to protest or look like they actually minded so she tried not to think about it.

“Yes, milady? You called?” Fred asked with a smart bow and a face splitting smile.

“We have an appointment with the tailor! Try not to disappear before we arrive?”

They’d agreed on sticking to the story she’d told Molly, with the Twins having run across a wealthy foreign witch who decided to invest. Which Fred and George found entertaining and had decided to embellish with the tale of an instant feeling of siblinghood to explain away how they teased each other. Arianna hadn’t argued because stranger things had been explained by magic. And if their teasing spread the story of her entrance into Wizarding Britain, all the better as she would not be hiding now that she was healed and they had plans. This trip had many purposes, the least of which was getting Harry appropriate clothing and a good chunk of them wands.

“As we’ve told you,”

“oh beautiful Lady Aiaia,”

“We have clothes,” the twins said, slipping into Twinspeak.

“And as I told the pair of you, not clothing appropriate for up and coming businessmen, especially those working with me,” she said airily, taking silent note of the stares they were garnering as their voices rose with their overdramatic teasing.

“What’s wrong with our clothes?” they demanded in unison, eyes sparking with mischief.

“Nothing a trip to Twilfitt and Tatting's won’t solve. You’ll appear less like pranking menaces and more like upstanding gentlemen then. Doesn’t change that you will still be pranking menaces, but this way fewer will suspect,” she pointed out with a smile. “And that boy you’ve dragged along looks in desperate need of new clothing. Growth spurt, young man?”

It was easy to explain away Harry as a friend of her business partners, dragged along for shopping against his will. They’d agreed that they would say Harry had run away and had spent the time between Dumbles’ check at the Dursleys and his arrival at Grimmauld at Gringotts, in the care of the goblins. A tale the goblins had agreed to with pleasure. No one questioned the holders of the gold.

“I’m fine, ma’am,” he muttered softly, easily taking up the persona he’d need for his return to Hogwarts.

“Nonsense,” she said, waving off his hesitance and steering the three to the shop she’d finally spotted. “No use denying a helping hand. You’re a friend of my new partners and I’ll not have you besmirching the business we’re trying to set up by looking like that around them. Why your parents haven’t gotten you new clothing after that growth spurt I’ll never understand.”

“You’re amazing,” George said softly into her ear, easily giving the impression he was explaining about the Potters.

She had to hide her smile behind a thoughtful frown.

“No matter,” she said, as if accepting the news and pushing it aside in favor of the boy in front of her. “I’ll stand by my orders. New clothing. It’s not charity, it’s an investment. If you’re friends with these two, I’m sure you’ll go places.”

And if she managed to get those shamelessly eavesdropping to think of Harry as a person instead of a symbol, all the better. She doubted anyone had ever referred to the Boy Who Lived as the friend of someone more important.

The little bell on the door dinged when she pushed the three through. While they looked around, she went in search of the proprietor. She’d never actually been in the shop, but she could excuse any lack of respect as foreign habits. And Charlie stuck to her side as a deterrent for some of the more adverse reactions. His scars and almost fully dragonhide outfit oozed danger, even if his twinkling eyes and knowing smirk spoke of his gentle heart. The rest of the ‘guards’ stayed outside and kept an eye out as they kept the shop closed to all others. Arianna would leave a hefty tip to the owners in apology for scaring off their customers for the next while.

“Ah, customers,” an elderly man said when she finally found him buried in rows of fabrics. “And what can I do for you today, my dear? I’m afraid we’re not as experienced outfitting such a fine lady as some of the other shops in Diagon, but if you’re set on us, we can work something out,” he rambled as he climbed down from where he was storing an obviously new shipment of cloth.

“Actually, I’m here to outfit a trio of young men in sore need of basically everything,” she said, letting her American accent take over again and smirking when the man startled.

“American?” he asked. “Ah, well, it has been a time since I’ve assisted someone from the States. Let’s take a look at the lads, then. Obviously, this young man isn’t one of them. I’d dare say you’re a dragon handler, sir.”

“Too true,” Charlie said with a smirk, offering his arm to the man to help him the last few steps down the ladder. “Though I’m afraid two of the lads are my unfortunate brothers.”

The man chuckled but followed them out to the main shop where the twins and Harry were waiting nervously. Arianna studied them for a moment before demanding what exactly they’d done now. When they pointed sheepishly to the stack of cloth they’d accidently changed to bright pink, she had to laugh.

“I do apologize for that, Mr?”

“Twilfitt, my dear,” he said with a chuckle. “And think no further on it. We’ve actually been in search of that shade of pink for a while for a client and I’d about given up hope of finding such a fabric, since we did not have the needed dyes ourselves. It’s quite a distinctive color and most respectable suppliers won’t carry it. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

Arianna laughed at that. Then gestured to the trio. “And what of my menaces?”

Twilfitt turned a weathered eye to the three and then spent the next few hours measuring them and having them try on a long line of styles, colors, and fits until he had a good idea of what exactly suited each. The twins were quickly ordered to get used to three-piece suits under their robes, in bold colors that Arianna was amused to find matched their auras. Harry was outfitted in basically everything else. Jumpers, jeans, leather jackets, t-shirts, and warm sweaters found their way to the pile for him, to be added to the underthings and new school robes. With orders in for formal robes for all three.

“I’d also like you to put together full dragonhide armor for all three, much like Charlie and I have, if you are able,” Arianna added once she’d pressed her Ladyship ring to the bill. She hadn’t known that was possible until Ragnok had explained but she intended to use it. It made much more sense than trying to lug around the kind of coin she’d need to in order to spend what she’d just done. At least she’d banished the three to exploring the Alley with two of their guards and strict orders to not wander far, since they had their appointment at Gringotts next. If any of them had caught the final tally, they’d have swooned.

“It is not often we get requests for that service,” Twilfitt commented, eyeing her carefully. “But we do still provide it upon request. Is there a particular reason you are looking to outfit three school-aged young men with such armor?”

“I’d rather be prepared than not and the twins are my partners with a business venture. I’d rather not lose them to a wayward explosion as they experiment or to a stray spell in these dangerous times.”

“You know who he is and believe the young man, then,” the tailor said, still studying her without giving away his own thoughts.

“I’ve seen stranger things and I’ve not been impressed with the Prophet since I arrived in the country. If they’re railing against him, I’m much more likely to put stock in his tale,” she said honestly. This was another purpose for their trip and Twilfitt had fallen into the prompt so easily. If they could sway public opinion away from the lies the Ministry was spouting, it would be worth the risk of being called liars.

“Smart woman,” the man said with a vicious sneer at the window and the people walking past. “Never trust that rag. The older generation remembers when it wasn’t in the Ministry’s pocket, but sadly, it has spouted nothing but lies for years. And if Harry Potter says You-Know-Who is back, many would believe him, in-spite of that waste of ink. I’ll get this order in right away and have our suppliers put an ear out for a steady supply of dragon hide. I have a feeling armor will begin to come back into fashion with you around.”

Arianna smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

“I’d also suggest it be responsibly sourced and not from dragons killed just for their hide,” Charlie warned.

Twilfitt looked affronted and assured them that all the fabrics they used were. So, with their order in and an auto-updating catalogue tucked into Arianna’s bag, they set out to round up their party for the trip to Gringotts and a pair of wandmakers. Arianna was interested to see what exactly Harry ended up with, now that his Holly and phoenix feather was acting up. She suspected the wand had chosen the horcrux, and not her brother, since it had only really started protesting after she’d cleared the dark thing.

When they walked into the bank, the silence was telling.

“My Lady Aiaia,” one of the tellers said, breaking off his conversation with a young witch in favor of greeting her immediately. “Manager Ragnok is just finishing up a meeting. He will meet you shortly.”

“Thank you, Teller Siwaih,” she said, bowing shallowly to the goblin. “We’ll wait here, then.”

She hadn’t missed the pair talking to a goblin farther in, the red head of the man familiar, and she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to give Molly a chance to make a fool of herself. And plant the seed of doubt in Arthur, if he wasn’t as delusional as his wife. It would have the benefit of allowing them to tell Order members where Harry had been without setting up an elaborate scheme to give the story they’d decided on.

And sure enough, as she ushered the group to a clear space by the doors to the deeper parts of the bank to wait, the elder Weasleys started over, Molly basically storming ahead of her husband and completely ignoring the goblin she’d been speaking with in favor of confronting their group.

“Fred, George!” she snapped, stalking up to the pair only to stop in shock when Bill and Charlie put themselves between the irate woman and the twins once they’d flinched. Arianna suddenly suspected the woman had done more to the twins that they let on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Apparently, slapping Charlie was not the first time she’d raised a hand to one of her children.

“Mum,” Bill greeted levelly, crossing him arms and glaring at the woman. Arianna noted he had his wand hiding up his sleeve and had no doubt the curse-breaker could have it drawn and a spell shot off quicker than Molly would be able to blink.

“What are you doing with that Dark witch?” she shouted, uncaring of the attention she was garnering.

“She’s not Dark. Or evil as you really mean,” Fred denied hotly, poking his head around his brother to come to her defense. “She’s our business partner and she does not deserve to be accused of that.”

“You hush, young man. We still have to talk about your punishments for how you’ve been acting this summer. And this ridiculous idea that Harry’s in trouble. Albus has assured me the boy is fine so you really should stop your lies about the muggles he’s staying with.”

“Not lies,” Harry snapped, garnering attention himself from where he was hidden behind Arianna’s robes, despite being taller. He’d hunched enough to be less noticeable.

“Harry!” Arthur exclaimed, rushing over to envelope him in a hug. It said a lot about how Harry felt about the man that he didn’t try to escape it. Arianna really hoped he proved to be a good man, as she would spare Harry any more heartbreak if she could. “We’ve been looking all over for you! Where have you been?”

“Staying here,” Harry said, easily slipping into the tale. “I finally ran away from those horrible people and this was the safest place I could think of at the time.”

“And why on earth wouldn’t you come to the Burrow? And what do you mean, horrible people? Your relatives may not be the best, but they loved you enough to take you in. Surely you’re overstating things,” Molly said, brushing off the implied abuse.

“I didn’t want you to send me back,” Harry said, pulling away from Arthur to hide with the twins behind the older Weasley brothers. “I’m never going back there again. I don’t care what anyone says.”

“Nonsense,” Molly denied. “You have to stay there to stay safe. Albus said there were protections there and that the Dursleys were taking good care of you.”

Arianna jumped in before Harry could lose his temper and give away the tale. “If the boy doesn’t want to go and you are not his parent, then I do believe it’s none of your concern,” she said, letting her voice carry and earning the gaze of everyone who had previously been trying to look like they weren’t hanging on every word spoken by the little group.

“Best you stay out of this, bitch,” Molly snapped, going for her wand.

Arianna had to chuckle when a number of goblin guards immediately had weapons pointed at the witch who froze in shock.

“Yes, I do believe that’ll work for you,” she said dryly. “Attacking a woman who’s only offense is preventing you from overstepping your position in regards to a child not your own in a situation you have no input in.”

“Molly,” Arthur said soothingly, eyeing the goblins as he pulled his wife back. “Perhaps we should get back to our business. The boys are obviously fine and Harry’s looking well. We’ll let Albus know and leave it at that.”

Arianna smirked when Molly scowled but relented, allowing her husband to pull her away and back to the Teller they’d left. When he made them go to the back of the line since he was helping a new client, well, she tried not to laugh too hard.

“Lady Aiaia,” one of the guards called, sticking his head out the door once Arianna was done laughing to herself. “Manager Ragnok will see you now.”

She recognized him from their extended stay and greeted the guard warmly as he led them into the bank. Passing the cart the goblins used for traveling to the various vaults, he led them down a corridor lined with sturdy doors that was very familiar. And very well protected. She had a feeling their little group was the first magicals in a very long time that was so familiar with the corridor and she knew they were the first longer allowed to apparate within the Nation.

“Ah, Lady Aiaia, Lord Potter, Messers Weasley, Mister Graves, Mister Scamander,” Ragnok greeted. “I trust you had fun putting that woman in her place again,” he continued with a chuckle.

Arianna grinned with all her teeth. “Oh, immensely. I’m fairly sure they also didn’t recognize Uncles Grey and Theseus. That will be fun to throw in her face later.”

“How did we ever see her as loving?” Charlie bemoaned.

“A mystery for another time, perhaps,” Ragnok said dryly. “Now, to business, as I do have quite a full schedule. I have a room set up for those of you in need of wands and the wandmakers are waiting. Then I shall need Senior Curse-Breaker Weasley and Master Handler Weasley to come with me. We need to set up meetings with our Creature Care team and begin the audit of the vaults accessible at this time. The previous Heads gave the goblins access to all but the Aiaia vaults and I would prefer to begin moving those creatures able as soon as possible. It has long been time to do so and Gringotts has not allowed creatures to be placed in vaults in many centuries, mostly due to the headache Aiaia has become. As much as we appreciate the trust the former lady put in us, two thousand years is a bit long for her vaults to be allowed to breed…”

Arianna dreaded finally seeing the vaults if Ragnok himself was eager to see them finally claimed and cleaned out. It seemed there actually was a limit to the greed of goblins and its name was Aiaia…. But she needed a wand first. Then she could start helping.

“Lead the way, Manager Ragnok,” she said grandly.

Ragnok rolled his eyes but did indeed make his way to the door and, after pressing a hand to the wood, open it and gesture to the room that now showed beyond.

“I shall check on you as soon as I have set Messers Weasley to their task. The team is eager for some assistance, as it has been some time since the number of allowed handlers has been able to care for the number of creatures appropriately. At least the magics of the vault have already acknowledged the change in Head and have allowed a few more to assist. Good luck with the wands.” With that, he all but shoved them through the door and closed it with a sharp snap, Bill and Charlie waving with amusement before disappearing out of sight behind the wood.

“Is it horrible of me to hope this takes hours?” Arianna asked with a whine.

The twins, the right bastards, just laughed.

“Well, if you take as long as I did, it wouldn’t be that far off,” a familiar voice said with a chuckle. Arianna beamed when she saw Ron standing by a desk, playing with a wand and smirking at them.

“Ronnikins!” the twins greeted happily, bounding over to their younger brother and enveloping him in a hug the younger man protested before they’d even touched him.  
“So, we are to assume the rest of you need new wands, then?” a gruff voice asked, drawing attention to the wandmakers.

Mykew Gregorovitch and Shikoba Wolfe stood beside a table overflowing with wand boxes and a trunk Arianna suspected held raw ingredients in case they had to make a custom wand for someone. Gregorovitch was the one who’d spoken and Arianna took a moment to study the man. He was very much what she pictured a Russian Cossack would look like. He had a big bushy beard and wore fur-lined robes, even in the English summer. He had lines in his elderly face, but none of them indicated he laughed much. And his dark hair was streaked liberally with grey. Which entertained her as she was fairly sure the man was as old if not older than Uncle Grey. Shikoba Wolfe was his polar opposite, her long hair either grey or white blonde and in flowing gold robes that made it all the worse. She stared at them with eyes that spoke of wisdom and kindness but no patience for stupidity. Arianna instantly liked both of them.

“Well, all but Uncle Grey and Theseus,” she said promptly. “And I do believe Harry will need a different wand, since the one he got from Ollivander has been acting up lately.”

Both wandmakers scowled at the mention of the British wandmaker and Arianna chuckled.

“Let’s get to work then, young Lady,” Gregorovitch said with a grumble. “Wand arm?”

“Ambidextrous with a favor to the right,” she said promptly, making the man scowl harder. “And I tend to do wandless magic as often if not more than I use a wand.”

“Favorite subjects?” Wolfe asked.

“All of them? But I’m gifted with Defense, Alchemy, and Parselmagic.”

That had both raising their eyebrows and staring at her closely. “Am I to assume you are more than you appear, young witch? I had assumed with the claiming of the Circe Aiaia title, but this is surprising as well. I was unaware there were any Parselmouths aside from the Dark Lord, let alone one who could wield Parselmagic,” Gregorovitch said.

“It is a good assumption, but you’ll not get much more out of me for now. Secrets and all,” she said dryly, grateful for once to be away from Sirius and therefore unable to ask for him to add the pair to the Fidelius. She had to get out of the habit of trying to pull everyone in to the thing or it would nullify the need for it.

Gregorovitch grumbled but nodded then the pair proceeded to drill her on a long list of questions relating to her use of magic. When they were done, they conferred for a moment before Wolfe eyed her closely and started pulling boxes off the table for her to try. By the fifth explosion, they were getting annoyed with her and she couldn’t really blame them. She was beginning to think it may just be easier to forego a wand for now and hang the suspicions. She really hated the memory of Dumbledore snapping her wand and burning the pieces when he was burying her…

Then it happened. She was handed a wand and she gave it a careless flick, already fed up. Only for the wand to warm in her hand and transfigure the nearest chair into a beautiful apple tree, blossoms changing to rich red fruit within minutes.

Wolfe gasped in shock.

“Thunderbird feather and cedar,” the woman explained quickly. “The wood is native to Lebanon and the eastern coast of the Mediterranean and Asia Minor, and is thought to represent purification, protection, incorruptibility, and eternal life. Always in the hands of protectors... Add in the Thunderbird feather, a creature known to be incredibly protective of their habitats and able to call up thunderstorms to enforce their anger, and it’s a volatile combination if ever angered. I’ll have to remember to be wary of seeming a threat to you, young witch, especially since thunderbird feather wands have been known to cast curses on their own when they sense a threat to their wielders,” Wolfe said. “To make matters even more interesting, the Thunderbird that provided the feather for this one was even more protective than most, since he’d been rescued as a young fledgling from traffickers. So I’ve no doubt it will be very protective of you.”

Arianna stared in shock at that, turning to Uncle Grey to find the man just as shocked. She’d have to tell Uncle Newt that the bird had made it to the wild when he’d been released. The magizoologist would be thrilled, since he’d tried to find out many times over the years what had happened to the beast after he’d dispersed the Swooping Evil venom on New York.

“Shall we continue, then?” she asked after a moment, shaking off her surprise and turning to the next.

After a quick explosion about the Weasleys using wands that hadn’t chosen them, they were off on their interrogations again. And so it went, for hours, as they tried the twins and Harry on various combinations of materials. As each person found success, they immediately started testing the new wands with various spells, to note differences and ease of casting.

George finally wound up with a Dogwood and Phoenix feather wand, with Wolfe explaining with a smile that the dogwood was a playful wood and only chose wizards with a chance to be both fun and entertaining but that was also capable of casting even under the most strenuous of situations and would, if used correctly, produce powerful enchantments. She did warn that George would probably never be able to cast wordlessly it but that the Phoenix feather would balance out the wood. As it was one of the rarer cores, she had to explain about the tendency of the wand to take a long time to fully trust an owner, even if they were one of the most versatile. And that they tended to act on their own if needed. Between the wood and the core, Arianna was sure the wand would be casting spells almost as often as the wizard…

Fred ended up with California Redwood and Horned Serpent horn. The wood was apparently drawn to wizards that acted like cats and landed on their feet, with a proclivity to make the right choice and find the galleon in a pile of dragon dung. Not at all how the more violent of the twins was. At all. The core shocked them all, though, since it was sensitive to Parseltongue. It wasn’t required, but it did make the already powerful core exceptionally more so. It also proved protective, with Gregorovitch warning that it may warn him of danger by singing. Still, it tended to do its best work with Parselmagic. Fred just asked her promptly if she’d teach him. She could only promise that she’d try. As far as she knew, it was a skill one had to be born with, but since there were so few Parselmouths, it was possible the knowledge had fallen into obscurity.

Perhaps the biggest surprise, though, was Harry. Gregorovitch had simply scoffed at the Holly and Phoenix he’d been handed, stating bluntly that Ollivander was an idiot if he thought this wand suited the boy. Then started handing Harry wands almost faster than he could twitch the end to test it. And the combination they settled on was a potentially ruinous paring if anyone found out. Rowan and Rougarou hair. It was thought to be almost impossible to cast dark magic with a Rowan wand, since they were known to create almost unbreakable Defensive charms and could only be wielded by pure-hearted wizards. Rougarou hairs were the exact opposite and Wolfe had to assure Harry multiple times that Rougarou hairs weren’t taken from the type of werewolf he was used to. And that just because they were known for an affinity with Dark magic, that he was not automatically dark. After all, the wood wouldn’t have chosen him if he was. She theorized it was because Harry was purely grey that the wood and core worked together at all. As she explained, they had made it specifically for such a wizard. That the wizard in question was Harry Potter didn’t seem to matter to her at all.

Gregorovitch tried not to preen at the final choices. All of which used cores and woods that Ollivander ignored, with the exception of George’s Phoenix feather.

“No wonder you Brits all are such dreadful wizards,” he grumbled as he set about packing his things. “If you all are buying from that hack exclusively…”

“Would you consent to be available if we need more?” Arianna asked as she sat playing with her new wand. It made her smile to feel the magic flowing so easily through the wood. “I know of at least two others that will be in need of your services. They were both unavailable at the moment, working with the goblins on settling some matters. I’d also like a spare at some point.”

Wolfe and Gregorovitch exchanged a look but agreed to stick around the bank until Romulus, Marlene, and the Prewett twins finished with the Prewett manager. They also agreed to come if needed, should the goblins request their services again.

“After all, gold is gold and you paid a pretty sum to have us make a special trip,” the American wandmaker said with a smile. The Russian only scoffed but nodded.

Arianna pointedly did not look at itemized receipt they’d given her as soon as she’d paid for the wands, ignoring the huffs from the twins at her spending more money on them. She suspected it was actual annoyance and not feigned at this point but she didn’t care. She was rich enough to buy several countries and she would not allow them to spend their hard-earned money on something they needed that she could provide. Even if the amount staggered her a little. And she’d had them include holsters for everyone, including all the adults in their group, though she’d quickly whisked the whole lot away as soon as they were paid for. She’d chosen plain leather ones for everyone, had them charmed to prevent summoning, and another charm added to recall the wand to the holster if it was ever dropped. The Auror level charms had gotten raised eyebrows but neither wandmaker said a word, simply applied the spells and shrank the extra holsters for her. But she had further ideas for them before she could hand them out.

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Lady Aiaia,” Gregorovitch said brusquely when he was done packing. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day and I look forward to further meetings.”

“Throw in a catalogue of holsters and various other defensive items you may provide and I’ll be sure to call upon you both whenever we or our acquaintances have need of new wands,” she said. Gregorovitch laughed, the first sign he wasn’t a grouchy old man, and easily handed over the requested catalogue.

“Manager Ragnok knows how to get in touch with us,” Wolfe said as she followed her colleague out. “Feel free to write. I’m quite interested to see where this group goes from here.”

“I’m sure it will be memorable,” Arianna promised.

“Of that, there is no question,” Gregorovitch grumbled. Then they were gone and Arianna was left with three pranksters with wands that liked them and no need to worry about underage magic.

She left the room only after she’d fixed the purple skin and orange hair, though she forced the twins out with the blue instead of red hair on their heads. The goblin guards promised they were trying not to laugh but the expressions on the young pranksters was just too funny.

*****  
Sirius sat in the meeting room, trying not to twitch or start pacing with nerves. Ragnok had assured him that he was safe here, that the room would nullify any spells his guest could possibly shoot at him, but it didn’t do anything to appease the fears he had about confronting his once favorite cousin. And he needed this to go well. Not only for their hope of a dedicated pair of healers, but for the chance to gain back some lost family. He and Regulus were working on repairing their relationship, but it was hard after so long at odds. Where they’d once been so close, there was now a divide they were finding it hard to cross. If Sirius could get back a piece of the rest of his family, he’d be able to have a bit more hope in succeeding with Regulus before his niece or nephew was born.

So he sat, waiting for the goblins to show Andromeda Tonks to the private meeting room, and tried not to panic.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised it was you,” Andromeda said when she saw who waited for her. “The letter only said Lord Black and I wondered. How did you manage to take the ring with the disownment?”

“Mum only blasted me off the tapestry. Father wouldn’t hear of officially disowning me,” he explained promptly, standing and guiding the woman to a seat before taking his own again.

“And you called a meeting with me for what? To rub it in my face that I was fully disowned?”

“To judge if it would be advantageous or desired to return you to the family,” he said promptly, studying the woman.

He’d gotten better at reading his cousin, but she had gotten better at hiding over the years. And he was out of practice. The penetrating stare he got almost made him squirm and he pulled on his pureblood mentality to deal with the nerves.

“I assume then, that you were unaware of the contract with Dora and therefore didn’t consent to it,” she said bluntly. Sirius grimaced and Andromeda nodded to herself. “Then we have much to discuss, Cousin. If you had, I would have cursed you into next week, Lord Black or not. No one takes that choice away from my Dora.”

Sirius smiled and quickly got down to business. He had agreed to wait to add her into the Fidelius until she’d met with more than half the core group, so there would be little doubt of her allegiance, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make some progress on their other plans. She was livid at the news that he’d gone to Azkaban without a trial and promised to start an inquiry into the matter as soon as she could. The Lords and Ladies of Wizarding Britain were going to have the Ministry in a panic when they learned of that one of their own had slipped through the cracks. Even if his sanity had been questioned by a fair few. Magic had deemed him worthy of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and he should be treated with the respect due the title. To spend so long without even an interrogation would ruin a number of people’s faith in the current justice system.

He also managed to imply that she should be tested without telling her why he thought that. She’d looked at him shrewdly but nodded and agreed to take three of the prepared parchments he just so happened to have on hand. She promised to test her family and get back to him about the results. Then talk turned to her sisters.

“Bella is a lost cause, Cousin,” she said bluntly. “The Black madness has taken her over completely and I would hazard that no matter the spells or compulsions she might have been on at some point, she is truly insane and unsalvageable at this point. She was so even before spending the last decade in Azkaban.”

Sirius nodded with an eyeroll. “I wasn’t holding out much hope for her, but it’s nice to know I’m not the only one unwilling to forgive her any crime. But what of Cissa? She’s with Malfoy and he was Voldemort’s right hand. I know you were meant to marry the ponse but would she hold that against you? Have you spoken with her since the snakeface came back?”

“Sirius,” Andromeda said with a sigh, “I’ve spoken with my little sister quite often. She was thrilled I eloped with my Ted, since she’d cared for Lucius for years. She had always hated me for my arranged marriage to the man but she was beside herself when I told her my plans. When little Draco came around, she was more protective than a nesting dragon and I would not be shocked if she rules that house with an iron fist to keep them safe. If anything, I would think the Dark Lord holds something over Lucius to keep him so loyal. If your fears about spells and potions ring true, I would guess that you should be looking to anyone and everyone before writing a single witch or wizard off based on past deeds.”

Sirius grumbled but had to agree. If he’d learned anything over the last few weeks, it was that he had to bury his prejudice deep. If it had just been Gryffindors affected, he would be more likely to believe it was the Dark Lord potioning them, but Regulus had had his own list of spells on top of the family magic and the only other Slytherin they’d tested was a seasoned spy and Potions Master. Sirius was coming to terms with the idea that he’d have to consider anyone to help them after they were cleared of potions and spells. He just had to look at Remus to see how drastically such things could affect a personality when used over a long period of time. The man was turning into as big a flirt as he himself used to be, though targeted only towards Sirius, not that he minded.

“Take your tests and we’ll talk about reaching out to her, then,” Sirius finally said. “If she’s not in league with Voldemort willingly, we’ll see about getting her and her family out before something horrible happens. I may not like Lucius, but I won’t abandon him to Voldemort’s tender mercies.”

Andromeda nodded and said her farewells. Now all he had to do was wait for her to reach out. Overall, not a horrible meeting.


	23. A Grim Dwelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a second chapter for being so patient! And your wonderful comments/kudos/reading!
> 
> And, hey! Look at that! Over 10k views! That's fantastic! I never imagined that many people would like this story!

*****  
Harry really didn’t want to go. He was having too much fun with his sister and their little family at Badger’s Den. Spending the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place to keep up appearances was not his cup of tea and he’d made it well known. But today was the day and he was not excited. Much like he never was on his birthday. But at least this year, he’d had someone actually acknowledge it. Arianna had thrown a huge party, inviting all the people under the Fidelius, and they’d all stayed up late last night in order to bring in his birthday properly at the stroke of midnight. Instead of his usual drawn cake, they’d devoured a wonderous chocolate monstrosity and Harry had enjoyed it so much, Arianna promised to put the leftovers in stasis and send him a piece at school every now and then.

But now he had to get ready to go. Sirius was picking him up and taking him over, as he was the secret keeper and no one else could let him into the Black townhouse. Harry had to admit, he liked the escort more than what Dumbledore had planned, which included a lot of people invading the Dursleys and whisking him away in the night on brooms, according to Remus. And involved bullying Sirius into writing the secret location down on a piece of parchment that could have been discovered and allowed anyone access to the safehouse. Being walked in the door by a single wizard he trusted? Much better plan.

It still required him to leave his sister, though. And he was not a fan of that plan.

He trudged down the stair, having delayed as long as he could. He couldn’t honestly take any more time packing, though…. Even storing all the new clothing Twilfitt and Tatting’s had delivered just that week didn’t take long with his new wand. It was still an adjustment, being able to choose from so many options that all fit perfectly and didn’t smell faintly of Dudley. Or the spices Madam Malkin used for her teas that never seemed to go away on the robes she sold. He’d been surprised the high-end tailor had carried Muggle clothing, but he would not protest the comfortable leather jacket he’d picked up or begrudge the jeans that were more comfortable than any sweatpants he’d ever owned and looked more stylish than he’d thought possible.

And had enough room in the expanded pockets for the shrunken trunk and a number of other goodies Arianna had supplied him with, including all his school things and extra potion ingredients. If Sirius and Remus had snuck a few prank items in, well, no one was going to protest. She’d also insisted on getting him a new trunk, with expanded spaces in it that she promised were tested. Uncle Newt suggested he may have had a hand in a few of the charms involved and Harry was itching to take a look. There’d not been time since he’d opened the gift last night.

He entered the kitchen and smiled at the house elves busy at work. The pair of kitchen elves were happily cooking up a huge spread for breakfast and Harry smiled at them in thanks, truly aware of how happy they were to be working but unable to treat them as servants. Arianna promised to bond all the elves she could to herself and make arrangements for him to bond his own as soon as possible and hopefully before the school term started. They’d not had time when they’d gone to Diagon and he couldn’t exactly fault the plan. It would at least get him out of the clutches of Molly for a full day sometime over the next few weeks and he silently hoped it took longer than that to bond all the elves he suddenly had. They’d figure out just how many over the next few weeks while Arianna worked through his accounts. He honestly couldn’t remember if they’d gotten all the elves when he’d done the preliminary bond before. 

In order to help with the accounts and as one of the last things they’d done while at Gringotts, they’d signed papers that named the other as either proxy or Heir to any and all accounts possible. Arianna maintained that she was not doing anything without him and she’d be damned if anyone tried to send him back to the Dursleys because he was ‘too young’. If he was an adult enough to participate in the TriWizard, he was old enough to make decisions for himself and that included his holdings.

He never loved her more than when she’d said that.

He was halfway through his plate of eggs and bacon when Arianna joined him, looking half dead and immensely grateful for the cup of coffee one of the elves pressed into her hands.

“Thank you, Olive,” she praised, patting the elf’s head gently and receiving a beaming nod back. “Harry, I’ve another present for you,” she said, reaching into her robes for a delicately wrapped parcel. “I didn’t want to give it you last night because I only have the pair at the moment and I didn’t want anyone getting jealous while I work on making more. Or asking for yours to ‘do the most good’.”

When he unwrapped the thing, he saw a small mirror and looked at her curiously.

“It’s a two-way mirror,” she explained, still not quite awake. “Da and Pads used to use them when they were in separate detentions. I’ve managed to duplicate the process, based off the Marauder journal of Da’s I found, but I haven’t been able to make more than the two. I’ve got the other and I want you to use it as often as you need. I’m not going to wait on owls to talk to you, even if Hedwig is so bloody fast she may as well apparate…”

Hedwig preened at that from where she was nibbling on a small plate of bacon.

Harry stared at the mirror in shock then quickly pushed himself away from his spot at the table to go and hug his sister.

“Thankyousomuch,” he rambled in one breath, squeezing her tightly and ignoring the glare he got for spilling some of her coffee.

“I’m serious, Harry,” she warned when she managed to dislodge him. “Call. I don’t care what time it is or if you think you’re inconveniencing me or you think I won’t care. The sibling bond will let me know when you’re injured physically, but I care about all of you and I won’t leave you on your own.”

Harry felt his emotions swing towards tears again and pushed it aside in favor of nodding and going back to his breakfast, taking care to tuck the mirror gently in his pocket.

“Oh, and you can repair it with the standard spell if it breaks, so no need to worry it’s irreplaceable. I’ve charmed it to only allow you to see the person on the other end, unless you say otherwise, so you also won’t have to be concerned about someone figuring it out.”

Harry nodded but kept his focus on his place. He should not be this touched by such a simple present and he was unwilling to allow the tears to fall. Arianna seemed to sense that and said nothing, only nuzzling her coffee and purring to make him laugh.

Over the next hour, the rest of the mansion trickled in for breakfast, with a frazzled Remus dragging a whining Sirius arriving only twenty minutes before they were scheduled to depart for Grimmauld. Remus just growled at the Black lord, thrust a steaming cup of coffee into the man’s hand, and stalked away to eat his breakfast with a threat to his friend to drink the coffee or he’d hex him. Sirius started to protest but the look on Remus’ face must have been enough of a warning how serious the man was because Sirius nodded obediently and set to drinking the liquid quickly, as if to say, see, I’m doing it.

Harry hadn’t laughed harder since he’d been at school last.

Then it was time to say goodbye and his good mood evaporated.

“Remember, it’s only for a little while, then we’ll start fixing this mess in earnest,” Arianna promised as she hugged him tightly. He tried not to bruise her with how tightly he was hugging back, his face buried in her hair and a few traitorous tears escaping. “Hey, now, none of that,” she protested when a tear hit her cheek. “Oh, that’s it,” she growled. “Screw the plan. You’re obviously not ready for this and I’m not putting up with anyone making you cry.”

“No, sis,” he denied, pulling away and wiping his wet cheeks. “I’m fine. It’s only temporary, as you said, and I’ll be back at school with my friends before I know it. I can do this.”

She studied him shrewdly for a moment but seemed to see what she was looking for because she nodded and wiped at his face for a moment.

“Alright, you self-sacrificing idiot,” she muttered. “But the second I get wind of you in trouble or anyone trying to make you feel bad, I’m storming the castle. And if Dumbledore even tries to get you alone, I want you to call me with the gift I gave you and find the nearest professor to go with you if you can’t make some excuse to stay away. McGonagall if at all possible as your head of House, but Sprout is a good egg too.”

He promised and then backed away, feeling his godfather’s arms hug him gently and apparate them away. The last he saw of Badger’s Den was his sister smiling at him and he hoped it wasn’t the last he’d see of her.

*****  
Sirius really hated coming back here. He’d forgotten the dreadful state the place was in while he was staying at the Den…. With the Den available and Regulus safe there, he’d tasked Kreacher to helping the goblins track down all the items Molly had thrown out while he’d been absent and the elf had jumped into the task. He’d forgotten that assigning the elf to another task would leave the house in the sorry state it had existed in for years, even with Molly apparently tasking the children to help her clean a few rooms.

Did he feel bad about it? Not really, since it led to the Twins and Ron having ample opportunity to blame their pranks on various objects they found as they were cleaning. But he did admit he was embarrassed to bring Harry here and when they apparated onto the step before quickly entering, he winced at the dark entry. And the curtain that was stubbornly shut.

“Welcome to Grimmauld,” he muttered softly, steering Harry quickly down the stairs to the kitchen before they woke his mother’s portrait. 

He’d have to get the goblins to take a look at it at some point since he was sure there had to be a way to remove it. He was just glad he’d thought to warn Harry about the need to be quiet until he said or he’d wake the whole house. He should have known the house would already be awake, as the kitchen was full of the Weasleys and a few Order members despite the early hour.

“Sirius!” Molly exclaimed, bustling to swat at him. “Where have you been? We’d started to worry the Aurors had found you! If Kingsley hadn’t kept us updated that you weren’t in Ministry hands, we’d never know otherwise.”

“If you’d bothered to ask Remus, you would have known I’ve been traveling with him to visit werewolf packs,” Sirius growled, unable to hide his dislike. He did not appreciate the stories Remus shared of the woman seemingly unable to see him as more than his wolf, displaying worrying prejudice.

“Well, you’re here now and you’ve brought Harry!” she cried excitedly, finally acknowledging Harry where he hid behind Sirius. Sirius couldn’t fault the kid, either, since Molly was a bit overwhelming and Harry had just said good-bye to his sister for at least a few weeks.

“Molly, let the man breathe,” Kingsley Shacklebolt admonished with a nod to Sirius. 

Sirius had always liked the Auror and he was glad the man had stuck to the DMLE. Since he was one of the only ones to maintain that there was no way Sirius could have betrayed the Potters, Sirius was just a bit bias. Remus assured him, though, that his desire to include the chocolate skinned wizard in their secret was not a problem and they were hoping to talk to the man.

“No, I want to know where the man has been and why he thought it acceptable to leave us to cleaning up his mess of a house and why he’s brought Harry, who we’ve been looking for since Albus discovered him missing from his relatives,” she demanded hotly.

“Mum, peace,” Percy said with a glare, unfazed by the glare she sent him. “If you’d let the man speak, he might actually provide information and as he said, we should have just asked Remus. The man always knows where Mr. Black is.”

Sirius gave a bemused smile to the yet unknown Weasley. He was a bit in awe that the boy was standing up to his mother, as all told, he’d figured the third oldest to be a bit of a mother’s child. He’d worried they’d have to stupify him in order to test him. But it appeared the boy had a backbone, even if he was potioned and it made Sirius wonder if he was either suspicious of his mother already or on a lighter dose. The twins had been on a higher dose than Charlie and Ron had been on a higher dose than the twins, leading them to believe Molly had gotten more controlling with her children as she went when the older ones continued to defy her. It was making him more concerned for little Ginny. He’d have to test her as soon as possible.

“Right you are, young Percy,” Sirius said with a smile, steering Harry around the table and to the nearest exit to the space that didn’t involve a ridiculously prejudice portrait of his insane mother. “I’ll just get Harry settled and be right back.”

And it really didn’t take long. He ushered Harry up to the Heir suite, ignoring Molly’s shrill calls for him to room with Ron, and then made his way to the study to check on the twins while Harry unpacked. He found the hidden Lord’s study immaculate, if nothing else. All the furniture had been carefully pushed to the edges of the room if possible and a large table had been placed in the center. It was positively groaning under the weight of all of the equipment and books piled on and Sirius was quick to cast some re-enforcement charms on the wood. He laughed when he noticed the experiments the twins had running, but it took a good long minute for him to spot the pair in the mess. They were curled around each other on an enlarged cot in the back corner, hidden behind the main desk and sound asleep. He chuckled softly at that but left them to sleep, scribbling a quick note that Harry was finally in residence before he headed back out.

“Sirius?” Harry called when he passed the door to his new room.

“Yeah, pup?” Sirius asked, popping his head in.

“Do you think Reg would want any of this?” he asked softly, gesturing to the room’s contents.

Sirius startled. He’d honestly forgotten Regulus would have been moved into the rooms when Sirius was kicked out. Even if Orion hadn’t officially disowned him, he would have wanted the appearance of distance and would have done everything to show the world how little he cared for his ‘white sheep’. And Walburga would have pushed hard for her darling to take up the Heir ring as soon as possible.

“We can certainly ask, pup,” Sirius muttered when he recovered from his shock and anger at himself. “Why don’t you box it all up in your spare trunk and we’ll have someone take it to the Den when we get a chance?”

Harry nodded and Sirius was about to head on his way when he remembered the pair of redheads he’d left to sleep. A few quick instructions to his godson and Harry promised he’d check on them in the hidden study once he was done. Sirius smiled, secretly excited for the day those three stopped dancing around and accepted their fate. Granted, that would mean he’d have to accept the news his little Prongslette had dropped on them around the same time…. He wasn’t sure he was ready to think of one of his best friends like that. No matter how much the wolf flirted or how much he’d hoped for the same over the years. Kissing was one thing, but he kissed a lot of people and he wasn’t really sure if he felt the same way about it as others. Either way, it would just have to wait.

When he finally returned to the kitchen, it was to Molly’s stern glare and Kingsley shaking his head in exasperation. The rest had cleared out, since no meeting was called for today, thankfully. Then Albus Dumbledore had to go and ruin his day.

The floo sparked, flashing the sign that the caller was trusted and before Sirius could ask who it was, to implement the safety protocols they’d agreed on when he’d set up the Fidelius, Albus stepped gracefully through the green flames.

“Ah, Sirius, my boy,” he greeted genially. Sirius gritted his teeth but kept silent. He’d never liked being called boy and he’d told the bastard multiple times to knock it off. Kingsley sat straighter when he noticed.

“Albus,” Sirius ground out.

“It’s good to have you back, my boy,” Dumbledore said, ignoring Sirius’ growing anger. “Perhaps you would care to tell us where you’ve been?”

Sirius felt the prod of a mind trying to read his surface thoughts and he viciously pushed the intruder out. Even if his goblin mind-healer was not set up for wizards, she had been enough to help him rebuild his shields, even throwing in a few Goblin defensive tricks, and he was not even going to pretend to let the Headmaster read his mind.

Arianna had agreed and only suggested he have a legitimate excuse. After all, she maintained she was not going to force anyone to do anything. If he wanted to run to America, she’d make plans to get him away safely, then figure out a way to make the move still work for their advantage. If Sirius wanted people out of his head, she’d support it and provide ironclad excuses for why he was suddenly protesting. And if the excuse also cast doubt on Dumbledore’s motives, all the better. After all, what self-respecting wizard would trust a man that entered a supporter’s mind without permission or knowledge?

“I would ask you stay out of my head, Albus,” he snarled. “I’ve enough trouble with my own thoughts after the Dementors. I’m afraid anyone else will have me backsliding.”

“Come now, my boy, surely you know this old man wouldn’t harm you,” Albus soothed. “I’m merely looking out for you. The prolonged effects of Dementors has never been well-documented and I fear you may be a danger to young Harry if untreated.”

Kingsley was watching the pair and Sirius decided to risk a little. “If having dementors guarding Azkaban for the last few centuries hasn’t allowed researchers to determine long-term exposure dangers, then I’m not sure our researchers are up to snuff. And if you were so worried about my mental well-being, why is it only now that you’re expressing said concern? Surely you would have said something over the last two years you’ve known I’ve been out of Azkaban. Or arranged for a trusted mind-healer to assess me.”

Kingsley jumped on the news but Sirius waved him off, his eyes begging for patience.

“Sirius,” Albus admonished. “I am surprised at you. You are a fugitive. You cannot expect me to arrange for a mind-healer to assess a fugitive.”

“And yet, I’m the secret keeper for this safe-house, the home of the Order, and no one has even once questioned my guilt in betraying the Potters. I can be trusted will the safety of the whole Order but no one’s tried to see why I couldn’t be with the Potters? Two of my best friends and my godson?”

“What do you mean, Sirius?” Kingsley asked, suddenly incensed by the implications of Sirius’ little rant.

“Sirius, I urge you to stop,” Albus said. “It will do no good to get your hopes up.”

“What he’s trying to say, Kings, is that he doesn’t want me expecting a trial.”

Kingsley froze. Then looked to Albus glaring at Sirius and Sirius glaring right back.

“I had told you I was working on it,” Albus said, voice dripping with the well-practiced disappointed grandfather.

“And I told you I was tired of waiting,” Sirius seethed. “I can’t afford to now. Not with Harry upstairs and the boy in need of an alternative for the summers. I asked you after his third year to help and, while I know the Wizengamot is slow, you should have been making some progress. Yet there is no news and no rumors of a trial. I need this cleared up by next summer as I will not have the boy go back to those monsters.”

“Oh, please tell me you don’t believe the boy’s lies,” Molly chided, bustling about with what Sirius could only image was dinner. He’d have to request Arianna loan them an elf or two to cook them separate meals. He was not touching a spec of food that woman cooked. Maybe have the twins say the elf was on loan until they graduated or something.

“They’re not lies, Mum,” Ron denied hotly, stomping down the last of the stairs and glaring at his mother.

“Hush, Ronald, the adults are talking at the moment,” she said, causally dismissing the boy. 

Sirius prayed to Merlin that he would be able to reign in his temper for the next month and be a good example for Harry on how to keep his tongue. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about the boys letting slip any information about Dumbledore’s manipulations or Arianna’s existence. He’d have to watch himself carefully for those, since he was already dangerously close to admitting Kingsley without anyone else’s agreement. They might need to up the secret keeper to two just so he could have a better handle on his words and his famous Black temper wouldn’t out them before they were ready. If the goblins were able to adjust the spell enough to make it mobile and allow him to add people away from their hall in Gringotts, surely it would be possible to adjust the Keeper.

“Was there a reason you decided to visit when there is no Order meeting scheduled?” Sirius finally ground out, turning to the Headmaster.

“I was hoping to speak with Harry, as I do need to understand why he left the safety of his relatives. I’ve spoken with the Dursleys and they assure me there is still a place for him yet this summer.”

“Never,” he snarled. “If what my godchild has told me is even partially true, I’ll be pushing to press charges against that filth.”

“I feel I must point out, yet again, that you are a fugitive, Sirius. You cannot press charges without getting arrested yourself,” Albus pointed out, obviously getting frustrated that Sirius was not backing down.

“Then so be it,” he snapped.

“Now, Albus, Sirius, I do believe you’re both forgetting one crucial piece of information,” Kingsley said, garnering the attention of the room as he rose calmly from his seat. “Sirius may not be able to press charges, but as an Auror, I certainly can. Shall I look into the matter?”

“Yes,” Sirius said instantly, grateful for the distraction and somewhat amused by Dumbles’ quickly hidden anger. “Harry’s still a bit hesitant to talk about it, but I can see if he’d be willing to talk to you, if only as a way to prevent his need to testify. You could use the memory of the interview as evidence. They still use courtroom pensives, correct?”

At Kingsley’s nod, Sirius had a brilliant flash of insight. They used courtroom pensives. The core group had been struggling to find a way to get the wizarding world to believe Harry about Voldemort, but with the Prophet spouting lies, they’d been at a loss. He could kick himself for forgetting one of the best tools at an Auror’s disposal when such a situation presented itself.

“Then let’s meet up in a few days to give him some time to settle in. It’s been a long summer already and I’d like him to get a chance to breathe for a bit.”

Kingsley agreed, and with his farce of an excuse to visit gone, Albus flooed away in a huff. Sirius decided to ignore the mother and son glaring daggers at each other and wandered away before he lost his temper fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a completely unrelated and random note, but how did you all find this story? I tend to look for new ones by searching within a fandom for tags I like I wondered how others find what they read.


	24. Gringott's Oldest Vault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone so long. Real life is crazy around the world and it kinda got to me. Honestly, being an introvert, pretty much good on the staying inside, but still sucks being away from family.
> 
> ON a happier note, I DO LOVE all the notes, comments, kudos, reads, trolling people do on this story. I really do appreciate each and every one of you. I may not respond to each individual one now, because they're so many of you, but I do reach them each. And thank you. A heartfelt thank you to you all.

*****  
Arianna read the report Sirius sent as soon as Grimmauld was settled. She did not like the idea of Dumbledore wanting to talk to Harry and made a note to talk to Ragnok about some form of protection that Harry could take with him to protect him from compulsions or spells. The last thing she wanted was for their hard work at healing themselves to go to waste because of an overenthusiastic wizard cursing them again. And the absolute last thing Harry needed was another block on his core. 

He was coming along well with the new wand, his accidental magic finally petering out now that he had a proper conduct and instructions on how to handle the sheer amount of power he had at his disposal. They’d eventually added that room for destruction she’d teasingly offered and Harry spent a good number of hours letting his anger out destroying anything and everything put there, but he’d come out in a better mood and a stabilizing core so she’d do what she had to ensure the place was always ready for him. It also sounded like Sirius had instituted similar at Grimmauld.

She signed and tucked the letter into her robes before flooing to her private office at Gringotts. With the accounts she held and the Fidelius anchored there, Ragnok had arranged for her to permanently take custody of the healing hall they’d spent so long in, adding an office space to the back so she could work in peace when the hall itself was in use. Ragnok advised it was their thanks for allowing the dragon magic wards to remain around the branch, as they were far superior to any the goblins had seen and well worth her shattering the previous set. The room itself remained warded by the protections they’d added to appease Adaya and was quite the fortress. Though it was empty for now, she had no doubt once the news broke of the blocks and potions found, it would not be again for a number of years. She’d agreed to take on the expense of testing and possibly treating anyone and everyone that couldn’t afford it on their own, including any and all muggleborns. So they added extra protections to the already well-warded rooms and prepared for the influx that was coming.

And if Eir’s research with Severus and Regulus proved fruitful, that influx would include a number of Death Eaters wanting their marks removed. No one had thought, during the last war, to ask the goblins for help with the cursed things, and Eir was just a little smug they’d been Arianna’s first thought when she was presented the problem. Regulus wanted his gone well before the baby came, since his pregnancy was finally stable. He didn’t want to run the risk of the mark tying the child to Voldemort before the little one was even born. So Eir had a team of healers working on that while Severus assessed the potions and labs Arianna was discovering as they worked. He also spent a few hours every day with his bondmate, preparing for their eventual official bonding ceremony, having his mark tested, and preparing for the imminent arrival of the little Heir Prince.

“Good morning, Severus,” Arianna greeted when she walked into the hall, glad she caught them together.

“Good morning, Ari,” Severus greeted back. “Am I to assume the mutt has gotten Potter settled?”

She was not a fan of the nickname for Sirius but she figured Severus deserved some leeway. He was trying and that’s all she could ask for at this point. After all, he wasn’t spelled to hate Gryffindors or people in general. His experiences and pain fed that and Dumbledore hadn’t helped, keeping the man under constant threat of Azkaban for his ‘crimes’. He would never be a good wizard, but he didn’t have to be so cruel. And he knew it.

“He did,” Arianna agreed, pulling the letter from her robes and handing it off. “He also planted the seeds of doubt in another possible ally and might have gotten another person to look into his situation and Harry’s home life.”

“How that man was sorted into Gryffindor, I’ll never know,” Severus said with a huff, reading over the letter quickly. “He’s more Slytherin than he wants to admit.”

“That I don’t think was ever in question. But with Andromeda not having any luck asking for the trial transcripts, maybe we need another option. At least she’s agreed to keep their meeting later this week, despite having no progress to show for it. Sounds like she’s not too happy with the results of their tests and I’m guessing Sirius is looking for permission to add her to the Fidelius, if only for her husband to act as our mind-healer. I do believe it would be quite difficult to work on our issues with only part of the tale.”

“Andy was always good to me,” Severus said. “I have no issues with her. Are we certain her daughter would be able to see past the lies?”

“I think we will need to wait on her,” Regulus said with a sigh, finally joining the conversation. “I don’t want to risk Siri getting shipped off to Azkaban again because the freshie Auror wants to make it big, even if she’d be selling out family. I’ve never talked with her much and it sounds like she’s pretty loyal to Dumbles. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say she’s more loyal to Moody. And I’ve no idea where that insane retired Auror stands, other than he’s sided with Dumbles more often than not.”

“Good point,” Arianna said with a sigh, writing a quick response to Sirius thanking him for the information and giving him their thoughts on the three Tonks. “He also wants to add Remus as a secret keeper for the group. I have a feeling the little snit with Dumbles tried his patience and he’s worried about letting something slip accidently.”

Severus nodded with a groan and Regulus sighed. “Stupid Black temper,” he growled but nodded. 

Arianna laughed but added a note at the bottom that agreed. With the number of people involved going up pretty frequently, it had been decided that they only needed permission from the core group for any changes, but they would need at least a majority. With Sirius, Remus, and Arianna in agreement, she had no doubt Sirius would sway the teens living at Grimmauld. And the decision to include the teens had been unanimous. No one was fool enough to think them too young to make a responsible, adult decision. Hels, Harry and Ron had been making them since they were eleven and the Twins were legal adults. She’d have to let Bill and Charlie know when she joined them at the Aiaia vault.

“If you could floo or write the Prewetts and Romulus?” Arianna asked after she’d slipped the letter into the message box Ragnok had provided to the group so long ago.

Since they’d been around each other so much, they’d not yet had a chance to test them and the move to Grimmauld was proving the perfect testing ground. It was dead useful, spelled to keep the letters secure until one of the people linked to it opened the box. Ragnok had assured there was no range limit and the boxes should work in Hogwarts, but if not, they would see about another solution. There were still a few that needed boxes, such as the people she’d mentioned. But with the Prewetts in and out of the bank almost daily and Romulus visiting the States to see about his adopted family after so long, well, it was decided he had better things to focus on. And at the moment, Sirius was also without a box, so he was using Harry’s.

“Yes, yes,” Severus said, dismissing her with a wave. “I know you have an appointment with the Weasley boys and an interesting vault. Just let me know when it’s safe for me to assess the potion portions of that one.”

Arianna beamed at him before quickly making her way out of the room. The typical group of guards joined her on her trek, chuckling at her excitement but saying nothing. She’d have to talk to Ragnok about that as well, since she was fairly sure the promise of protection for their group was only meant to last until she was well enough to defend her thunder herself. She’d been at that point for weeks, yet she still had a set of four goblin warrior escorts and anyone else got two. Constantly when within the bank walls.

Finally, they reached the carts for clients of higher station within the goblins’ minds. Instead of the sometimes-rickety looking tracks and uncomfortable carts, these were well cushioned and beautifully carved wooden cars and with plenty of room for her, her guards, and the driver. She smiled and climbed in, thrilled at the prospect of what they might find in the vault buried so deep in the oldest part of Gringotts that all but a few goblins even remembered the area existed. If she also happened to look forward to seeing a certain dragon handler, well, no one had to know.

After what seemed like hours but the goblin driver assured dryly was only thirty minutes, they arrived outside a massive vault door. The car pulled up to an elaborate receiving platform, the stones carved with elegant designs and colored to match. The doors themselves stretched into the dim ceiling and Arianna wondered how exactly they were meant to open what had to be incredibly heavy stone. The contingent of explorers and Creature Care team was waiting by a smaller door off to the side, talking excitedly.

“Ah, Lady Aiaia,” Ragnok greeted, pulling away from the goblins and smiling warmly at her, teeth hidden to show his fondness for her. “Are you ready to unseal the vault?”

She smiled blindingly and nodded.

“I assume there will be some blood needed?” she asked, already pulling out the dagger she now kept on her constantly.

“Yes,” Ragnok said. “All our vaults are actually based on the agreement we had with the Lady Circe Aiaia. Simply slice the palm and press the wound to the door. The door will unlock and open on its own. However, we are unsure of what additional protections she ordered for the inside of the vault and have been unable to assess them. The Creature Care team is only allowed access through the side door and it only leads to the habitats.”

“Ari, they have dragon eggs!” Charlie said excitedly, bustling over with Newt not far behind. “Dragons that have gone extinct above. And Rondol was telling us that they have a breeding population of Heliopaths and another of Hydras! We thought they were extinct or in fact actual myth!”

Arianna laughed at his enthusiasm. “Well then, I do believe you’ll be spending a lot of time down here. You sure you don’t want a room set up for you?” Charlie blushed and Arianna gave a full belly laugh at Newt doing similar. She stretched up to give both a quick peck on the cheek before approaching the door. “I’ll see if I can arrange something,” she called back with another laugh. “I have a feeling even the goblins are going to want to stay close, since the entire thing will need to be inventoried.”

Ragnok gave his own chuckle at the excited faces of the goblins they’d brought. Perhaps the fighting to see which goblins would be allowed to help with the audit of their oldest client would die down now that it was apparent the vault would take a long time. They could rotate through so no one got overwhelmed or overly tired. Though, she would have to see about some magicals helping. She didn’t want Charlie and Uncle Newt to burn themselves out. Bill she wasn’t worried about because Fleur would skin his hide if he came close or missed one of their now almost daily letters. But Uncle Grey was buried in his own work and Charlie had no one. She’d have to look into finding some trustworthy people.

But that was for later. For now, she sliced into her palm with ease, far too used to the process at this point from opening the various vaults. She’d yet to tackle the older ones, but the Evans and many of the Heir vaults had already been opened, with goblins taking stock of them. This was their first of the older ones and she feared for only a moment that she’d chosen poorly. Then she pressed her bleeding hand to the door and waited.

The crack of magic releasing shook the entire bank and caused a number of clients in the main lobby to fall to the floor only to be righted by startled friends. The goblin tellers acted as though nothing had happened and the magicals wrote it off as a fluke. But the goblins quietly celebrated and buzzed with excitement, for the first time glad they followed magical practices and closed at half six. There were normally one or two that stayed in the bank lobby for the occasional emergency, but none would tonight.

Down below more rock and earth than was probably possible, Arianna was picking herself up off the stone floor, shaking her head and noting idly that her cut was healed. A quick glance around showed she was not the only one to have fallen when the protections around the vault had fallen, though she at least hadn’t been thrown far. The goblins were almost back to the car and the wizards were far past it on the other side of the tracks, shaking their heads and groaning as they pulled themselves to their feet. It was sheer luck the platform for the vault had the tracks through the center instead of the edge like most of the other vaults she’d seen or the wizards would have fallen into the depths of the bank.

“Anyone hurt?” Arianna called, having to raise her voice to be heard across the vast platform.

“No!” several voices carried back to her.

“Hit my head,” Uncle Newt said softly. A pair of goblins immediately flocked to him, assessing the elder wizard quickly and giving him a dose of skele-gro they’d hoped to avoid needing.

Then it was time to enter the vault. Arianna and her group had barely stepped foot in the place before a swarm of magic engulfed her. The shouts of surprise behind her startled her but she ignored them in favor of responding to the pressing magic.

“Hello, ancestor,” she greeted, allowing her own magic to join the swirl and smiling when it died down. “I come in peace, with goblins and wizards to attend me as I work to understand my inheritance.” The words poured from her and she was not actually conscious of the phrasing. Her magic spoke for her and the magic of the vault seemed please.

“_**Welcome, new Lady Aiaia,**_” a multi-toned voice greeted, drawing their gaze to a massive shadow clinging to the wall above the door. It rumbled before climbing down the wall and allowing the light of their wands to touch the gleaming scales. “_**The magic of the vault has accepted you as Lady. Long have we waited for the heir,**_” the dragon grumbled. “_**Almost too long for some. Your arrival is overdue.**_”

Arianna stared at the beautiful dragon in awe. It was reminiscent of her own form, the opal scales shooting rainbows of light around the empty space. The form was massive, wings tucked tight to its pearly white body and long claws digging deep into the stone. “_**Well met, beautiful dragon,**_” she greeted.

“_**Well met, youngling,**_” the dragon said with a rumble Arianna could swear was a laugh. “_**I am Tharos, guard of the Aiaia vault for crimes against my brethren. I have watched over this horde for almost two thousand years, since my lady passed into the care of the great dragon mother.**_”

“_**Crimes?**_” Arianna asked.

“_**Yes,**_” Tharos agreed. “_**It is the duty of dragons who have betrayed the race to serve as guard for dragon friends as repayment until such a time as the crime can be forgiven. I had hoped my time would be shorter, but I erred greatly. Now, I have grown fond of those under my care and would stay if you’ll have me.**_”

“_**Of course, great dragon,**_” she agreed instantly, loath to make the dragon give up his duties if he didn’t want to. “_**I would much appreciate your assistance as we assess the horde and make determinations on those that reside here. Would you be able to give an account of the items in the vault?**_”

“_**Unfortunately not, my lady,**_” he denied. “_**Your ancestor was most definitely dragonlike and preferred to keep the contents secret, even from its guard. I was curious enough to review some of the items, but unfortunately, I am too large to be able to utilize the books or access some of the trunks, even with many years to practice. And many are spelled to only open for the Lady. However, I can advise you and your advisors on the creatures and direct you to the housing of your new guard. Before you ask, my Lady Circe spelled the vault to add any thieves or trespassers to the vault’s content and bind them to the house until such a time as they earned forgiveness. She did not take kindly to the idea that someone would attempt to steal from her heirs.**_”

Arianna took a minute to process all she’d learned but when she turned to the group she’d brought along to share, she was met with incredulous stares and a smirking Charlie.

“What?” she demanded.

“You’re speaking to the dragon,” Charlie said with a laugh.

“_**All heirs of Aiaia would be able to speak with me,**_” Tharos said hotly, growling at the group. “_**Who are these upstarts that do not even know their lady?**_”

Arianna tried not to chuckle as the entire group quickly backed away before the dragon could shoot fire at them. She wondered if he’d have the ruby red flames she did.

“_**Tharos, they mean no harm. No one alive remembers the Aiaia line but the goblins, as it has been many centuries since even rumors of her life were believed. I suspect there will be many questions as we go. Can you appear human so they can speak with you? I will not always be here to translate and they have much work to do that you would be able to assist with.**_”

It was a long shot, but if she could appear as a dragon, logic said it was possible for a dragon to reverse that. The dragon grumbled but nodded and startled the room by shifting down to a male form that didn’t appear quite human but was better than the massive dragon.

“I will advise now that I dislike this form and shall not remain in it long whenever I have to take it. I managed to avoid it entirely before today,” the male grumbled in English, voice maintaining the multi-toned boom of the dragon.

Arianna couldn’t contain her amusement at the gob-smacked faces around her, even as Charlie darted over with a spare robe for the naked man. The dragon’s human form was tall and kept the coloring of his dragon form. Despite the youth of his face, his hair was white and she could see the shimmers of rainbows in the long strands. And he kept the eyes. Delicate scales littered his skin and he still had wickedly sharp claws on his fingers. 

“I have no doubt that, if you would have patience with them, the wizards would love to learn how to speak with you when in your dragon form,” she assured once Charlie backed away warily.

“Pah,” the dragon grumbled. “Infants and idiots. The tongue of dragons isn’t easy to learn.”

“I’m up for it,” Charlie said promptly. “I work with dragons and it would be a boon to be able to speak with them. Perhaps then they’d be less likely to try and bite me.”

“I would not count on it, little dragon,” Tharos said. “They might just try more, depending on how awful your accent is.”

Ragnok laughed hard at that, which drew the gaze of the humanized dragon. “Master Goblin,” he greeted. “Long have I heard your voice echoing in the halls of the Nation. You are the current chief, are you not?”

Ragnok nodded, eyes twinkling.

“I do say, I approve of you. Far fewer thieves have attempted to breach this vault since you became such.”

Ragnok looked like he was trying to decide between flattered by the compliment of the dragon and anger at the idea that there had been thieves anyway.

“Shall we take a look at the thieves, then? So they may join your current guard?”

Arianna was confused but Ragnok spoke up before she could ask. “The current guard is small, only consisting of goblins. Will that be an issue?”

Tharos looked horrified and Arianna had a feeling if he was still in dragon form, there would be flames to dodge. As it was, the scales around his mouth and nose were turning golden, as if fire licked at the insides of the skin.

“Why is there not a standard guard for the Lady?” he demanded.

“She has only recently taken the title and much has changed since you were sealed away, Lord Dragon,” Ragnok explained. “She is also attempting to remain hidden until such a time as she can rain fire upon her enemies. A full guard would prove quite a hinderance to that. We have assigned a set to guard her while here and she is under many protections when away from the Nation. She is also setting up a tale that would provide for more guards without drawing too many undue questions.”

Arianna had to admire the efficient way the goblin was describing the mire of stupidity they were currently taking on but then again, he was chief. 

Tharos grumbled but nodded after a few minutes. He then proceeded to explain what he could of the situation as it stood, repeating much of what he’d already told Arianna. Once done, he led them down a side corridor within the vault, off the main chamber that apparently acted like an antechamber to the maze of tunnels, vault rooms, and other spaces occupied by the Aiaia vault. The room he led them to was filled with all sorts of creatures in what appeared to be armor from dozens of ages, all talking at once, and all silenced as soon as Arianna stepped through the door.

“Guards, this is your lady,” Tharos announced, his voice echoing in the space and causing not a few of the occupants to tremble. “Pay your debt and guard her well.”

“Yes, sir!” was chorused in dozens of voices and Arianna was too shocked by the number to really consider the ramifications.

One of the guards, a male who looked to be human and wearing the standard gear of a knight took the initiative to approach the new group, bowing deeply in front of Arianna.

“My Lady,” he greeted, his accent reminiscent of Scotland. “I am Artair and I have been elected as the Captain of the Guard. We felt the pulse of power that indicated the arrival of an heir and the second pulse that indicated you had taken your ring. We greet you and look forward to guarding your person.”

Arianna was still too stunned to talk and simply allowed the man to kiss her ring. She felt the magics bind him to her and knew he was linked to her until he was forgiven for trying to take what was not his. She wasn’t sure if she had to forgive him or if Magic did. She also wasn’t sure if thieves could be trusted to keep her safe.

“Magic has worked on our minds since we were added to the vaults, removing the maladies that brought us to attempt to steal. Many of those that breached the wards were killed by the process as they could not be saved, being the worst sorts of people. We are the few that would truly benefit from the assistance and would not be a risk to the new lady,” Atair said after a few moments. “If it helps, the wards also released anyone that was attempting to steal to provide for their family, if the family was indeed good and only lacked for monies. I was attempting to impress a young lady with a piece from the famed Aiaia collection of jewels. It was only after joining the vault’s contents that I found out about the love potion.”

Arianna nodded before turning to Charlie. Her face must have shown her overwhelmed state, for he instantly plucked her from the edge of the group and hugged her close.

“Breathe, Arianna,” he ordered, rubbing her back. “It’ll be alright. Think of all the new muscle you’ll have to throw around now. I’d love to see either Dumbledore or Voldemort try to get to you with a guard of goblins, High elves, knights, dragons, and powerful magicals on your side now.”

Oh, good, so she hadn’t been the only one to recognize the sharp ears and tall frames of the High elves in the group.

“Perhaps you should lower the wards on the creature habitats and then rest for the remainder of the day, milady,” Ragnok offered. “As the vault is opened, you are no longer needed and I’m sure you could do with some time to come to terms with this revelation.”

Arianna nodded and pulled away from Charlie reluctantly. Tharos studied her a moment, then nodded in approval and showed them the way to the entrance to the main vault. Arianna stared in shock and amazement at the huge expanse that greeted her. They stood on a high platform above a massive cave that extended far into the distance, shadows taking over after a short distance. There were hundreds of thousands of shelves and they were all filled to the brim with books and displays and small nooks. To the right, there were high walls, with various colors showing over the stones and excited noises coming from the creatures obviously housed there. The Creature Care team seemed shocked by seeing the habitats from the outside and Arianna wondered how exactly they got into them to care for the creatures if this was the first look they got outside the pens.

With quick instruction to the vault’s protections to allow access to the group she brought with her and a promise from Ragnok to send for her if they found anything needing her immediate attention, she left them to it and hurried back to the car. Charlie promised to keep her updated and Tharos promised not to eat any of the little idiots, no matter how they annoyed him. Then he transformed and took flight from the platform to sore through the cave, his roar of happiness stirring the creatures into a frenzy.

But Arianna couldn’t stick around. She had a lot to do and she needed time to get used to the idea of never being alone again. If what Artair had implied was true, she’d be constantly guarded the rest of her life, not just whenever she visited the goblins. And there was no theory she could come up with that would explain away a plethora of mixed species guards. Not without asking for the monarchy. Which it was sounding more and more like she would have no choice but to do.

The goblin charged with taking her back up kept looking back at her nervously but she was panicking too much to really care about the niceties like she normally did. When they approached the platform of the private areas of the bank, she jumped out before they were even fully stopped, rushing back to her rooms to have a proper freak-out.

She barely made it and was screaming and cursing and ranting to herself before the door was fully shut, startling many of the goblins in the hall.

“So, didn’t go well, I take it,” a dry voice said, startling her.

She turned to Severus and a startled Regulus in embarrassment. “Apologies, I’ll just… go to my office,” she said, nervously making her way to the door to the private office.

“I would suggest you talk to someone, if you don’t want to talk to us,” Regulus called. “Whatever caused that impressive swearing streak must be pretty bad, but I’ll give it to you, if I’m understanding your ramblings correctly, you’re fully justified to a little panic.”

She froze, hand on the door and seconds from being safely alone. How much did she trust her mother’s best friend and her godfather’s younger brother? Regulus was quickly proving he was the product of circumstances and had already started acting like a miniature version of Sirius, so he wasn’t as much of an issue if he saw her breaking down. Severus was another beast. But she didn’t have time to contemplate it. She could already feel tears slipping past her cracked mask so she thumped her head on the door and sighed before turning back to the two former Death Eaters and started explaining. If Severus surprised her by drawing her into a hug Regulus joined shortly, allowing her to cry and panic and scream on them, well, all of them would deny it. 

*****  
While the Lady was no doubt suffering from a well-deserved panic, Ragnok took charge of the explorers, pointedly ignoring the handful of goblins that resided in the guard barracks the dragon had shown to him. As far as he was concerned, those goblins were dead to the Nation and, even if they earned the freedom from their duty to the Lady, they would find no peace or welcome should they try to return. There were few things goblins abhorred above all and thieves were at the top of the list. There was no option when one was found and their wrath was swift and deadly. Only Aiaia’s protections prevented him from running these traitors through and being done with the whole lot.

They seemed to sense his ire and shrank back, disappearing into the depths of the large room and hiding behind their larger counter parts. Ragnok lost even more respect for them at that. Something Charlie seemed to notice.

“Shall we get started then? Sir Dragon, where would you suggest we begin this undertaking of inventory and assessment?”

The dragon handler was gleefully studying the strange humanoid form the dragon had taken again after his quick flight and Ragnok wondered if the wizards had forgotten so much they were unaware most older dragons could take human form. He would not put it past the fools but then again, they were sometimes unaware of the depths of education the magicals received. It was not generally a topic that came up when in business deals. And the gradual decrease in general intelligence they faced could be written off as a biproduct of cousins marrying cousins to maintain their beloved ‘pureblood’ status.

However, he was curious as to the answer of his question and turned to the dragon with a shallow bow. The dragon just huffed with an eyeroll that had the vault guards chuckling and led the way into the depths of the vault, grumbling the whole way about idiots and a dislike of being resigned to acting as guide to his mistress’s treasures.

The team they assembled tried not to completely lose their minds in excitement the farther in they went.

However, he lost his goblin archivist to the scrolls kept neatly just inside the door, written in Egyptian and thought lost in the fire that consumed the city of Alexandria.

He lost Charlie and Scamander as soon as they were shown the zoo, Bill following not too far after to ensure the pair of creature enthusiasts didn’t get themselves cursed trying to touch something they shouldn’t.

However, by far the most entertaining was the various goblin warriors he lost to the stash of weaponry they found stored in a side tunnel. Rows upon rows of goblin made weaponry, with a note on the door saying all within were to be returned to the Nation upon completion of certain tasks. Ragnok collected the note carefully, duplicating it to place the copy in a portable message box so as to get it to the Lady as quickly as possible, and set a few of the warriors to begin the audit in this room and note each blade, its creator, its name, and the task required to regain it for the Nation. He had a feeling many would be returned quickly.

The dragon just chuckled knowingly before drifting back to the creature habitats to lend a hand with the more difficult species.

This was going to be an interesting partnership, Ragnok thought as he surveyed the vast expanse of artifacts, plants, books, and other items that made up the Aiaia vault. And it was going to take years to inventory it all. They were at capacity just trying to take a look at the vaults the Potter pair already allowed access to and the various Recalls in effect. They hadn’t even started on the older ones, even with permission, only able to complete audits on the newer vaults. They had only begun to review the Peverell vaults and still needed Arianna and Harry to open the Founder, the Emrys, and Le Fay vaults, and the Arcadia, Ptolemy, and Plato vaults were on the list for some unspecified time in the next year. Ragnok had had to dedicate an entire team just to deal with Lord Potter’s bequeathments. And it would appear he would have to pull teams off some of their digs around the world to focus on one or more of the pair’s many vaults. 

The wealth the pair held was unprecedented and it appeared as though they were unafraid of sharing it, allowing the goblins to begin a careful flow of much needed moneys into the magical world again as investments from only a few of their holdings. Moneys that would help provide for many that were previously ignored by the general populace, thereby denying the goblins the change to continue making money. That they intended and were already working to improve the lives of the forgotten magical beings just added to his respect for the pair. And now they would have the backing to make their ideas reality, even if it meant establishing their own country and laws. Or taking up a long forgotten throne that would do the same. 

Ragnok was more and more looking forward to how all of these plans would play out and had no doubt that supporting the Potters would end up well for the Nation, even if they made enemies of the rest of the Wizarding world.


	25. Chess Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments, kudos, etc! I'm still amazed so many like this story.
> 
> And a special shout out to everyone who answered my question a few chapters back. Forgot to acknowledge you the last time. It kinda amazes me the numerous ways people use to find a story. Tags, authors, pairings, etc. But it's also nice to know i'm not the only one that does the broadest search then narrows down ridiculously until I find what i'm looking for!
> 
> And that I'm not the only one that's a fan of Harry/Fred/George! :D

*****  
Ron was thrilled to have his best mate around again. He’d missed the broody teen and it was sometimes lonely around the place, with the twins constantly gone, Ginny quiet as a mouse most of the time lately, and little to do other than clean and prank his mother in retaliation for hitting Charlie. Yet Harry had come to Grimmauld looking so much better than the young Weasley had ever seen him and also more withdrawn. 

He’d filled out since the cleanse he’d undergone, finally shooting up in height until he almost reached Ron’s most recent one. The trip to Diagon had outfitted him in expensive clothing that actually fit, for once, so it was finally possible to see how attractive his best mate was. Not that Ron was looking, since he was fairly sure he was strictly into ladies, but he could still appreciate. Even if Harry did now look more posh than Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin himself. It helped that Harry’s scars were also less visible. Ron had noticed them years ago but had kept quiet when it became obvious that Harry didn’t like talking about them and often forgot he had them, undressing with his back turned but in the room they shared at school. If the black haired teen still had them after all the healing he’d had over the summer, Ron would have to mention them to the twins and Sirius, if only to help the three decide on punishment for those horrible muggles. 

Harry was also more confident, but only when he was in private, no longer curling into himself as if in constant fear. He was acting more like a proper pureblood and after a quick conversation, Ron knew it was because of lessons with Sirius. Lessons that Sirius was considering requiring for all in on the secret if only to fill in any gaps in knowledge. His thought was that even if a wizard or witch didn’t qualify as ‘pureblood’, they should still have knowledge of the customs and beliefs of that group, if only to avoid pissing one of them off. Since Harry was the son of an ancient pureblood line and a squib line, he technically counted as pureblood, by the caveat Wizarding Britain had added when the population took a sharp dip after Grindelwald that a child of a pureblood and a half-blood or squibborn could reclaim pureblood status. It had been meant as a way to introduce new blood into the families without losing their precious title, but as far as Ron knew, no one had used it since its inception.

While it was obviously working wonders for his friend, Ron was not looking forward to revising his own lessons on pureblood culture…. He’d hated it when his Aunt Muriel had basically kidnapped them all over the years for lessons. But if it helped protect Harry, to get one over on Malfoy by acting properly just to throw the ponse off, to out Slytherin the Slytherins in regard to tradition, he’d do it. If only to learn how best to annoy them in a language they understood. 

However, no matter the clothes he wore or the confidence he carried, Harry seemed to flash between depressed and angry far easier than he ever had. And he very much carried himself differently when around Molly Weasley. Ron had seen the transformation a few times and it worried him, though he understood somewhat. He would never forget the image of his doting, loving mother slapping his older brother. Or how she treated the twins. After contemplating the past, he realized just how long that had been going on…. So he couldn’t fault Harry for how he acted around the woman, especially if their assumptions were right.

Whenever Harry even suspected the woman to be within hearing distances, Harry instantly became the boy from first year, scared of his own shadow and cowed by the Weasley matriarch. Even as Ron could see rage boiling in his startling green eyes. He was not surprised, but it was unsettling to see his normally laid back, shy friend so incensed. He wondered when exactly the rage would finally overflow and he’d be protecting his best mate from killing his mum and then succumbing to guilt from what Hermione’d called a saving people thing. He didn’t particularly want a repeat of Harry’s depression after he’d been forced to kill Quirrell their first year.

But Harry wasn’t the only one to change. Ron himself had noticed he was more prone to fits of protective ire than before his cleanse. And he’d always been protective of Harry. It was the right thing to do, as best friends and an acknowledgement of the sacrifice Harry had given when only a baby. Case in point, his almost constant pranking of his mother in response to her actions at the bank and her disbelief of his friend’s home life. The twins were crowing that he managed to maintain innocence until they could come back and assist, going so far as to possibly include him in their business. He was also making strategic connections even faster now that he could think clearly. He’d always been gifted in that area, but now it was like the world was a giant chess game and he was still learning all the players and pieces, but once he did, he had no doubt the game would go in his favor.

He also didn’t seem to feel the crippling levels of jealousy he used to. Or the need for fame. Which made his blood boil and a number of interactions over the last few years to come into startling relief. He had a lot to make up for, a lot to correct in both his school work and his friendship with Harry.

The only thing that didn’t seem to change about Harry over the few weeks they’d been separated, and the one thing Ron had really hoped would have, was Harry’s unwillingness to ‘burden’ anyone else with his problems. Ron would admit he’d not been the best friend lately, but he could also still read his best mate better than anyone, and Harry’d been showing all the signs of having something he should talk about for days. It was the one trait Ron had been hoping would go away now that Harry had been cleansed and had family around. But he knew poking the teen to spill would not end well. Don’t get him wrong, Ron wanted to get to the bottom of Harry’s apparent distress, but he also wanted to respect the teen’s privacy so he was in quite the potion and he just could not figure out how to ask what was wrong without asking what was wrong. 

What did not help in his plans to get Harry to talk, though, was Hermione. The witch had arrived right on schedule two weeks ago and was instantly suspicious of him and the twins, causing Ron to have to get much better at either hiding his actions or lying about them, because he was not going to stop the pranks. He knew she’d catch on quick to the spree of pranks or his concern for their friend, but he hadn’t expected her to catch on just that fast and now he tried to avoid being alone in a room with her or risk spilling his guts to the fiery muggleborn. At least he knew he’d be unable to give the most pressing secrets to her. She’d already tried and the strict Fidelius had worked perfectly, preventing him from saying anything that could even lead her to the conclusion of the secret. It did however tell her that he had a secret and she was bound and determined to uncover it. Which meant, in typical Hermione fashion, stalking him when she wasn’t researching. And making it nearly impossible for him to get Harry alone so they could talk. 

He was not looking forward to fending her off again, but at least he wasn’t alone with the secret anymore. The twins were all fine and dandy, but they had spent precious little time outside the study Sirius had granted them knowledge of and often disappeared to deal with issues the others were finding. And they were his brothers. At least he finally figured out Sirius had just forgotten adding him to the Fidelius around the study or he’d be quite sore about it. With the tales the twins spun on the rare occasion they were actually in residence and not hidden away, and only when the three of them were inside impressive privacy wards the twins assured them Arianna had taught them, Sirius was quite busy. So, it was not really surprising something had slipped his very overfull mind. Did that mean Ron wasn’t a bit jealous? Not really, but he had to accept that the twins always tended to get the bulk of their mum’s yelling. If anyone deserved a safe place, it was them. But now Harry was here and they could goof off, prank his mum, and try and forget for a bit that they were fourteen and had faced death more times together than most adults. 

“Hey mate, dinner’s ready,” Ron called, knocking on the door to the Heir suite. It made him giggle thinking of Harry as an heir, let alone a full-blown lord, and he tried not to let anyone see him doing so.

“Not hungry,” came a soft voice through the wood. Ron frowned and pushed the door opened, glad Harry had allowed him access to the magically sealed room. Molly had been livid when she couldn’t even open the door.

“Harry, mate? What’s up?” he asked gently when he saw the raven-haired teen sitting on the four-poster bed, dark silk sheets a mess and the comforter wrapped around one of the posts, and staring at a picture. When Ron stepped over and took a look at it, he saw the Potters waving at him. All four of them. Harry couldn’t have been more than a few months old and Arianna was staring at the baby in her mum’s arms with such a look of love and devotion it almost hurt. It was the expression his own brothers had in the pictures he had of himself as a baby and the look he had in pictures with Ginny. Picture Arianna was beaming and pulling on Picture Harry’s toes, eliciting a mad bout of giggles from the baby and their parents. Then the picture looped. It had to have been only a few months later that Arianna had been shipped to the States for her own protection. “Oh, Harry,” he sighed, instantly understanding. “You know she’s fine. She’s written you daily since you got here, telling you all about what they’re finding in the vaults and promising to visit soon.”

“Yeah, but I still miss her,” Harry muttered, sniffing and tucking the picture into his robes gently. “I’ve not been away from her since we found each other again. And I don’t know how going back to Hogwarts is going to go if I can’t see her for months at a time.”

“If you think she’s not going to find a way to visit at least once a week, you’re barmy,” Ron said with an eye roll. He was glad he had older brothers instead of an older sister.  
“If she’s so busy right now, I doubt that’s going to get better when we’re at school, and that’s a harder place to visit,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh so little faith in me, kiddo,” Arianna’s voice drawled from the doorway.

Harry was up and hugging his sister before Ron had even drawn his wand. He’d have to work on his reaction time and situational awareness…. They were heading into a war and he was discovering he was sorely unprepared, especially to stand at Harry’s side. Even if Harry didn’t want it, he would be entangled in this mess at the very center and Ron would not let him stand alone. Maybe he could get some of the Order to train him over breaks, give him things to work on in between…. Maybe Tonks? Or Kingsley.

“Ron, breathe,” Arianna teased. “You look like you’re about to have a nasty headache, thinking so hard.”

“Arse,” he muttered, making his way to the pair and smiling at Harry curled into her arms and face buried in her shoulder.

They really were just kids and Harry carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Milady, may I point out again that you are not supposed to rush off like that?” an unfamiliar voice panted from the top of the stairs. 

This time, Ron was more prepared and had the Potter siblings behind the protection of his wand even before he’d turned to the unknown. Was he expecting a knight in full armor? Not really. Did it surprise him? Not so much. Arianna’s letters had mentioned something about guards hidden in the vault and tied to the Aiaia ladyship in such a way as to freeze their bodies at the age they’d invaded the vault but allow them time to heal and train for when the vault was opened. Obviously, this was one such individual and he’d been in there a while.

“This would be the personal guard of the boy, then?” the knight asked, studying Ron carefully and with interest.

“As I’ve said before, I will not wait for you, Artair, especially if you persist in wearing that armor,” Arianna said with a huff. “And no, he’s just a friend.”

“A true friend, indeed then, and might I suggest he perhaps take up the duties? He seems quite intent, even with as untrained as he is,” the knight Artair said.

“My Lady Aiaia, who might this be?” Harry asked, head resting on his sister’s shoulder but sticking to the false name they’d decided on for Arianna to use in public. 

The name was old enough that few would understand its significance but would explain the power and money she wielded once researched. Though Ron was not quite sure how they’d explain her presence in Grimmauld. Only Order members were supposed to have access and, while he had no doubts Sirius would allow her in, she couldn’t exactly hide with a knight rattling after her in centuries old armor.

“This is the Head of my new Guard, Sir Artair MacGobhainn,” Arianna said, gesturing for Ron to lower his wand. “Apparently, an ancestor to Professor McGonagall.” Ron startled at that, but Arianna just shrugged. “Scotland,” she said as if that explained everything.

“How come he sounds like us then?” Harry asked before Ron could. “If he’s from a bygone time and Scotland, shouldn’t he be speaking Scots Gaelic?”

“Another spell from my ancestor, apparently. She really had quite a few protections on the vault and we’ve only been able to find out about a few. Tharos is doing his best to try and explain some of them, but he’s a dragon and they do magic differently. And the last lady didn’t use the typical magics of her time either so the curse-breakers are having a lot of fun. Bill’s in an almost constant giggle as he works, taking note of a lot of the unique spells for further research. Some of them we’re even having to leave in place because they’re the only known instance of the spell and we have no idea what it does or how it was put up. Bill said that was pretty rare, as even when they’re accessing tombs in Egypt, there’s usually a lot of research that goes into every step and only maybe one or two curses a year aren’t found written about somewhere. So, we’re focusing on sorting through the books and getting creatures ready to be moved at the moment. And I’m rambling. Sorry,” she said, trailing off at the looks of amusement the two teens were sharing. It was good to see her so enthusiastic.

“Should you be talking about all of that here?” Ron asked.

“Oh, it’s fine. Permanent privacy ward,” she said, gesturing to a rather more ornate necklace than he’d pegged her for. “Ragnok found it buried in the Peverell vault and said it was a goblin-made piece meant to act as a sort of traveling goblin meeting room. Since all of their meeting rooms are warded to the stalactites, he figured I’d appreciate the option of using it when out of the bank or the Den. No one can hear a word we’re saying if they’re not trustworthy, even if they’re standing right next to me and I’m shouting in their ear. And I dictate who’s trustworthy.”

“Wicked!” a pair of familiar voices startled everyone in the hall.

“Menaces!” Arianna greeted happily, pulling the twins to her with one arm even as she held tight to Harry with the other.

“My Lady!” they chorused, happy to hug her back tightly and enveloping Harry in the impromptu group hug.

“More guards for the boy, my Lady?” Artair asked warily.

“Of a sort,” she said cheekily, pressing a kiss to each of the twin’s foreheads as they pulled away, somehow pulling Harry with them. Ron would have to keep an eye on that, since Harry looked quite happy to go.

“Mum sent us to see where you had gotten to, since dinner’s ready,” the twins chorused together.

“Oh, joys, the cooking of Molly Weasley… Which reminds me, here, I have things for you!” Arianna said, digging in a small satchel she had slung over her chest. 

“Presents?” the twins demanded, eager. 

She laughed and pulled out a set of leather arm cuffs that positively gleamed in the lamps of the hall. Each was thick enough to cover almost their whole forearm, and Ron could see a set of straps along the portion intended for the underside. Ron instantly recognized them as the wand holsters she’d bought when they’d gotten their new wands. He’d admired them but hadn’t said anything, not willing to test the machinations of their benefactor, even if she was his friend’s older sister. However, whereas those had been plain, these were positively covered in runes and Ron noted the mild sheen that indicated they had potions covering them as well.

“Now, these have been altered a bit from the typical Auror ones Gregorovitch provided, but not in a bad way. I figured you lot wouldn’t want a piece of jewelry to protect you, so I had the goblins suggest some magics that could be imbibed into leather and consulted with Gregorovitch personally to ensure the magics would take without messing with his own charms. I think we’ve finally worked it out, but I want you all to test them extensively before you head back to Hogwarts.”

“And what exactly do they do?” Fred asked, taking a forest green holster eagerly and running his hands over the runes. Ron could already see his brother’s mind cycling through spells and runes, trying to place what was on his cuff.

“Poison the wearer slowly,” Arianna said, deadpan. Fred yelped and dropped the holster, only to blush and glare at the laughing woman.

“Not nice,” he muttered, picking up the holster again and going back to his inspection of it.

“As if I’d poison my favorite Wit and Wile,” she said with a scoff.

Ron groaned at the twins’ sudden interest.

“I like those,” George said.

“Much better than our own, Gred,” Fred said.

“But which is which?” they asked in unison.

“You need to ask?” Harry said with a laugh. “George is Wit, Fred is Wile,” he continued when the twins just looked at him in confusion.

“Ah to have true Marauder names!” they cheered after a moment.

“Yes, yes, now focus, you menaces. I don’t have much time to stick around and I still need to have a chat with that horrible portrait of Sirius’ mum at some point,” Arianna ordered as she handed out the rest of the holsters. Ron and Harry exchanged wary glances at that news, but decided to hold off on asking. They had no doubt they’d find out soon enough. The shouting would probably be heard at Hogwarts if the two were given enough time together. “They are spelled to protect you from hexes and jinxes, but a true curse might get through. They’re also coated in bezoar powder, so they should protect you from most potions, even if you ingest it. I’ve altered them just a bit to allow nutrition potions, but other than that, they’ll clear anything. The powder will be absorbed through your skin and cancel out anything that makes it through. Harry should have some of that naturally at this point, from the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood. Eir didn’t want to chance any side-effects if she removed those.” Harry winced at that, unconsciously gripping his arm, and Ron scowled at the reminder of how useless he’d been that adventure. “Now, they only work if you’re wearing them, obviously, so try and get into the habit of having them on constantly. They’re water proof too, so showering shouldn’t be an issue. I’ve charmed the buckles to allow only you to remove them and you have to do so willingly. But I’d really not like to test that so please be careful.”

“You do realize we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks, right?” Ron asked, taking his carefully and trying to figure out how to put it on one handed. He’d have to get used to that.

“And that should be plenty of time for extensive testing,” she said, staring at him pointedly.

Oh, yeah. A fortnight of his mother’s cooking and visits from Dumbledore. But somewhere she could intervene if necessary. They still weren’t sure how the wards at Hogwarts would react to her, since she held three Founder houses and Harry had immediately named her proxy for the last. If Dumbledore had successfully manipulated the wards enough, they could as easily curse her as accept her.

“Right,” he said, finally getting the straps to work right and letting the holster settle on his wand arm. 

It felt weird, bulky, but he knew it was more because it was new than because it was going to impede him in the long run. He slipped his new wand into the small slot and then flicked his wrist, as he’d seen some of the Aurors around do. The unicorn hair and English oak wand jumped into his hand with surprising ease and he grinned toothily. This was going to be a fun year.

“So what do we tell Sirius?” Fred asked.

“He’s been having a house elf switch our foods”

“while making the same things”

“so we don’t get potioned again.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve already spoken to my dogfather then, huh? He’s agreed to have the little one focus on cleaning the areas of the house the Order doesn’t know about for now and, if the cuffs prove ineffective, take over your meals again.”

“You really do think of everything,” Harry said with no small amount of awe coloring his tone.

“I have to,” Arianna muttered. “I’m not risking any of you and I’d rather do it here than at that school until I’ve had a chance to visit it. Any luck on the other two?”

There really wasn’t any question about who she was talking about. “I think Ginny’s a possible, but Percy’s definitely a yes. He turned down a promotion to the Minister’s office to take over for Crouch Sr at the Department of International Affairs. Apparently, he was the only one actually doing his job with the Tournament and the other nations basically demanded he become the permanent head.”

“I didn’t think the brainchild had it in him to turn down a connection with the minister,” George muttered.

“I think we underestimate him,” Ron admitted, loathed to admit it but unable to deny it when he looked back on his interactions with his quietest brother. “He can be a right ponse but he was beside himself when Gin was taken and he’s always looked out for us in his own way.”

“We’ll have to see, then. I’ll talk with Sirius when he’s back from his latest trip. He was muttering something about finally hunting so I’m loathed to interrupt him,” Arianna murmured. “But I do believe we’ve spent enough time talking. I’ve got meetings to get to, so the scolding for that blasted portrait will have to wait. You all need to get to dinner and try not to kill each other before the start of school, yeah?”

Ron chuckled but nodded and headed off. He did that more, laugh, and he really didn’t mind. But he still wasn’t sure how he felt about eating his mother’s cooking again. He’d gotten used to being able to trust his food…. Prank free and everything.

*****  
Unbeknownst to the chatting group, a portrait listened intently to the conversation. While the protection on the necklace the woman wore was powerful, it did not distinguish between people or portraits, and the former Headmaster Black was eager to hear what the group had to say. That the protections surrounding the group saw him as a non-threat or trustworthy was a little startling, but then again, he suspected the woman had simply advised that the Black family was trustworthy, thereby including him in the acceptable category to hear the words. That he had waited a very long time to hear what he was only added to his uncharacteristic excitement.

As soon as the conversation wound down and the various members of the group dispersed to their separate tasks, he disappeared into his portrait frame.

*****  
“Not to point out the obvious, my dear,” a dry voice echoed in the empty room, “but it’s been years and that has yet to work. What makes you think it will now?”

The portrait smiled a little exasperatedly at her husband’s portrait, even as the man ran again into the frame of his portrait, only to smack into the edge with a thump and enough force to have his portrait swinging dangerously on the hook keeping it on the wall.

She really didn’t want him to fall again, as the last time, he’d been stuck flat on the floor for two years before the meddling bastard had decided to check on them again. At least he’d removed all the furniture from the hidden room so there was no way to rip the ancient paintings.

Granted, that had been before they’d all summarily refused to help the bastard in his schemes, but then the man had proven too lazy to do any damage to them. Only ignore them.

“You felt it as much as I did, sunshine,” the dark haired man snarled as he stood back up in his frame, rubbing his sore nose. “There is a new Lady and I’m tired of seeing only this room. I love you all with all my heart, but I think we’ve seen enough of each other for a while, don’t you?”

“Yes, brother, because that isn’t an argument we haven’t heard before,” came the booming voice to her right. 

It was beyond maddening to be unable to leave their frames. And that they were positioned as they were. She could see her husband and her sister-in-law on the opposite wall of the small stone room, but was unable to see her brother-in-law next to her. Only hear his familiar voice. She was just glad it seemed history had forgotten their connections, or she had no doubt she’d be positioned next to her husband and unable to see the familiar lines and sparks of insight in his distinctive eyes. And her sister-in-law would be in the same situation with her own husband.

“And how exactly do you expect me to just do nothing? We cannot allow that man to proceed with any of the plans he’s gloated about recently,” her husband spat when he was done inspecting his painted nose. She did not envy him the believed pain, but they were painted and he was uninjured. Ridiculous charms, really. “It’s bad enough he was able to imprison us in our own home, but to think of the pain he’s caused? The stories he’s already told? It’s no wonder the outside world is such a mess…”

“And if I wasn’t a paranoid bastard as a human, you’d know nothing of that world,” a familiar voice interjected before her brother-in-law could respond as the form of Headmaster Black appeared in her husband’s frame. “You’re lucky I charmed my portrait to be able to visit any other portrait, regardless of spells on them, or you’d be stuck with each other only.”

“Yes,” her sister-in-law said with a frustrated drawl, “and you won’t tell us the magic used to do so. As far as I know, and I know a lot, there is no charm or jinx or hex that could do what you’ve managed.”

“And I’ve told you many times, it’s family magic,” their visitor snarled, obviously fed up with her sister-in-law’s campaign to learn his secrets. “Now, do you want me to report what I’ve heard or not?”

“Yes, please,” her husband said instantly, giving a quelling look to her right and therefore at his brother.

She heard the exasperated huff from her right and just rolled her eyes. Her family was nothing but drama.

Then their visitor started explaining and she could only wiggle with excitement and anticipation. Soon. Soon they’d be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what did you think? Any ideas of the portraits? Thoughts on what's coming up? Favorite lines in the last 25 chapters?


	26. Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I need to work on my subtly because people suspect the portraits way too quickly...
> 
> Thanks for all comments/kudos/etc. I appreciate them!

*****  
The last of summer break trickled away in a wash of heat and news that there’d been an attack in Surrey by a pair of stray Dementors. Arianna took note that it just so happened to be centered around Privet Drive and while no one had been hurt thanks to a squib who called the Aurors before they could do any damage, it still begged the question of who exactly had allowed the Dementors into the muggle world. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe it was coincidence that they appeared anywhere near the Dursleys. Or that there’d been a Squib close enough to Harry’s former residence to report the issue. Pity the creatures had been chased away before kissing anyone. She was grateful Harry hadn’t had to defend himself, though. As the only active magical in the area, it would have been laughingly easy to trace who was responsible for any magic and he’d have to face trial for Underage Magic…. 

It went without question that it wouldn’t matter he’d be defending himself.

Knowing the current administration after intense research and training by her godfather, she had no doubt Harry would have been dragged in front of the full Wizengamot if only to discredit him more. Not get a warning like most. The Prophet was still denying everything and Arianna couldn’t wait for a chance to implement their plan to deal with that. A trial would have been hard, but it would have proven the perfect opportunity for maximum shock value to put the word out there about the truth of a number of situations, the attack on Harry the least of them. 

She’d have to settle for their original plan and so she made her way down Diagon Alley, fresh from spending the last week and most of the morning taking any and all OWLs and NEWTs the goblins could arrange, backdate, and file at the Ministry. It was an easy way to get the magical population to recognize her, as she usually spent the afternoon in the Alley itself, shopping for the sake of visibility, though she’d spent not a small amount of time with Twilfit, altering pieces she’d found in her mother’s vault and expanding her own wardrobe now. And anyone who ventured near enough for her to discount their abilities to dress themselves… 

If she’d spent more than a few moments simply staring around her with a sad, pained smile at the wonderous sight of a busy shopping alley with its colors and sounds and scents around her, that was her own business. It was a sometimes harsh reminder that she’d spent a long time staring at her memories of the place only, unable to see or move. 

But the true goal was the tests. She’d be damned if she allowed her enemies to question her abilities and taking a few tests to assure her intelligence wasn’t a problem was one of the easiest tasks she’d faced lately. The next would prove a bit more of a challenge and she snickered at the thought of how this particular afternoon would play out.

Padfoot snorted at her side and she snickered back, amused beyond belief that this mad plan was already working as eyes followed her along her way yet again. It was a risky plan as it relied on the populace to react and since so many were probably spelled or potioned, it was difficult to guess how that reaction would play out. And Diagon was packed with last minute school shoppers and children, adding to the guesswork as there were witches and wizards from both sides of the previous war mingling and trying valiantly to ignore the other in a truce for school. And many were tracking her progress out of the corner of their eye, obviously trying to either place her face, with her muggle dyed dark hair twisted elegantly and pinned to her head to keep the strands off her neck, slight makeup to distort her features from the familiar lines of Lily Potter, or her now standard embroidered and close cut dueling robes with small panels of dragon-hide armor and enough cooling charms involved that she was fairly sure she could keep a snack in her pocket without it spoiling but kept her at a nice temperature in the almost boiling heat of the alley, knee-high and practical boots, and her Aiaia ring prominent on her hand. All if it screamed her high breeding.

More than once she considered hexing her godfather for his teasing and if he wolf-whistled at her again, she would make her displeasure known.

All in all, she usually garnered a lot of attention whenever she walked the Alley. Today, however, she ignored it all as her new guards kept the crowds at least partially maneuverable and she made her way towards Twilfitt again. The now expected destination was the excuse for her continued visit, but she really did want to put in an order for appropriate clothing for Remus this time. The man’s wardrobe was just appalling, and she’d finally managed to pin him down long enough to get his measurements. 

And as much as she was loath to have them, or even explain why they felt the need to follow her around in shifts of four, her new guards needed clothing that befit the guards of a wealthy pureblood lady. For now, many were in borrowed things as their armor would draw too much attention. She wanted people questioning but too afraid to approach. Armor from so many ages would lend more to the former than the latter and there was only so much that could be done with the current selection to make them fit men that varied so much in size. And she really didn’t care about the grumbling some of them had made at the strange feeling of the vastly different fashions. Even so, there had already been a few questions about the presence of the guards by a few brave souls. A few quiet words about it being tradition or required by her inheritances tended to shut people up and get them to leave her alone. No one wanted to ask too much about family traditions, since most knew older families protected such secrets with family magic. With rather spectacular consequences for those that tried to break them. And, if she was honest, a few questions were far better than being swarmed.

The lilting chimes that indicated the start of their plan sounded in the bustling Alley, echoing off the close packed buildings and loud enough to cut across the noise.

The already confused crowd started searching for the source of the noise, only to be diverted by the fluttering of a bolt of unfinished white fabric and the unnatural fog the Twins had gleefully figured out how to produce appearing that created a dim atmosphere. It had been a last minute add, since London was enjoying one of its few sunny days, but it seemed to work well enough and would allow a better view. Then the copied courtroom pensive, something that had taken up a majority of Sirius’ time while she was in tests to manage, started up amd projected the copy of Harry’s memory onto the suddenly still fabric, the colors and movements quite clear with the dimmer alley. 

It had taken her weeks to convince him to allow her into his mind, past his beginner shields, to view the memory and copy the relevant portions. He’d been reluctant to relive the events and she could understand, especially after his interview with Kingsley about the Dursleys, but it was the news that he’d only have to do it once, then they could use the memory as his testimony instead of making him relive it over and over again that finally convinced him. And the idea that it could just get some people off his back about the ‘lies’ he was telling. 

Once in his mind and after having viewed the whole day herself, she decided to go from the short conversation between him and the Diggory boy in the maze until after Crouch Jr had been discovered and had tried to kill her brother. She’d hesitated at including some of it, but it was agreed that the more untampered it was, the better as it would prevent people from trying to claim it was fake. With Harry safely ensconced at Grimmauld, helping Molly in her latest cleaning spree, he had the perfect set of witnesses to confirm he wasn’t involved. And if Harry was asked how he did it, he would be able to honestly say he had no hand in the act beyond providing the memory to a trusted family friend, since they’d also not told him exactly what they were planning to do with it. The whole affair would put Remus in a tight spot, as the only known family friend still around and sane, but the wolf had gladly beat a hasty retreat out of the country on ‘Order’ business in order to assist in getting word out and adding another layer of protection on his godson. In reality, he was joining his brother in America for a few days to meet the family who’d adopted Romulus before the pair would return to wreak havoc on Dumbles by playing off their twinness. Courtesy of lessons from the Weasley and Prewett twins that had a history of switching places frequently.

As the memory continued to play, she half watched the memory and half watched the crowd. She had to be able to say she watched without appearing to have been prepared, so she allowed her emotions to slip through as if she were watching the scenes for the first time. When Voldemort stood in his returned form, hissing at the rat, she growled loud enough for the witches and wizards around her to take a step back, even if there wasn’t room for it. Padfoot next to her wasn’t much better and she knew they looked a pair, her in her dragon-hide armor and heavily embroidered summer robes and the giant black guard dog. She took a quick glance around, to buy her some time to calm and quickly hid her satisfied smile.

Many of the shop owners were standing in the doors of their businesses, having come out to see what held the attention of the crowd. Aurors were standing on the edges, having reacted to a possible attack, their red robes and drawn wands distinctive. Knockturn had poured into the main Alley when news reached them, the dark robes and sometimes hooded faces just as distinctive as the Auror red. Every single witch, wizard, child, and being in the Alley was staring transfixed at the projection, faces a study in emotion. When the memory got to the point of Harry’s return to Hogwarts, with the body of the Hufflepuff held so tightly in his hands they ripped the fabric to get him off, the crowd started babbling, thinking it was over. Only to fall silent again when fake Moody made his entrance and subsequent interrogation and monologue. When the Polyjuice wore off, she could hear many of the older shoppers swear. 

Finally, the memory faded out and the Alley was silent.

When the final message showed, Arianna smirked at the reaction.

_**STILL THINK HE’S LYING?? **_Was projected in large bold letters.

The Alley erupted in noise and she disappeared with the crack of apparition. Remus’ clothes would have to wait. She had to get away to cover her laughter.

*****  
Gideon watched as Arianna apparated away and snickered. If he was not mistaken, she’d been seconds from laughing and had managed to forget Sirius in her effort to escape quickly. But he had no doubt the Animagus would get himself home if the suddenly aggravated guards didn’t take him.

“What do you think, brother mine?” Fabian hissed into his ear, watching the magicals around them lose their collective minds.

“I think we’re lucky there was stores of Polyjuice potion and the Lady had no qualms about letting us use some to walk around before we announced ourselves,” he answered back, even as he hugged their soulmate to him tightly. “How about you, my dear?”

“I think I like Lily’s kid,” Marlene said with a laugh. “Wicked smart and conniving.”

Gideon wasn’t sure which one she was referencing but figured it could apply to both.

“Well, at least someone’s got a head on their shoulders. Could you imagine things if Sirius was in charge?” Fabian drawled. “I hate to see where we’d be if they hadn’t rescued us. I am loathed to admit it, but there was no way we were getting out of there without help.”

“Yeah, and now we get the unenviable task of liaising with the dozens of very rightly pissed off purebloods who were locked up with us for unknown reasons. I’m not sure how much longer I can deal with some of them without cursing them. Like we asked to be least affected by the time…” Gideon said with a groan.

“Well, would you rather give the task to the Lady?” Marlene pointed out even as they made their way through the throngs of still stunned shoppers to the entrance to Gringotts. “She’s already overwhelmed and I don’t envy her when she finally hits her breaking point. Talking to a bunch of our classmates in the same situation shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Depends entirely on whether or not you were known for pranking them incessantly when in school…” Fabian said with a snicker.

“Yet we keep doing it anyway,” Marlene said with an eyeroll as they managed to get inside before the Aurors managed to gather themselves enough to start rounding everyone up for questioning.

The goblins would hide them as they had been since they woke.

*****  
In his cursed muggle father’s mansion, Voldemort snarled at the reports from his servants. A few of his loyal had been preparing to send their brats to school, visiting the shops in Diagon Alley when the event occurred. And were reporting in as they could.

It was a setback he was not happy about. He’d hoped to have at least a year in the shadows before he announced his presence back among the living. A year to recruit former allies and remind his followers just exactly how he felt about failure. And a year to dig into the prophesy his best spy had given him, find a way to hear the whole thing so he could figure out how to overcome it.

Severus was still out of touch and he did not appreciate the delay. He would ensure the man remembered where his loyalties should lay when he finally got his hands on the potions master. And then he would demand answers to how this had happened. How no one seemed able to tell him more about the prophesy. How it was months after his return and he had only seen Severus a few times while others of his followers were groveling at his feet daily in an attempt to regain their honor for failing him. How the brat had gotten his memory displayed in such a public way. 

How the brat had managed to escape in the first place. Not only in the graveyard, but in the previous attempts to kill him.

He snarled at the latest follower to report in and didn’t hesitate to snap at his servant.

“Wormtail!” he snarled. “Bring me a drink and tell the rest that unless they have information beyond the projected memory or a plan to discredit the brat to prevent this from being an issue, to expect a Crucio!”

The sniveling rat nodded frantically and disappeared into the hall.

Just in time to dodge the explosion of rage from the man that had the dusty chandelier crashing to the ground of the ballroom.

*****  
“I know the plan was to leave quickly after it was over, but did you have to leave me behind?” Sirius grumbled as they reconvened in the lounge of the Den. “How were you expecting to explain away leaving your dog in Diagon?”

“By saying with as much distain as I could that my guards would have brought him,” Arianna said as she paced the room. “Besides, I thought that would be easier to explain than laughing maniacally about finding out Voldemort was back. Did you see their faces?”

“Yes,” Artair said. “Are magicals so naïve now that they would believe the information printed in one paper?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Arianna said, picking up her pacing. “But the prank went off flawlessly and I’ve no doubt the story will be in the evening post. The pensive is spelled so only an Auror can touch it and they’ll make quick work of verifying the memory as authentic. With so many people there, there’s no way they can try to cover it up. I saw that horrible Skeeter woman there and there’s no way she’ll not write about it. Even if her bosses demand she do so.”

Sirius shuddered in horror at the thought of that woman, but sighed.

“I should get back to Grimmauld, check in on Harry.”

“Just remember that you’re meant to have been at Gringotts, going over some documents found in another vault but belonging to the Black family,” Arianna said.

“Yes, dear,” Sirius said with a chuckle before making his way to the apparation point. “Seeing as how I came up with that excuse and Ragnok did in fact find such documents in the vaults Batty Bella had, it even rings true. No need to tell anyone I looked at them last week with Andy.” 

After a few weeks at the Den, Arianna had restricted the wards to only allow apparation in a few rooms, after one too many pranks by the twins when they visited. Now he had to walk almost back to the entrance hall to be able to leave and he wasn’t sure he liked it. The place was so big it could take ten minutes to cross the distance, depending on where in the Den he was at that time. Arianna had talked about adding another point on the other side of the massive property but hadn’t yet had time. She was currently finalizing her plans to bond the elves and he’d have to bring Harry by a few days before the start of the school term for him to bond his own. She was scheduled to do hers before, so she could be recovered from the magical drain in time to help him with his, but it would be tight.

Today was supposed to happen a week ago, but it had taken longer to duplicate a courtroom pensive than he’d planned, even with Severus assisting, and they’d been unsuccessful in finding one in one of the known vaults. Now, they had only four days before the teens would head off to school and Arianna was bonding the elves yet today. They were hoping her disappearance would not be noticed, or if noticed, attributed to being frightened of what she had witnessed. His former training told him the Aurors would be questioning everyone they’d seen in Diagon, but with the number of people, he didn’t expect them to come calling for her for a while. Especially since no one really knew who she was or where she resided. The goblins wouldn’t give up the information, either. But he had to get to Grimmauld before the news reached the townhouse so he could be the one to bring it, under the guise of spying as Padfoot.

He appeared on the stoop and immediately made his way quietly into the house, wincing when the shouting hit him as soon as he opened the door.

“MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS!!! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY ANCESTRIAL HOME! GET OUT!!”

He sighed, wondering who exactly had woken her, then rushed to close the curtains.

“Shut up, you old bat!” he snapped as he wrestled with the fabric.

“BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU SHAME THE FAMILY BY DARING TO WEAR THE HEA-“

He finally managed to get the crazy woman hidden behind the black velvet and stumbled back against the wall in relief. Gods he hated her. And did she have to always manage to say the one thing he never wanted to think about? As if he didn’t already feel he didn’t deserve to be Lord Black. He’d never wanted it but here he was. And Regulus had point blank refused it when he offered, citing his growing pregnant belly and a distinct disinterest in politics, even if he was damn good at it… Regulus agreed to be his advisor but that was it.

“Alright, Sirius?” one of the twins asked, peeking around the corner to the kitchen.

Sirius thought it was George but he wasn’t sure and he couldn’t get a good whiff of the redhead’s scent to know for sure.

“Yeah, kid,” he muttered, pushing himself to his feet and brushing off imaginary dust. “Just a long day.”

“Sounds it,” the other twin said, popping up behind Sirius and almost getting hexed for his troubles. “Sorry.”

Sirius sighed, letting his wand drop to point at the floor and rubbing a hand through his hair. Gods he needed a drink. And less stress. And this was just the beginning. Maybe he should take a page out of Arianna’s book and dedicate a room for wholescale destruction…. It would feel wonderful to lash out at something and know he wasn’t about to accidently damage some poor teen for startling him.

“We heard her go quiet and figured we’d come see who had gotten to her.” George said softly, coming around the corner enough for Sirius to confirm his previous assumption. “How’d it go?”

“You’ll see come the evening post,” he answered, making his way towards the kitchen so they could stop whispering. At least they’d gotten very good about talking about specific topics in vague enough terms that no one would guess their real meaning. “Where’s Harry?”

“Talking to Ron in his room,” Fred immediately said, staring at him intensely.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course…. They’d developed that excuse as a way to explain Harry talking to Arianna on his mirror…. Ron didn’t mind and often spent the time reviewing his previous years’ textbooks. With his blocks removed, the boy had found it mildly easier to study and, when Arianna had discovered he had trouble with reading, she’d searched until she’d found a spell that would read the text to him softly so only he could hear. Once that was perfected, the young Weasley had practically inhaled his books, much to the shock of anyone who knew the boy before.

Sirius made his way to the room, laughing quietly at the bushy haired girl perched on the window seat located a landing away from the Heir suite, a book clutch in her hands and eyes frantically searching the pages.

“Mr. Black!” Hermione squeaked, quickly hiding the book but not before Sirius caught the title.

“Looking at possessing someone?” he asked with an amused quirk of his lips, ignoring the title he couldn’t get her to stop using. At least it was better than Lord....

“Just research,” she said too quickly.

“Ah, because that book on possession is considered light reading,” he said, nodding solemnly. He laughed when she blushed brilliantly. “Keep your secrets, then, young woman,” he said, bowing slightly. “But perhaps concerned questions would produce better results than stalking.”

He gave her a knowing glance and smiled when she sputtered. But before she could rally and proceed to follow his advice by starting in on him, he turned away and quickly made his escape. Curiosity was sometime a dangerous thing, but he’d try to never discourage it in such a bright witch. And he was not afraid of her. No. He just held a healthy respect for someone who reminded him a great deal of Lily Evans when she was in a mood.

“You’re going to need to make a decision on her soon, lads,” he said as he entered his godson’s room after the quiet permission was given. “She’s resorting to staking out the stairwell since she can’t get in here.”

“Who’s stalking?” Arianna’s voice demanded from the mirror. She’d finally figured out the spell James had taken so long to perfect, allowing the mirror’s owner to add a certain number of people to the spells, but she was making good progress on additional, if limited, sets. Sirius was eager to have another way to talk with his pups, since soon they would both be gone again and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about them being so far from his protection.

“Hermione…” Ron grumbled as he perused his potions text and the pictures Arianna had sketched for him to show him the various types of cuts often used when preparing ingredients. It looked like he was trying to compare the needed cuts and the potions they were used in. “Our best mate at school. She’s bloody brilliant, if a bit scary sometimes. I’m not exactly stealthy enough to fool her so she’s been hounding me for why I’ve been pranking mum…”

“And she’s been wondering exactly why she’s not allowed in my room when she visits the boys’ dorm all the time at school,” Harry muttered, staring dejectedly at the small mirror he held and smiling weakly. “Nobody here is particularly happy I’ve taken the Heir suite, even if Ron didn’t care and Sirius gave it to me. Probably something to do with the permanent silencing charms on it. And they won’t listen that I happen to like being closer to Buckbeak’s nest in the attic. He’s still a bloody brilliant creature and he lets me preen his feathers or brush him sometimes.”

“Because he’s secretly a bloody peacock,” Sirius said, trying his best to contain his fond exasperation. “And if anyone tells him I said that, I’ll gladly hide behind you.”

“Noted. Harry, I’m glad you have a place to escape to,” Arianna said, speaking up a bit so everyone could hear her mirror voice, her amusement evident in her tone. Then her smile faded a bit. “From your letters and our conversations, it sounds quite a bit like no one wants to admit that you should be involved in anything Order related. I wholly disagree with them, but I also don’t know how we’ll get around that, so I’d say don’t worry about it. You’re returning to school soon and I’ll be whisking you away in two days anyway. Focus on that. However, I would also suggest that if you’d like Hermione to join the Fidelius and be included before it’s infinitely harder to get her to the goblins, get to discussing. While we all know how to sneak in and out of Hogwarts, I don’t relish the thought of doing so within the first month or so of a new term. And I’ve no doubt she’ll drive you both barmy before then. I don’t want to risk your friendship especially because you literally can’t tell her anything. I also have a few more things for you so keep checking your message boxes. I’m not sure when I’ll have time to send them over and I doubt it will be before you head back.”

Ron and Harry exchanged an excited look and Sirius smiled. Arianna presents were quickly becoming a favorite time for anyone who knew her. Already, the boys were all in love with their holsters and message boxes. The twins had even managed to tweak theirs to allow for larger packages to pass through the magics. Another feat the goblins were a bit shocked about and had quickly secured a patent on for the pair, with a generous percentage for the Nation of course. Those boys and finding loopholes…. 

And everyone was thrilled the holsters had worked as promised, keeping them free of potions and spells, though they now had confirmation that Molly was responsible for most, if not all, of the potions they had been dosed with. Sirius had secreted away an entire plate for testing, thanks to the house elf who’d been doing their cooking prior. Little Parsnip had been horrified when she delivered the results from Severus, but she’d agreed to leave it alone as long as her new masters proved they weren’t being hurt. Having her check them daily was adding to their confidence in the holsters’ magic being sustainable. A good thing when the boys would be heading back to Hogwarts and a conceivably more dangerous environment, if the rest of their suspicions were to prove true.

“Now, I’ve already told you about what happened in Diagon, so Harry, I wanted to check in with you. Do you want Sirius and Ron to leave so we can talk privately?” Arianna continued.

Sirius wanted to protest, but he had already figured out how Arianna operated and respect for privacy didn’t even begin to cover the Hufflepuff’s general operations. She was positively manic about it. Privacy and respect for boundaries. The only reason she’d never hesitated to touch him and Remus is because they’d drilled a blanket permission into the little girl’s head well before she’d become this impressive woman. And impressive she was, often startling him with how mature and well reasoned she could be. Only some of that could be attributed to her Ladyship rings and the spelled memories a few of them boasted. The rest was all his little Prongslette. James and Lily would be so proud.

“No, they can stay,” Harry said after a moment’s contemplation. “Not like I’ve really got many secrets from them anyway, at this point.”

“Harry, we both know that’s not true,” Arianna said quietly. “But everyone has secrets and no one should be forced to give them. If you want them here, fine. But if you’re allowing them to stay because you think I expect it, then don’t.”

Sirius wanted to ask what secrets his little pup could still have, when most had been ripped from him over the last month, but he wasn’t going to ask. He knew Arianna had said what she had as a challenge, both to Harry and to himself and Ron, and it was a challenge he would not fail. She was subtly reminding them both that they had secrets they were keeping from Harry as well, just like she had her own. Secretes that would never be shared with another person. And they had to be ok with that. Being friends, being family, did not negate the need for some secrets. Just the trust that needed information would make its way to the people who needed it.

Such Slytherin maneuvering…

Harry sighed, before turning to Sirius and Ron with a pained expression. “Would it be alright if you both left?”

Sirius wanted to whimper at the uncertain tone of the words, so unlike the confident teen Harry had turned into over the last few weeks. It physically hurt him to hear Harry sound so strained, so like how he’d sounded over the last year…. But he nodded sharply and turned to leave, Ron following a moment later.

“Come on, Weasley,” he said as he held the door for the redhead. “Let’s see what Wit and Wile have cooked up recently. Maybe get their thoughts on a certain bookworm.”

The squeak from down the hall had Sirius laughing heartedly. Well, one shouldn’t try to listen in on conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an FYI, don't worry about this disappearing or going on long pauses without updates because we caught up to my current spot of writing! I just finished Chapter 64. That's right. You read that right. Chapter 64. And I might end up splitting it... Because it's effing long...
> 
> On another note, you liking the chapter titles? Should I give the next chapter title when I publish? As a 'teaser'? Or are you all just good with how I've done this so far?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	27. Sibling Secrets

*****  
“You realize they’re going to pester me into telling them whatever secrets I’ve still got now, right?” Harry demanded as soon as the door slipped shut, leaving him alone with his sister’s face in his mirror.

“No, they won’t,” she denied, shaking her head at him in exasperation. “In asking, I reminded them that they’ve got secrets they don’t want anyone knowing either, so they’ll respect your privacy. And if you never tell anyone, that’s your prerogative. I really just wanted to see how you’re doing, kiddo. Today was always going to be hard on you, even if you agreed to it. How’d the cleaning go?”

Harry knew she was trying to be distracting, to get him to relax before answering, and he was starting to appreciate that part of his sister. She never pushed if he made it clear he didn’t want to talk about it. But she never judged when he did. Only listened then tried to provide solutions. It made him wonder if it was a strictly Arianna trait or a Hufflepuff trait. If the latter, he was severely misjudging the whole house and would need to fix that over his last few years at Hogwarts. If they let him after Cedric…

“Dreadful,” he finally said, trying to push his thoughts away from flashes of green and a cold voice. “Absolutely dreadful…. Mrs. Weasley wants to throw everything out and kill all the ‘pests’…. As if the poor Doxys mean to infest the drapes…. Finally convinced her to just paralyze them and relocate them but that took some doing. And the holster was the only reason I didn’t end up poisoned a few times. Kreacher and Dobby are doing their best to get everything out of the rubbish, but she’s bound and determined to clear everything.”

It positively made his blood boil for the woman to take such liberties with property that was not hers, capitalizing on Sirius’ frequent trips to throw things out when he was gone. But he bit his lips and allowed it, falling back on his recent training to contain his temper. It helped that the pair of elves were able to retrieve everything that was not actual rubbish left over from a decade of abandonment as part of the ongoing Recall. Sirius had assured him that it was almost done and the Goblins were only really keeping the Black one going on record to deal with the constant purging Molly was doing. And tracking down some well hidden pieces that were proving difficult to obtain.

Harry was not looking forward to reviewing the results of his own Recalls. He’d already spent a good chunk of time, before heading to Grimmauld, simply learning about the various investments, vaults, and such he now held and the goblins were making good progress on his requests for consolidated and inventoried vaults. They were also looking at unsealing some of his properties over the Yule break so the house elves they were planning on bonding soon would have time to get the properties up to snuff. The rate at which his life had changed was both astonishing and frightening and he knew that was part of why Arianna had insisted on a proper talk.

“Sounds like a right horrible afternoon. Just the sort of situation that deserves either an apology for having to deal with it or a reward for dealing with it so well,” Arianna said with a smirk.

“Well, I’m always up for a reward,” Harry said with a laugh. “If it gets me out of the serious talk for a bit longer, I’m all for it.”

“Since I know you already understand that if you truly didn’t want to talk about it, I’d respect that, I’ll ignore the cheek and tell you to check your box,” she said with a smile.

He laughed and set about setting the mirror down carefully in the small stand Sirius had transfigured for it, so she could still see the room and he could have his hands free. He pulled the message box out from its hiding place in the hidden compartment between his mattress and headboard and opened it cautiously. Inside was a small box and he pulled it out quickly, pressing the message box back into its slot by habit. The box was wrapped fairly frighteningly garnish and he smiled at the muggle wrapping paper. There was glitter involved, though, something he was very thankful the wizarding world hadn’t picked up yet.

Arianna had the nerve to laugh at his grimace when he noticed the trail of sparkling bits now coating his bed.

A quick very underpowered scorify had them disappearing and he smirked evilly at that. Perhaps not so much the spawn of Hel if a simple scorify worked. And perhaps the best thing in the world that the wards at Grimmauld let him do magic without it alerting the Ministry…. He’d never be able to adjust his spell casting before school started without practice. Now that he had access to much more magic, it had taken a number of tries for a lot of spells to keep them looking like his previous abilities. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he set about opening the box.

Inside was expanded and Harry smirked at the use of the trick the twins had discovered. Then he moved to upend the box onto the bed, only to freeze when Arianna called a warning.

“I wouldn’t!” she said. “There’s enough in there to make that quite the difficult predicament.”

He turned to stare at her in question before turning back to the box. He reached a hesitant hand into the darkness then pulled out a Slinky.

“Really?” he asked in confusion. “A muggle toy?”

“Oh, they may have started as muggle toys, but I had some fun with them,” she denied. “I need a distraction every now and then and pranking has always been a family event. Gets my mind off the endless paperwork and other such nonsense. And I can only bring the adventure groups meals so often before they start expecting it. And Merlin knows I can’t have that. So, pranks! Since the twins have the market on magical ones, I figured, as someone exposed to muggle ways fairly early and with an appreciation for their inventions, I’d take a crack at pranks involving muggle things.”

“Yes, the dyed hair and makeup didn’t give away your love of muggle things,” Harry said with an eye roll.

“Well, who would actually consider it? Magicals always overthink things. Besides, it’s undetectable to the usual reveal spells. Keeps my identity secret for the most part,” she said with a smirk.

“So, bespelled Slinkies?” he asked, wiggling the toy in front of the mirror pointedly.

“Flawless Slinkies,” she said with a wicked grin. “Won’t stop until every stair possible has been successfully slinked and issues a musical tune as they go. Loudly. Now, imagine them on the moving staircases at Hogwarts.”

Harry did for a moment before his eyes lit up in anticipation. “And if we started them in the Astronomy Tower –“

“Or the House towers,” Arianna said with a knowing gleam to her eyes.

Harry was thrilled by this plan. He quickly looked into the box again, but it was too dark inside to see the extent of the extension charms.

“How many?” he asked eagerly.

“Several thousand,” she said, equally eager. “And all playing a different tune. Took ages to pick songs, but eventually, I set a spell to pick one at random from the list.”  
Harry cackled at the plans running through his head. And he would of course involve the twins.

“Oh, this will be bloody brilliant,” he howled.

“Just make sure to warn McGonagall,” she said after a minute of mutual laughter. “That poor professor has had two sets of pranking twins and the Marauders to deal with. The least you can do is give her a head’s up. She’s too much of a prankster herself to care, as long as she’s not included in said pranks.”

Harry could actually see that, so he nodded.

“Now, how are you really doing?”

Harry sighed, letting a bit of his good humor die down at the question. But he made sure to show he was seriously thinking before answering so she didn’t offer to shut up before he was ready. When he had his thoughts arranged, he sighed and started speaking.

“I’m nervous for school. I’ve never been particularly trusting, but I’d thought I’d made some good friends. Now I’m worried if I was right about some of them. Ron being a true friend has me worried about the others. My luck has tended towards the opposite being true. I’m terrified that everyone I thought was on my side is actually just using me. And I can’t trust anyone but him to start with anyway. I’m concerned with how people are going to react to the memory of Voldemort’s return. Don’t get me wrong, I still think it needed to be done, but what if no one believes it? What if he still gets ignored and is allowed to grow in strength? I’m terrified of why so many are willing to put their hopes and dreams on my shoulders. I wonder if Dumbledore knew about the horcrux in my head and if he did, why he left it there, knowing there was a good possibility of it poisoning my personality…”

He had really not enjoyed that conversation when they’d finally had it. Severus had been livid and for once, his godfather and potions professor had been on the same page, both vowing retribution on Dumbledore if he’d known. To have a piece of Voldemort’s soul in his head? Existing there for the last fourteen years? It had caused the small part of him hoping Dumbledore was just losing it in his old age to shrivel up and die.

“I’m still trying to figure out what parts of my personality are mine, between the spells, the potions, the horcrux, and simple fucking hormones…. I’m tired of people treating me like a child, especially since, thanks to you, I know how possible it is to keep me focused on important things without leaving me ignorant. I’m sick of people looking at me funny when I react to something in a different way than I would have last year. I hate the whispers being thrown around that I’ve changed and not for the better. I’m terrified that I’m now in the wrong house because the Hat definitely wanted me in Slytherin at first and now I’m not sure if that’s because of who I am, if the Hat was reading Voldemort in my head, or if it’s because I’m the Lord of the house…. I’m just a mess, big sis,” he finished. In truth, he wasn’t even half done with his current list of worries, annoyances, and fears.

And Arianna seemed to sense that, prompting him until he snapped and ranted for a further twenty minutes, ranting about Molly, snarling about Dumbledore, whispering about his marks, laughing about the Twins, bemoaning the paperwork that came with being a Lord and couldn’t be handled by her as Proxy, worrying about the new Defense teacher, hoping for the future. He poured everything out. By the time he was done, he was a sobbing mess and Arianna was forced to send him a few handkerchiefs through his message box, since he had already packed all of his in preparation of her picking him up in a few days. He wouldn’t have time when he returned just to join the Weasleys in heading to King’s Cross.

“Oh, Harry,” she said sadly. “I really wish I could hug you right now. Hugs make everything better.”

“Silly Hufflepuff,” he teased through a wet smile.

“Stupidly proud Gryffindor,” she teased right back, overexaggerating her huff. “But seriously, little brother, none of that is wrong. You have every right to feel that way about every single thing you just said. It’s incredibly unfair that you’re having to deal with so much and I’m working hard to take some of those burdens off your young shoulders. It is so ridiculously stupid that others are placing so much on a fourteen year old-“

“Oi!” he protested.

“Right, sorry, fifteen-year-old. And I know you could deal with it all admirably. I have faith in you, kiddo, but the truth of the matter is that you don’t have to,” she said, gaze so piercing it forced Harry to stare at the mirror instead of trying to get ahold of himself again. “You have people to turn to. And it’s not an issue to rely on us. I speak just for myself but I’m sure many others will agree. We want to help. We want to make your life a little easier. If anyone deserves it more, I’m unaware. You have been so strong already in your short life and so brave. Just hold on a little longer and we’ll have enough wiggle room for you to be safe for a while. To be able to just be a kid. Which is why I feed your prankster tendencies so much. You are far too mature,” she said, drifting into a tease at the end. Harry forced a laugh, but it fell flat and sounded pained. Something Arianna caught with a sigh. “Harry, I love you and I’ll support you however you need. I wasn’t bloviating earlier this summer when I said I’d whisk you away forever if that was your wish. That offer still stands. You just need to give the word.”

Harry spent a few moments seriously contemplating the idea. The thought of simply disappearing in the night, never to be seen again. They could travel the world, find a nice island somewhere and set up a house. If they didn’t already own one. Spend their days exploring a tropical landscape and practicing new spells. Learning new languages whenever they fancied and moving on when they grew bored. Getting a tan. Learning new games and playing Quidditch when they came upon wizarding societies. Eating new delicacies everywhere they went. It sounded good. Imagining it filled him with wonder. But then he thought about his family. The one not blood-related. He thought of Sirius and Remus, heartbroken if they came and heartbroken if they didn’t, family and friends tying them to Britain more firmly than anything. He thought of Ron and the Twins, unwilling to leave their other siblings. He thought of Hermione, struggling to justify staying to finish her schooling and torn at being separated from them. He thought of his parents’ legacy.

And he just couldn’t do it.

He sighed.

“I’ll stay for now,” he said. “But let’s not write the possibility off completely.”

“Never,” she agreed. “Feel better?”

He thought about it for a minute. That was the key with Arianna. She never cared about the answer, only that he actually thought about it and didn’t do the Gryffindor thing and answer automatically. As she’d said earlier, she’d support whatever, as long as he thought about it. It was somewhat freeing to talk with her, to know that no matter what he said, she’d put her full backing to it, with no coercion or ulterior motive. The character trait was sorely lacking among most people he knew, and he would try to remember it when he was at school.

“Yeah, I think I do. Will these mirrors work at Hogwarts?” he finally said.

“They should, but if they don’t, I’ll figure something else out,” she answered promptly. “And we’ve always got the message boxes and Hedwig. I’m sure the poor girl is bored out of her mind with the message boxes taking up a majority of what was once her job.”

The exasperated hoot was answer enough on that and Harry winced in memory of the sharp bites the owl had given when he’d mistakenly shown her his message box and how it worked. She had not been well pleased, and time was not making it any better.

“Based on your expression, I think bored might be an understatement?” He nodded. “Then how about we use the boxes for strictly business or urgent matters, and you send Hedwig to me with letters and such? I’ll see about a bird of my own so I can send you letters and packages as often as I like, without having to request the use of Hedwig.”

He beamed, excited at the idea of a pen pal. Of being able to tell someone not at school absolutely everything he got up to. Sirius and Remus were adults and, as much as he loved them and their sometimes constant state of childishness, he couldn’t tell them some things. Like if he fancied anyone. Or if he was terrified. Or anything really that he’d just poured his heart out to his sister. He didn’t want the teasing that would come from such a display and, while Arianna sometimes did tease, it was never to belittle his feelings. More to try and get him to smile without inadvertently insulting something he’d said. Everyone else could be quite vicious without meaning to.

“Alright, kiddo,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I’ve got to go now. The elves can’t wait any more and I’ve got to get through all of them before I can come get you for yours. As I’ve said before, I’ll try and take on some of the ones from your houses so you’ll have fewer to bond, but I can’t guarantee that, as Heir, I’ll be able to do much. At least this way, you’ll appear the same meek thing Dumbledore is expecting when you arrive at school, without having to fake it. How are your shields coming?”

“Aunt Queenie’s been helping and she says they’re pretty impressive, especially for only being at it a few weeks,” he answered promptly, smiling at the memories of his time working with the American Legitimens. The taste of fresh baked bread would always follow after now, since Uncle Jacob had always provided a fresh batch for their training sessions.

“Good! I will warn you, I asked Severus to continue your training at school, with the cover of remedial potion lessons,” his sister admitted with a slight scowl. “I know you’re not too fond of the man, but he really has changed lately from the obnoxious mean bat I remember. But if he’s too much of a ponse, let me know and we’ll figure something else out. Worse comes to worse, we rat him out to Uncle Reggie. Dumbledore’s too good and I don’t want you in danger. Now, shoo back to bothering Wit and Wile. I’m sure they’ve not managed to make something explode in at least an hour and that just won’t do.”

Harry laughed, his good humor restored quickly. Able to push the fears down a bit, like was common after a discussion with his sister, he quickly ended the mirror call and made his way to do as bid. He’d be able to make it through alright. And if he didn’t, he had a pretty wonderful older sister who would protect him. Storming the castle as a dragon and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. I'm still debating about posting another chapter today.... I have one ready (I think) but have to weight the pros/cons of posting too often with how quickly I'm writing.
> 
> So! Prank ideas anyone? I have major plans with pranks and need ideas for what to do!


	28. Reporting for Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, decided on going ahead with a new chapter! 
> 
> All comments/kudos/reviews are quickly devoured and much appreciated.
> 
> As an FYI, keep the prank ideas coming! I'm loving them already (if you don't see your comment showing, it's ok. It's probably got a prank idea in it and I'm adding them to a list before I approve them)

*****  
Arianna finished the preparations for her bonding session with minutes to spare. They’d had to arrange a specific time to start so everyone would be on the same page of where she was and what was going on to prevent any distraction or need to abandon the efforts in the middle, thereby depriving many elves of the bond until a later point. Something she was loath to begin her relationship with them with. It also didn’t help that Eir was adamant she needed to be there, to ensure Arianna didn’t overextend herself…

But for now, she had a small table full of finger foods for herself, cushions all over the largest hall Badger’s Den had to offer, a massive table taking up one whole wall groaning under the weight of foods she had for the elves, and a massive pile of delicately embroidered pillowcases in a variety of colors and a variety of House emblems represented. Since she wouldn’t be combining the Houses, she felt it was disrespectful to ask the elves to wear the crest of any but their chosen House and so had spelled the majority of the pillowcases with one crest. A small percentage, though, were able to take more than one, or even simply switch the main one, as she wasn’t sure how they would divide themselves once she gave them the option to move households as desired.

She had no idea how they were treated by their last masters and she worried families had been separated, as was common practice with the poor creatures nowadays. Something she would remedy if possible, if only for her elves.

Eir finally marched through the doors of the room she’d chosen, face a mask of little to no emotion.

“Shall we?” she asked, tonelessly.

“I’ll be fine, Healer Eir,” Arianna said softly, trying to reassure what she could only assume was a worried goblin.

“Of that I have no doubt, witch, but it will probably be after I’ve healed your reckless behind,” Eir snapped, already setting up the potion bottle she’d brought. “I had thought that, as a Hufflepuff, I would not have to deal with such Gryffindor tendencies from you. Your brother can be forgiven, as he epitomizes that line, but this is foolhardy. As I’ve said before.”

“My core is stable, my affairs are in good hands with the goblins and the few wizards I’ve decided to trust. I’ll not wait anymore. And they could help with the audits,” she reasoned.

Eir just grumbled and Arianna gave up for the moment. The healer was bound and determined to be opposed to the whole idea and Arianna was willing to admit defeat, at least temporarily. She’d prove she was right in time. This needed to be done. And before Harry could bond his own before he went to school.

Taking a deep breath, she intoned, “I, Lady of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses Aiaia, Arcadia, Plato, Emyrs, Le Fay, and Ptolemy, Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Lady of the Noble House of Evans, Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Flamel, Peverell, Gaunt, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and proxy for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin do call all house elves in service to these Houses come to Badger’s Den’s grand hall.”

*****  
The kitchen of Hogwarts was normally a bustling place. House elves with no master or with no House often found themselves work in the hallowed halls, the ambient magic of the stones providing the needed control a bond often provided. Those came for sanctuary were easily enveloped in the many tasks needed to keep such a large place in working order. It was a haven for the creatures, especially once freed from sometimes vicious masters. Much like Dobby had after his beloved Harry Potter had gotten him freed from his mean Master Malfoy. Much like Winky had when dismissed by hers. Much like Kreacher would have if his Mistress had not bound him to his Masters Reggie and Sirius directly. Or if his Masters had truly been as thought, fully imprisoned and stripped of title. And dead.

Yet when Dobby was working with the Hogwarts elves to prepare for the grand feast to welcome back their little Misses and Messers to their school, he was not surprised to find that many snapped away at a call only they could hear. His Harry Potter had explained what he could when Dobby had been helping mad elfie Kreacher, but he was not prepared for the realization that many Hogwarts elves were not in fact Hogwarts elves.

Oh, so much more work for poor Dobby and the other elvies left. But he would do what he could to help the elvies getting a new master and hide from the nasty old one.

*****  
The instantaneous pop of many simultaneous apparations was deafening, even with the elves softening the sound a way most magicals didn’t even consider possible. The chorused and excited greetings of some variation of Mistress were adorable and she tried not to coo at the ancient elves. Some of which were older than her great-great-great grandparents.

“Hello all,” she greeted back, bowing slightly and smiling when she received some startled looks. But it was the ones that looked both horrified and frightened for her that caused her to explain. “I will not disrespect you for your service, my wonderful elves. A bow is simple respect and if the elves who remember the customs once employed for the correct treatment of elves would please explain at another time, I would appreciate it.”

She received several nods and she noted the older ones. It would have been easy before, since they stood out well with their weathered wisps of hair and drooping ears, wrinkles covering every bit of their skin, but she noted that not all the older ones showed signs of servicing houses that maintained those customs. Some seemed positively horrified at the prospect and she made a quick note to speak with them at some point.

“Now, I assure you, I will be a lady unlike you’ve probably seen before, unless you served Circe directly, which I highly doubt. My understanding of her habits from the various accounts I’ve managed to find seem to show we shared much more than just a title. But know I will not punish you for mistakes. In fact, once we bond, I expect you not to punish yourselves overly much for what your previous masters might have demanded. I’m not naïve enough to think you’ll stop completely, but try? There is almost nothing you can do that will get me to hit you in anger, ask that you punish yourselves excessively, or free you from service unless that is your wish. And the only thing you could do to displease me is become a traitor to your House by giving secrets to our enemies. If you feel you are in need of punishment, see me and I will decide.”

She saw a few confused looks at that, but a majority just nodded obediently, some even looking gleeful at her little speech. 

“Now, before I bond you all, I would like to let you know that you don’t have to bond me. If you truly desire freedom, then please ask for it. I will not begrudge you that. And if you want to bond but then go about your way and never see or serve me again, that is also an option. You will not be slaves with me. You will not be forced to do anything you truly don’t want to do. I will ask you to do some unpleasant things, but if you are uncomfortable, I will find another way. I will also not force you to serve a House you do not enjoy working for. Any and all transfers can happen upon request, even if you decide a week, a month, or thirty years from now. And that includes any family you have. I’ve a parchment on a table to the back of the room for you to list any and all relatives you’ve been separated from and I will do my best to find them and obtain them if possible. If you cannot pen the names and last known bonded family or whereabouts yourself, there is a dicta-quill available or you can ask a fellow elf. There’s much to do and many elves will be needed for my holdings. I will not protest more help. There is also food and drink for you to partake in while we proceed. There are quite a few of you and I won’t rush a bonding to get through this quickly. I won’t ask for questions just yet, because I feel you will need time to process everything I’ve just told you, but we will meet all together again after I’ve bonded any and all that wish for it. Please help yourselves to some food and organize yourselves into some sort of order to bond.”

The elves stood staring at her in shock for a good ten minutes before they shook themselves and followed her directions. Many flocked to the fresh food stuffs on the table, making quick work of passing out the small plates and taking portions of the fresh fruits, vegetables, sweets, and very little meat that decorated the long oak table. She’d adjusted it to match their shorter stature and the few furtive looks shot her way told her they appreciated it. While the younger ones were doing so, the older ones were conducting the rest into orderly lines. One was winding its way to the back of the room, the parchment already littered with scratched names and last known locations. One was towards the table and a more organized devouring of the foods. And one was forming in front of the chair she’d set up for herself, as she had no doubt she’d need to sit after a while.

“Oh, and one more thing, if anyone needs healing, please let me know, either when we’re bonding or at another time. I’ve arranged with the goblins for elf specific potions to be available and a healer is on call if needed,” she called. The hall froze for a moment, every head turning to her before the chaos started up again with eager squeaks.

By the time the noise had leveled out, there were orderly lines and elves chatting all over the large room, even as more continued to appear. Arianna was afraid she’d have to give her speech again once all the stragglers arrived, but the elves were quick to fill in the others. The line for the bondings was finally ready and snaked through the chaos to the back of the room and back, with what had to be the oldest house elf alive at the front. Foregoing the chair in favor of kneeling in front of the small body, she smiled at the awe and love she saw in the overlarge brown eyes.

“Merry meet, dear one,” she said softly, nodding to the elf but withholding her hand until the elf specified how it wanted to proceed. She would not presume to know the gender and would hold off assigning one in her mind until provided preference.

“Merry meet, My Lady Aiaia,” the elf greeted, its tone decidedly ancient and well spoken. “I am Zoe and I was the last elf born in the Aiaia holdings that still remembers your predecessor. We are very grateful for the new Mistress and I would stay there if you’d have me.”

Arianna beamed, holding out her hand to both accept the elf into the bond and to help her onto the stool a few others had brought.

“Then welcome, Zoe Aiaia, as I, Arianna Potter, do so accept the House Elf Zoe into my bond for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Aiaia.”

The trickle of magic from their shared skin warmed her heart and to see the practically blinding smile she received was worth the mouthful of words she would need to repeat a myriad of times yet today and tomorrow. She would have looked for a way to bond en masse, but she felt elves deserved the one on one attention for once in their lives. Too long had they been the last thought of their masters as a species and if she wanted to change that opinion, she would do it with actions. And she would start with her own.

“I’m sure we’ll have much to discuss, dear Zoe,” she said softly once the bond was complete and Zoe had been guided to the stool, a new pillowcase clutched in her hands tightly. Already, she was looking much better, more alive and even losing some wrinkles at the influx of magic into a long drained body. “I would gladly hear stories of Lady Circe and I will probably rely on you far too much to help with this lot, as that’s a curse of being the oldest,” she continued with a smirk.

Zoe chuckled for a good minute before nodding. “I do believe, Mistress, that we shall get along very well.”

“I should hope,” she answered. “We’re bonded now after all.”

She left Zoe to her renewed laughter and turned to the next in line, who was staring at the interactions in awe. Then eagerly approached when she waved the elf forwards. She repeated the same process of greeting, asking the elf’s name, then asking if they’d like to join her family, before finally bonding them and sending them off, with a new pillowcase, to occupy themselves until she dismissed the whole lot. Then again. And again. And again.

Hours went by and eventually, she did have to take her chair, apologizing profusely to the small elf Agnes at having to postpone her greeting a few short minutes while she gathered herself. Taking on so many bonds was proving to be both better and worse than she’d imagined. Eir eyed her critically each hour and was pleased at the somewhat mild drain she was suffering. It was less than they had been expecting, so far into the number of elves. But she was also making sure to speak to each genuinely, paying attention to the little tidbits of information they gave as they took the bond or requested time to decide or politely requested freedom. So her throat was starting to itch and there was only so much water she could drink to sooth it. 

The efforts at respect for the elves were paying off, though, so they were well worth the loss of voice she was certain was coming. She’d taken a fair number in already and so far, only a handful had requested time to decide and two had requested freedom, but those two were ancient and wanted to see what the world had become instead of serving yet another master. They were old enough that they really didn’t need a bond to maintain their magics at the moment and she let them go with a smile and a suggestion to visit the States to start their world tour, as it had perhaps the most diverse population and was quite large. She also told them that, should they ever get in trouble or change their minds, she would welcome them back gladly. That seemed to startle the entire room, but they nodded thankfully and she ignored the tears building in their eyes. She sent one of her newly bonded elves to kindly ask the goblins for supplies for the pair and then proceeded with the bondings, completely unaware of the stunned silence around her.

When it reached true night, sometime after ten o’clock, Eir finally called a halt to the bondings. Arianna could have kissed the goblin healer, as she both wanted the entire affair over with and didn’t want to be rude. It was a heady mix and, in the end, only really detrimental to her health. Since Eir had decided to ensure the continued proper treatment of her hard work in all of them, she’d basically become the group’s healer, with Andromeda Tonks quickly taking on the role of assistant to the older and more experienced goblin. The pair of them together was absolutely terrifying, as Arianna had discovered when they found her manically reviewing for her OWL and NEWT tests. To have convinced the pair she’d be fine and therefore only garnered Eir’s protective ire, was going to be an accomplishment Arianna would celebrate for years. Because it meant the goblin only grumbled as she caught the witch’s stumble when she tried to stand, instead of hexing her for exhausting herself.

“Bed, now, for at least four hours,” Eir ordered, guiding her to the bedroom just off the grand hall they’d set up in. It may or may not have been predicted she’d be too exhausted to make it back to the master suite.

Arianna nodded tiredly, allowing the goblin to manhandle her into comfortable sleep clothes before tucking her in. She smiled at the ornery goblin but didn’t voice her thoughts. Eir would not take kindly to her notion that the goblin actually liked her. Even if it was true. Then she slipped into sleep before the door closed behind the goblin.

The next day was much the same, though they started very early and ended around the same time. The ratio of elves requesting time went up as they proceeded and Arianna suspected they’d reached the elves that had previously had difficult masters. The ancient ones, the ones sequestered away waiting for an heir that was many centuries away, had dealt with simple neglect, knowing their previous master had loved them, and eagerly celebrated the arrival of another. The rest were a mixture of abused, neglected, tortured, and demeaned. So she would not fault them their caution. If anything, she respected them for their desire to see if she lived up to her words. She knew it was an odd stance to have in the current climate, but she’d be cursed if a single elf under her care had to deal with a single bruise from her hand.

Once the elves were bonded, though, she could request their help in getting some of the holdings and properties inventoried and relieve some of the pressure on the goblins. The elves wouldn’t be able to address some of the wards or curses they found, but it would save the goblins the job of finding such things and completely remove the more mundane tasks to others much more eager for them. 

So, she had a sign up sheet with Zoe, with a list of properties and tasks they could undertake. It also helped her Head Elf get to know her new charges. And the bonded elves took to the task quite well, excitedly discussing possible issues they could encounter in the older properties and making loud promises to stay safe for the new Missy! With their focus on cleaning magics and household upkeep charms, she had little doubt the properties would come around quickly. And they could access the buildings with ease, something the goblins had struggled with, since the wards were so strong on many of them and she’d only had time to release a few for the audit. Each elf team was required to have an elf that could legibly write so they could create an inventory for the records the goblins were putting together. They were also to note which properties had modern plumbing and other such conveniences that stunned some of the older elves in their marked disappearance and reappearance in the world.

When she’d talked through her idea with Ragnok last week, he’d agreed with no small amount of relief. He’d been afraid they’d be overextended for years with all the work they suddenly had to complete, an amount the Nation hadn’t seen in centuries, and Arianna had blushed sheepishly before offering to end the Recall on some of her holdings. Since most had been vacant for so long and some of the properties had seen their share of looters and graverobbers, all but the newest Houses were still in effect. But Ragnok had just laughed and shook his head. As he had explained, the Recalls were the one part they didn’t mind, since it allowed them to be quite creative in their punishments of some of the holders of the requested items and so many goblins hadn’t seen sunlight in years. If anything, the audits would need to be postponed even longer. To have elves helping with the properties and the promise of elves joining the exploration groups in her vaults afterwards? That he would gladly take.

Those elves that had requested time were given it, but she was hesitant to have them in her properties, just in case they decided to leave her service completely. An opinion they didn’t begrudge her. Instead, she sent them to the various schools around the world that used house elves in their kitchens. Since they wouldn’t be bonding to the school itself, they would not register with the headmasters and there was a good chance they’d either find employment if they decided to leave, or they’d get some good gossip from the resident elves that she could use in her efforts. And if she told them they were welcome in Badger’s Den at any time, well, the group hug she suffered was to be expected.  
Finally, they were done and Arianna did not even wait for Eir’s order. 

After sending the newly bonded elves off to the previously agreed upon requests, she stumbled back to her room, passed out before she’d even made it fully into bed, and slept for ten hours straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?


	29. Weasleys and Rats, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize! I didn't realize how long it's been! 
> 
> A SUPER big thanks to everyone for commenting/reading/kudosing on this and a DOUBLE SUPER thanks to those that provided prank ideas. You may see a few included at some point. They were very inspiring. :D

*****  
Harry couldn’t quite contain his excitement this morning. Today was the day he would head back to Badger’s Den with his sister. To bond his elves. And see his sister.  
Really, all he cared about at the moment was his sister.

It was getting on to nine o’clock in the morning, an hour past when she’d said she’d be there, but he tried not to worry. He knew she’d spent the last few days bonding her own elves and he remembered the drain he’d suffered starting the preliminary bond with his elves. Over the course of her efforts, he’d felt a few of them strengthen and he knew she’d managed to take on some of his own, thereby decreasing the drain he’d suffer just before heading to school. He just hoped it took less time, as he was expected on the train in two days, almost exactly.

“Someone’s excited for school,” Molly said with a chuckle as she pushed a plate in front of him, full of hearty breakfast foods.

Harry sighed at the now familiar feeling of the holster on his arm reacting to potions within reach. Apparently, the bezoar powder had a proximity alarm and it had taken some getting used to. But with Molly putting potions in all their foods, every meal, for the last two weeks, it had taken less time than it probably should have. Since it had also successfully dealt with all the others, he dug in, ignoring the question.

“Harrikins is ready to beat Slytherin in Quidditch again,” Fred said airily as he settled on one side of Harry while George took up the other. 

“With the TriWizard last year,”

“We’re all itching”

“To show the snakes”

“How it’s done,” they finished.

Harry had to admire how they’d been playing at being potioned still. The jokes abounded about slimy Slytherins, but Harry could hear how much less bite they had now, and he strongly suspected the entire House was about to get a pair of frankly terrifying protectors. Something he was sure would both relieve some of the younger Slytherins and cause no small amount of panic for what exactly the pair were up to in the upper years. But the treatment of the whole House should get better, if only because the rest of the school would be more scared of the Twins’ ire than of following the tradition of bashing the snakes.

If Molly still believed they’d rain chaos on the House, all the better.

They also successfully managed to cover a lot of his brooding with their jokes. He just couldn’t find it in himself to pretend all that much for the woman and she’d written off most of it as anger at the whole lot of them for excluding him from Order meetings and the ‘month’ he’d spent at the Dursleys with no real letters. Again.

He didn’t really care, though. The moment his holster had first confirmed the presence of potions in his food from her, as it only detected malicious potions, he had smiled, made his excuses, and left for his room, where he had a proper crying session and come out of the room with Molly firmly removed from her pedestal in his mind.

“I hope you’re planning on packing soon, boys,” Molly said after a few minutes of quiet eating. “I know we’re due at the station in two days, but it always helps to be prepared and you always take so long.”

Harry resisted the exasperated sigh or the snapping remark he wanted to give. As if teaching them the summoning charm to help wouldn’t have been a good idea years ago. He’d been right pissed when Arianna and Sirius had explained that most young witches and wizards could do magic at home, as long as their parents provided permission and it was a magical household. The only exceptions were muggleborns and muggleraised, as they were usually surrounded by a sea of muggles that could spot something that would need Aurors to intervene. To know that Molly had her children use the mundane way of packing even under the wards around the Burrow that Bill had strengthened with his knowledge gained from dismantling ones thousands of years old, just to reinforce Dumbledore’s ideals about children using magic, was ridiculous. 

Harry had been packed almost since he’d arrived, unwilling to fully become comfortable in the house and startlingly reluctant to allow anyone to see just how much Arianna had spent on him in Diagon in her many trips there over the last weeks. He’d had more than one owl deliver a parcel from a shop that he had never visited and the robs from Twilfit and Tattings had arrived via his message box so no one they didn’t want to see would be unaware of the new clothes. So he squirrelled most of it away, sticking to wearing the few pieces of clothing he still had from the Dursleys, what had survived the house elves, anyway, and some of his school uniform that no longer fit well. The many books and games and trinkets Arianna sent him, with small notes about how they reminded her of him or that she thought he’d like it were carefully organized and filed in the compartment of his trunk he’d set aside for such things. The only thing that really made it out of his expanded trunk was the clothing he wore. The rest only got rearranged as he removed his backup trunk for Regulus’ things.

But pretending to pack gave a good excuse for him to be absent most of the day, if not longer, especially with the twins running interference with their mother. And it would allow Ron and Hermione to join him, since it would seem as if the pair had to ‘rescue the poor sod before his textbook ate him’. Not an unfounded fear, considering the Monster Book of Monsters still lurked somewhere in the bottom of his trunk. He never did manage to find it after it escaped during the transfer from his old trunk.

It was long past time they had Hermione tested and added her to the Fidelius. She’d gotten all together unreasonable in her efforts to get them to spill their secrets and Harry was quite done hiding in his room. Even if Fred and George tended to invade at least once a day so he wasn’t constantly alone. 

“I plan to get started after breakfast,” he said, forcing himself to sound resigned and like he dreaded the day. “Somehow, all of my things have managed to hide away and I’m fairly sure a doxy or two escaped as I’ve had a number of socks disappear.”

In reality, he wanted her paranoid about the poor things. He’d collected all the ones he could find after their first confrontation about the creatures and secreted them off to one of the habitats Arianna had with the help of some pointers from Uncle Newt. Once they’d realized what he was doing, the rest had appeared in his room over the weeks, carrying tiny bags and looking at him pleadingly. So he knew the house was doxy free. He was just being petty.

And it was working if Molly’s exasperated face was anything to go by.

“Well, let me know if you need help, dear,” she said, turning back to the pots and pans she had spelled to scrub themselves.

He gave a grunt of acknowledgement then quickly hid a smile when he felt the tug on his mind that he’d learned was Arianna pulling on their bond. She was here. He tried not to rush through eating the rest of his late breakfast but it was a hard task. He was ready to go and she was late.

When the twins noticed his renewed eagerness, they exchanged a glance over his head and nodded before smiling. Then did something. He wasn’t sure what. But he found out quickly when he caught sight of himself in the reflection of his spoon. His hair was suddenly the same shade of green as his eyes and he turned to Fred in a huff.

“Really? Right before school?” he asked dryly.

“Best time,” George said with a laugh.

“You realize it’s going to take me all day to try and fix whatever you did?” he asked.

He knew it would take him minutes, with his recently perfected metamorphmagus abilities, but Molly didn’t and the horrified look she shot him promised quite the horrible day for the twins. But it would cement the excuse for him to be gone. 

“Fred! George!” Molly shrieked. “How could you do that to poor Harry?!”

Harry disappeared upstairs while Ron planted himself between his mother and his brothers.

*****  
Fred tried not to shrink into himself like he normally did as soon as Harry ducked out the door. They’d gotten better about allowing the woman to cow them so completely, but it was hard breaking habits they’d cultivated years ago in sheer self-preservation. But with her finally hitting someone else, they were done. They’d not allow her to harm one of their brothers and definitely not Harry. Better she was pissed at them than wondering why Harry was taking so long to pack. Even with the hints they’d been dropping for days in preparation, the boy just didn’t show everyone else enough clothing to warrant spending all day in his room. And he’d been wearing the surviving rags from the Dursleys more than usual to reinforce the distinct difference in his build to his cousin’s.

Though no one had said anything yet, the Order members that regularly wandered through had taken note and the twins were certain Shaklebolt at least was looking into the matters. Remus had reported that the Auror had taken witnessing Dumbledore and Sirius’ spat to heart and was seriously looking into the matter, up to and including spending an afternoon questioning Harry with Sirius present in support. Fred also suspected he was looking into Sirius’ lack of trial, quietly.

Now, though, Harry had a legitimate excuse to stay away and Ron and Hermione would be able to join with ease, to add more heads into the problem of turning his hair to its rightful color. And to give Hermione time to process everything she was going to learn and get cleansed.

The three were going to return exhausted.

Having Molly focused on them most of the day was worth sparing them a little effort in trying to remember the story they were supposed to maintain. Though, now that she advanced on them, they were starting to wonder if it had been the best plan.

“Mum,” Ron snapped, stepping between the twins and the irate matriarch. “Harry didn’t seem to mind much and it’s not like it’s gonna stop him from packing.”

Molly visibly flinched at the logic and Fred wondered what exactly caused her to. More and more he was wondering about his mother’s stability and how exactly his father had fallen for the Prewett girl.

“And if you hit any of my brothers again,” Ron continued, voice dropping to an icy whisper that sent shivers through the twins. They agreed on their shared connection right then and there to never be on the receiving end of that tone. “I’ll go to the Aurors and report you for abuse,” Ron continued. “We are all well past the age of needing a stern hand every now and then and I will not let you hurt anyone again. And you’re lucky Charlie and Bill never saw you hitting the twins or you’d already be under investigation.”

Molly stood stunned, staring at her youngest boy in shock. And Fred noticed Percy in the hall, hidden around the corner and just as shocked. But whereas their mother was trying to figure out how to respond, Fred could see a glimmer of hope in Percy’s eyes. It was unexpected that Percy would still be here, since he was normally in the Ministry far more than was probably healthy since he’d taken over for Crouch, but there he was, staring into the room. And he made a snap decision.

He dragged his twin with him as he beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen, leaving Ron to glare it out with Molly until he made his excuses and left to pack his own things. A quick snatch and Percy was pinned between them as they made their way quickly to Harry’s room, thankful the teen had allowed all the Weasley children access, even if he wasn’t particularly fond of Percy.

They bustled into the room and managed to shut the door before Percy exploded. And before Arianna could apparate away with Harry after Percy spotted them.

“What is going on?!” Percy demanded.

Arianna just looked at them in question, but Fred stared back meaningfully and it took just seconds before Arianna understood. She sighed but nodded. “I’ll let Sirius know,” she said before hugging her brother and disappearing with a crack.

Percy sputtered and gaped at the empty space before turning on them sharply. Fred shared a commiserating look with his twin before turning to their rule-following brother, casting the special privacy ward, and explaining what they could without triggering the Fidelius.

*****  
Arianna collapsed when they landed in Badger’s Den and only Harry’s quick recovery and reflexes spared her a bruised nose. She gave him a cursory check and was grateful she hadn’t accidentally splinched them…

“You’re certain you’re alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Just tired,” she answered before digging into her reserves of energy to straighten and show him to the grand hall. 

The large space was again prepared for a large influx of house elves, but at least this time, she hadn’t had to cook everything herself. The other elves were quite taken with the idea of having more elves to talk to and knew many of Harry’s elves would fall into the more timid category, since many of them were from the Slytherin and Gaunt houses. With the Potter and Dumbledore holdings solidly in the untouchable sphere for the moment, there were really not that many elves for Harry to bond. The Peverell title was old enough and had lain dormant for so long that they were in much the same state as the older of Arianna’s, with the magic drained enough to prevent many children, but it had a number. However, between the three he would be taking on today, Slytherin had by far the most. And Voldemort had reigned over the house for years, even without taking the Lordship ring. The same with Gaunt. At least there, his relatives had sold many before dying and leaving the elves to take care of the last descendant Morfin, the insane uncle of the country’s Dark Lord... To say Arianna’s elves were looking forward to helping his elves would be an understatement. And when he took on the Potter ones? Well, that would be a day to celebrate. She missed them.

“As long as you’re sure,” Harry muttered.

“As much as I can be. Eir is taking good care of me and I’ll not be doing much today now that you’re here. Everyone else is coming to me,” she said with relief.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t be with me while I bond them,” he grumbled.

Arianna chuckled but knew he wasn’t actually asking. They’d had a number of discussions on the topic since they started planning and Harry knew that he needed the one on one connection with the elves to transition the preliminary bond and establish the main bond. Having her there would mess with the connection and pull the elves in two different directions. The ones that served the Lord and the Heir would already have a connection to her, but they needed the stronger one to Harry to balance out the hierarchy. Arianna taking them on first would just mean they drew on her core first, since she had a larger one until Harry came into his majority. Though it was honestly a toss-up which would have more power in the end, especially now that both their cores were unblocked. At least the elves didn’t draw on a core unless they were performing a large feat of magic. Everyday household magics tended to be small and didn’t require the elves to touch their master’s magic. And Harry had to have at least some of his constantly to learn in school.

“Just remember the instructions and you’ll be fine,” she said. “Besides, you don’t have to explain to Hermione what you’ve been keeping secret from her all summer. Or now have to explain to Percy what’s really going on with your family. The only thing that could make my conversation better would be to have Ginny suddenly join us.”

Harry winced at her words and then grinned unrepentantly. “Too true! I’ll take the elves!”

“Thought you would,” she said with a laugh. “Now get. They’ve waited long enough and you still need to call them. We’d planned for you to start much earlier and I do apologize for being late in picking you up. Eir wouldn’t let me leave before I’d eaten something.”

“No need to explain beyond that,” he said, chuckling and making his way into the room. He gave her a cheeky wave before closing the door.

Arianna slumped as soon as he was out of sight, almost slipping to the floor again. She was so tired and sore. The bonding had pulled on her magic extensively and she was extremely glad there had been a number who requested to wait. She wasn’t sure how she’d cope if she’d had to bond all of them. There had to be a way to distribute the mental and magical load.

“Part of the problem is that you’re the only one in so many of the Houses,” a familiar voice explained. Arianna glared at her ring, willing the projection of Merlin to appear so she could glare at him.

“What?” she asked once his golden form was walking alongside her as she hobbled to her study.

“You’re the only official member of more than half your houses,” he said again. “The elf bond is meant to be evenly distributed throughout the members of a House, so the Lord or Lady doesn’t have the problem you’re now facing. Many of the branches off the main tend to get their own elves and have a few family elves that assist. Your biggest problem is that there are no recognized branches of yours so there’s no families to assign elves to and no additional people beyond young Harry to share the load. I imagine he’ll be similarly drained when he takes on all his own elves. Or if he takes on any of your Heirships.”

“Then looking at the family genealogy books is moving up in priority,” she muttered as she eased herself into her comfortable chair in her study. She loved this room simply because of the number of extremely cushioned furniture and the extensive amount of wood. The intricately carved desk sitting in prime placement by the fireplace added to the appeal and she could see herself easily spending hours here in winter, enjoying a good fire and a hot cup of tea while she worked on paperwork. Add in the warm browns and deep purple color scheme, a welcome break from the amount of yellow elsewhere, and it would take a Hungarian Horntail to pry her away.

“I would imagine the books will only tell you who could be added and not who should be,” he pointed out. “As we’ve learned, there are a lot of magicals now that need to be watched closely. You cannot simply add whomever you’d like just to ease your burden.”

“Yes, thank you, Merlin,” she said snidely. “I was not aware of it, as I had no hand in discovering many of the issues. But I’m fairly sure the Black line is involved in at least one of my Houses and I wouldn’t mind calling Sirius family and mean it in more than just a blood-adopted way. I know Da and he were distantly related cousins, but if I can add him to one of the older holdings, he could use it to garner political alliances without involving me. If we can ever clear his name. I’m still not sure why they’re hesitating in collecting the rat, but I do hope they get on with it…. I want my godfather clear.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Sirius said smugly, announcing his presence and grandly plopping a cage on her desk.

She smiled evilly at the terrified rat that cowered in the corner of the cage, the silver paw glinting in the light of the lamps. When he focused on her face, he squeaked and frantically tried to dig through the plastic at the bottom of the cage.

“Muggle cage?” she asked curiously.

“Yup,” Sirius said, crossing his arms and glaring at the creature. “With some modifications that prevent him from escaping again. He can’t transform and he can’t get out until someone keyed to the spell removes him.”

“And you all got away without notice?” she asked urgently.

“Completely safe,” he said soothingly. “Queenie was perfect. She could sense when Voldemort was off doing Morgana knows what. And the rat kept to the same routine. I could set a watch to him…. Something he should know better than to allow, working around James and I so long…. Basic Auror training. Or, you know, prank avoidance. Though, I do not envy the poor wizard that has to deal with Voldemort’s wrath at the loss of his whipping boy.”

“How much do you want to bet it will be Severus?” she asked quietly, still studying the betrayer of her parents closely and trying not to let the manic gleam disappear from her eyes.

“Not likely,” Sirius denied. “He’s too valuable. Both as a spy and as a potion master. He’ll be fine.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye out then,” she said. “I’ll not have some innocent pay the price. We’d be no better than the Ministry if we allowed that if we could prevent it. I’ll have the elves keep an eye on the known Death Eater houses to see if anyone suffers an increase in visits to healers or need for specific potions.”

Sirius grumbled but agreed. He’d gotten better about his prejudice with the blocks cleared but he was adamant that some crimes couldn’t be excused, even in the face of the types of blocks and potions they were up against.

“So, should we even test him, or just hand him over to the Ministry? And if we’re just handing him over, how are we doing that?”

“Well, we did include Theseus in the protections on the cage,” he said mildly.

Arianna’s grin grew and Pettigrew’s squeaking rose in volume and intensity.

“He already started?” he asked, looking toward the door.

“Yeah, and we’re going to have an extra guest later,” she said. At this point she was seeing just how panicked she could make the little rat, just by staring. “I expect them in a bit and I was hoping you could sit in to ensure we’re covering everything and add them. Both are just slightly obsessed with knowledge and I’m actually surprised they both ended up in Gryffindor.”

She could see the moment he made the connection, but stayed silent on names in deference to the rat. He smiled gently at her when he was sure the rat wouldn’t see and she smiled back just as gently. They’d both been concerned about the possibility that Harry would lose friends to the revelations but if both his best friends could be trusted to be added to the Fidelius, he’d at least have support when the truth came out. As it was, the Ministry was trying valiantly to keep the incident in Diagon secret, but were having little success. They’d managed to suppress the story until the morning, but by then, news had already spread and the spin they’d put on the whole thing was ignored in favor of questions they couldn’t answer. Now Harry was heading back to school and would need friends to protect him and confirm the stories and questions being asked. From all accounts, Hermione would be invaluable in pressing logic into the situations and was fiercely protective, if a bit of a pushy know-it-all.

Arianna was looking forward to putting the witch in her place in regards to the intelligence of those around her.

That was a task for later today, though. Now she had a rat to deal with and a godfather to clear. A quick floo call had her uncle Theseus immediately abandoning his continued review of laws with Graves and Tina to return to the Den and take custody of the rat.

“You know what to do?” she asked as he started for the floo again.

“My dear,” he said, turning back to her with a raised eyebrow, “do you really need to ask?”

“Since it’s Sirius’ freedom on the line if he escapes again or someone doesn’t listen?” she said, leaning against the desk and pinning the quivering rat to his cage wall with her eyes. “Yes.”

Theseus studied her a movement before nodding and making his way out, only to pause when Sirius called out.

“Remember, we haven’t added anyone in that place to the list, so no one can know yet,” he reminded quickly. 

Arianna knew he and Remus wanted to add one of the Aurors they’d known before, but were hesitating until they could get a better read on the man. Maybe Theseus could give them the confirmation they were looking for that it wasn’t just sentiment they felt that compelled them to add the man. 

Theseus nodded at the words and then left. Once he was gone, she took a conscious breath to bury her fears and turned to her godfather.

“So, how’s Remus?” she said, tone edging to teasing and a smirk on her face at his sudden blush.

Oh, that was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! There's Hermione! Oh, and Percy!
> 
> Next chapter: Hunting and Gathering


	30. Hunting and Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead. And I'm so very happy to welcome all the new readers! Hope you enjoy and welcome to the madness!
> 
> I do apologize for the delay, though. This is one of those chapters that I thought I was still on track for my semi-regular posting then blinked and it was almost a month later... Stupid f'ing quarantine... Messing with my mind.

*****  
Kingsley was not having a good summer. At all. With Dumbledore reactivating the Order of the Phoenix, reaching out to have him join again, his subsequent missions to determine any corruption in his department, the side investigation into Harry Potter’s home life, and the various meetings and cases he had to undertake for his actual job on top of it all, he’d barely been able to breathe, let alone talk with his mentor Sirius Black or even adequately look into the Dursleys like he’d hoped to have done already. He spent many a day wondering how exactly he was meant to get everything done and sorely wishing time turners weren’t so regulated they may as well have been forbidden. So, it was hardly worth mentioning that he would prefer no new tasks be added. And yet, here was a legend in the Ministry and specifically the Auror Department, one of the most famous former Heads in recent memory, storming through the halls of the Ministry with a rat cage and a thunderous expression. And orders from Amelia Bones herself to investigate what had Theseus Scamander back in Britain and so royally pissed.

“Mr. Scamander,” he greeted, intercepting the wizard before he could storm the Chief’s office. The last thing Scrimgeour needed was a visit from the irate wizard when he was trying to contain the incident in Diagon just days ago. “Something I can assist you with?”

“Yes,” the man snapped, brandishing the cage and garnering the attention of the entire open space filled with curious Aurors who had no compunctions about eavesdropping. “If someone could please explain to me why exactly this unregistered Animagus was sneaking around my vacation home, snooping through my important papers, and who is, as I’ve been assured by multiple people, distinctly declared dead, I’d appreciate it!”

Kingsley took a moment to stare at the man in shock before venturing a quiet question. “And who exactly is that?”

“I’ve been told he goes by Peter Pettigrew,” Scamander said with a snarl. “Care to explain why that man is reported dead at the hands of one Sirius Black but when I decided to check the trial transcripts before I handed him over, I discovered there aren’t any?”

Kingsley paled, gaze finding Bones where she stood at the entrance to her own office and startling when she was ashen white, hand covering her mouth in horror and frozen to the spot.

“I see I’ll just have to see the man I’d originally planned on,” Scamander snapped, pushing roughly past the stunned Auror and making his way towards the office again. Only for Bones to rally and intercept him.

“Mr. Scamander,” she said promptly, gesturing to her own office and sending a glare at the rest of the room to keep silent. “There’s no need to disturb the Chief until we clarify some things. It is possible, as Head of the DMLE, I’d most likely be able to help you better anyway. Shall we retire to my office for a few minutes? Shaklebolt, please join us. Wallace! If you could please tell the house elves we’d like a tea service?”

The Auror nodded brusquely, making his way to the break room and the pair of house elves charged with keeping the notoriously stubborn Department of Magical Law Enforcement relatively healthy. A monumental task for anyone, especially in the Auror department. He truly pitied those poor things. Even he wasn’t immune to rash decisions when it came to his own health when on a particularly grueling case or stake-out and his favorite elf, a small she-elf by the name of Blinky, was often _not amused_ with her Master Shacky.

Kingsley followed the irate wizard into Bones’ office, afforded as the Head of the DMLE. She kept her office in the Auror Department out of sheer stubbornness, foregoing the ornate suite usually occupied by the Head in favor of the more familiar, but smaller and infinitely better protected, position in the middle of at least a hundred well trained Aurors. Sticking to her roots in the place and earning the devotion of a number of the Aurors for not abandoning all in favor of getting ahead in the Ministry. Her assistant, required of her position, even occupied a desk just outside her door, in the midst of the other Aurors with little complaint. Shelly even seemed to enjoy the loud, open space and had no qualms about throwing things when they all got too rowdy for her admittedly lenient tastes. Kingsley himself was in awe of the woman and her boss and often wondered why Dumbledore didn’t include either in the Order at any point. But he’d have to come back to that. Scamander didn’t seem inclined to wait and he was showing signs of quite a temper so the sooner they could close a door between them and the hundreds of suddenly interested ears, not all of which he could trust, the better.

And it was a sound decision, as it turned out. As they spent the next few hours discussing Scamander’s findings, questioning the rat Pettigrew under Veritaserum that Bones just happened to have in her office, and discussing strategies for dealing with the fiasco after transforming the man back to rat to wait in his temporary cage.

“Wasn’t Lady Tonks asking after her cousin a few weeks ago?” Kingsley finally asked.

“Yes, but Brown brushed her off as mistaken. Something about having seen the records himself,” Amelia said dismissively. 

“Seeing as I’ve looked over every piece of parchment relating to the man,” Scamander said with a slight sneer, “I doubt this Brown’s word. I even asked the record keeper, a position I instituted when I worked here, and she knew nothing and could find nothing. Not even an arrest warrant. And seeing as the man is obviously using magic when he has been spotted on occasion, he didn’t undergo the usual magical binding prisoners are required to have before being placed in Azkaban.”

Kingsley and Amelia stared at him in shock. “Binding?” Kingsley finally asked.

Scamander looked about ready to explode before explaining in a barely contained shout about the bindings the law required for fully processed prisoners confined to that horrible place. A place that was meant only for the worst of the worst, as the bindings required were permanent and no prisoners sent there were supposed to have a sentence less than life. All others were meant to be kept in the less hash prison in the bowels of the ministry or the separate prison in the wilds of the marshes to the west.

Kingsley sighed as he started taking notes after the first few minutes. And then Andromeda Tonks joined them, per Amelia’s request. And Kingsley resigned himself to even more on his plate… But if he could help free Sirius Black, he’d do it.

*****  
Arianna was going over the partial inventory Ragnok had delivered just that morning, making note of the numerous books, scrolls, and other such writings the goblins were finding in the Aiaia vault. Charlie practically gushed in his portion of the report, citing a number of texts they’d found in a small library area of the creature section that dealt specifically with the creatures he and Newt were cataloguing. Many of which Newt had only heard of and never been able to find live specimens of. It would not surprise her much if the man were to publish a new book with Charlie’s help in the near future. 

She was also studiously ignoring Sirius, who’d noticed the portion the second oldest Weasley had written was at the top of her pile and had a distinctly fond tone to it, as if the man was describing everything to a lover or intended and not a friend. And the man was getting his revenge on her for her own teasing earlier about his obvious flirting with his oldest friend.

“I demand to know what in the bloody name of Merlin’s pants is going on!” a familiar voice shouted, announcing the arrival of their guests finally. Arianna exchanged a glance with her godfather before sighing and starting to rise from her seat. Sirius waved her off and made his way to the door, sticking his head out and calling down the hall.

“If the lot of you could come here, like you’re supposed to, you’ll be told what the bloody Hel is going on instead of making a racket when Harry’s trying to concentrate!” he shouted, his voice echoing down the long hall and causing Arianna to roll her eyes.

“As if that racket isn’t going to spark his curiosity all on its own,” she admonished as she settled back into her comfortable chair and called one of the elves she shared with her brother to explain the situation. Once the elf was off to relate the tale to Harry, allowed in the room as she was already bonded and able to come and go as needed, she turned to her godfather. “The boy’s curious enough as it is. Must you always fan the flame? It’s bad enough he had a million and one questions about my intentions with his friend before he allowed us to schedule this meeting.”

Sirius, instead of being chastised, just smirked and made his way to his favorite chair by the fire. It was wingbacked and black leather, insanely comfortable, and close to the only other exit from the room, as it was connected to the floo network by her request. He looked like an avenging king once he settled in it, with his battle robes fashioned similar to hers, his hair tied from his face securely, his eyes a steely grey that were more haunted than she remembered, and his wand idly twirling, prepared at a moment’s notice to wield it. Combined, it made an intimidating portrait of the normally cheerful man. Which was something her guards found worthy of respect and the only reason she was allowed to wander the Den with only her godfather for protection. Overprotective ponses, the lot of them.

Finally, a trail of redheads made their way into her large study, followed by a bushy tangle of brown that stood out all the more when you considered her own unique shade of red. The dye had washed out with a quick potion to positively gleam in the bright light of the sunny room. Fred and George, having delivered their intended charges, took up position on either side of her chair, arms crossed and showing the rarely seen seriousness they were often accused of being unable to have. Ron wasn’t much better, taking up position next to Sirius and watching his brother and best friend closely. Then another redhead joined them and Arianna had to sigh as the Potter luck showed its sense of humor…. She had just had to mention it earlier…

Ginny was hesitantly poised in the door, eying the room warily and taking note of her brothers.

“In you go, Gin,” Bill muttered, urging his little sister into the room fully with a gentle push to her shoulders, then closing the door and positioning himself in front of it. 

He’d agreed to take a break from the vaults for this, as both the eldest brother and the most likely Heir Weasley. He could take on any of them if needed and invoke family magics as a last resort. And he had been needed to get them all from Grimmauld, as, while Percy could apparate, the wards around the Den wouldn’t let him pass without one of her trusted in charge of the trip.

“This isn’t intimidating at all,” Hermione snarled. “Have you come to set yourself up as a rival to You-Know-Who, then? Pressure us into joining you and obviously Imperiusing anyone that goes against you? Is that why these men are helping you?”

Arianna raised an eyebrow at the venom in the girl’s voice and turned her attention to Ron for a moment.

“Is she always this distrusting and cruel?” she asked.

“Sometimes,” Ron admitted, to Hermione’s irritated huff. “She means well, but our experiences haven’t exactly led to an overabundance of trust in adults.”

Hermione seemed shocked at his eloquence and defense of her, even as he basically agreed she was cruel.

“Well, I knew this was going to be hard,” she admitted, turning her attention back to the three teens with a sigh. “Let’s start out with, what do you know of how Harry’s summer’s been going? Or his life at the Dursleys?”

Hermione seemed taken aback, but it was Percy that started.

“I’m fairly sure he’s being abused,” he said softly, startling Ginny even as Hermione flinched. That explained those two then. “Fred and George basically confirmed it when they convinced me to come.”

“And why didn’t you say anything?” Arianna asked just as softly.

“I did,” Percy admitted. “But when McGonagall didn’t say anything the next day, I figured she was handling it.”

Arianna looked to Sirius in concern. This was not the first time evidence was given for the goings on at the school and she itched to test the professors…. The Heads of House were at the top of her list once they figured out a method that didn’t immediately alert the Headmaster.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” she muttered. “I have no doubt that woman would burn the world down to protect one of her lions. But as far as we can tell, she did nothing.” Hermione immediately jumped to defend her favorite teacher, but Arianna held up a hand to forestall any arguments. “We’re also fairly certain she isn’t aware of the issue. She’s probably been Obliviated.”

That caused the brunette to pause and Arianna could see her mind whirling. Then she spoke, obviously putting several things together as the words came. “He’s always been too skinny, but incredibly strong, as if he worked out excessively though I never saw him do so at school, beyond Quidditch practice. He’s not a fan of shouting, but there’s never been an excessive amount at school. I think the school’s reaction to his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire was the most extreme example and he looked about ready to run for that. He never wants to go home or speak about his family. There’s been a few other small signs so I suspected, but he was always so closed-off about it, I decided to leave it alone until he was ready to talk. I was going to try again this year.”

Arianna nodded and turned to the youngest Weasley with as much understanding and Hufflepuff patience as she could muster. “And you?”

“I had no idea how he spent his time at his relatives,” she muttered. “The papers and Mum always said he had the best tutors and I figured they’d know best.”

Arianna sighed heavily, having feared that answer. She’d have to figure out exactly why the witch was here at all…. Especially when each of her brothers had expressed a concern with her loyalties.

“And this summer?” she pushed on.

The agreed upon chorus of ‘not much’ was saddening.

“This is going to take longer than I’d thought,” she muttered. “Olive, dear?” she called, smiling when the elf was immediately standing on her desk and asking for a hug with open arms and pleading eyes. Her smile widened and she easily hugged the small thing, ignoring the gasps from the three new magicals. She’d easily agreed to hugs when the small group had asked and since then, the news was spreading through the elves like fiendfyre. She’d already had a number drop by her office today and she’d only just bonded a majority of the elves. Once the cook elf pulled away, now sporting a blinding smile, she asked softly for some lunch and tea.

“Yes, Missy!” the elf chirped, popping away immediately.

“You support slavery!?” Hermione cried, appalled. Ron rolled his eyes.

“No, I support protecting creatures that literally cannot survive without a bond to a magical family for the most part,” she said instantly, unconsciously repeating some of the speech Sirius had given her brother all those weeks ago. “The house elf magical core is too small to support the level of magic many use, so they bond to magical families to balance them out. It’s the rare elf that doesn’t need it. For the most part, they love serving and I would never force one to bond to me. I actually just took on many of the ones I have, and a good number decided to wait until I proved myself worthy of their loyalty. I even had a few request freedoms, which I happily gave. Ask them at some point if you’d like.”

Hermione looked as though she didn’t believe the Lady, but Arianna ignored the furious witch and turned her gaze to the pair of Weasleys. Both of whom looked a little envious and Arianna put a silent call to the elves to offer placement with the Weasleys if desired. At least she could help with that. Even if only with the ones she trusted, the family was capable of providing a loving environment for some of the elves.

“Why are you both here?” she asked bluntly. Percy seemed startled, but explained about the twins cornering him after Ron defended the pair from their mother. Arianna turned a knowing glance to the twins and they shrugged, unrepentant at making their mother angry. Ginny admitted with a blazing blush to grabbing Bill when he went to apparate away with Ron, curious as to why the twins were basically abducting their brother and Hermione.

“You ok, Bill?” she asked after a minute, worry evident about a possible splinch. Surprise additions to apparation could be deadly. Especially when already doing a Side-Along.

“Fine, milady,” he said with a smile and small bow. “Not the first time a sibling has grabbed me when I’ve apparated and won’t be the last.”

She could only shake her head in exasperation…. Then she pushed three blank parchments across the desk to the trio, glad they had a hearty supply from the goblins. Otherwise, the addition of the youngest Weasley would be a problem.

“These are inheritance tests the goblins generally provide,” she explained to the trio of cautious pair of eyes. “They are often used as a means to verify a suspected heir of a title-”

“I’m not to inherit anything,” Ginny bemoaned.

“And I’m muggleborn. I couldn’t have anything to inherit,” Hermione added.

Arianna huffed in annoyance. “And if you’d let me finish, I’d explain more,” she snapped. “They are usually used to verify an heir but can also be used to test for family connections, possible soulbonds, vaults, bequeathments, and blood-related skills one might inherit, as those usually tie into titles. And before you go on about being muggleborn, Ms. Granger, I’d like to tell you that most muggleborns are actually squibborn and you could very well have inheritances to claim,” she said with a pointed glare at the brunette witch.

“And I’m just supposed to trust you? You still haven’t even told us your name or why Sirius Black is sitting over there as if none of this is new or surprising to him and yet the Dursleys are still free and he’s not angry at the treatment you’re alluding to his godson suffering from at their hands,” Hermione argued.

Arianna indulged her exasperation just enough to bang her head on the desk a few times before glaring at the witch and then Ron.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” he demanded, arms up and a small smirk on his face. “Harry and I both tried to warn you.”

“Oi!” Hermione shouted, affronted and glaring at the redhead with enough venom to make him flinch.

“And I’ll try to remember not to doubt you in the future,” she assured the boy before focusing on the three again. “Ms. Granger,” she said sharply, drawing the muggleborn’s attention away from the shrinking redhead. “I have a lot of explanation to give, but unfortunately, due to the secrets involved, I cannot until I am assured of your trustworthiness.” She pushed on before the witch could snarl at the wording. “Now, Harry and Ron have assured me they both trust you and want you involved, but I have learned the hard way that even a friend as good as they say you are can be a danger to our plans and I’d rather be safe than sorry. I’d really like the three of you involved, as it will give Harry a larger base of support and keep your family together, but I will not risk our plans for your pride. So, please, indulge me as I try to explain as much as I can before you decide. Just know that everyone we are including in this will be required to take one of these and you should see why afterwards.”

“You demand we prove we are trustworthy, but even your name is too important?” Hermione demanded.

“Yes,” she said simply, leaning back into her chair and gazing at the witch curiously. The boys had warned her Hermione was hard to understand, but she’d not been expecting such a fight. Not even Snape had fought this hard and the man hated Potters almost on principle.

Hermione seem taken aback by the admission, but Percy was studying her intently. Then reached for one of the parchments.

“What do I need to do?” he asked.

“It’s not just an inheritance test anymore,” she warned. She cut Hermione’s question off before she could start and made plans to do so moving forward, as the witch was obviously unable to wait for an explanation before demanding answers. “The goblins added an extension of the test usually only utilized to provide proof of a clear mind before bonding ceremonies. It will also show any potions, blocks, spells, or compulsions you may be under,” she said.

Percy looked alarmed but Hermione and Ginny just looked skeptical.

Then Percy repeated his request for how to proceed. She smiled and was glad to know that at least the one Weasley would be joining them, if she didn’t miss her guess. While his test was working, Ginny was studying her other brothers, seeming to sense the severity of the possible test. Then she joined her brother in taking it, slicing her finger in a deft movement that showed just how familiar the pureblood witch was to such requirements of blood, and settled down to wait for the tests to finish. Hermione was the hold-out, not that anyone was really surprised. She’d given these witches and wizard the least amount of information of anyone yet, both in a test of their process for adding people and as a final test of the possible allies. With the number of people included at the moment and the sheer number they wanted to include for various reasons, she was seriously considering doing away with the Fidelius for anything but the most crucial of information, so no untrustworthy ears could hear before they were ready, but she still needed to trust the people they shared information with. If the chosen people couldn’t even trust them in return, just to take a test that would do no harm to them, then she doubted they would trust the suspicions about the widespread manipulation of the wizarding world.

Finally, Hermione nodded and took the dagger from Ginny gently, adding her blood to the parchment. Then she settled in a chair and glared at Arianna pointedly. Arianna smirked but waited. Olive arrived not seconds later with the requested lunch and tea, balancing the trays easily with a bit of elf magic and a beaming smile. Once everyone was settled with a plate of sandwiches and tea, Arianna handed out copies of the tests of those in the room, aside from hers. Percy cursed at his brothers’ tests, even Bill’s original one. To a degree that had the twins snickering behind her and whispering in her ear that they’d figured the perfect prefect wasn’t able to curse. While he processed, Hermione read Sirius’ and then stared in horror at the suppressed soulbond.

“Soulbonds are so rare!” Hermione exclaimed. “I read that they were thought to be a once in a generation thing and the bond they created was so strong participants could often hear each other’s thoughts and share magic. Do you know who it is?”

Sirius blushed and Arianna tried not to cackle. Then she took pity on the man before he could burst into embarrassed flames.

“Yes, he does,” she said smugly, distinctly remembering that little discovery. “And it’s by no means a once in generation type thing,” she added. “I know of four such bonds alone. And I suspect it is much more common than currently believed. Especially if what I fear is happening to the pairings proves true.” Like a certain bastard deliberately suppressing them and removing them from the collective societal memory so he could manipulate the population better and make his own matches through marriage contracts, since soulbonds automatically overrode any contracts if completed.

Hermione seemed to consider that for a moment, then noticed her test was done. She quickly scanned it and Arianna grew concerned when the witch’s face paled. Then she was handing the test off eagerly, practically snatching Ginny’s from the poor girl’s hand almost before she had a chance to read it herself. Arianna would have to do something about that. She would not have her brother having to deal with so pushy a witch if at all possible. Even if said witch was a close friend. There was a difference between eager and rude and that had been distinctly rude.

Percy looked green and Arianna quickly pointed him the direction of the nearest water closet. He fled and the sounds of retching easily reached back to them from the room across the hall. Bill sighed before following after his brother. A quick look at his test had her boiling in rage, glaring at the line for a moment before her magic started roiling.

The twins quickly tried to snatch the parchment, but she batted their hands away and turned the page over until Percy could come back. It was his decision if anyone else saw and the only reason she’d looked was that the poor man had thrust it at her in desperation before rushing off to empty his stomach. Abortion potion. When he’d just hit his majority. And a completed but suppressed soulbond.

Merlin, the Headmaster had no shame…

*****  
Gideon groaned as he sat on the chair the goblins had installed in the ward they were still keeping the majority of the rescues in. This was grueling work and he would forever curse the redhead that had suggested this was a good use of their time in the shadows while they rebuilt their health and magic.

“And I will say it again, they mean absolutely no harm, Sewlyn,” his twin grumbled. “If it wasn’t for them, you’d still be in a coma and your family declared extinct in the Wizengamot.”  
“I still refuse to trust anyone that refuses to meet with us and you cannot honestly tell me Aiaia is their name. That vault and family is a myth.”

“Are you really going to tell the goblins that Aiaia is a myth?” Marlene asked dryly, eying the guards at the entrance to the healing hall they were in. Sewlyn immediately launched into a rant and Gideon sighed.

Gideon had been told the hall was a gift to the eldest Potter, in thanks for something. He wasn’t entirely sure what, but it had to be impressive if it warranted a full hall for the witch. Goblins weren’t known for their generosity.

And the goblins at the entrance were even less enlightening. Actual guards to protect them, instead of protecting the gold they normally guarded.

Goblins hated wizards…

He would have to ask more questions when they saw the Potters again. As it was, they’d only gotten very brief explanation staying at the Den. He knew they were all under Fidelius, but it was increasingly obvious there were few in this room, rescued with them, that were likely to be added as well. They were all wary. Gideon would never fault them for that, as they definitely had the right to be, but it was making his head hurt with the sheer stubborn will of many of them.

It did not help that they were all taken at different points of the war and some even afterwards.

Which did not narrow down who would be responsible for their capture. After all, they were from light and dark families. Gideon would honestly not be surprised if it was discovered that one side had started the practice of hiding prisoners in St. Mungos and the other had continued it.

That thought, though, didn’t make their jobs any easier. A sentiment his brother seemed to share if the look he was getting was any indication.

“Maybe we should get Romulus to help?” Fabian asked quietly as the other rescues continued to debate whether they trusted their benefactor or not. Like they’d been doing for weeks now, despite the Prewett brothers’ best efforts to assuage fears without giving details.

“If we can pry him away from Remus,” Marlene muttered. “For a pair of twins separated for so long, they certainly have the inseparable part of twindom down.”

Gideon couldn’t agree more and sniggered at the memory of the pair when they’d started switching places like he and his brother often did. And their nephews were almost constantly accused of doing.

He was looking forwards to the day the three pairs of twins were all in the same place with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Excited for the next?
> 
> Also, you may have noticed I went through and replied to a lot of the comments that have been made. Highest apologies for the delay... I'll try not to wait so long on them again. Catching up took WAY too long for my liking...


	31. Depths of Depravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like a right berk for disappearing like that. Especially after a cliffy.... I could give excuses like not feeling like it and then my computer being broken, but.... Ok, so yeah, both of those happened. And with so many people sending computers in for repairs, and the sheer few places that work on macs, the wait was 4-6 weeks! 
> 
> Granted, my place is awesome and got it done early, but that was still 3 weeks.
> 
> And I'd done some edits on the newest chapter and didn't want to post without because I knew I'd changed something but couldn't remember what....
> 
> A lot. Ridiculous but a lot.
> 
> And it didn't help that for like, 2 weeks, I just didn't feel like doing much at all, let alone posting a story. 
> 
> So apologies are due to you all. You've been troopers and I appreciate all the new readers! Welcome to the madness. We have sarcasm, but no cookies, unfortunately. I can't make cookies to save my soul. Pancakes, definitely, as I've been called the Queen of those, but no cookies. Which seems dumb, since cookies are kinda like small pancakes, but....
> 
> Anyhooo, STORY!!!! New chapter!!! Yay!!!!!
> 
> I do want to say, in the most gentle of tones, this is my story and if you don't like an aspect of it, that's fine. You're entitled to your opinion, but don't expect me to change it because you don't like 'Mary Sue's or a focus on original characters. I'm doing this for fun, on my own time, and for no money, and posted it because figured others might want to read it. It could easily have joined the dozen or so other stories that will never see the light of day because I will never post them. (They're my SUPER early writing and just awful. Honestly... Might re-write them as a NaNoWri project at some point but otherwise they're just bad) I'll still approve almost all comments, but don't expect me to respond to those.

*****  
“Milady?” Ron asked, obviously torn between going after his older brother and staying to help.

“Give him a moment,” Arianna said softly. “I imagine he’ll be ready to talk in a few minutes. It’s a bit of a shock and he deserves to lose his composure for a bit.”

He deserved a right proper freak out to be honest. But he seemed the sort to freak out just enough then push it all away to deal with problems before allowing himself to break fully later. And sure enough, he marched back into the room, the oldest Weasley a step behind him and black fury on his face. The pair marched to the desk and Percy held his hand out for the parchment. Arianna handed it over immediately, careful to keep the words concealed. The man noticed but only nodded in thanks before handing it promptly to Bill. When Bill tore off in an impressive swearing streak, Percy took the page back and handed it over to the Twins. Soon, the parchment had made its way around the room and each Weasley was in a truly impressive fury. Each unique, from Bill’s black fury to the twins’ impressive swearing and promises of vicious pranks, and yet all incredibly protective of the middle child.

“So, why did we need to take these tests?” Percy asked, voice devoid of the anger still burning in his eyes. “As appreciative of finding out about all these spells and such, I doubt you’re doing it out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Surprisingly, she is,” Ron muttered, his anger still evident in his tone. Curious eyes snapped to him, but he only blushed before continuing. “She’s agreed to pay for all such tests for anyone that asks the goblins and can’t pay for it themselves. She’s also arranged to have you cleansed, just like she did with me and the twins earlier this summer. Even if you don’t want to join us, you still get that, with no conditions.”

“And why would you do that?” Hermione demanded. “Why help people for no benefit to yourself?”

“Who says there’s no benefit for me?” she asked in confusion. “The wizarding world gets more people acting without outside interference and I get the satisfaction of knowing there’s one less person under the control of someone else. No true changes or even an accurate understanding of Wizarding Britain can be enacted until we can see how people really feel.”

“Hufflepuff?” Percy asked with a small smile. Arianna beamed at him in return.

“Did you think just anyone would end up with access to Badger’s Den?” Hermione squeaked in surprise and excitement at the name but bit her lip. “But, you’re not wrong, dear Percy, that I do have hope that you’ll want to help us. We could really use an eye in the Ministry and more support for Harry at school.”

And with that, she handed over the copies of Harry’s and her own tests. A few minutes were spent in silence, exchanging nervous glances over the heads of the three studiously reading. Then Hermione finished, placed her copy of the parchment on the desk gently, and promptly fainted.

Only Ron’s quick reflexes saved her from hitting her head on the heavy wood of the desk and Arianna hurriedly tried to stand to help situate the witch comfortably on the nearby sofa. Only to collapse back with a huff. Stupid magical drain.

But the Weasleys didn’t seem to mind, making sure the girl was well cushioned before turning to the other two just in case they needed collecting as well.

“Arianna Potter,” Ginny seemed to breathe, staring at her in awe and a touch of fear. As though she was worried Arianna was going to be mad at her.

Percy just studied her intently, as though trying to puzzle out how he’d missed it.

“At your service,” she greeted with a smile.

“How can we help?” Percy demanded.

Arianna laughed. When Bill roused the brunette witch, she demanded the same before she was even able to sit up. The room chuckled and then, after a quick oath to add them to the Fidelius fully, Arianna started explaining, pulling the notes from the main discussion they’d had weeks ago from a drawer and handing it off when Hermione requested to review them.

“So, what’s Harry doing right now?” Hermione asked after the explanations were done and she’d stopped trying to demand answers Arianna just didn’t have at the moment. Arianna hesitated, distinctly remembering the reaction the witch had had at Olive’s appearance. And the witch seemed to understand instantly. “He’s bonding house elves, isn’t he?” 

Ron nodded warily, studying his friend closely. Hermione just sighed and nodded, seeming to accept that it was a reality she would need to do more research into, now that she had a bit better explanation about the reality of the situation. Arianna made note to see if there were any books in one of her vaults or properties that gave a better history of the relationship with house elves magicals were supposed to have with them. Not the perverted one the trio had experienced so far. And she doubted the young Gryffindor would believe the explanations from an elf, even one as old as Zoe.

“So, this year is going to be interesting and you’d like help keeping Harry from further danger at school while you work on political and societal changes,” Hermione summarized when they were done. 

“Among other things, yes,” she agreed.

“Oi, we’re going to be there too!” the twins and Ron protested. 

“Yes, and the twins are only going back because I pointed out the need for them to at least complete the majority of their last year. They need to sit their NEWTs in order to gain the respect of the wizarding world and make their business venture more palatable to the older generations. And Ron’s been known to follow Harry wherever he goes, regardless of the danger. While Hermione isn’t much better, of the three of you she is the more levelheaded from your tales,” she pointed out, causing the three in question to blush and the rest to laugh. She’d hold back her reservations about the girl’s tendency towards bullying and hitting for a later, private discussions with the brunette. It was possible she wasn’t as bad as reported or she’d realized the issues herself. If not, Arianna wanted to be sure to bring it up where no one would lend their own opinions.

“And you need me to make subtle inquiries at the Ministry to see who might be inclined to take a third option if the choice is between supporting You-Know-Who or Dumbledore,” Percy said.

Arianna nodded. “I’d also suggest getting people to question Dumbledore’s or Fudge’s decisions lately, up to and including Dumble’s decision to announce to a school full of children that Voldemort is back without doing the same to the wider wizarding world. It shouldn’t be too difficult if you just complain about the events that directly affected your family. There’s been enough of those in the last few years and more than one of them was covered up by Dumbledore or the Ministry. And all of that isn’t even including the shenanigans the twin menaces get up to. But only do so if it poses no threat to your own safety. You can’t help if you’re dismissed or dead. And at this point, I would not put it past either the idiot or old coot to arrange for a horrendous accident to befall you if he should get wind you’re trying to discredit him knowingly.”

“It was you responsible for that incident in Diagon a few days ago, wasn’t it?” Ginny asked, for once making a connection faster than the older two newbies in their group.

Arianna beamed at the younger girl, pleased. Ginny just blushed and turned her eyes away in embarrassment. Oh, so cute!

“Oh, it was so much fun!” Sirius crowed, speaking for the first time in a while.

“Wouldn’t a lot of this be easier if Sirius was free?” Hermione asked hesitantly. “I mean, I know he’s innocent, but why haven’t you demanded a trial for him yet?”

“Because-,” Percy said before she could. “Because she’s trying to hide her connection to Harry and posing as an American puts her at a slight disadvantage, even if she holds a title in Britain. She’s maintained that façade in public since that incident with Mum at the beginning of summer and I honestly believed it until this meeting. Since she’s not spent significant time in the country and would have been too young to really know much about the last war, she wouldn’t necessarily know about the terrifying escaped convict, since he’s not been in the papers recently. And there wouldn’t be a logical explanation about why she was looking into it.”

“All true,” she agreed with a proud nod. She was liking these three the more they spoke. They were very quick on the uptake. “But that doesn’t mean we’re not working on it anyway. My adopted uncle’s currently at the Ministry making as much of a mess of the DMLE as he can manage. Which, since he used to run the place, I’d assume is going to be quite the mess and cause a lot of people to start questioning what exactly is going on that he’s able to point out so many holes in their logic over the last fifteen years at least. War or not, there’s no reason Sirius should have fallen through the giant canyons that are the cracks of their precious justice system.”

“Yeah, you’re not bitter about it all, Arianna,” Ron said with a chuckle.

Arianna just grinned evilly. Hermione seemed disconcerted but nodded.

“Now, as much as I’d like to keep answering questions,” she admitted with some genuine regret, “you’ll all need to get back to Grimmauld. It’s getting late and I’m sure Molly is starting to actually worry that you all fell into your trunks and are in need of rescue. The goblins will be waiting for you tonight, after your parents are asleep, but your cleanses shouldn’t take too much time. They’re getting very good at breaking these kinds of blocks and other issues.”

The Weasleys nodded reluctantly and made their way to the door so the Twins and Bill could apparate the lot back. It didn’t really need to be explained that they were getting a lot of practice. She only hoped the boys were able to get the group out of Grimmauld with little fanfare. The last thing they needed was Molly catching them sneaking out right before heading to school…. But overnight was the only time that would guarantee them the needed number of hours for the cleanses without arising suspicion. After all, even the slowest packer didn’t need two days to do so.

“Hermione, Percy, could you stay a moment?” she called before they could leave. Sirius looked at her curiously, but she waved him off. He shrugged, then followed the line of redheads out.

“Yes?” Percy asked.

Arianna smiled at him and then turned her attention to Hermione instead of answering. “My understanding is that you are much more curious than your peers,” she said, studying at the witch for a moment. Hermione nodded. “And you’re considered by most to be the brightest witch of your age?” It was a moniker she was sure Dumbledore had coined, but judging by her quick wit and even quicker deductions, it wasn’t too far off. Add to the fact that she was the first of school age yet without a block on her intelligence and she was sure to seem a genius. Arianna suspected it was because, as a muggleborn, Dumbledore just hadn’t seen fit to place a block. And she’d been older than his usual victims seemed to be when he’d gained access to her. Though, if she was the most intelligent in her age group was yet to be decided, now that a number had had their intelligence blocks removed, Harry chief among them. However, she had a burning passion for knowledge that was unrivaled. 

She nodded again and Arianna nodded in return, reaching into her desk draw to pull out a familiar item. She handed the small mirror to the bushy haired teen and leaned back into her chair.

“I’m giving you this so you can focus your need for answers on someone who might actually be able to give them to you and so you don’t pester your friends. Remember their tests. Neither is an idiot but they don’t have the resources to get you answers if needed. This is a communication mirror. Harry has one as well, but I’m not able to make them in huge quantities at the moment. It’s paired with another that I will have on me at almost all times, so should you have questions, which I’ve no doubt you will, you only need to hold the mirror and call for ‘milady Aiaia’,” she explained. They’d keyed the mirrors to that name so no one overheard the name Potter referring to anyone other than Harry. And to keep with the story they were spreading about who she was posing as for now. “Now, I’m not saying I have all the answers, but I will try my best. And if I don’t have the answer, I have access to books that won’t be in the Hogwarts Library that I can possibly send you. With the prevision that they are not seen by anyone else and not left lying around. If you’re as smart as you seem, you’re able to disguise a book easily, just like a majority of students I knew did when attending History of Magic. I would also request you don’t call at 2am to ask a question about your homework. Leave those calls for legitimate emergencies.”

Hermione agreed readily, eagerly taking the mirror and beaming at her. “I misjudged you,” she admitted as she quickly stored the mirror in her small beaded purse. “I thought you were just like You-Know-Who and I’m sorry about that. Though, you never did explain how we were to know no one was Imperioed.”

“It would have shown on the test and please do not make me regret changing my mind about you. I misjudged you as well, but let’s try to rectify that, shall we?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Hermione chirped with a small salute.

Arianna just chuckled and shooed her out of the room, sending her off to try and track down the group so they could take her back. Then she fixed her gaze on the single remaining person left.

“Hello, Percival,” she greeted softly. “I am so sorry,” she said, pushing herself to her feet with a bit of effort.

She made her way around the desk and leaned against it once she was closer to the stoic redhead. She opened her arms to him and waited. He’d either take the comfort or not, but she wouldn’t presume to touch him when he was so obviously feeling raw, the walls he’d put up quickly crumbling in the face of his missing siblings and the lack of judgment on her face. Within seconds, he was ensconced in her arms, crying brokenly into her shoulder as she held him tightly.

“I didn’t even know,” he wailed after a few minutes. “All this time, and I had no idea. My child was ripped from me before I knew and now I have no idea who my bondmate might be and I can’t trust my own memories or my own mother and anything I’ve thought was unshakeable.”

She let him ramble for a while and waved off the concerned elves and brothers before they could garner attention from the broken man in her arms. Eventually, her weak legs faltered a bit and she allowed them to sink to the floor while Percy just followed, unmoving from his position in her arms.

“And I have no clue who you really are or why I feel so safe with you or why I’ve been telling you all of this!” he continued.

She kept quiet for a while as he kept rambling, knowing he couldn’t possibly hear anything she’d say as explanation for now. When he finally fell silent, she waited a bit more before checking to see if he was asleep. But he was just resting, breathing evening out as he got control of himself. Only when he was calm again did she speak.

“Percy, I wouldn’t even presume to say I can empathize with what you’re going through, having never experienced it myself. But I can sympathize. And rest assured, there is no one who will blame you for how you’re feeling. If anyone does, just point them out and I’ll hex them,” she said. Percy laughed weakly at the threat and she counted it as a success, even if she was serious. “As for the rest of it, it’ll come with time. You’ll figure out your bondmate. That’s the point of the bond. It will draw you to your bondmate. And with it completed but suppressed, I’ve no doubt the moment the block is clear, you’ll be pulled towards the person. Your memories will also be addressed and we have a dedicated mind healer to help you uncover any blocked memories. He’s also seeing a number of us for our now distinct trust issues. I can’t say why you feel safe with me but know that I’ve not lied to you. I’ll never willingly lie to you or anyone. It takes too much effort to keep track of the lies. If you’ll notice, even with my public persona, there are no lies, only omitted information. Even the story of how I met the Twins is true, since Charlie did take them ingredient hunting afterwards and I did meet them there in search of Snape. No one need know it was a month after I shocked the hippogriffs out of them in Gringotts. Will there be things I can’t tell you? Probably, but you’ll just have to trust that they have no relevance to you personally. Much like I’ll keep secrets for you that are only yours to share. I’m exactly who I say I am, though,” she said. “I’m Harry’s probably obnoxiously overprotective older sister, who wants to burn the world down for what it’s done to my precious baby brother. I’m the witch who probably holds more titles than anyone alive and yet can’t stand politics. I’m the stereotypical Hufflepuff that wants to protect everyone from everything. And I’m my parents’ daughter that wants to prank the lot just for fun.”

Percy chuckled at that and Arianna gave him an encouraging squeeze. “I’m not flawless, either,” she said. “I’ve got a temper to rival a Black, a propensity to ignore my own health if you were to ask my healer, a frankly unnecessary hatred for the Ministry and the corruption I can see flourishing in it, little care for the current system, and will gladly rip it apart for my own ends. That also means that I have no respect for authority.”

Percy gave a full laugh at that. “As if that’s news,” he said, voice rough from his tears. “I would have pinned you as a troublemaker within minutes if I were your prefect in school.”

“Of that, I have little doubt, as my prefects did peg me as such before I’d even been sorted.”

Percy huffed another laugh then pushed himself off the floor and offered a hand for the witch to help her to her own feet. He seemed concerned by her slow movements but when she explained about her house elves, he nodded understandingly.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“Now you go on your way and owl me if you need to. We’re still trying to figure out a better method for communication that isn’t monitored by the Ministry or Dumbledore, but so far, all we have are the goblin message boxes and communication mirrors like I gave to Hermione. Since the boxes are proving quite useful, I’m inclined to stick with them for now and as soon as I’ve got one from the goblins, I’ll be sending it on to you, though you’ll need to key it into your magic to lock it so only you can open it. And I’m working on the mirrors but between all the other things I have going on, it’s a low priority, since we have a method that works for now. The trouble will come when we have more people, as we’ll need to prioritize who gets a box, when the goblins finally run out.”

“If you’d like, I could give it an attempt,” he offered. “I may not be the Charms protégé that George is, but I’m a fair hand at it.”

“As much as I would love to hand that off,” she said with a soft smile. “It’s something my father came up with and I’d like to keep the exact method for creating them a family secret. I’ll let you know as soon as I discover something I can give you to help, though.”

Percy nodded, then noticed the stacks of parchment on the desk behind her. “Perhaps something to do with organizing your estates?” he offered instead.

The spark of interest in her eyes was obvious, she was sure, and Percy smirked. “I may just take you up on that,” she agreed. “If it won’t interfere with your work at the Ministry. The Twins said you’d been placed in International Relations?”

“Head, actually,” Percy said, puffing with pride and causing Arianna to smile happily at the way he was pushing past his grief and anger to talk about something he loved. “And it’s not too much trouble. I’ve got everything organized finally and with how little the Minister wants to interact with outside nations, there’s not much to do right now. I do believe I was misled when I joined prior to the TriWizard Tournament, as the entire lead up to that was quite hectic. After basically taking it over when Crouch decided to be a ponse about it, well, I doubt very much I’ll be that busy again soon.”

Arianna smiled and nodded. “I’ll get with Ragnok and see about sending some of the smaller inventories to you to sort through for now, to get a feel for how you’ll handle it and if we can understand each other. I would expect the first batch with the message box.”

“And what exactly are you looking for with the inventory? Surely you’re just getting a listing of your holdings. Not much to be done there,” he argued.

“Not entirely true,” she denied. “We’re having to sort through and compare lists, ensuring what should be in the vaults is actually what is in the vaults. There’s old inventories to compare with and anything not on one needs to be accounted for. There’s an ongoing Recall for many of them, so the goblins can track down missing pieces. And then we have to sort through the cursed pieces, to see if the curse needs to be removed or the piece destroyed or just left alone as ancient family magic that’s harmless to the family. Such as this,” she explained, pulling the necklace out from her robes to show off the glittering mithril. “This is a Peverell family heirloom that allows for a permanent, moveable privacy ward that rivals the goblin meeting rooms.”

Percy stared at the ornate necklace in shock.

“That’s why you felt free talking to us as much as you did before we took the Fidelius,” he wondered. She smiled and nodded before tucking the piece back.

“And that’s just the artifacts,” she continued. “There’s also thousands of scrolls, tens of thousands of books, if not more, weapons, wands, etc. You get the drift. There’s a lot to go through and decide what to do with. And I can’t read every page. Ragnok knows that but he still sends them, as if hoping I’ll somehow develop the ability to take the information in by sheer will if nothing else.”

Percy chuckled but nodded. “So a list of troublesome items or significant books that should be shared would be beneficial. Along with historic weapons and such.”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, very much so.”

“Then send away, though it may take some time,” he warned.

“As long as I don’t have to do it, I don’t care. I’ve already resigned myself to doing little but going over my accounts and holdings for the next fifty years if I’m lucky. And I have _plans _,” she said honestly, edging towards a true whine and earning a real laugh from the man again. She smiled that he seemed in a better mood, if not fully recovered.

“I’ll do my best,” he said after his moment of laughter.

“Deal, now best get you off to your bed,” she said softly, guiding him to the door and pointing the way to the nearest apparation point. She was glad she’d added another close to the huge hall after one too many complaints from Sirius.

Once he was gone, she slumped, allowing the exhaustion to flare through her body for a moment before stumbling to the room she’d been occupying for the last few days. She fell into the bed with a relieved sigh and an understanding that she’d only be able to relax for a few days before she needed to get working again. A few days to recover that would hopefully be enough to dispel this bone deep exhaustion.

When Harry stumbled in hours later, only to try and stumble out again when he realized the room was occupied, she just grunted and pulled him into the bed next to her, snuggling into his side and ignoring his weak protests. Then fell asleep promptly, secure in the safety of her brother for this one night.

*****  
“You know, that’s not really the look that inspires confidence that everything went well with Hermione finding out,” Charlie said mildly as soon as Bill flopped into the nearest chair when he returned from his short trip to the Den.

“This isn’t the look that’s meant to,” Bill muttered, waving his wand so a glass and the firewhiskey Arianna had smuggled down to them floated to him. She may or may not have discovered what each of their favorites were, including the goblin caretakers, and ensured they always had a ready supply whenever she brought them meals or snacks or just came to visit.

“And what exactly happened?” Graves asked, joining the pair of Weasleys and not so subtly dragging his husband in for a break.

“Well, first, Percy joined after he saw Ron taking Mum to task for going after the twins. They played a prank on Harry to give him more of an excuse to be gone all day,” Bill started with a sigh. Charlie had to bite his lip and take his own glass of the alcohol to keep himself from storming the Black townhouse to yell at her himself.

No one was sure exactly how much they’d been oblivious of with her interactions with Fred and George. Bill and Charlie had already discussed it and decided that however much it was, it was beyond too much, especially in the few interactions they’d seen since being back in the same country. Both had promised to do better, though, and make it up to their prankster brothers however they could. Not that they’d tell the menaces. That was just begging for the pair to take full advantage.

“But that doesn’t seem to be all,” Graves prompted when it was apparent neither brother was too eager to continue the discussion.

“No,” Bill grumbled. “Then Ginny grabbed me as I was apparating away with Ron.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“Good on you for not splinching then,” Newt offered softly.

“Yes, well,” Bill said with an eyeroll and a pointed look at Charlie. Who did not blush and bury his face in his glass. “It’s not the first time and I highly doubt it will be the last. Just like I told Arianna when she started to worry. Adorable Hufflepuffs…”

Newt just rolled his own eyes and settled into a sofa, heedless of the grime and dirt he carried.

“So, both of them and Hermione today?” Charlie clarified.

“Apparently,” Bill muttered. “However, that was not even the most surprising and horrifying part.”

Charlie tensed at that.

“The tests went swimmingly then,” Newt said dryly.

“One could say that…”

“Bill,” Charlie almost growled.

“The same we expected for the most part,” said Bill. “Lots of potions to affect opinions on certain groups, the same loyalty potions for Gryffindor and the Order and Bumblefuck. Blocks on magic and intelligence. For Percy and Ginny, it started young. For Hermione, it started around when she would have received her Hogwarts letter, which makes me think he puts starter spells on the letter or envelope. That way he can start for any muggleborns and muggleraised and reapply them for all the purebloods and halfbloods he has access to much sooner as everyone wants to show the great Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, their new babies. Hermione and Percy only had a bit of their natural intelligence blocked and Ginny has an affinity for battle magics we didn’t know about. I’m not honestly surprised there, but it is what it is. Not too sure if she really took in the marriage contract with Harry, though. She seemed a bit stunned partway through her list and Hermione grabbed it before I can guarantee she finished it. Then again, none of us really realized the full extent of his until a third or fourth reading.”

Charlie could feel worry and apprehension pool in his gut. None of this was exactly horrifying, but then again, they’d suspected a good portion of it.

“Bill,” he said softly, an urging and an admonishment for dancing around the issue.

“Percy,” was all Bill got out before he had to take another deep drink. “Percy said I could tell those in the know for Arianna’s secret. Which is the only reason I’m not kicking you and your husband out, Mr. Scamander-Graves. I’d probably get my arse handed to me if I tried to force you both out, but I would try if necessary to protect my brother,” he continued, raising a glass sardonically at the magizoologist.

Newt only turned a questioning eye to Charlie before turning back to Bill once it was obvious Charlie could only shrug.

“He had an abortion potion used on him,” Bill said with deadly calm. “And no memory of it or the acts that would have produced the need. Which means he didn’t consent to its use and we can’t guarantee he consented to the sex either.”

Charlie froze.

Then tore off into a streak of swearing that would have gotten his mouth washed out with soap by his mother if she ever heard. If not another slap.

“That’s about how I reacted,” Bill commented before downing the rest of his drink and pouring another. 

He wasn’t normally a heavy drinker, having seen too many of his fellows fall into the bottle only to succumb to a nasty curse they weren’t prepared for after. But this, this depravity by one of the men he thought he’d always be able to trust? Yeah, he needed the drink. At the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, worth the wait? I'm hoping to get another chapter up today/tomorrow, but let's be honest, no clue if that'll actually happen. Crossing my fingers. :D


	32. Off to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you all are freakin' awesome! I love you all! Your comments were exactly what I needed and I'm so very happy a lot of people are enjoying this.
> 
> Now, As promised, here's a new chapter. I'll try to get back to more regular updates, since I have so much written, but no promises. Life, as we all well know, tends to happen, no matter the plans. Seems like deities like to f with plans.

*****  
Arianna twitched impatiently as she waited in Ragnok’s office. She knew her bad mood had nothing to do with Ragnok being a few minutes late to their meeting and everything to do with the knowledge that Harry was currently on the Hogwarts Express, getting farther and farther away from her with every minute that passed. Having that knowledge and accepting that logic were two very different things, though, and she was struggling to put aside her urge to transform, fly after the train, and steal her clutchmate away to a safe den forever…

Ragnok’s entrance startled her before she could give it much more thought, though.

“Apologies, milady,” he muttered, bustling to his desk and quickly locking away some parchment. “It would appear some of our clients are not taking the news of Voldemort’s return all that well. Many have been moving gold around and it has put a strain on our already busy tellers.”

“I’ll offer again to end some of my requests to free up goblins for your usual business,” she said after taking a deep breath. “I know you don’t want the Recalls to end, but surely some of the audits can be postponed farther.”

“I wouldn’t worry, milady,” he denied. “The elves you’ve bonded are making good progress on many of those and are actually assisting in the Recalls. Besides, all audits but the one on the Aiaia vault are currently postponed pending the completion of that one. Your requests are actually something the Nation wants to fulfill, so please do not disrespect us by stopping them. All you will be doing is telling the Nation that you do not have faith in our abilities.” Arianna winced at the chastisement and nodded. “Now, what business brings you here today? I trust the reports are reaching you?”

She nodded again and then reached into her satchel to pull out the thick stack of papers she had brought. She noted Ragnok’s curiosity at the notebooks and uniform pages and made note to suggest they put an order in to the nearest mundane office supply store if they found the pages so useful. She certainly did and had startled the manager of such a shop by buying out their stock. She had an idea and fully intended to test it thoroughly before handing them out to the people in the Fidelius. Gods did she not want to think about how much harder all of this would be without her gold…

“The reports are reaching me fine and I do believe I may have found a wizard manager to assist in my properties and audits. Not that I believe my goblin account manager cannot perform his duties,” she said with a knowing smile at Ragnok. “But because there are some places goblins still are not allowed access to, even on business, and until I can start tackling the creature laws, it might behoove you to have some help.” Ragnok chuckled but nodded, gesturing for her to continue. “What I came here for was to discuss my business holdings.”

She set the various notebooks on the desk and turned to him.

“And what would you like to discuss about them?”

She smiled, all her teeth exposed in her vicious glee, and Ragnok returned it, instantly on board with whatever mad scheme she’d devised now.

“I plan on paring them down,” she said. Ragnok cackled.

“With the number of businesses your various Houses have invested in over the years, that could be devastating.”

“I plan on it,” she said. “However, I’m not entirely sure how to tell, just by these accounts, which ones are worth my time and which I should just write off. I don’t want to cripple legitimate businesses or have uninvolved people suffer the loss of jobs. So I’m hoping, with the goblin propensity to know just about everything even remotely related to business and the gold of magicals, that you could be of assistance.”

Ragnok just nodded, eyeing the piles carefully.

“And how might the Nation provide such assistance?”

“Well, I only want to invest in those businesses that support neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore,” she started. “But since that would eliminate most of them, I’d settle for the goblins putting together three options for all of my investments: best for the goblins, best for the business, and best for me, with whatever additional information on who they support that you can provide without violating your privacy policy. Once those are provided, I’ll go through them and mark an option for each. I’m hoping investing in the good businesses will cause an increase in their abilities to hire new staff and therefore mitigate the sudden closing of others now that the galleons have run out. If you could also provide a short summary of when each investment was made, how the business is currently doing, and the number of employees, either magical or otherwise, I’d appreciate it. I know this is adding on to your already very full agenda, but many of these can wait if needed.”

Ragnok looked at her as if she’d just said gold was meaningless.

“My Lady Aiaia, it’s business. It will not wait,” he admonished, tone bordering on horrified. “I’ll see to this request myself.”

She smiled and pushed the various notebooks over to him, glad to be rid of the lot for a bit. “I’ll be in my office, drowning in paperwork…” she muttered. Anything to keep her mind off her brother’s trip to school.

Ragnok just waved her off, already diving into the neat notes she’d made and summoning a quill to start his own.

“Oh, and Ragnok,” she said as she reached the door, glad she’d discovered the small loophole about goblins owning or investing in businesses owned by magicals. He looked up for a moment. “Anything I decide to get rid of? The Nation is welcome to buy off me at knuts to the galleon.”

The grin he gave was ruthless and she grinned back before ducking out of the office and down the hall.

Gods she was tired still, even with a Pepper-Up potion added to her coffee. She really needed to add some people to her Houses and distribute the magical load of the elves. Because she was not getting rid of any of them. And she had every intention of adding some.

*****  
The trip on the Hogwarts Express seemed both longer and shorter than it ever had, and Harry couldn’t honestly say what affected it more. His excitement to return to the place he had called home until this summer or his dread at being so far from Arianna. It was the first summer he could honestly say he enjoyed most of and it was almost entirely due to a certain pair of twins, Marauders, and his newly found sister. She’d even managed to see them off at the platform by claiming the right to see her business partners off for their last year before they could launch their shop. She promised loudly to start stocking up on ideas and products, earning the gaze of a number of parents and smiling when more than half startled at the obvious signs of wealth speaking to Weasleys of all people. She then managed to find an excuse to hug all of them, much to Harry’s relief. He’d be glad when she could claim him properly as her brother and they could give up the charade so he could get a hug whenever he liked. He was getting quite fond of them when they came from the Hufflepuff. But then she had him promise to call only after returning to his dorm for the night and spend the train ride actually talking to his friends and fellow students.

He didn’t like it, having planned on having her active on the mirror most of the trip, but he had agreed and now here they were, in their normal compartment only because of how early they’d arrived at the platform. Ron and Hermione had returned from their Prefect meeting and Hermione was rattling on about their summer homework to herself while Harry and Ron discussed his captaincy of the Quidditch team to distract themselves, even if it had been a supreme shock that they suspected had more to do with Harry’s attitude this summer than the suitability of older players like Angelina. Anything to avoid Hermione’s now annual rant that they were going to have horrible scores on the work because they always did some of it on the train. Even if they weren’t doing that this year, all of it done well in advance and even reviewed by Remus, Romulus, and others. He felt good about the work, for the first time, even if he was trying not to panic about when Hermione found out about it. 

Arianna had insisted he turn in his actual work and not keep to his habit of being seen as dumber. He knew it was going to take some getting used to… But she had a point. No longer did he have to worry about a beating if he did better than his lard of a cousin and it was exhausting re-writing everything once he could gauge better what level he should write after the others finally finished…. Simply adjusting to Hermione’s guaranteed disbelief was going to be hard, though, and he was not looking forward to having to explain why his marks would suddenly shoot up. It was going to draw a lot of attention. But Arianna was right, as she was often proving to be. He idly wondered if it was an older sibling skill or unique to Ari. There was no reason to pretend to be stupid when he was never going back to the Dursleys and his friends needed to learn about his little habit. It would be extremely difficult to keep hiding when his brain was working so much better anyway. Even if he maintained his habits, there would be a bump in his marks. But why pretend anymore? He was going into this year with so much more hope than he had in any of the previous, except maybe his first, when he was unknown.

And he wanted to make his sister proud of him.

Even if she’d promised she already was.

So, as he prepared to take his OWLs with his yearmates, he’d do his utmost. Starting by socializing with the babbling witch sitting across from him.

“Hermione, breathe,” Ron ordered when she was approaching ten minutes of constant chatter. At least she’d moved on from homework.

She blushed but nodded. “I’m sorry, boys, I’m just so excited. Did you know that Circe Aiaia was the first witch to speak with the goblins and approach them with the idea of opening a bank for magicals? She was even named Goblin Friend after she fought beside them in several confrontations with magicals, going against her own people at one point to protect the race. And we know the new Lady!”

Harry had to chuckle, even in the lingering exhaustion from his bondings with the elves. Hermione was certainly living up to her reputation, having spent all of yesterday researching the name they were using for his sister, frantically searching the restored and locked Black library to find any and all information she could to tide her over until she had access to the Hogwarts library. Apparently, she’d found a lot of success.

“Know who?” a familiar voice asked meekly, popping his head into the compartment. Harry smiled at Neville and gestured to the empty part of the bench he sat on, eyeing the plant he carried warily but saying nothing.

“Lady Aiaia,” Hermione said quickly.

“The new American Lady that’s been making waves this summer?” Neville asked curiously, settling down and staring at her in awe.

“Yes!” she squeaked excitedly, launching into the tale they’d settled on. “She found Fred and George with their older brother Charlie when they were searching for potion ingredients and loved their idea of a joke shop. She’s funding their business! And she took Harry and Ron and I shopping since we knew the pair and might contribute to the pranks.”

Well, she’d ordered Hermione a few new robes and had them delivered the same day, as there’d been no time to actually visit Diagon again. Twilfit hadn’t even blinked at the order for a young witch not Arianna herself, putting together a set of robes with the measurements provided and a promise to have the young lady in at some point for a full fitting and outfitting. Harry suspected the shop was quite willing to do anything for her at this point, since she’d frequented it almost constantly and had put in a similar order for another almost dozen people. He’d gotten the feeling the tailor hadn’t had this much business in years. Not to mention having someone willing to pay for the absolute best every time and throwing in bonuses whenever they delivered on a particularly difficult request. Like same-day delivery…

“Wicked,” he said softly.

“So how was your summer, Nev?” Ron asked, diverting the conversation easily. 

Neville smiled and they spent a good chunk of the trip trading summer stories and predictions about the newest DADA teacher. Harry was quieter than usual, but he still felt the exhaustion of bonding so many elves and shuddered to think how Arianna felt. She’d taken on nearly double what he had and not even all the ones attached to her Houses…. And she hadn’t even had a preliminary bond to work from. So, instead of valiantly trying to hide the horrors of his summer like usual, he just kept quiet and allowed the wash of familiar and trusted voices to lull him into a semi-asleep state, throwing in a comment every now and then to stay mostly awake.

Then, when they were perhaps half an hour from the station, the door opened again and a familiar blond head poked in, sneering before thrusting the door fully open so he could sneer with his full body. Harry woke fully then just mentally rolled his eyes and drew on the lessons Sirius had given.

“Merry met, Heir Malfoy,” he greeted, trying to remain civil. 

After all, there was no telling what potions the boy might be on and what compulsions might be causing him to be a ponse. And with how Slytherin was treated, it really shouldn’t surprise anyone how the whole House acted sometimes. His formal greeting and surprisingly civil tone seemed to throw the Slytherin off, though, as Malfoy answered automatically before he could launch into a scathing remark.

“Merry met, Heir Potter.”

“It was brought to my attention over the summer just how rude I was when we first met,” he went on, swallowing his distinct dislike for the boy, which somehow seemed less than it usually was. Cursed potions…. “So I do apologize for that. I didn’t mean to snub you and the Houses of Potter and Malfoy are definitely not at odds in my estimation.” Malfoy seemed stunned and the famous Malfoy mask was missing. His mouth was even gaping. “If you’ll forgive the rudeness, perhaps we can start again?”

It repulsed him less than he thought it would to offer his hand to the blond, but he was trying very hard to remember the list of spells, potions, and blocks they’d discovered. And hope he was right about the majority of his classmates. If Snape and Regulus could now be trusted, even as marked Death Eaters, there was perhaps hope for the rest of the House of Snakes.

“What game are you playing, Potter?” he asked warily, eyeing Harry’s hand as if expecting to see a touch activated curse or hex. “Surely you knew exactly what you were doing at the time.”

“Unfortunately not,” he argued, keeping his hand offered as he explained. It was rude to lower it before Malfoy decided to accept or outright reject it. “With no idea I was a wizard until that summer and no explanation of pureblood politics or culture, it’s actually a bit of a shock I only managed to insult the House of Malfoy…”

Malfoy studied him a moment, seeming confused but then looked at the rest of the compartment. Harry had discussed this with at least Ron and Hermione and, while they didn’t necessarily agree, they knew it was important to him. So they were being silent until Malfoy decided. Neville looked like a young mandrake had screamed in his ear.

Then he took Harry’s hand warily, giving it a good shake when nothing happened immediately.

“Well met, then, Potter,” he said, still seeming confused but unwilling to ask.

“I’ll explain at some point this year, if things go well,” he offered when Malfoy remained silent. The blond nodded absently before making his way out of the compartment and farther down the train without another sneer and seemingly incapable of speech.

“I think you broke him,” Ron said with a laugh once the door was securely shut again.

“I think you’re right,” Harry muttered. “Here’s hoping it wasn’t a mistake. I don’t relish admitting that to him, but it was the only way for him to even begin to believe me…”

“You really had no idea?” Neville asked hesitantly, when he’d managed to regain himself now that Malfoy was long gone.

Harry sighed and nodded, giving his friend an abridged version of the first few months of his eleventh year alive, of the wonder he felt and then the horror at finding out his parents weren’t drunks but famous martyrs to magicals. To finding out he was famous and adding on a bit about his relatives. He still didn’t like talking about the Dursleys, but his new mind healer, Mr. Tonks, was proud of the progress he’d been making in admitting to some things. Like how they hated him and kept him ignorant of his heritage in the misguided hope of beating the magic out of him. They’d not yet progressed to detailing every incident, but they were still able to discuss a few of the least horrible ones. Enough to give them both an idea of just how bad it had been. Mr. Tonks was not well pleased with the few stories he’d managed to get out and Harry had asked Sirius for a transcript of his interview with Kingsley to help his healer get a better idea without him having to go through it again.

It would be nice when he was able to speak without the Fidelius stopping him from discussing more recent developments.

Then they were minutes from pulling into Hogsmeade and Harry was scrambling to get into his new robes before the train stopped. If Neville noticed the upgrade, he didn’t say anything, just watching in awe as Harry shrunk his, Ron’s, and Hermione’s trunks before he tucked his into his pocket and offered to do the same to Neville’s. Neville agreed readily then beamed when Harry handed the small thing to his friend with instructions on how to cancel the charm.

“And worse comes to worse, we do share a dorm,” he said with a laugh. Then he led the way off the train before freezing at the carriages. Whereas they’d once been pulled by nothing, now there were leathery, almost skeletal horses with wings in the harnesses.

“Harry?” Hermione called in concern.

“You see them, right?” he asked, worried about some side effect of his potions or blocks being cleared.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much, Harry,” an airy voice called from down the line of carriages. Harry followed the trail until he spotted the speaker. A blonde with a dreamy expression was petting one of the creatures and staring at him. “They’re not going to hurt anyone. They pull the carriages every year.”

“Luna?” Neville asked, hurrying to the strange girl and staring in amazement at her hands. “I can’t believe I never knew you could see them,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Only those that have seen death can,” Luna explained. “I’m not sure why you couldn’t see them before, Harry, but I suspect the Wrackspurts were interfering a bit. But you look much better this year. I was going to point them out so you could shoo them away but you seem to have found them yourself.” 

Harry eyed her in confusion, but Neville just explained quietly that she was just like that. So he shrugged and nodded. They climbed into the carriage with no more fanfare and settled in for the ride. When the carriage turned the corner just right, Harry pressed his face to the window, smiling blindingly at the view of the castle awash in the brilliant colors of the sunset.

“Gods, I’ve missed this place,” he said breathlessly. Even if the Headmaster was a monster, he would always love the castle and the good memories he had of it.

“Me too,” Hermione said, seemingly on the same page.

Then the carriage made its way through the wards and Harry felt a shock go through him. He shuddered at the feeling and he gasped at the flash of magic that pierced him to his core. When he opened his eyes, it was to a carriage full of concerned faces. “Just a sudden headache,” he murmured, before catching Ron and Hermione’s eye.

They’d have to discuss that soon. He’d forgotten that he technically owned a quarter of the school now and the wards would sense that, what with the Slytherin ring that was concealed on his hand. Dead useful thing, that Lordship ring. It was only visible to those he wanted to see it. And he’d done what Arianna had done, combining his rings into just the one Lordship ring and two Heirship rings. But that sensation had been surprising, and he worried what it would mean for the Headmaster. He sincerely hoped the man hadn’t felt anything or he’d have to come up with a tale quick. One that would have to hold up to Legitimacy. Since he doubted Dumbledore would have any qualms about reading his mind without permission.

He’d also have to warn Arianna, as they now had a good idea of how the wards were likely to react to her. If anything, it would be more dramatic since she owned the rest. It would be difficult to hide what he was sure would be fairly visible.

Sneaking Regulus from his private carriage on the train, to the driver’s seat of one of the carriages, to the kitchens to wait for Snape to show him to his rooms, however, had been ridiculously easy. And if he had to reveal his father’s cloak to the pair of former Death Eaters, well, he supposed he had to trust them.

But now, he had a Sorting and welcome feast to attend. He’d call Ari tonight, as planned, and sneak Regulus and Snape back into the Chamber in the morning.

Half an hour later, the Sorting was done and the Headmaster was interrupted while giving a speech. When the woman took her place and started speaking with a sickly-sweet voice, Harry was a bit surprised by the short, toad of a woman wearing horrendously pink robes. He recognized that shade of pink and turned to where the Twins were seated farther down the table. Both of whom were snickering gleefully and completely ignoring the woman as she waxed on. 

Then her words filtered into his bemused mind and he latched onto the phrasing. Oh this wasn’t going to be good. At all. He made note to tell Arianna those private Defense lessons were going to be needed at some point. He was done having that particular class be useless. Maybe he could organize a club to deal with the startling lack of knowledge he truly believed they’d suffer again this year. Maybe he’d do it anyway, to help others make up for the years of bad teachers the whole school had suffered from. After all, not everyone had Sirius Black, Percival Graves, Tina and Queenie Goldstein, Theseus Scamander, and a number of talented individuals including a previous beloved professor teaching them privately over the last month of summer to catch him up to where he should be, despite Molly Weasley’s rather intense protests that she needed help cleaning.

“The Ministry’s interfering in Hogwarts,” Hermione hissed once the woman started winding down.

“Not really surprising, ‘Mione,” Ron muttered.

“I’m more surprised it took them this long,” Harry muttered back.

Hermione eyed the pair of them for a moment before she huffed and sat back. As if she was angry they’d been paying attention and come to the same conclusions she had. Harry sighed and hoped that was not foreshadowing of how she’d act over the next year. She’d gotten better over the years but her cleanse seemed to put her back a bit to old habits. He still wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to react to their sudden interest in school, but he really hoped she didn’t kick up a fuss when he asked her to back off the first time she tried doing his homework for him. Though he fully believed she’d throw a rather intense tantrum when Ron did.

Ron, who’d spent weeks pouring over his school things again and making loads of progress with the assistance from Arianna. Ron, who found he actually liked learning new things when put into the context of using them in dueling. Even household cleaning charms. The first time he’d used lemon scented suds to trip Sirius in a practice duel had been positively priceless.

Ron had practically cried when Arianna had finally pinpointed why he’d always struggled in school, leading to his distinct lack of enthusiasm for it before. Apparently, he had dyslexia, something Harry had had to explain to the boy, since it was a term exclusive to muggles. But it fit his symptoms and Harry truly despised the wizarding world for being behind on that one. Even Merlin had been disappointed in the quality of the professors they’d had if Ron’s struggles had only warranted disappointed urges to try harder and not an in depth look at why he struggled.

For a society that prided itself on education and knowledge, they sure didn’t seem to care when one of their own couldn’t read very well because the letters jumped around on the page. It was a matter of moments after the discovery that Arianna gladly taught Ron a spell to read the page to him. With that, a new wand that actually matched him, and Ron proving to have a wicked memory when he heard things, a lot of the spells he’d struggled with before proved very easy. And Arianna promised to keep sending him quick sketches of certain concepts if she couldn’t find an illustrated version of whatever he was learning, since that also helped.

If Ron hadn’t been fond of her after finding out she was related to his best mate, the work she put into helping him with school, on top of all the other nonsense she was dealing with, would have earned his loyalty in an instant.

And if her new guards spent a few hours every other day training him on defensive spells and physical fighting, well, Harry was looking forward to the day anyone tried to bully the teen now. Dunderhead he was not.

It would be a hard lesson for many that had always underestimated the youngest Weasley male. Hermione included.

But then the feast started, and Harry kept close eye on his holster, suppressing a groan when it warmed slightly. Well, there was the confirmation of that theory. He was really hoping eventually their theories would prove wrong. He was getting tired of having to adjust his world view to accommodate further betrayals…. Harry could see Ron glaring at his food as well and Hermione eyeing her new cuff curiously before digging in with a quick glance at the table. Harry shook his head in exasperation but dug in. No reason to let such good food go to waste when the potions added would do nothing to him now…

He was grateful to finally fall into his bed that night, curtains drawn, privacy spell in place, and heart aching at the sniping he’d done with Dean and Seamus…. Then he wearily cast a few privacy spells, called Arianna, and gave her a quick update on everything before slipping into sleep. It was going to be a very, very long year…. He could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping small details straight is a challenge.... Definitely forgot Angelina was captain for 5th year until I googled at the last minute....
> 
> BUT WE"RE GOING WITH I CAN CHANGE WHAT I WANT!!! SMALL DETAILS MEAN NOTHING!!! *until my ADD/OCD brain freaks out and makes me change things at the LAST possible moment...*
> 
> Also, I just love Ragnok. Just love him. He needs more interactions. I need to write more of those. He is totally not getting enough credit or scenes. *ducks when Eir glares, arms crossed and unamused*. I mean, all the goblins! All the scenes for my awesome goblins!!! *sweats nervously while dodging the eyes of a pissed off fictional healer*
> 
> (These are the interactions my brain throws at me that make me question my, and ANY writer's, sanity... Then again, all the best people aren't sane)
> 
> NAME THE REFERENCES I MADE IN THE NOTES!!! There are 3 that I intentionally added and actually know where they came from. Because, let's be honest, we make references all the time, but can you actually name where they come from????
> 
> (might have had a bit of caffeine and not a lot of sleep)


	33. Severus' Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I want to say, this is another chapter I really just hate. I know it's not absolutely terrible, but it's crammed with info because I couldn't figure out a better way to do it without adding a shit ton of chapters I just didn't care about. And it's not exactly award-winning writing, so bear with me.
> 
> For those of you who care about the references in the notes:  
1: vague reference to "If you want god to laugh, tell him your plans"  
2: the LAST possible moment - Quest for Camelot  
3: all the best people aren't sane - Alice in Wonderland

*****  
Severus studied the students closely as the feast got under way. Potter was ensconced at the end of the Gryffindor table, bracketed by Weasleys and his usual cohorts but Severus could see the rest of the students staring at the boy in shock. And he couldn’t fault them. Before the boy had given him a proper talking to over the summer, he would have been the first to claim the boy wasn’t able to look so confident. And whatever his sister had been feeding him over the two months she’d been back in his life were making a visible difference. He no longer looked like a miscast wind charm would knock him over. It also worked to prove it was not the boy’s genetics that caused him to be so small and skinny. The added height from his cleanse and subsequent growth spurt from proper nutrition added a great deal to the effect. 

Severus was ashamed to admit he’d allowed the baggy clothes and the boy’s father to fool him and prevent him from being as protective as he usually was with abused students. In the past, he’d been the unquestioned authority in spotting the children and more than once, the other Heads had asked him to help with one or two. To have missed such signs in the Savior was simply inexcusable. But the boy was finally getting help. And Severus had more answers than he’d had months ago. And his husband back, with a child on the way. And allies. Even if one of them was the elder Black…

“Is it me,” Minerva wondered, breaking him out of his thoughts by bending her head to whisper with him yet keep the toad of a Ministry woman from hearing. “Or does Potter look much better? And where did he get those robes?”

Severus hid a smile in his cup at that, as Potter was indeed wearing strange robes. Severus had a feeling Arianna had a hand in the choice, as the heavily embroidered ebony fabric seemed more her taste than Harry’s. Not that Potter seemed uncomfortable or had protested, nor were any of the pieces against the uniform. However, the embroidered robes and pressed trousers and shirt harkened to a little-known clause of the Hogwarts charter. Once, long ago when people’s clothing choice denoted their status far more blatantly than just fabric choice and armor was not uncommon to deflect the danger that often surrounded magicals, the uniform had included such embroidery and beading to add protections and family status. It also allowed for the dueling style of robes favored by the Potter siblings now, with closer cut arms and not as much dramatic extra fabric so as to provide a wider range of motion. Like Auror robes tended towards. And the Founders were some of the biggest proponents of them, allowing uniform choices that incorporated such embellishments and alteration, since the school had been founded when war was almost an everyday concern for student and professor alike.

Obviously, the Potter brats had found that clause and had no problem calling attention to it.

That Potter looked regal in the robes added to the air of confidence he was extruding, even if he looked positively exhausted since the last time Severus had seen him.

“I do believe you are correct, Minerva, though I am loathed to admit it,” he finally muttered. “I so shudder to think what he’ll be capable of now that he doesn’t look like a toddler, though he may still act like one.”

Minerva groaned and he commiserated. Despite the boy’s previous antics, he now looked much more like his father and godfather. And if there were two professors more likely to remember the pair when they were Potter’s age, it was the two Heads of House. After all, the two of them were well aware of the antics of the Marauders and had spent more than a few afternoons while grading papers together, bemoaning the chaos the four had wreaked, both for professors and students. Despite being on opposite sides of the House rivalry, the two professors were fairly close and he truly hoped the woman proved as compassionate and protective as she appeared to be. Even if Dumbledore had blocked her or potioned her, he prayed to the gods that she was on Harry’s side above the Headmaster.

After all, the last few months would pale in comparison to the months ahead of them. He had no illusions that the plans Arianna was moving to implement would be easy. Taking on the entire wizarding world was going to be difficult. Perhaps the most difficult was that he knew she planned to reinstate the monarchy, if a suitable heir could be found that wasn’t herself. But that was postponed indefinitely as they worked to simply deal with the Dark Lord’s recent return and Dumbledore’s crimes, since the Hufflepuff refused to dump the mess on an unsuspecting new ruler. Crimes that rivaled Grindelwald’s and Voldemort’s combined. At least the two Darkest lords known were somewhat honest. If they didn’t like you, you died. Fairly simple in the long term. Dumbledore poisoned the world against you and attacked not only you, but your entire family. As Harry alone proved.

Looking at the man in question, Severus had to swallow a laugh. The twinkling eyes were hard, glaring at Harry and his small group even as he tried to hide it behind a mask of grandfatherly concern. Severus could see he was fuming at the robes Harry wore and the fact that the boy had managed to evade the Order for the better part of a month when he finally discovered the boy missing from the Dursleys. That Dumbledore’d only known because the uncle had sent a letter demanding compensation for the threats he’d endured at the hands of one Sirius Black didn’t escape Severus’ notice. Nor did it fail to amuse him that Black had managed to scare the man enough that it took a month of silence for the muggle to contact Dumbledore then proceed to maintain that it had just happened.

The attack a few days later that almost took the life of the whale’s precious roll of a son was another matter. And the only reason Severus had even seen Petunia again. He would have gladly avoided the vile woman the rest of his natural life, but Dumbledore had demanded Snape accompany him to calm the trio and provide some potions to combat the close encounter with a magical creature they couldn’t see. 

After stepping foot in the house Harry had called home for over a decade, he lost any remaining respect he had for Dumbledore. Quick snooping while Vernon argued with Dumbledore produced a cupboard positively dripping with childish magic and protective spells. The hand drawn sign proclaiming it as ‘Harry’s Room’ had almost caused him another bought of accidental magic in anger. When he saw the door to the boy’s room he found, he had to quickly summon his Prince ring to channel the surge of magic before he destroyed the house. He hadn’t had time to examine the room itself but he fully believed that was a good thing. There was only so much magical power a Lordship ring could syphon off before his magic would need another release. And he had been furious enough at the multiple locks and cat flap.

The visit had ended and he’d left with Dumbledore, only to return on his own almost immediately to inspect the wards for any additional information. To his horror, he found the so-called blood wards, the reason Dumbledore maintained were why Harry had to return every summer, had recently shattered. The Headmaster hadn’t seemed to notice and had just left, returning to Hogwarts and his frantic search for the boy who would be arriving at Grimmauld by the next day. Severus was no expert on wards, but he was able to make a quick study that revealed more than just protections. There were remnants of compulsion charms, forcing the resident to remain even though it was an unsafe environ and to plant a self-hatred charm to any magical that passed the wards. Gods it was astounding that the Potter brat managed to make it to Hogwarts age with the number of things they were discovering. Between the potions causing depression, the self-hatred enforced by spell and potion, and the treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, the boy had to have a very strong will not to end it all years ago. 

When he looked further, he discovered there were also traces of a spell that would have stopped his own heart if he’d visited just a few months prior, as a wizard wearing the Dark Mark. He’d taken a quick moment to panic at his foolishness, since the Headmaster hadn’t even considered that little alteration when he’d dragged the Potion Master along and thereby almost killed the man, then took note of the remnants on a slip of parchment. A quick owl when he returned to the castle sent the goblins to investigate, with the eldest Weasley as a Curse Breaker. The Wizengamot wouldn’t necessarily listen to goblins alone, but would to Heir Weasley, even if he wasn’t entirely impartial.

After that small trip, his summer passed in remedial lessons with the brat, discovering an unknown competency now that he was looking closely, and he wondered who exactly had been sabotaging the boy before. Or perhaps it had been the unhealed injuries the group told tales of. He was unsure of exactly what the injuries were, as the inheritance test he’d reviewed did not show them, but he was not blind. Potter’s very posture showed he’d had a few poorly healed bones and the furious looks Black sported occasionally confirmed he knew firsthand the damage the whale of an uncle could do. Severus would need to see what he could do to examine the boy for himself. He’d have to insist on seeing the full list of healed injuries as well, so he would know better how the boy had spent his youth and determine if his hands had been affected, thereby providing an explanation for his poor ingredient preparation. 

Regardless, he’d be keeping a close eye on the boy’s cauldron from now on, since explosions when the wrong ingredient was added were fairly common and could be life-threatening. He may not hate the brat as much now that they’d been able to speak civilly, but if he was to adequately protect the boy, and make up for the woefully inadequate attempts previously, he would need a better understanding of his history. He already knew the boy hid injuries, but he had to clarify if the boy even grasped the concept of an injury grave enough to actually ask for help. 

Regulus, hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets, would surely be able to help him understand the inane need to conceal hurts when others could help.

At the thought of the man, Severus took a moment to silently thank everyone who was involved in his rescue. He couldn’t even truly begin to describe how grateful he was to have the other half of his soul returned, though. When the young man had disappeared, the Dark Lord had almost ended him in frustration when Severus spent months frantically searching. To find out the Dark Lord himself had been responsible for the disappearance as Regulus had turned ‘traitor’ had caused quite a few things to shatter around him. He was almost glad he’d not known about the pregnancy or he probably would be dead for delving into the stupidly dangerous to try and find Regulus. If the Dark Lord didn’t hang the need for a skilled Potions Master and outright kill him. Now, thanks to the last people he would have expected, not only was Regulus returned to him, his pregnancy was safe and healthy, his mind was clear, the pair of them were working on forging new friendships or reclaiming family, he was looking forward to his official bonding and the birth of his Heir. And Regulus was secreted away safely where they didn’t have to be separated and there was little danger. Well, beyond boredom, but Severus was confident the exploration of the famed Slytherin Chamber of Secrets would keep the man busy for a few weeks at least.

And wasn’t that strange anyway? Harry had offered it as an option only a few weeks ago, with a sheepish explanation. The boy hadn’t even considered harvesting the apparently dead Basilisk for ingredients…. Then they’d snuck onto the grounds to assess the thing and see if it was a viable location for Regulus to stay in. The trip down had been harrowing and Severus had almost hexed the brat for the typical Gryffindor method of entering. Before Severus had even had a chance to review the opened entrance in the girl’s lavatory, the idiot was jumping down into the black. Severus had almost had a heart attack when Regulus followed easily, pregnant or not. He simply asked for a lift, similar to those in the Ministry. And the entrance had provided. He’d stepped from the enclosed space to a pair of gob-smacked faces and no doubt at all what house his soulmate actually belonged in…

And then he’d seen the Basilisk corpse and proceeded to run scan after scan on Potter to reassure himself the brat was alive and suffered no ill effects from apparently killing a creature large enough to swallow him whole.

That was only a few of the changes. Interacting with Black, both Lupins, the Prewetts, the goblins, the Americans, and the Scamanders just added to the surreal quality of his summer.  
The last few weeks were, needless to say, quite full and world shattering for Severus. He could admit he was actually looking forward to the standard dunderheads and pranks of a school year. Though he would be keeping close watch of that Ministry spy and the Potter brat. He was not allowing another year to pass with the boy facing death. Not even for the Dark Lord. Decidedly not for Dumbledore either. He may not be fully on board with the plans of a certain redhead, but he could admit, even if only to himself, that he was not allowing Dumbledore’s or Voldemort’s plans for the boy to come to fruition. Arianna’s were by far the best for him and Severus would support them until he thought of better ones. 

Now if only he could figure out where McGonagall and the other professors stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not help that this chapter is so f'ing short, either.... I'll post a second as apology. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING/KUDOSING/BOOKMARKING/READING!!!! It warms my scarred little heart to pieces! I love hearing everyone's favorite parts and suspicions and who their favorite characters are. So much. May have been why I edited some, since I've made/introduced a lot of characters and then kinda forgot they exist.... *I am NOT looking at you, Romulus* (not at all...)


	34. In the Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL APOLOGIZE for the last chapter... *shudders* 
> 
> So as promised, a chapter I LOVE to make up for it. It's about dang time for this to come about.

*****  
Sirius lounged in bed, unwilling to face the new day just yet. Last night had been the full moon and Remus had actually been excited to try transforming when finally clear of potions and with his brother right beside him. He’d spent the previous two moons of the summer ensconced in the bowels of Gringotts helping in the Aiaia vault so he didn’t transform, but he was stable enough now and wanted to see if Arianna’s predictions of the mental battle being over now that he was cleared of potions proved true. It hadn’t really surprised Sirius that Romulus was a wolf Animagus and he honestly welcomed the additional help in containing Moony if it had been needed. After all, it had often taken both he and Prongs to keep the wolf from wandering out of the forest and into the school. 

However, Moony had been thrilled to no longer be at odds with his human half, far too enthralled with his own easy change and increased relaxation to be too curious about the areas beyond the wards of the Den’s property to need much corralling. And, after being slightly wary of the wolf that smelled like him but wasn’t, had then proceeded to tumble around with Padfoot and the silver wolf that was Romulus for hours. He’d ended up mostly chasing the Grim and nipping playfully anytime the poor creature had wanted to just cuddle, much to Romulus’ amusement.

Now, Sirius was tired, sore, irritated, and trying valiantly to deny his attraction to his oldest friend. And doubly glad he’d managed to convince Romulus to find his own bed when they staggered in early in the morning.

Then a groan froze him and he looked to what he’d thought was a pillow clutched to his chest. Instead, Remus’ tousled brown curls assaulted his nose and he had to swallow a sneeze at the sensation.

“’iri?” a sleepy voice asked, nuzzling into his chest. His very naked chest.

Sirius tried not to panic at the flash of arousal he felt when those sleepy lips kissed his skin.

“Remi,” he whined, trying to pull away.

“Oh, good, you’re both up!” a voice chirped from the doorway, sounding far too smug and awake.

Sirius jumped, dislodging the still partially asleep werewolf and then promptly falling off the edge of the bed, landing with a squeak he’d deny.

“Sirius?!” a suddenly awake Remus asked, popping his head over the edge of the bed in concern.

“Fine, Moony,” he soothed before scrambling up enough to glare at Arianna over the edge of the bed. “I’ve a pup to smack,” he said.

Arianna laughed, then produced her own squeak of surprise as the ball of black furred Padfoot barreled into her, effectively pushing her out of his room and then darting back in to kick the door shut.

“Menace!” he shouted through the wood as soon as he was back in human form.

“That’s the twins!” she shouted back before cackling as she walked away. “Come see me when you’re done!”

“Sirius?” Remus asked, sitting in the bed and rubbing adorably at his eyes.

Sirius groaned, knocking his head back against the door and trying to remember that this was his best friend. They’d been sharing a bed after a transformation for years with no thought. And the kisses didn’t mean anything, right? Oh, fuck it.

He was across the room and tackling the wolf in seconds, snuggling into his still sleepy arms and burying his face in the corner of his neck. He inhaled deeply and rumbled his happiness.

“You know, I would think the number of times I’ve called your name this morning would indicate a question in need of answering, but since you seem slow this morning, I’ll do it again,” the man said dryly as he let himself be practically mauled. “Sirius? What’s going on?”

Sirius mumbled but snuggled closer to hide his blush. He was a Black and Blacks didn’t blush, curse it. Merlin’s beard, this was a snarky wolf…

“I hate to tell you, Pads, but my Sirius mumble translator seriously isn’t working this morning. Try again,” Remus said with a chuckle that sent shivers through Sirius.

“IwanttoofficiallycourtyounotjuststealkissesandIdon’twantAritoteaseusandImnotsurehowIfeelaboutdatingmyoldestfriendandJameswouldlaughhisassoffatusfortakingsolongand….”

His words were jumbled and ran together and he really couldn’t care that his mother would have smacked him for it. He still didn’t know if he trusted Ari’s claim that they were soulmates, but at this point, he was willing to give it a shot. If the wolf was. And if he survived the fury of his wolf’s recently discovered but frighteningly protective twin when he realized Sirius had plans for his wolf. But that didn’t mean he could flat out say it.

But Remus seemed to understand the words as he stiffened. Sirius made to pull away but suddenly, arms were around him like a vice and he whined.

“Don’t you dare pull away after that,” Remus growled. “Just give me a moment to think, Pads.”

Sirius whined again, but nodded and went back to inhaling as much of Moony’s scent as he could. After so long in his Grim form, his senses tended to stay heightened and he loved the smell of parchment, ink, moss, and mint that surrounded the wolf. If he’d just ruined a friendship, he wanted as much of it in his nose as he could before he was shoved away.

To his surprise, Remus didn’t. In fact, he pulled him closer. Then tilted his head up gently and kissed him hard.

“About damn time, you mangy mutt,” he muttered against Sirius’ lips.

Sirius just smirked.

*****  
Bill sighed as he stretched. Since being assigned to the wards of the bank and the healing ward, he’d spent far longer on his feet than he normally did, disillusioned to properly review the new wards around the bank proper. When he wasn’t in the depths of the bank, trying valiantly to keep his brother from trying to pet the swooping evil he’d found. Or getting his hair burnt by the small dragon perched on his shoulder on occasion.

It was actually a relief to take a few hours each day to scan the new wards around the bank to add to the frankly alarmingly detailed list of things they protected against now. He’d thought the previous wards had been detailed but they were proving nothing on wards cast by a dragon unconsciously. And if he was able to spend some time alone while doing so, he would take it. Especially after the disaster that had been the inclusion of the last of his siblings into the secrets the majority of them had been keeping for weeks. He needed time to come to terms with the idea that his brother had lost something precious to him. And that the man he’d seen as an honorary grandfather had been the one to take it away.

But then, that was the old man’s goal, wasn’t it? To make himself beloved by all those around him so as to be the last suspected capable of such horrors. More and more he was appreciative of Arianna’s efforts to help their world, to disillusion everyone around them of the glittering façade that was Albus Dumbledore. It didn’t take away from the pain he caused, but if their efforts could prevent even one more person from suffering as Percy had since finding out, then it would be worth it.

He would never again follow Dumbledore. And if he ever heard the phrase “the ends justify the means” or “greater good” again, he would hex whomever uttered them. He had little doubt they were the words that had deprived him of ever meeting his brother’s first child.

The heartbroken form of his brother taking over the sofa in his apartment at the bank was a sight that would stay with him for a while. But neither he or Charlie would not deny Percy the time, would not fault their quietest brother the time he needed. Both would be there for him in any way he could.

However, despite how he treated his brother, Bill would not deny that it had been far too long since he had the time alone he got studying the dragon wards. It had, in fact, been many years since he’d been around or worked so closely with anyone other than his curse breaking team, of which he was the only wizard. And goblins were not known to be talkative. Not like Charlie or Newt when it came to creatures. Or the three pairs of twins when they got to discussing the joke shop his twins would be opening next year. Or Arianna and Harry when discussing their parents. Or the rescues at the bank debating the revelations that had come about with their tests. Or the guards sharing stories in the barracks they still maintained as they acclimated to the new world they were experiences guarding Arianna. Or the many, many others he’d had to deal with lately.

So he would not protest the hours invisible to all and secreted away in a corner of the bank’s property in an often overlooked alley where the chances of interruption were very small.

But his invisibility and the isolation of the alley didn’t stop the creatures from scenting him, and therefore he had been the one to create more than a few entrances for the small things seeking shelter within. He did not begrudge them the interruptions, though. They all seemed to know not to make themselves known until he was at a point that he wouldn’t blow himself up if distracted.

And many seemed to be escaping not so pleasant circumstances, if the limping and whimpering were any indication.

Arianna had already assured the goblins that she would make room in the Sanctuary under development for all creatures that ventured into the bank for shelter and healing, if the goblins would only shelter them temporarily and address any medical issues they could.

Bill wouldn’t be surprised if her Sanctuary implemented the same offer.

Though, how the creatures were aware of the offer for shelter was beyond him.

Maybe he should ask Tharos if the dragon call that had gone out would act as a notification for the blanket offer of help Adaya had unknowingly given when she’d tried to protect her thunder?

*****  
Arianna tried not to be smug as she worked through the short summary Percy had sent over and waited for her godfathers to finally arrive. She needed the distraction to prevent her from vibrating out of her chair in excitement. This was a good morning, Harry’s departure for school yesterday notwithstanding. For a number of reasons, not the least which was her catching her godfathers snuggling after the full moon. She’d figured they would, as she had some memories from before of similar puppy piles, but this one had screamed something more than the others. Mostly because there had been no sign of Romulus, Sirius had been human, and there had been sleepy kisses on creamy skin. Not something usually exchanged by platonic best friends. Needless to say, she was quite ready for the two of them to stop dancing and just admit they were mad for each other. And had been since she could remember. Perhaps removing the blocks was all that was needed.

But she also held a report from the most studious Weasley, something she hadn’t expected so soon and especially not after the revelations from his test and cleanse. She’d only managed to get the message box to him right before sending her exhausted brother off to school. It didn’t help that Percy had taken the cleanse a bit hard while still reeling from the news of his lost pregnancy. And yet, not even a day later, she had a short summary of the Evans vault. A Ladyship granted quietly and posthumously by the goblins because of her mother’s actions during the war. And it was the only one that was fully audited, Recalled, and secured against possible manipulations in the future, including a quickly penned draft of a will should something happen to her. The man must not have slept…. She’d have to remember that little quirk and see about countering it if it became habit.

Add in the report from Uncle Theseus and that she was finally well rested after the house elf bondings and she couldn’t help the small flairs of fairy lights as her magic tried to manifest her excitement. Something the pair of house elves in the door found too amusing.

“Missy! Pretties!” the smaller one squeaked excitedly, darting into the room and trying to catch one of the lights. 

The older one just rolled her eyes and smiled at the little one. Arianna laughed as the obviously younger one jumped around in pursuit. Then she concentrated for a moment, and the little one actually caught one of the lights, smiling blindly when the light turned out to be a small ball that shone with an inner light.

“Enjoy,” she said softly, smiling at the elf and leaning back in her chair.

The elf looked at her in wonder, then at the ball in his hand. Then back at her. And started sobbing in joy.

Again, the older one rolled her eyes, then soothed the small thing and pushed him forward.

“Missy,” the older one greeted.

“Dear one,” she greeted back. She’d been sure to ask the elves to be patient with her as she tried to remember all their names, so endearments would be prevalent until she got better at it and got to know them more. But just because she called them all ‘dear one’ or something similar, it did not mean she didn’t mean it every time.

“I’s Bobbin and this is Thread, Missy,” the elf said with a smile.

“Ah, mother and son, if I’m not mistaken, Ms. Bobbin,” she nodded, vaguely recalling them coming from the Ptolemy holdings and asking to be transferred to the Aiaia holdings to help the older elves. And that one of the last heirs had been a seamstress or tailor. She couldn’t remember which.

“Yes, Missy,” Bobbin agreed.

“And what can I do for you today, Ms. Bobbin?” she asked, curious. These were actually the first to come to her for something other than a hug since she’d told the elves of her open-door policy for questions and requests. Granted, it had been only a few days and many of the elves were busy with the properties and vaults, but as she’d told them, they could visit at any time and she didn’t expect them to work constantly. In fact, she’d urged then to set up a schedule that included meal times and dedicated sleep. Something they’d found shocking.

“Well, Missy,” Bobbin started slowly. “We’s been noticing lots of clothing as we’s been working and we was wondering if Missy wanted the clothes.”

Arianna thought for a moment, humming gently to let the little elves know that she had heard.

“Would it be possible for you to collect all the clothing and sort through it?” she asked after a moment.

“Yes, easy,” Bobbin answered, splitting her attention between her mistress and her son.

“Alright, do so. Anything that has seen better days, with stains or damage from long disuse and cannot be fully repaired, if there is anything salvageable, I’d like you and some of the other elves to use what fabric you can save to make clothes for the elves,” she said, thinking of the possibly thousands of pieces the elves would have found. And the centuries they would have spent in the vaults and properties. She had no doubt there would be some that had not been kept in stasis and many would need to be either altered or sent to museums with the differences in fashion, even in the notoriously slow moving fashion of magicals. And she wanted her elves properly clothed for the weather. But before Bobbin could start panicking that she planned to free them all, she continued. “These clothes will be on loan from my Houses, so they will not free the elves, but I do hope you’ll use them, if only to chase away the chill in the properties you work in before we can get them set up with proper warming charms or fireplaces. And I’ve no doubt some of the fabrics will be things previously admired with no hope of wearing. Anything that is worth saving, please repair those that need it, then place it all in one of the properties, and organize it. I’ll sort through for what I would like to hold on to and we’ll look at the rest.”

She had a feeling they’d be donating a good majority, if the clothes were as prevalent as books seemed to be. And she could only wear so much, especially since, even as short as she was by modern standards, she was still taller than most ladies from bygone eras. There were only so many alteration charms that could be used, especially on more delicate fabrics. She was sure there were some pieces that had to stay with the House they came from, as family magic was strange and the crests would never permit a change, but surely there were others. Maybe Twilfits would even appreciate some of them, for fabrics created centuries ago would surely fetch a good price and allow some modifications. 

And if the monarchy was ever filled again, even the most elegant of dress robes of the modern age would not be enough to fulfill the court dress requirements. If anything, she may be the only one that would, with her detailed dragon-hide armor and dueling robes that made up the majority of her wardrobe, since dresses were just asking too much at the moment. Too much of the muggle fashions had trickled over. Normally she had no problem with the idea, as muggles were dead brilliant and deserved respect, but traditions existed in the magical world as more than just ancestry. Despite what Dumbledore seemed to believe. There was a purpose to everything and, even though distorted by prejudice and fear, the pureblood traditions needed to make a resurgence, though not at the costs Voldemort was demanding. 

A prime example was the dragon-hide she wore, as it was an evolution of the full suit of armor Artair used to wear. Whereas his was just metal but with the inside riddled with runes, hers was much more magical. And did not void the idea of armor, nor completely cling to it. The dragon-hide absorbed her innate magics and grew stronger and better able to protect her the more it was worn. Her preferred pieces were ones she’d reclaimed from one of her vaults at the urging of a pair of insistent goblins. They had generations of magicals adding to the protections they provided, and she was fairly sure there was little that could get past the leather. The similar runes scattered thoroughly on the underside of the leather were just excessive.

Not even embroidered fabrics she wore to accent the armor were without conscious thought. The close-cut dueling robes and under pieces were charmed with additional protections, the intricacy of the embroidery subtly denoting her titles and family. Each accessory she added also expanded the story and if one were to read carefully, one would know quite a lot about her just by the traditions she upheld. Traditions that aided her magic and protected her with centuries of family. She had little doubt that the traditions she upheld were part of the reason she was as powerful as she was. 

And all that knowledge was lost for the most part, forgotten in the idea that the explanations were just tales. Muggleborns could be excused from knowing, as the classes that explained such information had long since been removed from all educational institutions, thereby leading to the inclusion of so many muggle traditions overwriting the ancient ones. And the purebloods were lost in the debate between Light and Dark. A debate that had recently escalated to wars that meant so often the family head died before passing on the knowledge to the next generation, with each successive generation knowing even less. Between the two, the modern magical society was a shell of what it should be. And had next to nothing to do with muggleborns, since the ones ridding the place of the hallowed halls of tradition and education were mostly purebloods. Such as Dumbledore…

The Potters had always been more paranoid than the rest, without the eventual madness and inbreeding of the more recognized line of paranoia, the Blacks, and had written down much of the history, with little experiments woven throughout each explanation so that the doubtful could prove to themselves the truth of the stories. It would help if the unthinkable happened and the Lord passed before carefully instructing the Heir. Such as had had happened with her father and Harry. And they’d focused on more than just the Potter family. She’d poured over the books in fascination as a child, since her father hadn’t had any problem with her doing the experiments despite her young age and lack of ability to take on the Lordship. The cost of being a female in the patriarchal line. It was something that had annoyed her mother to no end but there was little to be done, since the magic was weaved into the various family pieces and couldn’t be changed. Yet she had been so fascinated by the stories she read. When she’d managed to perform conscious magic at seven after reading about such magically imbued fabrics and stealing an heirloom cloak from James’ closet to test the boost it gave her even as a child, well, she rarely doubted much more of the instructions.

She’d even reviewed some of them with Merlin to see if he could add or counter any information.

After he’d been shocked speechless at the depth and breadth of the information, she would gladly set up classes for any who wanted to know more and had been denied. She would also work on getting the monarchy reinstated so there could be more wholescale changes that didn’t need the politics of the corrupt Wizengamot to approve. For now, she would publicly hold to the Old Traditions, as a way to hopefully remind the world that they had purpose. While she was claiming American heritage, many in the magical world tended to forget the country was born from British citizens rebelling. It was how she was explaining her ladyship, despite coming from another country. Something the Brits should not be so surprised about, considering the empire the Queen once held sway over. But she would claim tutelage in traditions long held in low esteem in this country that were important to her family. 

She was not ignorant. Some were necessary to forget or ignore. But traditions could be changed, evolved, and the wholescale denial of them was not the way to do so. Magic was struggling, in more ways than one, and she knew it. Between the widespread corruption, the horrible treatment of so many magical creatures and beings, the blocks on what she feared was almost all the population, and the massive death toll over the last century due to Grindelwald and Voldemort, the bonds of magic and magical were strained almost to breaking. She suspected it was why there were so many squibs born lately. Well, the slow decline of magic and the inbreeding due to horrible beliefs about blood. Either way, there was a pervasive tension in her head almost screaming to stop it all so future generations would still get the thrill of levitating a feather for the first time. Or being swept up in the frenzy of a first flying lesson. Of enjoying magic as it was meant to be, in every little thing around them, and not the stifling, fearful thing it was right now, suppressed beyond imagining and being bred out of the world by arrogance and ignorance. She had no idea if it was because of the number of houses she held or some innate knowledge one of her rings was pushing on her, but she could feel it. And it urged her to fix it.

Yet she knew there were many steps that needed to be taken before she could get to work. This goal was far reaching and she had to focus on the smaller things she could do from the shadows for now. Until she was fully prepared to announce herself, it was all that could be done. Not that anything she did had no purpose. But she was a Hufflepuff first and foremost and her family took precedent to the entire world. Once they were as safe as she could make them, then she’d see about her other plans. Hopefully with the full support of most of her family. 

So, here she was, discussing clothing with an adorable house elf that just wanted to get back to what she knew. If it also helped by giving the elves added protection and respect, thereby adding a bit of balance to magic itself, then all the better. And if the donation she planned of ancient fabrics, almost dripping with magic, helped protect one magical, muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood alike, it would be worth it. The added proof that blood status didn’t matter one lick to her was just a bonus.

“Will Missy be needing anything before Bobbin is off to get started?” the elf asked, pulling her soundly from her very off-track thoughts.

“Be sure to take help from the other elves. I don’t want you trying to sort through all of that on your own,” she added absently before another idea occurred to her. “Do you have a list of all the adolescent elves?” she asked, staring at little Thread playing happily with the ball. “Or can you put one together?”

“Bobbin be doing so!” the elf said happily. “Bobbin expect many more be coming soon, Missy. Elfsies be having more magic and many be wishing for families, if what Bobbin be hearing is true.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Arianna said with a laugh, thinking to the many elf mates who had greeted her when she met with them all. And the number with no little ones of their own. Unlike magicals and mundanes, elves didn’t really ever lose the ability to bear or sire young. Even as old as Zoe was, she technically could bear a youngling. Though, Arianna doubted she would. She’d just inherited a number anyway, without the strain a pregnancy would put on her body. “As I have no problem with that, I planned for the influx. I’m working on getting more family added to the bonds, so there will be even more magic to share with the elves. But if you could get me that list, I have an idea.”

Bobbin nodded and then popped away with her son. Arianna hoped the other young ones didn’t panic when she gifted them toys. Thread’s fascination with the glowing ball was giving her ideas and she had to talk with Fred and George after they’d had a chance to settle into their final year at Hogwarts. Over the summer when the pair had been discussing the shop with the goblins and the Marauders, they’d been talking about trying to dye Puffskins and maybe miniaturizing them. She felt that, if they succeeded, the little creatures would be massively popular and the elves might like some. If not, they could always try to replicate what her magic had done on its own. She’d have to ask to borrow the ball for a quick study session, but she’d return it as soon as they were done.

Her musings were interrupted by her godfathers finally joining her, looking a bit flustered. When she looked at Remus, he blushed scarlet and tried to hide behind a smug Sirius. She quirked an eyebrow at the pair, but Sirius just fanned himself dramatically and she gagged when she realized exactly what had been keeping them so long.

“No!” she ordered, burying her face in her hands and somehow managing to plug her ears at the same time. “You are allowed to be sickly sweet in love but the moment you start trying to tell me about your sex life, I’m hexing you! Then I’m telling Uncle Romulus.”

Sirius laughed loudly and when Arianna glanced at them quickly, she noticed Remus looked seconds from fainting with how much of his blood was in his face and not the rest of his body.

“Duly noted, Prongslette,” Sirius crowed, sauntering into the room and flopping into his favorite chair by the fireplace, leg thrown haphazardly over the armrest. When Remus followed and made to sit in the nearby chair, Sirius just reached up and pulled the wolf into his lap, snickering when Remus winced before getting comfortable.  
Arianna whined but said nothing.

“You wanted to see us, Ari?” Remus said, managing to sound normal even when he still looked mortified.

“Yes,” she said, trying to force herself back on task. “Uncle Theseus sent a report late last night. He’s spent the last few days at the Ministry with the product of your hunt,” she started. That got Sirius’ full attention and he sat up straighter, his arms around Remus securing the wolf as he shifted.

“And?”

“And the Wizengamot held an emergency session yesterday, for which Dumbledore was not able to attend due to the arrival of the students,” she said with a vicious smirk. One that was mirrored by the two Marauders.

“Good,” Sirius said. “Wouldn’t want the man to interfere when we’re so close.”

“Not close,” Arianna denied, spelling the file over to the pair with a flick of her wrist and wand. “Done.”

“Seriously?” Sirius demanded, snatching the file and flipping through it eagerly.

“Yes, seriously, Sirius,” she said with a small smirk. “As of yesterday evening, one Sirius Orion Black was found innocent of the crimes he was accused of and freed. The Wizengamot is issuing a statement today advising that he is free to resume his life without fear of arrest or Kiss and if he were to present himself to the Auror department, he would be given restitution for his years wrongfully imprisoned and a formal apology. Courtesy of a Madam Amelia Bones and a number of unnamed Aurors and consultants. There is also an investigation to be launched to audit the other arrests made at the time and do a thorough accounting of the prisoners in Azkaban to see if anyone else ‘slipped through the cracks of war’. Uncle Theseus is remaining in the Ministry to assist per request of Madam Bones and the Chief Auror Scrimgeour, or he would have delivered the news himself.”

Sirius and Remus stared at her in shock.

“Amelia fought for me?” Sirius asked. “I thought she hated me.”

“Well, if you read Theseus’ report on her, you’ll find she both hates and loves you and stated point blank she hopes you return to the Auror Corps as she misses your snark and reckless but efficient methods. She even has a possible partner for you already.”

Sirius snickered at that and Arianna could tell he was thinking about it. He might not have before, but he had had little chance to consider what would happen when he was proven innocent.

“Gods, I hope it’s Kings. That man was probably one of the best recruits I’d ever worked with,” he muttered.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think Moody would disagree on that one, since he came out of retirement just to train this one,” she said with a small smile. She hoped the man gave the woman a chance and didn’t write her off immediately because of previous facts.

“Dora,” Sirius read in shock. “She wants to pair me with Dora.”

“Problem?” Arianna asked warily, sharing a look with Remus that confirmed he felt the same.

“No,” Sirius denied immediately with a shake of his head. “After the tests, she confirmed with Veritaserum that she had no idea about the contract. And she was cleansed weeks ago, even if she’s not been added to the Fidelius. Andy’s even doing follow up tests once a week just to be sure they’re still clear, since Dora’s attending Order meetings and Andy has to deal with Dumbles on occasion. That and we don’t know exactly who to trust at this point. I was going to tell her about the holsters at our next meeting so she could see about getting them all one. And maybe float the idea of finally adding them to the Fidelius to Remus. I think they’ve proven themselves already and it would make Ted’s job much easier if Harry can be completely honest. But Dora? Mad-Eye came out of retirement just to train her? I wonder why.”

“Well, ask her, either as her new partner or as her cousin,” Arianna said bluntly. “If she even knows. And I vote yes, when it’s time to take stock. From Andy’s stories, she was horrified by the blocks and potions and spells and had every intention of grilling Severus about how they could have survived the Auror entrance tests, since she can’t ask any Auror until they’re cleared.”

Sirius nodded and continued to flip through the pages absently.

“Would Mad-Eye be someone to approach?” Remus wondered as he read with Sirius. “We’re getting to the point where everyone we know has at least been tested, if not added to the Fidelius about Dumbledore’s crimes and your true heritage. 

“I’m not sure I trust someone that paranoid,” Arianna muttered honestly. “But it also probably means he’s not potioned or spelled. If he is, we’ll have to take an even harder look at everyone, because if the old goat can get to someone like that, he can get to anyone, up to and including Voldemort…. Maybe even Grindelwald.”

Sirius grumbled but nodded and Remus sighed. They spent the next few hours debating the best way to get Sirius to the Ministry without getting him hexed or instantly killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Arianna tends to wax poetic and on LONG tangents in her own mind a lot..... This was a logical chapter for a long time. Then Arianna started thinking... Grrrrr.....


	35. Toadly Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST! Harry's first interaction with Umbitch. I mean, Umbridge. Thank you for your patience. I hope it lives up to your expectations.
> 
> Also, special shout out to kit_kt who might recognize a scene here. Thanks for the idea!

*****  
Harry made his way down to breakfast for the first day of classes and tried not to sigh yet again. The morning had already been eventful, with successfully sneaking Regulus into the Chamber ridiculously early in the morning, Seamus calling him a liar to his face, and Ron almost hexing their yearmate in retaliation. Only a quick spell from Harry and a reminder of the lies the Prophet was spouting kept the short-tempered redhead from following through with the lessons he’d been receiving from Artair. Or digging into the lessons he’d learned living with the twins for years. Harry hadn’t quite thought about what his best mate getting guard training would entail but hexing or pranking one of their oldest friends for his words didn’t quite fall into what he’d expected. He’d have to keep close eye on the redhead in the future and make sure his new, shorter fuse and increased skills didn’t lead to problems. Well, more problems than they were already going to face just being friends and Harry being Harry.

When he got to the Great Hall, though, he took a look at the tables and made a snap decision. Turning to Hermione, he made sure speak as normally as possible but loud enough to carry in the hall.

“’Mione, are there any rules against sitting at other tables?” he asked.

She looked at him suspiciously but seemed to realize what he was doing and beamed before shaking her head and offering a soft ‘no’. Harry beamed right back and marched over to where Malfoy was watching things curiously.

“Merry met, Heir Malfoy,” he greeted, offering a short bow and waiting until the blond returned the greeting. “Mind if I join you all?”

The sudden silence of the entire room had him fighting to keep from squirming, but he held his position and a respectful gaze, digging into the lessons Sirius had drilled into him over the summer in his demented lessons in how to act like the Heir and Lord he was. He refused to call it what Sirius always did, though. Parkinson recovered the fastest.

“Merry met, Heir Potter. Please, do,” she said, sliding a bit on the bench to make space for the raven-haired teen.

“Merry met, Heiress Parkinson. Are my friends welcome as well?” he asked before he moved.

Parkinson stared at him in shock before she nodded. Ron smiled sheepishly and offered his own greeting before taking a seat. Hermione seemed out of her depth, but she repeated the greetings the boys had given before joining Ron, sitting perhaps closer than necessary. Harry could see how uncomfortable she was, though, so didn’t acknowledge it. He would have to ask Arianna if she had any books Hermione could read on pureblood customs, since the witch was always more comfortable when she could read up on a subject. Only a second of thought was spared to the idea of Sirius teaching her as well. That would just not end well. For either of them. So, he just nodded once his friends were settled and then took the freed seat between Parkinson and Malfoy, glad they were seating on the end and he didn’t need to walk far to get to the other side of the table. This would be interesting.

As the hall erupted into noise once again, he quickly dished himself breakfast then scowled at the potion Hermione pushed over to him.

“You know she gave me those to make sure you remembered to take them when required,” Hermione chided gently, nudging it closer.

“Doesn’t mean I like the taste. Especially first thing…” he whined before snatching the vial and downing the nutrient potion quickly. He then made a mad grab for his morning tea, only to have the cup snatched away by Malfoy.

“What was that?” he demanded, eyeing the teen and pointedly holding the cup away from both Harry and his friends.

“Nutrient potion, to make up for my malnutrition I got addressed over the summer,” he answered promptly, unwilling to risk the tentative truce by lying to the blond. And hoping it would prompt the return of his tea. Before the taste settled into his mouth and he’d be forced to taste it the rest of the day.

“And would that have anything to do with why you’re suddenly acting like the Heir you are?” he demanded.

“I didn’t know about that until this summer,” Harry answered, still trying to get his tea back. The taste of that vile potion really clung to his mouth if he didn’t wash it away and he very much didn’t want to tuck into breakfast and have everything tainted. Again. Finally, he managed to snag the cup and take a quick sip.

The stunned silence and frozen Slytherins clued him in to the shock.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Parkinson demanded, voice lacking the usual snobbish mask.

Harry shuddered at the stunned stares but shook his head. It was something Arianna had suggested, getting in with the Slytherins, if only to minimize pranks and outright attacks on himself this year, but he was suddenly under the impression that it would be beneficial to have them on his side regardless. And if it prevented a few from joining their parents as Death Eaters, all the better. The shock was quickly making way for horrified anger the longer he was silent, though. Yet he was sure none of it was directed at him. He saw a few glance to the head table and even saw one of the Seventh years snag Snape’s attention. When the dungeon bat sighed and made his way to the small patch of red and gold in the sea of green and silver, the rest of the hall fell silent again.

“Problem?” Snape asked curtly.

“We request a full House meeting tonight, with Messers Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger in attendance,” the Seventh year demanded hotly. “It would seem there are many grievances that need addressed, though I will not name them until we have more privacy.”

Snape studied Harry for a moment, as if sensing the larger plot, and then nodded. Harry gulped, not looking forward to the meeting, and made a mental reminder to mirror call Arianna before he stepped foot in the Slytherin house. If Regulus wasn’t in the Chamber, he might have even run to hide there rather than face the House of snakes when not polyjuiced. He was Gryffindor, yes, but even that bravery had limits. At least he wouldn’t be alone.

“Return to your breakfasts, then. As I am partially aware of Potter’s situation, I know for a fact there are more than a few persons who would be extremely annoyed if he missed a meal,” Snape said with an eyeroll before returning to his own meal.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, quickly setting to clearing his plate while stilted conversations started up again. The rest of the meal passed quietly, with Malfoy making an effort not to sneer at them and Parkinson making an effort to at least be civil to Hermione. But it was the efforts of the little Astoria Greengrass that eased most of the tension when she asked Hermione about her favorite part of the wizarding world. Hermione, being Hermione, immediately launched into a lecture about the differences, how much she loved having a spell to do just about anything, and how much she bemoaned using a quill when biros were so much easier to use and didn’t break as easily. It was obvious by the time the Heads of House were handing out schedules that many of the purebloods had never actually talked to a muggleborn for any length of time. Even the more accepting.

It was a situation both Harry and Hermione were quite willing to correct, especially since Ron, despite having been friends with the witch for years, hadn’t ever thought to ask and had been just as clueless as his Slytherin counterparts. And if more than one snake had seemed surprised by Harry’s knowledge, he merely said he was muggle-raised. And ignored the scratching of a quill coming from one of the older years where he suspected a list of questions was being compiled.

When McGonagall finally realized why she had three extra schedules and no student at the Gryffindor table unaccounted for, she made her way to the three lions among snakes.

“It’s refreshing to see you three making trouble in a good way,” she commented, eyeing the Golden Trio with barely contained amusement at the hot flushes that covered all three faces. “I would suggest extreme caution should you sit at other tables in the future,” she warned, eyeing the lingering Slytherins. “While I am not certain of the circumstances, it would behoove you to be cautious of possible retaliation, from either the Gryffindors or the Slytherins should you make it a habit.”

The thinly veiled threat of curses or hexing had Harry gulping and trying frantically to figure out if his Head of House was actually afraid for him or if she was potioned to be wary of Slytherins for no reason. The looks of barely concealed affront from many of the Slytherins was making him concerned for the latter…. Especially since, aside from stealing his tea to get answers, the Slytherins had been nothing but polite, despite how much he’d been an arse to them before.

He could see the Twins coming to the same conclusion from where they stood by the Gryffindor table, obviously listening in and not at all liking what they were hearing. Harry just knew the prediction he’d made over the summer was going to ring true this year. Slytherin House just got a pair of pranking protectors…. Harry himself wasn’t too fond of a good majority of the Slytherins, but he also knew, after the potions, that he’d have to start from scratch with his opinions on most, if not all, of the people he thought he knew. And the Slytherins had already proven he was wrong about most of his views on them. If they continued to act respectful when treated with respect, he would be just as willing to fight for them as he had been against them.

“Also, the Headmaster would like to speak with you,” McGonagall announced, as if she hadn’t just caused a shift in the loyalties of at least three of her lions.

“Would you and Professor Snape please accompany me?” he asked hesitantly.

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment but nodded, eying him carefully.

“Is there anything you need to tell me, Mr. Potter?” she asked gently after a moment.

“Not at the moment,” he admitted. “But maybe soon.”

She studied him a moment then nodded and went in search of her fellow Head.

“Harry,” Hermione muttered warningly.

“I know, but I’m not giving up on her yet,” he argued, ignoring the interested Slytherins trying to be invisible around them. “Go to class. I’ll tell you about it after.”

He gave her a look, trying to convey that if he didn’t, she was to ask and immediately get Arianna on the mirror. She seemed to understand and swore for a moment before nodding and stomping off, dragging Ron with her. Harry noticed the twins lingering at the door to the hall, focused on him and he sighed. There was no way he was going to get the pair to leave him alone for the meeting, but perhaps it wasn’t the worst thing. If anything, the pair could get him off grounds and apparate him immediately to Arianna if things went very poorly.

“Potter?” Malfoy asked warily, having obviously caught the exchange and immediately making some conclusions.

“Don’t worry about it,” he muttered.

“We will be asking about it tonight,” Parkinson warned. 

Harry swore but nodded. More and more he was regretting offering the hand of peace to the Slytherins. He was not equipped to deal with their curiosity and he wondered how much it would take to arrange for Sirius to be there and conduct a large scale test on the group…. If anyone should be tested like he had been, it was the Slytherins. Followed closely by the Gryffindors, if he was honest…

The group delayed a few more moments, then nodded and set off to their classes. Once they were gone, Harry met McGonagall and Snape at the door and the three made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster’s office. The statue startled them all when it spoke.

“Welcome, young one,” it intoned, before jumping aside without a password.

“That was odd,” McGonagall noted before leading the way in. 

Snape and Harry exchanged a glance and Harry could only shrug. He’d have to let Arianna know. He had a feeling Hogwarts was making her preference known and he was only Lord of one of the Founder houses. Arianna was going to cause all kinds of mayhem when she finally made an appearance at the school.

“Minerva? What can I do for you this morning?” Dumbledore called. “Ah, Harry, my boy! So good to see you! Minerva, Severus, you can go. I’m sure you have classes in need of teaching.”

“I asked them to be here, Headmaster,” Harry said sheepishly, trying to remember exactly how he used to act around the man and bury his anger at the potions he used to suffer from. “I had some hard times over the summer and I’m not really comfortable alone with anyone at the moment,” he muttered, trying to look as ‘kicked puppy’ as possible. Or at least that’s how Arianna had described his pout.

“Understandable, my dear boy, but what I have to discuss with you is for you alone,” Dumbledore explained gently.

“And what do you need to discuss with the brat that cannot be heard by two Heads of House, one of which is his own and your own Deputy?” Snape demanded with a sneer.

“Family matters, Severus,” Dumbledore said.

McGonagall scoffed and Harry looked at her in confusion. “The boy doesn’t have family, Albus,” she snapped. “I told you years ago those muggles were the worst kinds of people and if Mr. Potter finally running away didn’t prove it to you, I’m not sure what will. There are no family matters to discuss unless you’re willing to explain his Lordship to him at last.”

Harry stared at her in shock, then shook himself out of it enough to turn to his Headmaster in accusation and anger, of which only part of it was faked.

“Lordship?” he demanded, trying to capitalize on McGonagall’s obvious lead. And curious which lordship he was aware of. After all, he didn’t know if McGonagall had heard him confirm he had taken his Heirship over the summer. “What Lordship?”

“Minerva, we agreed he was not to know until he came of age,” Albus said, the usual grandfatherly twinkle in his eye absent and his face stern as he turned to his Deputy.

“No, you dictated and I said nothing,” she denied, face set in fury. “I kept silent because he had somewhere to go during the summers, since you wouldn’t let him stay here. But from what I’ve been hearing, he stayed with the goblins most of the summer and I will not allow it to happen again as there is a wonderful family home for him to stay at, with caretakers long deprived of his presence.”

Harry couldn’t have planned this meeting better if he tried.

“Minerva, that cannot be allowed,” Dumbledore denied, voice turning hard. “I’ve already spoken with his relatives and they’ve agreed to take him back next summer, if he will spend the winter holidays as well.”

“No!” he cried, letting a bit of desperation and fear leak into his voice. Emotions he didn’t have to fake at all. “Please don’t send me back! I never want to go back! Just like I’ve asked each year! Please!”

He was practically begging by the end and he knew Snape could tell he was seconds from actually panicking, because he instantly stepped in front of him and crouched, putting himself at eye level and studying him closely. Harry knew the man was now aware of his life at the Dursleys, but he seemed genuinely worried for him, even knowing sending him back wasn’t even a possibility. That knowledge didn’t stop Harry’s mind from spiraling into the what ifs and fear at Dumbledore’s political power. Whatever emotion was on his face and in his eyes seemed enough for Snape as the serious potions master nodded. He set a gentle hand on Harry’s knee, careful to broadcast his intention. When Harry still flinched somewhat, Snape’s eyes turned cold in understanding before he smiled gently. Harry could hear McGonagall give a sharp gasp before rounding on the Headmaster accusingly.

“Potter, please go to class and be sure Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger keep an eye on you today,” Snape ordered. Harry nodded and fled the room, oblivious of the shouting match about to start the second he was far enough away.

He barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before he was snatched up by a pair of twin redheads and whisked to the nearest empty classroom. Harry allowed himself to properly panic at the thought of returning to the tender care of his relatives for a few minutes before he gave a shaky laugh and hugged the pair to him closely.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “I don’t know what I would do without the pair of you. But we best get to class.”

Fred and George studied him a moment before nodding and escorting him to his first lesson. It was going to be a long day, he decided as he slid into the empty desk next to Ron, with a muttered apology to the professor. And an even longer mirror call with Arianna when it was done.

He was proven all too right when they finally made their way to Defense that afternoon.

“How much you want to bet she says we’re not using our wands this year?” Harry muttered as they filed in with the Slytherins, all of whom eyed him warily. As if they couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or not with his efforts at peace. The Gryffindors seemed to be taking his lead, even if they were just as wary.

Hermione chided him, but Ron seemed to agree and not ten minutes later, as Umbridge was giving her welcoming speech, they were proven right.

“But, Professor, what if we’re attacked? Wouldn’t we need actual, practical practice to respond?” he asked, trying to be as polite as possible and waiting for her to call on him before he spoke up.

“And what occasion are you expecting to be attacked, Mr. Potter? Surely, the halls of Hogwarts are safe,” she said sweetly.

“All due respect, in my experience, not so much,” he denied. “And rarely are attacks expected.”

“Mr. Potter, I will not have you spread your lies in my classroom. You are perfectly safe in this school.”

“What lies? I’m four for four at this point. My first year, my Defense professor was possessed and tried to kill me. My second year, my Defense professor tried to obliviate me and my best mate while accepting that a student would be killed by a basilisk. My third year, granted, was better than most, but he still tried to bite me. He was in a very bad mood, but still. And last year, if you missed the memory that played in Diagon last week, the Defense professor was a Polyjuiced Death Eater that tried to kill me for his Dark Lord, after I’d just been tortured, used for a ritual, and nearly killed by said Dark Lord. And that’s just the DADA professors. There’s also the Cerberus, the Troll, the basilisk, the Dementors, escaped convicts, Dark Lords. I can go on.”

“Detention!” she shrieked and Harry took a moment to realize she would have interrupted earlier, but someone had cast a silencing spell on her. The various snickers seemed to come from both sides of the room and Harry took a moment to wonder at that before he realized she had given him detention the first day back. “And you will cease spreading such lies! You-Know-Who is not back!”

“Professor,” Malfoy argued, staring at him but addressing the pink toad. “I would respectfully disagree, seeing as how the Aurors authenticated the memory that showed last week in Diagon Alley and that many confirm was the Dark Lord threatening Potter.”

Harry stared at the blond in shock but Malfoy only nodded minutely. Then it clicked. Malfoy knew. He believed. And he’d silenced the professor so Harry could give his rant.

“Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention and ten points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for telling lies!” she shrieked.

“Well, as fun as this is, it’s obvious I’m not going to learn anything here,” Harry muttered. “I’m leaving. Good luck with the bookwork,” he said, starting to gather his things and ignoring the indignant sputtering of the Ministry spy.

He’d have to arrange with Uncle Graves for private lessons after all. Maybe he could get the twins to coach him on the OWLs before they got overwhelmed with their NEWT revisions. As he was making his way to the door, he was surprised to see both houses following him.

“Um?” he said, eyeing the two groups warily.

“Just because I don’t believe you doesn’t mean I’m sitting in that joke of a class,” Seamus muttered.

“Well, I believe him,” one of the Slytherins muttered. Harry wanted to say it was Zabini, but he didn’t really know the others that well. He’d have to correct that. “And the last thing I want is to enter this war, on either side, unprepared. As much as I hate to say it, Potter’s right that she’ll not teach us anything. I’ve better things to do than make nice with some Ministry spy.”

“And if we were to set up a study group?” Harry offered warily, mind already starting on revisions to the plans they’d thrown around over the summer so as to include more than just the three of them. “Perhaps bring up independent study with the House Heads in place of her class?”

It was an option Arianna had floated at the start of the summer if the new professor proved too inept and they didn’t want the Americans to sneak into Hogwarts, but he’d not actually considered it, hoping that Dumbledore had found someone like Moony. Now, he wished he’d paid more attention beyond the requirements to qualify. Hermione seemed to jump on the idea though.

“And opened it to every House, as a way to engender inter-House cooperation?” she offered.

The Slytherins were eying them carefully, but it was their fellow lions that seemed the most shocked by the offer.

“You do realize they’re future Death Eaters, right?” Lavender asked warily.

“No, what I see is that Hogwarts was recognized by both sides as neutral in the last war and probably will be again and by treating them that way, all we’re doing is proving Voldemort right and gleefully shoving them into his welcoming arms,” Harry argued. He was well used to the flinches at the name at this point, but he was done allowing it to stop him from using the name. Despite the very real possibility that Dumbledore had insisted he use the name to engender fear in those around him and not as a way to normalize it as he’d once thought. After all, being raised away from the Wizarding world, it wasn’t like he was terrified of it like the survivors of the last war due to the trace it had once held that could lead to death if the speaker was found. He’d have to see about getting everyone to understand that the insane man was actually named Tom Riddle. Then the trace wouldn’t matter and his origins as a half-blood might take away some of his support. “I aim to prepare myself and anyone who wants to join me. And if, after all we go through together, at the end of school, you still want to join him, that’s your choice. I have little to no mercy for Death Eaters and I wouldn’t hold back in a battle if we faced each other after becoming friends. But I’m not condemning you before you’ve made that choice.”

Malfoy seemed stunned, but acknowledged the vow with a slight bow.

“I’ve severely underestimated you, Potter,” the Malfoy Heir acknowledged.

“As have I you, Malfoy,” he said, returning the bow as he’d been taught.

“Shall we discuss this at a later time? As you know, we have a detention tonight, after all,” he said with his usual smirk. It was strange to get it in commiseration instead of distain.

“If the toad will let us,” Harry agreed. Then swore. “We’re supposed to talk to the Slytherin House tonight,” he bemoaned.

“We’ll take care of it, Harry,” Ron disagreed. “We can’t tell them everything, but are you ok with us giving them some insight?”

Harry instantly knew Ron was asking if he could tell them about his home life and Harry sighed.

“I’d wanted to tell them myself, after we’d told Gryffindor house…” Harry said.

“We’ll tell Gryffindor house after dinner and meet at the Slytherin entrance after?” Hermione asked. “Surely your detention can’t take that long?”

Harry wavered a moment then nodded.

“If we’re not there, just go ahead and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hermione nodded and they made their separate ways to their dorms to put their books away before dinner. With leaving the double Defense class only twenty minutes into the lesson, they had more time than expected and Harry wanted to mirror Arianna before he headed down to grab a bite. He had some private lessons to arrange and lesson plans from Moony to steal.

And if that flying thing around the corner was any indication, a prank to avoid.

*****  
“Well, Forge, you ready for our first prank of the year?” George asked, gleefully rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Normally, the pair of them had a prank set to go off the night they arrived, to bring in the new school year with a bang. It was a tradition at this point, but they’d elected, in their last year, to decide to not.

The wary and downright suspicious glares they got from the other seventh years, across all four houses, all night long was well worth the restraint. He’d have to remember that in the future.

But that did not mean they couldn’t still set off a prank in the middle of the next day.

And if it helped remove the scowl their dear soulmate gave off whenever spotted since they’d left him after his meeting with the meddler, well, that was a positive.

“I do believe there were a few good repercussions from learning more about our dear Harry, beloved Gred,” Fred cackled as he worked on tying the last string to the last part of the prank.

“And what have the demons got going?” Peeves snickered as he bounced down the hall.

George exchanged a grin with his twin before acknowledged the poltergeist.

“You’ll see in a mo,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Finished,” Fred exclaimed.

“Perfect!” George cried with an excited bounce, looking at the map they’d borrowed from Harry. “And no professors in the next three halls. We’ll have to take that passage up to the seventh, but we should be in the clear.”

“Wonderful,” Fred said, turning to Peeves. “Care to assist?”

Peeves studied them a moment and George was worried he’d start shouting, outing them to any listening professors. He’d done it in the past and he knew the poltergeist often exposed students out of bed, either as a laugh or to keep them safe from wandering in the lesser used halls that sometimes still had defensive magics on them. The twins still weren’t sure which. And suspected it could be both.

But the prankster ghost only cackled, turning on his head and staring at them upside down for a moment.

“Peevsie will miss the demon twins,” the poltergeist said with surprising candor. “Let’s make the year the best for pranks!”

George didn’t realize his jaw had dropped until Fred was pushing it closed.

“Sounds like a plan,” Fred answered for them. “Now, release the pixies!”

They as one opened the cages for the no longer stunned pixies, before darting away quickly to avoid the whole group converging on them in retaliation for the small necklaces they all wore, numbering them.

And if the number 13 was just simply not there, well, the searchers would spend hours finding that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your comments and kudos and bookmarks and your time to read this. I'm so blown away constantly by the attention this story gets. It definitely makes the obsessing, research, and effort I put in that much better. I do write for myself but it's nice to know others enjoy it and it makes sense to someone not in my brain. 
> 
> So thank you. Truly. You're all peaches of the grandest type.
> 
> (and see, McGonagall isn't totally oblivious)


	36. Suffer No Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you all!
> 
> Comment/kudos/views/bookmarks are appreciated and horded like the diamonds they are. I like knowing people like this.

*****  
Severus was furious. The argument with Dumbledore had lasted almost an hour and at the end, Severus made the mistake of leaving before Minerva. Minutes later, he turned around, only to find himself too late. She was exiting the Headmaster’s office with a dazed look and no memory of the argument. He swore to himself quietly but guided the still dazed woman to her office gently and made note to contact Black as soon as possible. She’d shouted at Dumbledore the most and it was obvious she was not his loyal follower if he had to obliviate her. It made him wonder just how much memory she’d had stolen and how it would affect her long term. If Dumbledore was being sloppy, her memory wasn’t gone, just buried, and if the right potions and spells were used to cleanse her, the memories would return.

Once she was settled and he gave her a quick story of a short meeting before classes started, he tore off to his rooms to send a short message. Perhaps, it was not a bad thing that he was reconciling with the pair of Marauders. He would like nothing more than to unleash the pair of menaces on the school, if only to protect his students and fellow professors.

He made another mental note to test the adults as soon as possible and he already had plans for the House meeting tonight for his snakes.

Scribbling a few short sentences to both Sirius and Ragnok, he slipped the papers into his message box and set off for his class.

The day dragged as he set to correcting misconceptions on the ease of potion making. Just because it required no active magic, the students tended to think it was easy and he was determined to not follow his predecessor’s legacy of losing at least a student a year to an incorrectly brewed potion. Yet each year, a new set of dunderheads proved his efforts a strain and he had to save at least one student from an explosion before the day was out. As usual.

The chaos of the afternoon was almost enough for him to quit on the spot, promises and threats be hexed. He’d mistakenly assumed the twins would be serious this year, after the elder Potter’s urging, but that had been thoroughly abandoned. The prank of pixies had been perhaps the worst he could remember and if he could prove it was those demented twins, he would skin them. He strongly suspected, as he always did, but as usual, the pair were far too good at covering their tracks. At least the dunderheads had the forethought to ward the potions stores and his labs or he would have tracked them down regardless of proof.

He’d managed to avoid the unenviable task of tracking down the remaining creatures. Hagrid had offered that and Severus would not be surprised if he was at it for hours only to find the idiotic labels the creatures had worn on necklaces were wrong. Though, he would forever cherish the memory of Delores Umbridge practically shrieking as she ran away from a small herd of them.

Needless to say, by the time dinner rolled around, he was nursing a migraine and little patience for news of the trouble the Potter brat had gotten up to in the first day. To see him sitting again at the Slytherin table, his unruffled dueling robes marking him obvious in the sea of flowing black and the gold and red Gryffindor accents surrounded by green and silver, was astounding, if he did say so himself. It would seem the Chosen One was taking his cleanse and training to heart. And if Severus wasn’t mistaken, there were more colors around him than had been there this morning. If fact, he could see the Lovegood girl sitting between Potter and Malfoy. Severus was stunned. Perhaps they had a chance in this moronic plan of increasing inter-house cooperation to assist in the coming war, if Potter was making strides within a day of actual effort. 

Then the horrible woman Umbridge approached McGonagall and him.

“As their Heads of House, I felt I should inform you that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have detention with me tonight,” she said sweetly.

“For what?” Severus snarled, concerned for his godson and, reluctantly, the Potter brat.

“Spreading lies in my class and inciting a walkout,” she said, batting her eyes at them.

“And what lies did they spread?” Severus asked, cold fury evident in his tone.

“Does it matter?” she asked, dropping a bit of her sweet tone.

“If it is news of You-Know-Who’s return, then yes, yes it does, as the Ministry has already confirmed the authenticity of the memory Potter provided of the events at the end of last school year,” Minerva said briskly.

“Well, he did mention something about that, but the lies were about the previous Defense professors. And they both led the walkout, so unfortunately, I cannot revoke the detention.”

Minerva and Severus exchanged a look but said nothing. It would not do to interfere with the woman’s punishment, but Severus could tell they would both be getting the story from their respective students later.

“Very well,” Minerva said. “We’ve been informed. Thank you, Dolores.”

The woman nodded and made her way to her seat. Severus added another order to his agenda for the evening meeting and made note that Harry would probably miss it. He would have to arrange another that the brat could attend, perhaps when he could arrange for Black to join.

*****  
In a room full of curious children, tired after a long day of learning, a blonde sat alone in a corner and sighed as she felt the fates shift. As much as had changed lately and this was one thing that hadn’t. She did not envy the spy the pain that would follow when the truth of the matter was discovered. But it did not save the boy the pain now…

*****  
Sirius stared at the note in a bit of shock. He’d figured they’d made a lot of progress, but to see it had gotten to the point that Snape reached out to them was another matter.

“Sirius?” his pup asked, looking up from her latest set of parchment from Ragnok. “What’s wrong?”

“Snape sent a note,” he said softly.

“And?”

“Minnie is definitely being oblivated,” he answered. “Whether or not she’s in on everything is still up for debate, but she just took Dumbledore to task for keeping Harry’s lordship from him and putting him with the Dursleys. Apparently, she told the idiot they were horrible when he was looking at them for a place to put Harry. And he didn’t listen.”

“Shocking,” Arianna grumbled, turning back to her parchment. “But we figured she wasn’t complacent before.”

“Yeah, but Snevillus sent me a note to confirm,” Sirius said, shock still evident.

The stinging hex to his chest should have been expected when he unconsciously slipped in his old name for the dungeon bat.

“That is surprising,” Arianna growled, glaring at him while he rubbed the now sore spot.

“I’m trying, Ari, but it’s habit!” Sirius whined. “Just like me saying ‘Nice one, James’ when Harry does something amazing! Harry looks so much like James I can’t help it sometimes! The words just roll off my tongue without conscious thought. I’ve called Snape that for so long, it takes a lot of effort to use his real name.”

Arianna sighed and Sirius winced at the almost pity he could see in her eyes. He never liked pity and hated it in his family. But then it morphed into understanding and he couldn’t quite figure out what was worse.

“Alright, Uncle Pads,” Arianna said, offering a soft smile when he preened at her name for him.

“So, Minnie?”

“First, I still love that you call her Minnie. Secondly, unfortunately, I can’t imagine cleansing her now would do much good,” she said. “With the entire staff in question, it would put her in more danger to cleanse her and have her the only one free of potions in the school beyond our kids and Snape. It’s bad enough that Snape’s having to do it. If any of the others are working with Dumbledore willingly, it could prove disastrous to McGonagall. Or even deadly if they can’t get her back under control. Snape’s so used to living a triple life, no one will question his actions much as they’ll assume he’s been given orders by the other side, not his own for once.”

“I was afraid of that,” Sirius grumbled. 

As much as he loved his former Head of House, he knew she’d not take the truth lying down. She was Head of Gryffindor for a reason and patience and plotting was not it. Chess mistress she was, but this was an attack on her students, her kits, with her as the weapon and she was fiercer than a protective mother dragon when either of those two proved true. Together and she was guaranteed to try to kill Dumbledore the second she was in her right mind. Especially if they managed to uncover her memories while they were at it.

“Let’s wait a bit for them to manage to test the rest of the professors and we can reevaluate,” he finally offered. “If we can prove they’re all potioned, I would prefer to start with her. She’s a force to be reckoned with and we could use her help getting the rest of them out of the castle and to the goblins.”

“And if she tries to kill Dumbles while she’s doing so, all the better?” Arianna asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I have faith in Minnie!” Sirius said with a vicious smile. “She’ll manage to take a limb at least.”

“Bet?” Arianna asked, pulling a quickly familiar notebook over.

It was hilarious that they shared this little quirk. Never any real money or true emotion behind the bets, but they did bet like this a bit. He had actually managed a pretty penny when he’d bet Ron could get Molly to twitch constantly when he was pranking her. Without letting on that it was him.

“Bet,” he agreed.

*****  
Hermione and Ron stood in front of a door Ron hadn’t ventured near since a disastrous spy attempt in second year. And Hermione had never managed to get near. Polyjuice accident and all…

And she’d been so proud of herself that she’d managed a decent potion…

Not that Madam Pomphrey knew. She just assumed the entire batch had been bad and Hermione had been the only one to take it.

Now, she was so much more nervous than she expected.

“Relax, Hermione,” Ron soothed, running a hesitant hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her before she accidentally caused something to happen in her unblocked magic.

She’d not gotten as big a power boost as some of the others, most of her magic and mind left alone, but it was enough to cause the occasional bout over the last few days. Something none of them besides Harry had had to deal with in years.

“We’re going into the Slytherin common room,” she hissed. “When only a few months ago, none of us could stand Malfoy and his ilk.”

“I shall try and not take offense, then,” Malfoy said dryly from where he was suddenly leaning against the wall by the entrance Ron had found without effort.

She did not squeak in surprise. And she’d hex anyone that said otherwise.

“Hello, Malfoy,” she tried to say without a sneer.

It must have been more successful than she’d planned.

“Granger, Weasley,” Malfoy greeted back, nodding at them.

“Were you the one ordered to get us?” Ron asked, a small sneer on his face.

Hermione had no problem smacking him for it.

Malfoy only quirked a blond eyebrow at them.

“Would it surprise you to know I offered?” Malfoy finally asked, tone mild enough to cause some concern.

“Yes,” Ron snapped.

Hermione hit him again and glared until he huffed and muttered a soft apology.

“Obviously, Potter hasn’t gotten you fully on board, then,” Malfoy commented.

“A snake is a snake,” Ron grumbled.

“And a lion is an idiot,” Malfoy said with an eyeroll. “Please, come into the snake’s den, then, and enlighten us about our resident celebrity and his newest attempts at confounding us all.”

*****  
Regulus sighed as he settled on the bed Severus had transfigured for him. The note the man had sent was perched on the small side table he’d put near the bed, making use of some of the furniture in the large study. Since he wasn’t going to be seeing his husband anytime soon, due to an unexpected Slytherin meeting, he didn’t have to pretend anymore.

And he was so very tired still.

Whatever his bitch of a mother had done, despite how perfect a son he’d been up until he’d gone after that blasted horcrux, it was not as nice as it seemed to be.

Eir did not approve of his need to hide most of the lingering symptoms, but she’d agreed to help him so he didn’t end up killing himself trying to do it alone.

The shakes had lasted weeks. The soreness had only just gone away before he’d boarded the train to Hogwarts under an invisibility cloak that explained so very much of Sirius’ time with the Marauders.

But the bone deep exhaustion was desperately clinging on, like a bowtruckle to their favorite tree, and it took quite a lot for him to seem so awake.

Eir had expressly forbid him from taking any Pepper-Up, or any potion really. Especially with the medical potions she already had him on. The box of those was stored just under the side table he’d pulled over.

He took a moment to contemplate if he really wanted to go to sleep just after dinner and decided that it was a sound plan. This would be a long enough year as it was, hidden away because everyone thought he was dead and no one wanted to take any chances of that changing. Because he truly would be dead if the Dark Lord learned he’d survived and was awake. As would his unborn child that he was so thrilled about. The madman couldn’t risk the information about his horcruxes getting out. Which was something he’d have to tell his brother about at some point.

But for now, he could indulge for once and sleep as much as he wanted. Eat what he wanted. And when he had the energy, get to actually work with his hands and get dirty without Walburga shouting at him for ruining his proper image.

He fell asleep with a smile to the mental image of smearing mud over Walburga’s portrait the first chance he got. Sirius would be proud.

*****  
Hermione hesitated again just before the proper entrance to the Slytherin dorms where Malfoy stood holding the portrait open for them. This was a big step and she wasn’t certain she was comfortable walking into the snake pit. She had no idea when the last time a muggleborn had stepped foot through this portrait. If ever. And she had no idea if those beyond were going to hex her. If this was a trap. It wasn’t like second year, when she’d brewed Polyjuice potion for them, if she’d managed to snag a hair that was not Bulstrode’s cat. She may have felt differently if it wasn’t the first time she’d walked into the other House, but it was. And her worry for Harry was urging her to run in the opposite direction so she could track him down.

Instead, she stood outside the entrance with Ron and worried her lip.

“Relax, ‘Mione,” Ron tried to reassure. “We were invited so the likelihood of them hexing us is pretty low. Not even snakes would break a truce like that.”

“It is rather depressing how little you think of my snakes, Weasley,” a familiar voice snapped from the shadows.

Hermione let out a surprised squeak and grabbed Ron’s arm, but his relaxed stance told her he’d somehow managed to spot the notoriously stealthy professor before he’d announced himself.

“It’s not a low opinion, Professor,” Ron said, voice tinging to a growl. “Only experience. And I’m trying very hard to respect Harry’s wishes to give them another chance so I’m trusting their apparent agreement to the traditional truce Harry offered.”

“Well, be that as it may, even if they do not respect it, I will be sure you leave in the same condition you enter,” Snape said, nodding to the painting guarding the dormitory that Malfoy still held opened. “I shall convey any relevant information, Mr. Malfoy. Best get to your detention before Professor Umbridge decides to extend your time.”

Ron led the way past the pouting blond and Hermione froze just inside when she saw that the entire House was waiting for them, most sitting on comfortable looking sofas and chairs and the older ones stood closest to the door on obvious guard. 

“Merry met,” Ron muttered, bowing slightly to the room at large.

Hermione followed suit and was surprised by the chorused response. Perhaps she would brush up on her pureblood etiquette if this was the response it garnered.

“Now, tell us what the Golden Boy of Gryffindor meant when he said he had no idea he was an Heir and subject to pureblood politics,” demanded a sixth year Hermione recognized as Duncan Urquhart, a Quidditch Chaser many believed would get the Captaincy next year.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, but Ron only shrugged and gestured to the room in general. Hermione huffed in annoyance, but nodded in acceptance that she’d take lead.

“Perhaps we should get settled in first,” Snape suggested, pointedly glaring at the two empty chairs by the fire before Hermione could get started. She blushed but nodded and allowed Ron to drag her to the chairs. She was not intimidated by the unwavering stares. She wasn’t.

“Now, explain,” Urquhart demanded again as soon as they were seated.

“I suppose I should start with the night Harry’s parents died,” Hermione started.

The room stilled in anticipation and Hermione swallowed thickly before beginning the tale of Harry’s placement with the Dursleys.

*****  
Harry made his way slowly back to the Defense classroom, nervously fiddling with his wand and trying not to think about the Gryffindors’ reactions to his story of his summer. His heavily edited story of his summer. He was actually a little shocked the entire house had agreed to a meeting. And until they could test the lions, he just couldn’t trust anyone outside the circle, but they’d managed to allay a few fears and cover at least some of his home life. Not enough to cast speculation on Dumbledore, but enough to get the lions to believe he was never going back willingly and that he’d never received training in his Heir status and pureblood culture. The purebloods in the House had been just as horrified as the Slytherins that morning and as one had started to demand who his magical guardian had been, but he begged off explaining. He promised he would tell them as soon as he knew for certain and then cited his detention before escaping. Hermione had cast an annoyed glare at him but allowed him to leave before making her own and Ron’s excuses to make their way to the dungeons and the Slytherin meeting. The telling had taken longer than expected but Harry promised to join them as soon as his detention was over.

Finally, he was at the familiar door and sighed as he stood waiting. He was not going to be in a room alone with her, even if his company was Malfoy. A few minutes later, the blond showed, muttering darkly about missing the explanations.

“I told you. I’ll explain later,” Harry said with a sigh.

“And I’ll still miss the reactions,” Malfoy snarled. “Half the reason for an explanation is to see how others react.”

Harry looked at him quizzically, but just shrugged and figured it was a Slytherin thing. Perhaps Arianna could explain it later.

Then the pair entered the Defense professor’s office. Only to both wince at the amount of pink and strange cat plates in the familiar room.

“Mr. Malfoy, you will be assisting Mr. Filch tonight,” Umbridge said sweetly, gesturing to the surly caretaker who waited in the corner.

Malfoy looked at Harry in concern but followed the man without protest. Harry swore softly but was unable to call for Arianna in his mirror while the toad was watching. He’d have to suffer through this one and hope she didn’t dose him with something or hex him. He’d also have to start checking his desire to call his sister at every difficulty. He’d gotten by just fine without her for years and she had enough going on as it was. He could handle one detention and one nasty professor. Especially since it was looking like Snape and the Slytherins wouldn’t be as much of a pain this year.

“Now, you’ll be writing lines for me, Mr. Potter,” she said, gesturing to the desk and the blank parchment she had.

He shrugged and settled at the desk, digging in his bag for a quill.

“Oh, you won’t be needing a quill,” she said. “I have one for you.”

She set an inky black quill on the desk and he shrugged, picking it up. “And ink?”

“You won’t be needing it. This is a special quill that doesn’t use it,” she said, settling into her own desk and setting to grading the summer work for some class.

Harry eyed her for a moment, then sighed. “And what am I to write? And how many times?”

“You will write ‘I must not tell lies,’ as many times as it takes for the message to sink in,” she said.

Harry shook his head in exasperation at the vagueness, but began to write. Only to freeze when an itch started on the back of his hand. A quick glance showed the red lines scratched into his flesh fading away quickly.

“Problem?” the professor asked.

He shook his head and continued, gritting his teeth against the eventual pain and fighting to keep the pain from crossing his bond with his sister. The last thing he needed was to drag her here on the first day and it was just scratches on his hand. He’d had much, much worse, even just since school let out for summer.

The woman masquerading as a professor had him writing for hours, long past when he expected the Slytherin meeting to have ended. When she finally allowed him to leave, his hand was bleeding and numb and he was mentally cursing the woman. But he was also more convinced to keep this from Arianna as long as possible. He would not risk her plans so she could protect him from a quill Umbridge had gloated about having permission from the Minister himself to use. As long as he kept the detentions to a minimum, he’d make it through the year fine and they could keep to the plans for next summer. Plans that would make next year much more bearable, since most of the secrets he’d be keeping this year would come to light.

He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower and numbly walked past the few stragglers still awake, only to collapse in bed without even changing.

*****  
Sirius twitched where he sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld. Moody was due any moment and, while he liked the crazy old Auror, he didn’t particularly want to have this conversation with the paranoid bastard…

“Sit still,” Theseus said with a laugh. “He won’t bite.”

“That you know…” Sirius grumbled.

“I do bite,” Moody announced from where he was now sitting across from them. “Now, what do you want?”

“Well…”

“How do you feel about goblin tests?” Theseus asked before Sirius could put his foot in it.

“Like ‘em. Always nice to have a neutral party testing people,” Moody growled with a shrug.

Sirius just nodded and pushed the parchment over, trusting the man to have his own dagger handy.

Moody fixed both eyes on him and Sirius tried not to feel like a misbehaving school kid or a wet behind the ears Auror training again.

“It’s like that, then?”

“Yup,” Sirius said, popping his ‘p’ just to annoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta warn ya'll, though... My muse decided to bring me a few ideas that are VERY far out of left field... Because of course, why not, right? And therefore, I'm working on two new stories in completely different fandoms....
> 
> One is going to be a bitch and a half to work on, because it involves a metric tonne of research and organizing because at this point, it includes at the absolute least 30 tv shows/movies... AND is NOT smut or a one shot collection... Shoot me now.
> 
> The other is in the Stargate universe because I absolutely love that show and it deserves all the love and affection just for existing. But I have NO plans there, just a shadow of an idea that has produced 7500 words in 3 days (and I've been holding myself back quite a bit)....
> 
> Have no fear, this story will still get updated, as there's still almost 30 chapters between where you all are and where I'm writing (since I had so much written before starting to post). But just saying. My brain isn't really in this one at the moment.
> 
> Anyway!!! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. How about this time I see everyone's fav snark so far?


	37. Ward Weary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!!!! As always, welcome to the crazy to everyone who's discovered this story. I do appreciate each and everyone who reads this, and only snigger slightly at everyone who admits to binging it in a few days. Really thought I was the only one that did that.
> 
> I love ya all!

*****  
Weeks passed and Arianna kept having to postpone her visit to Hogwarts. Harry explained briefly about his experience crossing the wards since he’d taken up the Slytherin Lordship and the guardian Gargoyle of Dumbledore’s office, and it made her wonder how the castle would react to her. But other things kept pressing on her time.

The bond with the elves was taking more out of her than she’d expected and so she spent at least a week just getting used to the drain and how it affected her magic. She wouldn’t begrudge them the magic they needed, the access to her core to perform their tasks, but it was draining, as if she were using the maximum level of a simple spell at all times. Not impossible to function and perform the tasks she needed, but she’d quickly forgone tea in favor of strong coffee to help dispel some of the exhaustion, as it was less addictive than Pepper-up potion and didn’t cause a buzzing in her ears as that was starting to. It was a switch the Americans around her loved and the British looked at with no small amount of distaste and horror. But she needed the energy. At least until she carved out time to review the genealogy books and add members to the Houses she was the only member of. Which was almost all of them….

She pushed the thought out of her head and focused on her mission. It had taken weeks and months but she’d finally managed it. She finally had enough time to visit Hogwarts.

Her guards would stay at the Den, only to respond if she called or any one of the many alert spells on her activated. No one knew the full extent of the wards and, while she may be saved from any nasty jinxes or protective measures they could produce, her guards would not be. No matter what they said to the contrary…

A quick check showed her usual dueling robes in place, her ladyship rings on her fingers, her wand out, and three cups of coffee drunk. It was time. And if she managed to see Harry, all the better. 

She apparated out of the Den and to the edge of Hogsmeade. She’d talked with the elves a bit, since some had been around long enough to actually know the Founders. It had come as a bit of a shock to learn the reason for Hogsmeade village to actually be there. At one point, it had been part of the castle’s area, a place for the adults teaching to spend some time away from the students, and as a source of sometimes needed distraction for the students. There were also houses that had been meant to be used by visiting professors or professors with families, as the professor suites in the castle proper were not meant for more than one. It explained much about the lives the current professors led, often alone for most of the year and thereby forced to be friends with other professors. When she saw said houses on the outskirts, close to the Shrieking Shack and closest to Hogwarts, Arianna made note to change that policy as soon as she could, groaning a bit to herself at just how long her ‘to do’ list was getting as each bit of idiocy was uncovered…

If she succeeded in getting all the classes instituted as she hoped, the houses would be needed.

She made her way towards the castle, a disillusionment charm on her and the path chosen carefully to allow the least visibility by anyone just in case. She had no fear of the Shrieking Shack as she made her way past but knew many did. It was a vulnerability in the impressive picture the castle painted, behind its wards and walls. But just as there were ways out of it in case of a needed evacuation, there were ways in. And she knew them thanks to her father and his Marauder friends. The castle herself had added a few over the years she’d spent buried and she’d have to update the map when she got a chance. This trip would be even easier if she had her Da’s invisibility cloak, but she still hadn’t managed to borrow it from Harry. That he had it was the only reason she hadn’t cursed Dumbledore for removing it from the Potter vault to begin with. She knew her Da hadn’t loaned it to the git, too afraid of never getting it back.

The moment she crossed the wards all thought of cloaks and curses disappeared as she froze just inside them. Magic washed over her, overwhelming her mind and almost causing her to transform out of self-preservation. The wards enveloped her, wrapping around her body tightly and only after a moment caressing her as if welcoming a lost friend. So much more than what Harry described when he returned. Her vision whited out for a bit and when she came back to herself, she was kneeling on the grass and the forest was silent around her. 

She fumbled a bit for her rings, trying to focus past the new overwhelming sense she had for the magic around her. Finally, she felt the one she was looking for and held it tight.

“Merlin Emrys” she whispered, to activate the wizard’s memory.

“What can I do for you this fine day, milady?” he asked as the golden glow of magic collected into his familiar form. She’d gotten much better at summoning him and speaking with him. Now, he was a friend and confidant, as well as a teacher. And she needed his expertise.

“Just crossed the wards of Hogwarts,” she said, a bit breathless. “Need a second eye on the damage. Or at least an educated eye on them. I’m no idiot, but these wards have been around a thousand years and I’m not entirely sure what they’re supposed to look like.”

“Well, I do,” Merlin said with a smile. “I was a student here not long after the Founders moved on. We were all taught what the wards look like, how to help with them and such.”  
She beamed. “Perfect. Can you see them now?”

“I can,” he agreed. “Shall we?”

Instead of answering, she allowed her new sense of the wards to examine them quickly. Together they took stock of the weaknesses and size of the current wards, Merlin comparing them to the ones he was familiar with.

Then she had to cast a quick silencing charm as she devolved into cursing at their findings.

Curse Dumbledore! Was there no end to his ineptitude?

The wards were so incredibly weak a poorly aimed curse with enough power could crash them. Wards that had stood for a thousand years. The reason the village was no longer protected was that the wards had retreated to prioritize the castle over the village in order to conserve energy, deeming the vulnerable children more important than trained magicals that populated the village. Over half the forest itself was also forgotten, dooming the creatures there to little protection and opening the forests to muggle loggers…. Only the castle’s remote location in the northern parts of the country saved the trees and creatures.

And as they studied more, they discovered the compulsions woven into the remaining wards, compulsions she would remove as soon as she could, since they compounded the compulsions Harry had suffered, but on a larger scale. Almost everyone in the castle was affected by the spells. However, she could do nothing but take on the wards at this point unless she wanted it clear to Dumbledore that things were afoot. Up until now, they just recognized their Lady and allowed her access to see and study them. 

Now that she had a better understanding of them, she reached out to touch the magic, sucking in a deep breath when the magic strands snapped around her, accepting the change in holder and flaring to show the shimmering net of magic even clearer than before. She stared in awe for a few seconds, taking in the intricate patterns and the dome over the entire grounds and stopped just short of Hogsmeade. She would see about adding the village back into the wards once she was able to fix them, but for now, the wards were hers. A quick adjustment had them pretending for Dumbledore but asking her permission before implementing any changes the Headmaster wanted to make.

When they had time to fully assess the wards, they would. And hang the man finding out. With a war building, protecting the children took precedent. Even to the mild fear she had being so close to where she’d spent the last decade buried alive.

“Thank you, Merlin,” she said once they’d documented their findings quickly.

“It’s no trouble, milady,” he answered before fading away. She pointedly ignored the feminine snickering she could hear echoing in her head.

With the wards sorted, she decided to take a stroll through her once home. Far from her former prison. In the halls that housed her dear brother and had been hope and home for her parents and uncles. She apparated to her favorite nook without thought, the wards bending for her magic easily. She spent a few minutes apparating around, refamiliarizing herself with the castle for future visits before setting up a meeting room off the entrance hall and sending a patronus to summon her brother.

*****  
“I am not imagining things, brother!” her husband shouted at the man beside her frame. “I felt the wards accept a new caretaker.”

“And I’m telling you, you over excitable idiot, that it will be a problem if you’re right!”

“I know that,” her blond beloved bellowed, rattling his frame and startling her sister-in-law when the frame swung enough to bump hers. “But I also know I am getting tired of not having a say in what’s going on!”

“If you think for one moment any of us feel differently,” the usually gentle woman snarled, showing her more protective side in a way they hadn’t seen in years. “Then you will need another lesson in just exactly why no one quarrels with me.”

She wanted to laugh when her husband visibly swallowed and eyed the edge of his portrait warily, as if afraid the spells that kept them confined would fail enough to allow the normally even-tempered woman to attack him.

“My, my, and what has the four of you so animated?” a loathed voice interrupted before her sister-in-law could continue to threaten her idiot of a husband.

As a group, they quieted and simply glared at their captor.

“Now, now, no need to be hostile,” the man said with a gentle smile. “I’ve come to give you an update! Surely you’re interested in how things have progressed since we last spoke.”

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing, wary of just what exactly he’d done now. Yet their hostility didn’t seem to matter and by the time the monster was done talking, they were all fuming. 

“Black!” her husband bellowed, once the man was done gloating and had left. “Get back here! We need to talk!” 

*****  
Fred was getting worried. From what Ron had said, Harry hadn’t made it to their meeting with the snakes on the first day of classes and had collapsed in bed as soon as he returned from his detention late that night. And he’d been quieter than usual the last few weeks. The twins knew Harry had been pissed to miss the Quidditch try-outs the first week due to more detentions, but there wasn’t much to be done. Angelina hadn’t had a problem offering her suggestions on who to add to the team and acted as his assistant with no issues while he held the title. The independent study for Defense had been denied by Dumbledore overriding the Heads of House, not that it mattered much to anyone. No one would voluntarily sit through one of the toad’s lessons and news had spread quickly that anyone and everyone was welcome to the study sessions Harry organized regardless in the library, working with lesson plans provided by Lupin. Because next to no one showed for her lessons, especially the fifth years, the accurately dubbed Umbitch took to strolling the halls, looking for excuses to give students detentions and, despite the other professors hotly protesting, Dumbledore did nothing about it.

As school progressed and more and more students had detention with her for one reason or other, no one noticed Harry spending at least a night a week at her mercy. No one but the Twins. Even Ron and Hermione seemed to miss it, working hard to lead Defense lessons for the young years and helping their own catch up to where they should be for their OWLs. Even if the tests weren’t to take place until the end of the year, with the piecemeal education they’d gotten so far, many students were well behind where they needed to be and the Golden Trio of Gryffindor were taking it upon themselves to fill the gaps on top of the already grueling schedule all OWL students suffered. 

Even the Slytherins were joining, to everyone but the Twins’ surprise.

Fred had seen the Malfoy brat even helping a few of the younger years, even if they were purebloods. Small steps. He had to celebrate the small steps. Malfoy protecting their little Harry was the only large step the blond had made and Fred wouldn’t fault him for the choice.

Fred and his twin were even protecting the snakes with some of their best pranks, if he did say so himself. And he was so very proud of themselves for some of them. Aside from the pixies, the color changing hex on the entrance to the Great Hall had been particularly fantastic. It had included dying the person one color completely, the color altering each time someone went through the doorway while leaving a small portion of the previous color somewhere. They’d been going for everyone being a mix of the house colors, in equal parts. If it was set to be particularly pointed for certain individuals, no one said anything.

The pair of Ravenclaw seventh years that had gone after a small first year Slytherin had ended up their least favorite color from tip to tail, no matter the number of times they tried to undo it. And it only got brighter the more attempts they made.

Umbitch had ended up a rather revolting kaleidoscope of colors.

Dumbledore had ended up a somber grey.

The snakes had found it incredibly entertaining and had figured out a way to either undo it or glamor it as a group within an hour.

His absolute favorite, however, had been the bouncy balls Arianna had pointed them towards during an excursion into Muggle London after a trip through Diagon. They’d ended up clearing the store out of all the different kinds they had and then visited another four to get the number they wanted.

McGonagall had not been impressed by the army of rubber bouncy balls bouncing around the corridor outside her room, spelled to multiply any time someone tried to banish them and to not stop until they hit grass. It had started in the Transfiguration Hall, but once the balls had hit the Grand Staircase, it was over. There was no containing them.

Only a few were charmed to find the more recent bullies and the bruises had been marvelous.

They’d gotten a smile out of Harry for that.

And that was it.

Despite all the efforts, Harry was getting quieter and quieter the longer the school year progressed. It was a drastic change from the outgoing, laughing teen they’d gotten to see most of the summer, the one who’d shown a perchance for pranking they’d missed somehow. And he and his twin were determined to find out why. They could understand Arianna not noticing. From the sounds of things, Harry was still mirror calling her frequently, but she was busy as she worked to sort through her Recalls and plans. 

Apparently, Sirius had made his appearance at the Auror Department, courtesy of one Mad-Eye Moody and had been immediately welcomed by his cousin and Theseus. Which had more than a few Aurors greeting him warmly. He’d also set upon the department with a vengeance and the assistance of Graves, Theseus, and Mad-Eye. That had garnered a slight less warm welcome. So far, the reports had at least half spelled to the gills and the other half potioned so much it was a wonder they weren’t dependent on the things. They were working through cleansing everyone and ferreting out spies.

Add to that, construction had started on her sanctuary for the magical creatures in her vaults after they’d found the perfect location. There had been a space in the Aiaia forgotten holdings in the Mediterranean, a chain of islands with thousands upon thousands of wizarding expanded islands that the muggles couldn’t see and existed in a partially parallel space. A quick lesson from Merlin had explained how the magic allowed that to work, that it was still going strong and would for a long time, and most importantly that it was safe. So she, Charlie, and Newt were busy finalizing the inventory of creatures and working with the contractors in setting up the natural areas for the endangered species that would soon make the sanctuary home. 

Add in the preparations she was making for her entrance into the Wizengamot, her continued efforts to help the rescues she was sheltering, getting to know her uncle Romulus, directing her elves, fielding reports from Percy on his efforts in his department and subtly reaching out to other nations, dealing with the two adult sets of pranking twins... 

She still made time to talk to them all, but Fred could tell she wasn’t really focused as much as she had been during the summer.

Understandable but didn’t help with the current dilemma. It was nearing Halloween and Harry was acting more like he’d done during his first year than he had since finding his sister. Ron and the others were obviously chalking it up to the Quidditch ban and having to give up his captaincy to Angelina, but that didn’t seem right. And with the news that had broken that morning, that the Defense group was going to be banned as well, Fred was concerned and so they’d already prepared a possible solution.

“Gred,” Fred muttered, looking at his twin with a significant look to his pocket.

“I’m right there with you, Forge,” his twin agreed.

They nodded at each other and then swooped to their little lion, easily snatching him from the Hufflepuff table where he’d decided to sit today to talk to Justin Flinch-Fletchly and dragging him with them out of the castle. The raven-haired teen protested weakly but allowed the pair to manhandle him.

“Now, Harrikins,” Fred said sweetly.

“We know we can’t,”

“Make you tell us what’s wrong,”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t,”

“Try to make you feel better,” Fred finished.

He then dug in his pocket for his plan and smirked at the excited look in green eyes when he spotted the three shrunken broomsticks.

“How’d you get them?” he asked, his body already wiggling in anticipation.

“Can’t say,” George said sweetly.

“That would be giving away trade secrets,” Fred smirked.

“Now, are we flying or interrogating?” George said, holding out Harry’s Firebolt with pride before kicking his broom into the sky and darting off across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch.

Fred was glad it was a Saturday, so there would be less chance of getting in trouble. And also glad they’d checked to make sure no one was using the pitch for practice. After all, the rules said nothing about simply flying. Just the three of them playing Quidditch. And there was no way Fred and George were going to allow Harry to fall into a depression when they could easily earn the whoop of excitement the teen just gave as he pushed his broom to its fastest to dodge around the stands and hoops. It would be worth the extra lines they’d have to write if Umbitch took offense. 

The three of them sped around, goofing off and allowing Harry a few hours to relax, before they called an end to the flying. Fred was pleased the plan had worked and the tension Harry seemed to carry was eased as they made their laughing way back to the castle. Then Harry froze for a moment, focused on something enough that his eyes went unfocused.

“Harry?” George asked in concern.

Harry seemed about to answer then arched as if in pain and collapsed into Fred’s arms. Fred cradled the unconscious teen to himself, staring at his brother in shock before quickly sweeping Harry into his arms and starting quickly along the path to the castle. The pair of rushing redheads froze in shock when they caught sight of a familiar whispy dragon standing hidden near the entrance to the castle. Arianna had made a point of explaining message Patroni to them in some of their conversations and had shown them hers quite often. The twins were still a bit awed that Harry could produce a fully formed one and had plans to learn it themselves, but one thing they knew. Patroni couldn’t be that corporeal far from their caster. Arianna was at Hogwarts. And she was much more likely to be able to help Harry with whatever just happened.

They exchanged a look and then made for the dragon, following it as it led them to a hidden door in the bricks around the corner from the main entrance. A hidden door they knew for certain hadn’t been there before.

They gave each other an excited glance before smiling wickedly.

*****  
Arianna waited in the hidden room for her guests to join her, smiling when she noticed her Patronus leading a familiar pair of redheads. Then she swore when she noticed the limp form Fred was carrying.

“Shite!” she cursed, hurrying to her brother and casting diagnostics on him as soon as he was in range. She took a moment to transfigure a bed for Fred to set him down gently on, but then she was back to casting spells. “I figured the reverted wards would affect him, but I didn’t expect this,” she muttered. 

The spells weren’t showing anything and she felt along the sibling bond for more information. But all it showed was that he was exhausted. Not uncommon for a teen pushing himself to overcome decades of prejudice and poor teaching on top of lingering issues from his healing over the summer…. She knew she should have kept a better eye on him. There was only so much Snape could tell her when he was dealing with a pregnant mate, teaching, his Head of House duties, brewing for the hospital wing, his own research, and subtly testing the professors. So far, they knew McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, and Sinistra were potioned and they had plans to offer cleansings to everyone at the winter break. But that didn’t excuse her leaving Harry to his own devises so much.

She’d come to Hogwarts to help, not overwhelm him…

“What’s been going on, really?” she asked the twins.

“We’re not sure,” they muttered together before George took over explaining.

“He’s been more withdrawn lately, what with the Umbitch targeting him for some reason. He’s got detention a lot and the ‘educational decrees’ seem to be focused on anything and everything he’s doing specifically. The only reason the defense lessons weren’t being affected is that McGonagall and Snape are defending them. They’re not allowed to do practical testing where Umbitch is watching, but that just means they’re utilizing a few unused classrooms warded to the rafters.”

“Anything to explain why he’d react to me taking full control of the wards?” she asked as she transfigured a bed for him with a wave of her wand.

“He did notice a few things with the wards when we first arrived, but other than that, there’s been no indication about them,” Fred offered.

“Well, I’ll be able to tie him in when he wakes, so he can hold them while I’m gone,” she muttered darkly. “I’m not going to be able to reverse all the issues we discovered, but I’ll be visiting more now that we’re making good progress on the sanctuary and the group in the trustworthy people in the Auror department are making good progress on the Azkaban front. So far they’ve found another three illegally imprisoned and are working to get them treated in St. Mungos. I shudder to think how much of a fight that would be if Amelia hadn’t been cleansed within a week of Theseus arriving.”

“And Percy?” they asked. They hadn’t heard from their brother in a while and they’d started to grow concerned.

“He’s getting better. There was a bit of a depression when he found out Wood was the father, but the pair of them are talking again and hope to be able to be in the right shape to press charges soon. Apparently, he’s pretty popular since he joined Puddlemere United and he attended one of the gatherings Percy’s been throwing for foreign dignitaries in Britain in an effort to rebuild some lost respect. With Percy being cleansed, their soulbond flared as soon as Percy saw him again. He was cleansed the next day and the bond they share is helping the depression. They’re working on rebuilding it to where it was when they were in school,” she muttered as she carded her hands through her brother’s long hair. He was still refusing to cut it, she noticed. Maybe he’d take to pulling it into a leather tie as Sirius tended to.

She missed Fred and George choking at the news that their former Quidditch Captain had been with their brother… Was basically their brother-in-law now.

“Harry, darling,” she called, trying to rouse her brother. She had to talk with him still and she didn’t have long left this afternoon.

“Five more minutes, sis,” he grumbled sleepily before he seemed to realize. “Arianna!” he shouted excitedly, bolting from the bed and almost knocking her over as he lunged to envelope her in a hug.

“Hello, kiddo,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll have to remember that when I visit again. I don’t relish knocking you unconscious every time I touch the wards.”

“That’s what that was?” he asked curiously, voice muffled a bit by his continued press to her side. “Felt like being simultaneous sat on by a dragon and shoved through the floo.”

Arianna winced in sympathy.

“Sorry,” she apologized weakly. “I hope that doesn’t happen again.”

“It won’t, Lady Hogwarts,” a voice offered, startling the group and causing a hex to fly at the ghostly figure floating over their heads. Arianna stared in shock at the ghost, as she was fairly sure this one had never been serious in his life.

“Peeves?” she asked curiously.

“The one and only!” he greeted, offering an exaggerated bow. “And Lady Hoggywarts needn’t worry about young Master Slytherinness being affected by the wards again. Hoggywarts is waking and she’ll not allow her Master to hurt again. She slept long and is mighty protective.”

The room was silent in shock. Both at the poltergeist actually helping and at the news that the castle was waking.

“And why would you help?” she asked warily, unwilling to trust the trickster’s word completely yet.

“As Lady Hoggywarts, you have the power to banish lil’ old Peeves and Peeves isn’t too happy with the current Heady. Lady Hoggywarts has Peeves’ loyalty and will have Peeves’ undying love if she allows Peeves permission to prank certain professors that wear far too much pink, even for Peeves,” the ghost explained.

Arianna blinked, then smiled wickedly, thinking to the progressively colorful rants Harry had been giving her. She may have been busy, but she still listened to him. “This professor wouldn’t happen to teach Defense, would she?” she asked, a plan already forming.

“Why, yes, yes, she would,” Peeves agreed, already grinning right back and causing the twins to bracket Harry warily.

“And wouldn’t it be prudent to show the school just how ineffective a certain teacher’s philosophies are when put in a real life situation of constant attack?” Arianna asked.

Peeves positively cackled and nodded.

“Then I see no reason not to allow Peeves permission to prank Dolores Umbridge as he sees fit, as long as the pranks do not cause permanent harm to the other inhabitants of the castle,” she offered, sensing magic accepting the permission and watching in amusement as a thin golden thread tied her to the ghost before disappearing. Peeves seemed awed and bowed low to the group before starting to float away, already plotting aloud.

“Oh, and Peeves?” she called before he could disappear through the wall. He paused and turned to her. “If anyone finds out I’m here from you, I will revoke that promise and see about that way to banish you permanently.”

Peeves nodded at the threat, seemingly unfazed, but Arianna could see the slight fear and respect shinning in his eyes. A respect she wasn’t sure any had seen in the ghost before.

“Wicked,” the twins chorused.

“Now, let’s see about you, brother mine,” she muttered, scanning him again with her mage sight just to verify what the poltergeist had said and being very careful to only look at him. She may have better control over the skill than when she’d been a student here but she’d almost gone blind the last time she’d tried looking at the magic of Hogwarts with her sight. Not something she’d risk. “Well, I still can’t find anything wrong, but we won’t know for certain until I leave and come back again.”

Harry’s panicked expression told her quite plainly what he thought of that idea.

“I’m not going anywhere just yet, little griffin,” she soothed. “I’m actually here to see to the wards and check on you. Sometimes, the mirror calls just aren’t the same as having you in my arms. And this room is protected from any and all others,” she said, wrapping her brother in her arms tightly and pressing a kiss to his messy hair.

He nodded and snuggled closer, ignoring the exchanged look of worry that passed between his menaces. Arianna didn’t, though, and the look she sent the pair was enough of a warning for the interrogation they’d get later.

“Please don’t go,” Harry muttered fifteen minutes later, when Arianna started twitching.

“I’ll be back,” she said, just as softly. “But I’ve got a meeting at the Den and I don’t have time yet to dedicate to the wards or clearing the school. Sirius is bringing a group of Aurors to Gringotts for cleansing and we’re working on removing the Dark Mark still.”

Harry grumbled, but did eventually pull away, giving her a sheepish smile when she searched out the slightly red rimmed green eyes. “I just miss you,” he admitted.

“Oh, Harry,” she said with a wince, pulling him in for another tight hug. “I miss you too, but we’re getting there. Soon I may even be able to visit as Aiaia. And we’re getting so close to me being able to claim you as my brother. Just a few more months and we’ll have a solid base to work from.”

Harry nodded but Arianna could tell his heart wasn’t in it. She ached to be apart and swore to finish everything she could that much faster.

“Alright, I’ve got to get going, kiddo,” she said reluctantly. “I’ll be back in a few days. A week at most.”

Harry nodded again and Arianna sighed but got up. As she passed the twins, she pulled Fred aside.

“Keep a close eye on him,” she ordered. “I’m worried now. I’ll move some things around and be here more. This room will still be here when I leave. It’s a hidden antechamber for the Founders and only those we trust can even see it. Right now, only the three of you can, so use it wisely.”

Fred nodded and returned to their little soulmate. Arianna gave a huff of displeasure, but made her way to the edge of the grounds so she could apparate to the Den. She had a lot of work to do so she could return sooner than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fav scene so far in the entire thing?
> 
> On another note, I just want to say I hate my muse sometimes..... I've spent the last week delving into the depths of fandom.com tracing family ties for my new story. You got any idea how inconsistent some of that is??? WHEN YOU"RE TRACKING OVER 30 SHOWS????????? Some characters have extensive families. And you can only track it if you know one of the family members because the MAIN character in the family DOESN'T HAVE FAMILY LISTED!!!!! Others have every connection even MENTIONED!!!! I've gotten through a grand total of 5 TV shows.... And I'm not even tracking all the characters.... Mostly just the ones I remember/liked/want to use. But gotta have families so I can see where I can slot in cross-over connections. Some are super easy because they served in military at some point. That is super easy. But some I want family and I gotta get the right connection...
> 
> Don't even get me started on trying to write a timeline!?!?! I will fully admit some of the shows I plan on using, I haven't watched in YEARS so I'm having to timeline everything so I can make sure the scenes/story arches I want to use/remember match up to a usable timeline without making my OCD/ADHD brain go haywire. And of course, dates are hard to come by. Even years are. It's like the show writers don't do that!? Why would they not do that?! Do they not realize how OCD/ADHD some of their fans are? I NEED FACTS!
> 
> (I may or may not be losing my f'ing mind here, people....)
> 
> (I'd say more but I currently have a cat trying to take a chunk out of my while she kneeds the blanket on top of it.... MUST DEFEND THE FLESH!!!) (((I swear... I have the most aggressively affectionate cats... No biting, but constant need to touch/lick/gaze adoringly at me)))

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, this will switch between POV pretty frequently after a few chapters, but it should be fairly obvious in the first few sentences who's the new person.


End file.
